Welcome To My Wicked World
by CarVie16
Summary: Read "Set It Off" and "Mischief In My Blood" first. This is a series of short stories focusing on the Descendants continuing to adjust to their new life in Auradon as they try to keep their promise of being good.
1. Rotten to the Core, Part 1

**I'm back. I'm still planning for the sequel for "Mischief In My Blood," but until then, I give you a series of short stories that actually take place following the previous story. I thought we could take some time off the action and enjoy some teenage magical entertainment.**

 **Pairings for these stories will include MalxBen, EviexDoug, JayxAudrey, CarlosxJane, and ChadxLonnie. But, of course, these stories will feature the continuing development of the blossoming romance between Carlos and Evie.**

* * *

 **Rotten to the Core, Part 1**

The sun rises to a new day in the kingdom of Auradon. The birds are singing in the skies, the flowers a blossoming on the ground, and every citizen in Auradon has smiles on their faces. It has been four months since the arrival of the four Descendants - Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos - in Auradon. After a shaky start, they made new friends, some of them found love, and they saved the kingdom from Maleficent... twice. Ben and his parents decided it's best to keep quiet about Maleficent's inevitable return until the Descendants find a way to stop her once and for all.

Speaking of the Descendants, they have just awoken at first sunlight and are getting ready for their first day of the new school year.

In Mal and Evie's room, after getting dressed in their school uniforms, they started pampering themselves... well, mostly Evie. After finishing her make-up, she started giving Mal a make-up while the purple-haired sorceress finishes her sketch of her boyfriend, Ben. The sketch made Evie smile. She was happy for her best friend. To think that someone as cruel and mean as Mal could find love in someone like Ben, who is generous and kind-hearted. After the make-up, Evie puts her mirror in front of Mal and the latter had to admit that she looks stunning.

In Jay and Carlos' room, Carlos was about to grab a chocolate bar from his small treasure chest only to find it missing. He saw that Jay stole it and wrestled him all over the floor to get it back. Carlos whistled and gestured to Jay. Dude pounced on Jay and started licking his face, making him let go of the chest. Carlos puts it back to where it was then he signaled Dude to get off Jay. Carlos grabs one chocolate bar from his chest and gives it to Jay. While Jay eats the chocolate and gets into his uniform, Carlos takes Dude to the bathroom to give him a bath.

Later, the four ex-villains meet in front of Auradon Prep.

"'Sup, guys," greeted Mal.

"Ladies," greeted Jay in a formal manner.

"It's a whole new school year," pointed out Carlos.

"Our first full school year here in Auradon Prep," added Evie.

"Bummer! Our first summer here was really rockin'," said Jay.

"Don't worry, man. We can still learn more about Auradon during the school year," assured Carlos.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started," said Mal as she and her friends walked together to Auradon Prep.

* * *

Just like last year, the Descendants' first period is Intermediate Goodness Class. They sat in their respective tables, waiting for Fairy God Mother to show up. After five minutes, Carlos decided to break the silence.

"So... Evie, how are you and Doug?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't been on the first date, but things are going well," answered Evie.

"Why would you want to know about their relationships, Carlos?" asked Mal with a sly smile, suspicious of Carlos' question.

"Is it wrong to ask a friend about her love life?" retorted Carlos.

"You never mind at all if I talk about your relationship with Ben," said Evie.

"I'm just saying. Why would Carlos be so interested?" said Mal.

"Can we change the subject?" suggested Jay, feeling awkward.

"Like about you and Audrey?" said Carlos. Mal and Evie started giggling.

"It's a working progress," said Jay. "Can we talk about something that doesn't involve romance?"

"Maleficent is still out there plotting her revenge," said Evie.

"Not what I meant," said Jay.

"Well, Ben is still going to school," said Mal.

"Why? He's king now," wondered Evie.

"He may be king, but he's still 16. He still has a lot to learn," said Mal.

"So who'll be running the kingdom while he's in school?" asked Carlos.

"No one. In school or not, he'll still be ruling Auradon," answered Mal.

Finally, Fairy God Mother showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. Jane was attacked by squirrels because a nut fell on her head. I don't even want to tell you how it ended," explained Fairy God Mother. "Anyway, good morning. Now, today, you four are going to do more than just know what is the right thing to do. You're actually going to do the right thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Evie.

"Well, you see. Our King Ben has been getting a few complaints about your behavior this summer, so he suggests that you four make up for you deeds in our first session," answered Fairy God Mother.

"What did we ever do wrong?" wondered Jay.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Mal was in the park, in her clothes from the Isle, sketching herself and her friends in their Auradon Prep uniforms. Audrey and two other teenage girls (Felicia, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert; Abigail, daughter of Alice) arrived gossiping when they saw Mal. Audrey spoke up._

 _"Hey, Mal, what are you wearing?" she started._

 _"It's my clothes from the Isle," answered Mal._

 _"You looks like a princess out of style," said Felicia._

 _"Or a carny," added Abigail. She, Audrey, and Felicia laughed._

 _"Don't push me. I may be good now, but that doesn't mean I'm soft," warned Mal._

 _"Okay, Mal, we'll stop laughing," said Audrey as she turned her back, but before she walked away, she spoke. "They have a point though. If you keep looking like that, how can you be the queen Ben desires? And if you keep threatening people like that, then maybe you're not good at all."_

 _Audrey's final words aggravated Mal. Audrey and her friends walked away, continuing to laugh at everything they said to Mal. All of a sudden, Audrey ends up in a beggar's clothes, Felicia's dress is in stitches, and Abigail is dressed like a carny. They turned around to see Mal holding her spellbook with a mischievous smile on her face, meaning she did it as payback._

 _"How's that for 'not good at all'?" Mal was amused with herself._

 _..._

 _Evie was having lunch in the house of the Seven Dwarfs. Doug wanted her to meet his father, Dopey, and his father's brothers, hoping they will like Evil Queen's daughter. So far, things are going well, but Evie's peaceful lunch was interrupted by a glaring Grumpy, who was sitting next to her._

 _"Is there something wrong, sir?" wondered Evie._

 _"You may have everyone fooled, but I got my eye on you," said the "grumpy" dwarf._

 _"Um, Uncle Grump. Just give her a chance. You'll like her," said Doug, trying to change his uncle's mind._

 _"Do you know who raised her? Evil Queen! The Evil Queen who tried to kill Snow White. Whose to say she's not as evil as she is?" said a skeptical Grumpy, putting emphasis on "evil"._

 _"You think I'm evil? Then maybe I should prove you right," said an irritated Evie. She takes out her sleeping perfume and sprayed Grumpy in the face, causing him to drift to sleep. Doug and the rest of the Dwarfs quickly attended to the slumbering man._

 _"Evie?" reacted Doug, stunned by what Evie did._

 _..._

 _Jay was in the village running to escape from someone. After hiding in an alley and checking to see if the cost was clear, he proceeds to the jewelry store. He had his sights set on a lovely pearl necklace. He walked to the cashier and immediately laid 200 Auradon dollars on the table._

 _"I'd like that necklace," he requested, pointing at the object he aims to buy._

 _"Is there a special lady involved?" wondered the cashier._

 _"Well... she can be a little self-absorbed, and a bit of a drama queen, but she's beautiful," answered Jay._

 _"Halt!" exclaimed someone. Jay turned around to see that the three guards he was running away from have found him._

 _"That boy is a thief!" yelled another guard._

 _"I'll take that necklace now," said Jay. The cashier gave Jay the necklace and the former thief used his agility to escape the guards trying to get a hold of him, destroying some glass cases in the process. After being met with glares, Jay immediately runs out of the store._

 _..._

 _Carlos was in the village for Dude's daily walk. Carlos was enjoying Auradon so far. The sight of a carefree environment brings a smile to his face. When Dude caught the smell of something delicious, he ran towards the direction of the scent, breaking free from Carlos' grip. Carlos chased Dude, knocking over a barrel of berries along the way, scattering them all over the ground._

 _"Sorry!" apologized Carlos as he chased after Dude._

 _He ran around a corner and found Dude at a restaurant. He pounced on someone's table, scattering food and condiments, and eating a piece of stake. Carlos runs towards Dude and picks him up off the table.  
_

 _"You!" exclaimed a furious man._

 _"So... you know who I am," said Carlos, feeling embarrassed of the situation.  
_

 _"Is this some joke to you? Having your dog wreck our meal for your own pleasure?" yelled the man's wife._

 _"You got it all wrong..." Carlos was interrupted._

 _"Somebody take this low-life hood away!" yelled the woman._

 _The sound of those words were just the fuel to light up the fire inside Carlos. He saw a waiter pushing a cart full of leftover food heading for his direction. He purposely trips him over, causing him to accidentally crash the cart to the couple, covering them in food. Carlos was smiling at his act, but then he saw a guard. He immediately runs out of the restaurant with Dude. He accidentally runs into a hooded man, causing him to drop his sword. Carlos says "sorry" as he continues to run._

* * *

After flashing back to their deeds during the summer, the four teenage misfits started laughing. They closed their laughter with a sigh of joy. Their moment was ruined when they saw the disappointed look on Fairy God Mother's face.

"Sorry," they said.

"Okay, so... here's what you're going to do," started Fairy God Mother. "Mal, Audrey just got herself a new car, but some young troublemakers spray-painted on it. She wants you to clean it."

"Figures. Payback for my payback," responded Mal.

Fairy God Mother continued. "Evie, Dopey sprained an ankle after a little accident in the crystal mines. He won't be on his feet until tomorrow so someone needs to fill his spot in the mines for the day. And I suppose you can guess who Grumpy suggested..."

"Great," reacted Evie, clearly not excited.

Fairy God Mother looked at Jay and said, "Jay, the owner of the jewelry store still wants you to pay for the damage. Since you can't pay with money, you'll have to pay by working for him. Just for today."

"Fantastic," uttered Jay, not at all happy.

Fairy God Mother turned her attention to Carlos and said, "And Carlos, the married couple needs a babysitter to look after their 5-year-old daughter, but the one they hired suffered food poisoning, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. They want me to babysit as punishment for my little stunt," interrupted Carlos.

"You'll all be starting once the school day is over. So let's get started," said Fairy God Mother as she started writing on the chalk board.

* * *

After the final bell of the school day, the Descendants meet up in Jay and Carlos' room. However, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are feeling down, since, of course, they have to make up for their summer mistakes with deeds that they can only tolerate.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go to work," started Jay.

"And I have to endure more of Grumpy's skepticism," added Evie.

"And I have to babysit," complained Carlos.

"Guys, relax. Yes, none of us here likes this one bit. But remember, we're making up for our mistakes. We chose to be good and this is one way we'll prove it to Auradon. By showing them we are more than willing to do what's right or necessary," said Mal, trying to cheer up her friends. "Just go with the flow. In the end, we'll feel better about ourselves."

Her speech didn't work because her friends were still feeling down. Mal sights in defeat. Meanwhile, Dude then wakes up from his nap and hops on to Carlos' lap. The white-haired tech prodigy realized something.

"Wait, who's going to watch over Dude while I'm away?" wondered Carlos. "I can't ask Ben because he's busy with his Kingly duties, and I can't trust Doug after what happened last time." Evie quietly laughed to herself at what he said. That night brought back a lot of memories.

"Put Dude back on his bed. I have an idea," said Mal. Carlos seems unsure.

"Just trust me," she assured. Reluctantly, Carlos did exactly what she told him. Mal opens her spellbook and found the spell she was looking for. She takes Carlos' hand and taps his finger, creating a magical spark on her finger. She touches Dude on his forehead and the magical spark puts him to sleep.

"He can only be woken up by the touch of his owner," explained Mal.

"Good enough for me," replied Carlos.

"Alright boys and girl, let's do this," declared Mal, getting prepared for the rest of the day.

* * *

Mal arrived at the Auradon car wash. She saw Audrey's new car and the graffiti all over it. There was animals, flowers, and a writing that says, "Audruh." She couldn't help, but be amused. Unfortunately for her, Audrey was there and she wasn't pleased with Mal's laughter.

"You would think that's funny, right?" started Audrey.

"Hey, I didn't do this, remember?" reminded Mal.

"No, but you're the one whose going to clean it up," said Audrey. "I'll be back in two hours and if this is not clean by the time I get back, Ben will know."

Audrey puts on a smug look on her face and Mal can only glare at her before the princess left. Mal picks up a sponge, fills up a bucket with water, and started scrubbing the paint off Audrey's car. All of a sudden, the front window was covered in bird droppings. Mal looked up in the sky and she swore she wants to fry them for the extra mess.

"Relax, Mal. It's just birds," said Mal to herself. However, now the hood was covered in bird droppings. Mal sighed in despair and face-palmed herself.

* * *

At the crystal mines, Evie, dressed in miner's clothes, meets up with the Seven Dwarfs... minus Dopey. The Dwarfs felt a little uneasy around the girl, especially after what she did to Grumpy.

Doc coughs for a moment and speaks. "We-welcome, m-my dear."

"We just want you to know that there are no hard feelings for what you did," said Happy, well, happily.

"Seriously?" said Grumpy. "Alright, you blue she-witch, pick up a pickax and start digging."

"Yes, Captain Grumpy," said Evie sarcastically. She gets a pickax and started digging the gems out of the walls.

* * *

Jay arrived at the jewelry store and he is met by a still angry owner and his cashier. "Welcome back, son of Jafar," greeted the owner. "Mr. Jones, you may take the rest of the day off." The cashier left the jewelry store. The owner gave Jay his work clothes and said, "It's simple: 'The customer is always right.'"

"Meaning..." Jay wanted more information.

"Don't argue with the customer," said the owner. "That register better be full by 9 o'clock or you'll have to come back here tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, boss," said Jay sarcastically. After getting dressed, he steps to the front counter and greets a customer.

* * *

Carlos is arriving at the address of the married couple he messed with during the summer. On his way there, he accidentally ran into a mysterious elderly man who has a sword strapped to his belt. He couldn't help feel that the man seemed familiar. He ignored his curiosity and proceeded to the house. He knocks on the door and the wife answers. She gave him a glare and he could only smile sheepishly as she invites him inside.

"Honey, the boy is here!" called out the wife.

The woman's husband arrives with his daughter.

"Who is he?" asked the girl.

"Carlos," introduced Carlos.

"Is your hair covered in snow?" asked the girl, intrigued by his hair color.

"No, it's white from birth," explained Carlos.

"How are you born with white hair?" asked the girl again.

"Ask him later, dear," said the girl's father. "This is Emily. We're trusting you to watch over her until we're back at 9."

"You can count on me, sir. If I can take care of a dog, I can definitely take care of your daughter," said Carlos with confidence.

* * *

 _Six hours later..._

It's 9:30 and the Descendants have returned from their long night. Jay was in his room trying to straighten his back after a hard day at work. Walking through the door is the rest of his friends, only to see them in an unusual state. Mal has a dried... something... on her hair, Evie is covered in dust and oil, and Carlos' face, hair, and clothes are covered in paint. Carlos walks up to Dude and pets him, breaking Mal's spell and waking him up. Dude greeted his owner by licking him the face. This actually made Carlos smile.

"So... what happened to you guys?" asked Jay.

Mal started. "Let's see. First, birds kept treating the car like their personal bathroom, and if that wasn't bad enough, while I was refilling the bucket, some brats came by and spray-painted the car. I got so mad that I lost control and almost set those kids on fire. Their parents came by and they scolded me to the point where I tried to incinerate them, only to cover the car in smut. By the time Audrey showed up, the only mess left on the car was the 'Audruh' writing on the hood. She was not happy."

Evie spoke next. "I was trying my best to dig up as much gems as I could, until I accidentally caused a little rock slide. Grumpy started complaining and I was starting to lose it, but instead of spraying him, I decided to move deeper into the mines to dig up gems in peace. That was until I accidentally hit a pipe within the walls, and I got covered in oil, along with the rest. The Dwarfs hate me and... I sprayed Grumpy... again."

Carlos takes his turn to speak. "Well, me and Emily were just watching TV until she wanted to play hide-and-seek. She actually left the house. It took me a couple of hours to find her in someone else's back yard. Then she got hungry so I fed her, but all she did was spit milk on my face. I figured out she loves art so we were going to paint, but she decided to paint on me because she thinks it's funny. When she painted my hair, I yelled at her. Her parents came home to see her crying."

"What about you?" Evie asked Jay.

"Customer service wasn't so bad, but some customers got very testy with me and I was losing my mind. I wanted to get paid, but the owner wouldn't pay me. Before I left, I took half the profit I made today. I thought I deserved something for all that trouble. He was so angry," answered Jay.

Mal sat down and told her friends, "Guys, we weren't good today. We were..."

"... rotten to the core," they all finished simultaneously.

"Worst of all, this will go down in our grades in Goodness," added Evie.

"Who cares about the grade? I care more about us keeping our promise!" yelled Mal.

Carlos walks to Mal and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Mal. Wouldn't want you to lose control again, wouldn't we?"

Mal brushed Carlos' hand off her shoulder and departs the room, leaving the three to think about their own actions.

* * *

Evie was about to return to her room when she saw Doug waiting outside.

"Oh, hey, Evie. I was waiting for you," started Doug.

"Hi, Doug. Sorry, but now's not a good time," said Evie.

"I know. I heard about what happened," said Doug. "Did you seriously have to spray Uncle Grump again?"

"He was getting on my nerves," said Evie. "Did they say anything else?"

"They chose not to punish you. Though we won't be hearing Uncle Grump's word until tomorrow," answered Doug. "Can I get you anything. Soap? Shampoo?"

"That's sweet, Doug, but no. I need some time for myself," said Evie as she enters her room.

* * *

Jay decided to head to the Tourney field to exercise, even if it's evening. When he arrived, he saw Audrey sitting on the bleachers, looking distraught about something on her phone. Jay decided to give her some comfort.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jay.

"Your friend, Mal," answered Audrey as she showed Jay what's on her phone. Someone took a picture of the "Audruh" graffiti writing on her car and posted it. Now, people are starting to make fun of her. The post already got 68 comments.

"I'm really sorry about that," said Jay.

"Why are you apologizing? This was Mal's work," said Audrey.

"True," said Jay. "But don't be so hard on her. She's trying to be good."

"And she's doing a fantastic job," said Audrey sarcastically.

"I'm gonna leave now," said Jay as he left Audrey.

* * *

Carlos was in his room feeding Dude. He was still thinking about how he acted towards Emily earlier. He felt... callous. He once loved being like that, but now he feels bad. He was wondering if he was even destined to be good. He spent his entire life growing up in a place where everyone is cruel, vicious, but above all... evil. His despair was interrupted by the sound of his phone. It was Jane. He had no choice, but to answer.

"Hey, Jane," greeted Carlos.

 _"Um... h-hi, Carlos," greeted Jane._

"Why're you calling?" asked Carlos.

 _"I was wondering if you could come over and help me with my Physics homework. I'm having trouble," said Jane._

"Sure, I'll be there in a few," said Carlos as he hangs up and was about to leave when he saw Dude following him. "Alright, boy, you can come."

* * *

Mal returns to the Enchanted Lake to cool her head off. She lights up her hand with fire and it was normal. Mal lets the darkness consume her temporarily and it transforms into black fire. Mal regains control of herself and the fire reverts back to its original state. After turning off the fire, Mal continued to stare at her reflection in the lake. However, her quiet moment was interrupted when she saw Maleficent's reflection. She turned around to see her mother.

"What are you doing here, mom?" asked Mal in anger.

"I did say I would return. But not to take over Auradon. Not yet. I came to see you," answered Maleficent.

"You saw what I did, didn't you?" guessed Mal.

"Yes, I did. And I must say, I am proud of you. The fear in the eyes of those little beasts and their parents. I can't help but be happy for you," said Maleficent.

"If you think I will succumb to the darkness, I won't. I'm just having a hard time controlling it," said Mal.

"You do that. Doesn't matter. It's your destiny. You are my daughter," said Maleficent before vanishing.

Mal decided to walk home, until she saw a motorcycle heading her way. It was Ben.

"Mal, what are you doing out here? Curfew is in fifteen minutes," asked and reminded Ben.

"I don't care," said Mal.

"This is about what happened, isn't it?" guessed Ben.

"Am I such an open book?" replied Mal sarcastically.

"Kind of," said Ben. "Look, I understand. You lost your temper. But did you really have to try and set them on fire?"

"Ben, you know where I was raised. I was raised to enjoy inflicting pain on others. I may have chosen to be good, but I'm still rotten to the core," said Mal.

"Don't say that..." Ben was about to say something to comfort her, but Mal interrupted.

"No, Ben. No more. Just take me back. Don't say a word," said Mal. She hops on the motorcycle and Ben did so. He started riding it back to Auradon Prep.

* * *

Mal returned to her room just after 10 o'clock, but Ben lets it slide. He is the King after all. Mal saw Evie was asleep. She dresses up in her nightwear, but when she tried to sleep, she couldn't. She kept seeing her mother every time she started dreaming. She decided to just stay up all night. She reaches into her school bag and picked up a container full of strawberries. She started chowing them down quietly as she continued to think.

"Pull yourself together, Mal. Don't listen to whatever she says. I may have evil running through my veins, but that doesn't mean I still can't make my own choices. I swear to you, Ben, I will not be the villain I was raised to be. I will be the hero you always believed me to be."

 **That concludes part one of the first story. Leave a review.**


	2. Rotten to the Core, Part 2

**Welcome to the second part of the first story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Rotten to the Core, Part 2**

The second day of the new school year has begun and everyone was prepared, except for the Descendants, who are still mentally troubled. After their respective disasters in trying to make up for their summer mischief, they are beginning to doubt if they have made the right choice in turning to the good side. But right now, they're going to put that aside and focus on school.

Before first session, Mal was outside Auradon Prep sketching the Enchanted Lake, still trying to calm her mind. She was also yawning because she didn't get any sleep. Someone decided to sit next to her. Mal didn't need to look to know it was Ben

"Don't even start, Ben," said Mal.

"We need to talk," said Ben.

"I know you believe I'm not evil. I know you believe I can be good. But just because I told all of Auradon I want to be good, doesn't mean I'm just going to change everything about me the second after," said Mal.

"Maybe you're right," said Ben. Mal was surprised of what he said and finally looked at him.

Ben continued. "Yes, you were raised on the Isle. You were raised by Maleficent. You grew up, as you put it, rotten. But your letting you're past get in the way of your future. May be it won't be easy for you to change, but I'm not asking you to change everything about yourself. All I want is for you and your friends to have a change in heart. Find a better path than following your parents' footsteps."

Mal couldn't help but smile at the sound of Ben's words. Mal's smile was interrupted when she had to yawn again.

"Tired?" wondered Ben.

"I couldn't sleep. Not even a minute," confessed Mal.

"Do you want me to excuse you from school today so you can get some rest? I am the King," offered Ben.

"That's sweet, but no," said Mal. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Suddenly, the bell rang, which means it's time for Mal and Ben to each meet with their friends for first session.

"See you later," said Mal.

"Don't incinerate anyone," joked Ben. Mal's smile grew bigger, amused.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the village, an elderly man is trying to act inconspicuous as he heads for the coffee shop. He orders a decaf and waits on his table for his order. After getting his cup, he picks up his phone and calls someone.

"Do you have it?" he asked.

 _"Yes," answered the receiver._

"Is everyone in position?" asked the man.

 _"Affirmative," answered the receiver. "Once the time is right, we will attack."_

"Long live the queen," he quietly said.

* * *

Back in Auradon Prep, the Descendants are in Intermediate Goodness Class with Fairy God Mother.

"If a child throws a water balloon at you, what do you do? A) Strangle him? B) Tell him that what he did is wrong? Or C) Throw him off a cliff?" Fairy God Mother asked.

Evie raised her hand. "B."

"Correct," said Fairy God Mother. She moved to the next question. "Next. If you were trying to escape a burning building only to see a baby trapped, do you A) Leave him to die?, B) Witness his death, or C) Save him?"

Every kid raised their hand. Fairy God Mother makes a choice and says, "Jay?"

"C," he answered.

"That's correct," said Fairy God Mother. "Final question. If you see someone robbing a bank, do you A) Stop him, B) Call the authorities, or C) Help him?"

"A," answered Mal.

"Actually, the correct answer is B, but since you've got magic, I can see why you would say so," said Fairy God Mother.

"Wait, if B is the correct answer and C is the wrong answer, what is A?" wondered Carlos.

"A would be the foolish answer," explained Fairy God Mother. "Unless, of course, you have something up your sleeve to face the robber."

"So am I right or am I wrong?" wondered Mal.

"You're right," said Fairy God Mother. "So, we only have ten minutes before the bell rings. Now, let's talk about your performance yesterday."

"Oh no," reacted Mal.

"I heard everything that happened and I am honestly disappointed in you," started Fairy God Mother. "Carlos, yelling at a little girl wasn't very nice of you."

Carlos hangs his head in sadness in response.

"Jay, I thought you learned your lesson about stealing."

Jay hangs his head as well.

"Evie, was it really necessary to spray Grumpy again?"

Evie sighs in despair.

"And Mal, you could've seriously hurt someone. Or worse. You, out of all your friends, should know better. After all, I seem to recall that you were the one who gave that inspiring speech to your friends to motivate then into choosing the right path."

Mal crosses her arms and puts on a depressed look on her face, feeling ashamed.

"I didn't want to do this, but you four have to be punished. You will all take the janitor's shift after school," said Fairy God Mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the village, two mysterious hooded men are in the Auradon bank, planning something devious. While one man lines up, the other heads towards the bank safe. He subdues the guard by punching him the face. He tapes a stick of dynamite next the password pad, lights it up, and runs to a safe distance. The stick explodes, the pad was destroyed, and the bank vault was open. Also, the explosion caught the attention of everyone and the alarms rang. The man in line reunites with his partner to rob the vault.

Suddenly, three more explosions occurred at nearly the exact same time. One at the laundromat, one at a restaurant, and one at a car shop. No one was injured, but everyone started panicking because knights started popping up from nowhere and started attacking.

The man in the coffee shop saw the start of the attack. He finishes his cup and heads to an alley to change into his armor.

* * *

Back in Castle Beast, Ben and his parents were having a cup of tea. Belle and Beast decided to break the silence to start a conversation.

"So, Ben, we heard about what the kids from the Isle did," started Belle.

"Mom, dad, if you're going to suggest sending them back to the Isle, I won't do it," interrupted Ben.

"Son, we may not be the rulers of the kingdom anymore, but that doesn't mean we're not your parents anymore. We're here to guide you on ruling the kingdom. You can still make your own choices, but you have to make sure they're for the good of the kingdom," said Beast.

"Look, I understand. What they did wasn't very nice. But they've already proven themselves over and over. Should I just send them back to the Isle all because of a few mistakes?" retorted Ben.

"We're not saying you should send them back to the Isle," said Belle.

"We're saying that you should keep a closer eye on them," said Beast. "Your 'girlfriend' tried to burn innocent kids to death."

"I can agree that Mal is a little aggressive, but she's trying her best to keep her promise," said Ben.

Beast sighed before speaking up, "Look, Ben..."

Suddenly, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts burst into the living room, running towards the royal family. They started panting from exhaustion.

"What's the trouble this time?" asked Ben.

"The village... under attack... knights," said Lumiere while trying to catch his breath. He almost passes out, but Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts hold him up.

"Send our knights out now," ordered Ben.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the school, Jay was erasing the writing on the chalkboard in the classroom, Carlos is learning how to use a plunger in the boy's bathroom, Evie is washing the dishes in the cafeteria, and Mal is mopping the floor in the hallway while listening to music on her phone. When Mal reached her locker, she saw that it was still decorated with her "Long Live Evil" graffiti signature. She decided not to think about this and just finish her duty.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" someone tried to call her, but she didn't here anything because of her headphones.

Someone took off her headphones and said again, "Ma'am!" Mal turned around and saw Lumiere. "Um, King Ben asks for you and your friends."

"But I'm under punishment," said Mal.

"He's the king. He has the authority to bail you out," said Lumiere. "Besides, it's urgent."

"Wait here," said Mal as she puts down the mop and looks for her friends. Lumiere saw Mal's graffiti work on her locker and feels a little scared.

Mal heads to the cafeteria first only to see Evie soaked and the floor was covered with broken plates.

"Rats," said Evie, just in case Mal was about to ask.

"Never mind that, E. We have to go," said Mal.

Mal and Evie head for the classroom to find Jay only to see him covered in chalk dust.

"Hey, girls," greeted Jay, trying to pretend he's unaware of his predicament.

"Let's go," said Mal.

The trio head for the boy's bathroom, only to find it flooding because the faucet on the sink has been popped off, raining water everywhere. Carlos come out of a stall only for the others to see him wrapped around in wet toilet paper.

"Don't ask," said Carlos.

"I wasn't going to," said Mal. "Get cleaned up. We have to meet Ben."

* * *

Back in the village, Castle Beast knights are trying their best to defend the citizens from the knights attacking them. Most are managing to hold them off, but a few of them are failing and end up getting humiliated and unconscious. Just then, a limo arrives on the scene and coming out is Ben and the Descendants from the Isle of the Lost. They saw the chaos happening around them. People were running for their lives, the castle knights fighting the attacking knights, and some chubby villager slips on a puddle of spilled root beer caused of the fighting. The four ex-villains can't help, but giggle.

"This looks terrible," pointed out Mal.

"I think I've noticed," said Ben.

One knight approaches the young king and says, "Your majesty! What are you doing here? You should be in the castle for your own protection!"

"I just came here to drop them," explained Ben, gesturing to the four villains kids. "They can help."

"Are you sure, your highness?" wondered the knight, unsure of his decision.

"They faced an entire army of knights back in the Isle of the Lost. I'm sure," assured Ben. He turns back to the quartet and told them, "Make sure nobody gets hurt."

"We promise," said Mal.

Ben hops back into the limo and the driver drives back to the castle, leaving the Descendants to save the village from the knights.

"Isle of the Lost all over again, huh?" started Carlos.

"Yup," responded his friends.

"Wait a minute. Don't these knights look familiar?" wondered Evie.

The kids saw that the guards' armor have symbols of spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs, making them look like playing cards. They realized who these guards are.

"They're Queen of Hearts' knights," said Mal.

"But how did they get here?" wondered Jay.

"Maybe Maleficent snuck into the castle last night while everyone was sleeping and stole the remote to free the villains," guessed Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled the rest.

"What? That's the best I got," said Carlos.

"If that were true, then why are all the knights here belong to Queen of Heats?" pointed out Mal.

"Should we discuss this later and stop them now?" said Evie, pointing out that they're too busy arguing about the explanation of how the knights escaped the Isle to remember that Ben brought them there to stop them.

"Right," said Mal. "Alright, let's deliver some knuckle sandwiches to these guys, but remember, our main priority here is to protect the innocents."

The four separate to different parts of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mysterious man from the coffee shop, now in his armor, arrives at the broken bridge to the Isle of the Lost. In his hand is the remote for the barrier. He pushes the button and deactivates the barrier. He walks on the magical bridge and arrives at the Isle.

"It is time, my Queen" said the knight to Queen of Hearts, who was at the other end of the bridge, waiting for his arrival with her daughter, Harley.

"A job well done, my Knave," said Queen of Hearts.

* * *

Back in the village, Mal arrives at the bank where the knights are holding some citizens hostage. Mal fires two magic blasts at two knights, rendering them unconscious, as well as capturing the attention of the rest of the knights and the citizens.

"Okay, boys. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," started Mal.

Two knights draw their swords and charge at Mal, but she dodges their swings. She knocks out one knight with an elbow to the face and another with a kick to the chest. More knights were coming at her and she gave every one of them either a fire blast or a fiery punch to the face.

"Don't move, witch. Unless you want this boy to pay the price," threatened a knight, holding a child hostage with his sword at his neck. Mal recognizes the child as one of the kids she almost incinerated the day before. If she lets him die as payback, everyone in the room will know and the word will spread. She decides to do the right thing, but instead of springing into action, she decided to talk to the kid.

"Kid, remember that stunt you pulled on me?" started Mal.

The kid remembered and bit the guard's hand, causing him to let him go. The kid immediately ran to his mother. The knight's attention was focused on the child and he didn't notice Mal's fist coming straight for his face.

Only three guards remain. Mal lights up her hand with fire, but the guards spare themselves a beating by dropping their swords on the floor before putting their hands in the air.

"Good move," said Mal.

* * *

In the laundromat, Evie saw two guards about to attack a cornered teenager. Evie takes out her sleeping perfume and sprays them from behind, causing them to fall into a not-long-lasting slumber. She looks at the teenage boy and told him, "Get out of here, kid." He gets up and runs outside. Not long before he was out of sight, half a dozen guards show up.

"Well, I could use the exercise," said Evie as she stretched her fingers.

Three knights charged at her, but Evie moves out the way, causing the three to slip on a puddle of water and they knocked themselves out as their heads slammed into a wall. One knight draws his sword and tries to strike Evie, but she dodges every swing he unleashes and uses her sleeping perfume on him. Another knight comes at her, but she evades his strikes and sprays him as well. The last knight threw a bottle of detergent with Evie's back turned, but misses. Evie turns around and looks at the knight.

"If I get close, you'll spray me," he explained.

"Alright, big boy, no perfume," said Evie, putting down her sleeping perfume.

The knight, just like the rest, can't get a clear shot on Evie with his sword because her agility. Evie takes him out by getting behind him and kicking him in the back.

"There's more to me than just looks. Remember that," said Evie as she picks up her perfume and walks outside.

* * *

Jay uses the rooftops to get to a restaurant where he sees knights chasing after citizens running away. He jumps down and engages them. He gives one knight a sweeping low kick, another a punch then a kick, and another a side kick to the hip. One knight tried to strike him from behind, but Jay leaps and lands on both his hands. He gives the knight a double kick and gets back on standing on his feet.

"Too easy," said Jay, enjoying the fight.

All of a sudden, Jay gets hit by a water balloon. He looks behind to see a child.

"Sorry! I was trying to hit him," said the boy, pointing to another knight.

Jay found a nearby fruit stand. He picks up an apple and throws it at the knight before he could hurt the child. The knight runs towards Jay, but the former thief throws an orange at him. The knight is still running towards him, but before he can stab Jay, Jay picks up a watermelon and the sword just went through it, but he can't take it out. Jay drops the watermelon and it lands on the knight's foot, causing him to hop around on one foot while complaining about how much his foot hurts. Jay walks up to the guy and trips him. He smiled at himself until he heard a lady shrieking.

"What now?" Jay heads for the direction of the scream.

* * *

Carlos was evacuating all the people out of the car shop. As everyone was finally outside, Carlos was last coming out of the door because he was dragging an unconscious middle-aged man out. He recognized the man as the father of Emily, the girl he babysat the night before.

"Daddy!" called out someone. It was Emily and her mother. They quickly approached the man and tried to wake him up.

"What did you do to him?" accused the wife.

Carlos tried to explain. "I didn't do anything! The place exploded and he was hit on..." He was interrupted when Emily kicked him in the leg. "Ow!"

"You're a very bad person!" yelled Emily.

In a split second, a dozen knights surrounded them and had them at sword point. "Don't move, son of Cruella!" said of the knights.

"Stand back," said Carlos quietly to the family. He takes out three silver balls from his pocket, activates them, and they smoke the place, blinding the knights. Once the smoke cleared, Carlos and the family were gone. They saw Carlos standing outside their circle and the family was running away.

"Alright, you rusty poker cards, let's do this," declared Carlos.

Every knight charged Carlos all at once, but he ducks, dodges, and jumps over every swing they sent at him. He took another silver ball and throws it at knight. Once it exploded, the knight was trapped in sticky paint like a straitjacket. Red sticky paint. Carlos had five more paint bombs in his pockets and used them on five more knights, trapping them in paint. Half a dozen remain. Carlos used his video game experience and fought them head-on. He uses a new combo attack he created. In sequence, he uses a roundhouse kick, then a back kick, then a spin swipe, then an uppercut, then a flip kick, and then a simple kick to the stomach.

After all the action, he decided to take one of the knights as a hostage to interrogate him. He drags him into a nearby hotel. He picks up his phone to call the others.

* * *

Later, the knight regains unconsciousness only to find himself tied up in a rope and at the mercy of the four ex-villains.

"Alright, here's how it's going to go. You tell us how you knights got here and we'll send you back to the Isle unharmed," said Mal.

"I will never talk. You can't make me," refused the knight.

"What's the point of refusing? We defeated, like, every one of you. So, you might as well spill the beans," said Evie.

"You can persuade me all you want. I will never talk," said the knight again.

Carlos draws the knight's sword and tells his friends, "You know. There are other methods of interrogation we can use..."

"Carlos!" yelled the others.

"Kidding!" defended Carlos. He puts the sword down.

"Actually that isn't a bad idea," said Mal. She takes the sword and holds it against the knight's throat. "You got on the count of ten to talk. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" surrendered the guard. "Months ago, when Maleficent was transporting the King and his friends to the Isle, Queen of Hearts' daughter, Harley, secretly snuck out nearly every one of the Queen's knights. She came up with a plan to help her mother take over Auradon."

"By attacking the village?" questioned Jay.

"It's a diversion. The attack is just a ruse so Knave of Hearts can use the remote to free the Queen and her daughter from the Isle," he explained.

This brought a shock to the four teenagers. They immediately rushed out the hotel to get to the Isle of the Lost. But Mal stopped when she reached the front door. She went back to the knight, picked up the sword, and hits him in the head with the opposite end of the blade, knocking him out, just to ensure he doesn't escape.

* * *

" _Mirror, mirror in my hand, where would Queen of Hearts be in this land?_ " Evie asked her mirror. The mirror showed the Queen with Harley and the Knave heading for Castle Beast.

"We have to go now!" said Mal and immediately started running back to the castle, with her friends on her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gardens of Castle Beast, Ben and his friends were hanging out together.

"So... any word on the others?" started Doug.

"No, not yet. But don't worry about Evie, Doug," said Ben. He then stares at the clouds which pretty much tells everyone that something is bothering him.

"You don't look happy," pointed out Lonnie.

"I'm fine," lied Ben.

"Lying isn't your thing, Ben," said Audrey. "What's the matter?"

"It's my parents. They're suggesting that I take strong security measures on Mal and her friends," confessed Ben.

"After what they did, I don't blame them," said Audrey, sounding like she would do it if she were queen.

"You're still mad at Mal, aren't you?" guessed Chad.

"She's humiliated me, insulted me, and spray-painted my reputation," said Audrey.

"Really?" reacted Lonnie, wondering if the "spray-painted" part was literal or metaphorical.

"So you're saying that I should either have a guard watch them 24/7 or send them back to the Isle?" guessed Ben.

"Whatever it takes to keep your kingdom safe," responded Audrey.

"Chad?" asked Ben.

"I second her opinion," answered Chad.

"Lonnie?" asked Ben.

"You should give them another chance," answered Lonnie.

"Doug?" asked Ben.

"I would give Evie a chance, but the others, I'm not so sure," answered Doug.

"Figures. After all, you're in love," said Audrey.

"Jane?" asked Ben.

Jane was browsing her phone because she received a text message from Carlos. It says, _"Get somewhere safe. Villains are about to pay a visit to the castle."_

"Guys..." Jane showed her friends the message. Audrey notices something and scrolls up to see the previous messages between Carlos and Jane.

"You two have been texting each other quite a lot lately," pointed out Audrey, suspecting something between Jane and the white-haired tech prodigy.

"I just asked him to help me with my Physics homework last night. Nothing's going on," denied Jane.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Can we discuss this after we get to safety?" suggested Jane, trying to change the subject. However, someone pops out of the bushes and holds Jane hostage. It was the Knave. Coming out from behind a tree is Queen of Hearts and Harley.

"Queen of Heats," said Ben.

"The pleasure is mine, your majesty," said Queen of Hearts humorously, pretending to bow.

"And who's she?" asked Chad.

"Harley," introduced the daughter of Queen of Hearts. "The mastermind of this whole operation."

"You came up with this plan? Having your knights attack the village?" questioned Lonnie.

"That was just a diversion so the Knave can free me and my mom without interruption from your villain kid friends," explained Harley. "I'd do anything to make my mom proud." She and her mom exchanged smiles.

"How did you get the remote?" asked Ben.

"One of your knights was actually one of mine," answered Queen of Hearts. "Now, your highness, unless you want this girl's head cut off, you'll do exactly as I say."

"Let me guess. You want the throne to Auradon," guessed Ben.

"No wonder you're king at such a young age," said Queen of Hearts, impressed with his logic.

"Um, isn't that what all you villains want? World domination?" pointed out Audrey sarcastically.

"Not all," said Knave of Hearts. "Dr. Facilier just wants New Orleans. Captain Hook just wants treasure and Peter Pan dead."

"So what do you say, your majesty? Do we have a deal?" Queen of Hearts extends her hand, waiting for a handshake from the king.

"Don't shake that hand, Ben!" someone called out. Everyone turns their attention to the source of the voice. It was Mal, along with her friends.

The Knave draws his sword and holds it against Jane's throat. "Make a move, and she dies."

"Leave her alone!" demanded Carlos.

"Aww. It's like the prince coming to the princess' rescue," teased Audrey.

"Not now, Audrey," said Mal.

"If this is our last moment, might as well get a laugh out of it," said Audrey.

"And you do it by making fun of one of my friends?" questioned Mal.

"You just want to suck the joy out of everything, don't you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a villain kid," said Audrey.

The last words Audrey said enraged Mal. She walks up to Audrey, but Ben holds her back. "Woah! Mal! Don't!"

"Out of my way, Ben!" demanded Mal.

"How are you gonna prove yourself good if you keep letting your anger get to you?" pointed out Ben.

While everyone was distracted by the scuffle between Mal, Ben, and Audrey, Carlos pulls out a smoke bomb from his pocket and quietly rolls it along the grass and right next to the Knave's boot.

Meanwhile, Jay grabs Mal by the shoulders and tells her, "Mal, please. Don't ruin our image."

"Um, guys. Do you even care that I'm about to die here?" reminded Jane.

Carlos' ball explodes and the place is smoked. All that is heard is someone getting hit twice.

 _"Beware for swear, remove the mist and clear the air,"_ chanted Mal. Her spell causes the smoke to disappear in an instant. What everyone saw was Carlos with Jane by her side and the Knave on the ground.

"Sorry, your majesty, but no deal," taunted Carlos.

"What happened to you?" asked Queen of Hearts.

"I felt someone punch me in the face, and then kicked me on my knee," answered the Knave.

All of a sudden, Queen of Hearts, Harley, and the Knave are trapped in a bubble, courtesy of Mal.

"So what are you going to do now? Kill us? Like what you could've done to those kids?" started the Knave.

"If I was my mother, I would," said Mal. "But I'm not my mother. So I spare your lives. But you're going back to Isle."

"Not all of them," interrupted Ben. "The Queen and the Knave will be returned to the Isle, but I have a plan for Harley."

"What do you have in mind, your highness?" asked Mal.

"Harley will be taken to prison, but she will be taking our rehabilitation program," answered Ben.

"Why?" wondered Harley.

"My primary objective as King of Auradon is giving the second generation of villains a chance to turn over a new leaf," answered Ben.

The four ex-villains walked over to the bubble and face Harley.

"If we can change, you can change," said Evie.

"You don't have to be what you were raised to be," said Jay.

"You can be whoever you want to be," said Carlos.

"You maybe your mother's daughter, but you're not your mother," said Mal.

* * *

The village of Auradon is under construction from the recent chaos, but everyone can rest knowing that the Descendants have saved the kingdom once again. Little Emily apologized to Carlos by giving him a drawing of him. The boy had to admit that she has a future at being an artist. The owner of the jewelry store promises Jay a raise if he works for one more shift. He accepted. The Seven Dwarfs used one of their rubies to make Evie a beautiful ruby necklace. Mal finishes cleaning Audrey's car and gives it a brand new makeover. She replaced the "Audruh" with a stylish logo saying, "Audrey". The daughter of Sleeping Beauty loved it.

Back in Castle Beast, Mal is having tea with Ben and his parents. Since Mal loves strawberries, Ben served Mal strawberry tea.

"Well, Mal. You saved Auradon. Again," started Belle.

"All in a day's work for a hero," said Mal with pride.

"So now you're feeling optimistic about becoming a hero," pointed out Ben.

"I guess that's because I just learned that once you make a mistake, you try your best to make up for it," said Mal.

"So, just to be clear, Maleficent had no hand in this?" asked Beast.

"No, your majes... sir," answered Mal, as well as correcting herself, remembering that Beast is no longer the King.

"Relax, dear. We know Maleficent will return, but we have Mal, remember?" assured Belle, holding her husband's hand.

"Don't forget my friends. I can't do this alone," reminded Mal.

The tea party was interrupted when Cogsworth came into the room.

"Cogsworth?" started Ben.

"I would like to remind Ms. Mal here that it's a quarter to 10. She and her friends promised to show up at a little boy's birthday party," said Cogsworth.

"I supposed I should get dressed. Thanks for the tea." Mal finished every last drop of her cup and bowed to her boyfriend before departing the room with Cogsworth.

"She'll make a beautiful queen someday," said Belle.

"She sure will," added Ben.

* * *

Mal, dressed in her clothes from the Isle, meets up with Evie, Jay, and Carlos in front of Castle Beast where a limo is waiting to take them to the birthday party. They were also dressed in their clothes from the Isle.

"I see you guys are going old school today," said Mal.

"That boy wants the villain kids from Isle..." started Jay.

"...so we're giving him 100% VK style," finished Evie.

"What made you decide to wear your old clothes?" asked Carlos.

"Same reason," answered Mal.

The four VKs entered the limo and the driver started driving to address of the birthday boy. Jay decided to start a conversation.

"So, bottom line, we saved Auradon yet again," reminded Jay.

"Not only that. We proved to Auradon that we're willing to keep our promise even after a few mistakes," added Mal.

"So next time we mess up by reverting to our old ways, all we have to do is perform an act of goodness to make up for it," said Evie.

"Not just any act of goodness, Evie. An act of goodness you perform because your heart tells you it's the right thing to do," said Mal. "I could've let that knight kill that boy for what he did to me, but I didn't."

Mal, Evie, and Jay turn their attention to Carlos, who seems to be glued to his phone.

"Texting Jane again?" teased Jay.

"No," lied Carlos. "W-why would you even think that?"

"Jane sent you a message while you were in the bathroom," explained Jay. "You two have been texting each other a lot."

"It doesn't mean anything. We're just... growing closer as friends," said Carlos.

"Really? I thought you liked Evie?" said Jay.

"What?" exclaimed Carlos.

"What?" exclaimed Evie.

"Didn't you two kiss, like, three months ago?" reminded Jay.

"That meant nothing," said Carlos strictly.

"It was just a kiss," added Evie.

"A kiss that meant nothing?" responded Jay.

"Okay, I'm not talking about this anymore," said Carlos as he went back to texting with Jane.

Evie looked at Jay and told him, "A word of this to Doug and I'll go Evil Queen on you."

"My lips are sealed," promised Jay, but he wasn't scared at all by her threat.

Nobody noticed that Mal kept her mouth shut the whole time. She looked back and forth between Evie and Carlos. She knew they had feelings for each other, but she really doesn't understand why they are still hiding it from each other even after they kissed... right in front of her, and Jay, and Ben, and Ben's parents. Instead, Evie is trying to work out a relationship with Doug and Carlos is beginning to get close to Jane. Mal thinks that they're each just looking for someone else special to deny their feelings for each other. Motivating Carlos back at the night of Ben's coronation party sparked everything that has happened between him and Evie during the summer, and yet, they're still acting like they're just friends.

Mal decided to forget this and focus on the mission at hand: give a boy the best birthday of his life.

 **That ends the first story. I know that the battle in the kingdom isn't "taking some time off action," but I suppose I can't help myself. I love a little action. As for the next story, sorry for the spoilers, but we have a special guest coming. Be patient and wait.**


	3. The First

**It took a while, but I finally finished it. That "special guest" will now be revealed. Enjoy. Leave a review.**

* * *

 **The First**

"Are we rolling? Oh!" Snow White clears her throat and holds her microphone tight as she speaks in front of the camera. "Good morning, Auradon. This is Snow White reporting to you live from the Auradon Toy Store where they're finally releasing the first line of VK merchandise. Would you look at these plush toys? The kids would die to have them. Each toy comes with 24 different sayings, which the kids from the Isle recorded themselves. Once the school day is over, expect this toy store to be swarming with children. And in unrelated news, King Ben recently announced that a new student is coming to Auradon Prep. Who is he? Or she?"

* * *

Outside of Auradon Prep, the young King Ben is waiting for the arrival of the new student. He was soon joined by his girlfriend, Mal.

"So, your majesty, what did you need me here for?" asked Mal.

"A new student is coming. I want you to be by my side to welcome her," answered Ben.

"So who is she? Where's she from?" asked Mal.

"You'll find out," said Ben. "Because here she comes."

Ben caught sight of the limo. Coming out of the vehicle is a teenage princess wearing a purple dress decorated with pearls and diamonds, and around her neck is a very beautiful amulet. Little did anyone know that a rabbit, a robin, and a bluebird have stowed away on the limo and run away to find a hiding spot.

"King Ben. It's an honor." The princess bowed before Ben.

"The pleasure is mine." Ben bowed back. Mal bowed as well.

"Mal, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Sofia of Enchanica," introduced Ben. "Princess Sofia, this is Mal."

"Mal? As in Maleficent's daughter?" wondered Sofia.

"The one and only," confirmed Mal. "Don't worry. I don't bite. Unless you give me a reason to."

Sofia can only smile sheepishly as she felt a little threatened by Mal's words. Mal couldn't help but smile, enjoying her first encounter with the new student. Ben is feeling a little awkward because of Mal's attitude, but he knows her too well to not expect this.

"So, Princess Sofia? The girl in the village who became a princess overnight?" guessed Mal.

"The one and only," replied Sofia.

"That's a pretty necklace," complimented Mal.

"Amulet, actually," corrected Sofia. "And thanks. My father gave it to me when I first moved to the castle. He said it was special and I promised him I would never take it off."

"Why? Is it magical?" asked Mal.

"No," answered Sofia. "Just because I said it's special, doesn't necessarily mean it's magic. My father believes the amulet chose me."

Mal had a skeptical look on her face. She knew Sofia was hiding something about her amulet, but she decided to leave it alone.

"So, shall we take you to your room?" offered Ben.

* * *

Evie, meanwhile, was putting some of her books in her locker, and doing her make-up (her locker had a mirror). When she closed her locker, she saw Doug, standing not too far from her position. He seemed a little nervous to talk to her about something.

"Um, Doug, did you want to say something?" started Evie.

"I... um... well... I... uh..." stuttered Doug.

"Well, c'mon. Let it out," said Evie, wanting to know what he's going to say.

"Will you... g-g-go out... w-with me... t-t-tonight?" further stuttered Doug as he finished.

"Why, of course, I will!" answered Evie. "What do you have in mind?"

"I booked us a reservation in Princess Tiana's restaurant," said Doug.

"How could you afford a place like that?" Evie asked, but before Doug answered, Evie already guessed. "Oh, that's right. Your father and your uncles mine jewels."

"So, I'll pick you up at 8. I asked Ben if I could borrow his limo," said Doug.

"It's a date," responded Evie.

* * *

Lonnie was in her room practicing her martial arts skills on a dummy. Her daily routine was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Lonnie wipes off her sweat with a a towel before she opens the door. It was Ben and Mal with a new student.

"Hey, Mal. Hey, Ben," greeted Lonnie. "Who is she?"

"Lonnie, this is your new roommate. Princess Sofia," introduced Ben.

"The First," finished Sofia.

"I don't recall you having a little sister named Sofia," said Mal.

"I've been calling myself 'The First' since I was a child. I still do," said Sofia.

"I like her already," said Lonnie.

"I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted with each other," said Ben. He turns to Sofia and tells her, "School starts in an hour. You'll have your school uniform sent to you before then."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Sofia.

"Please, call me Ben. We're friends here," said Ben.

"Hey, Sofie, can you meet me in my room after school?" asked Mal. She gives her a card and says, "Here's my room number."

"Sure," agreed Sofia.

Ben and Mal leave Lonnie and Sofia alone to get to know each other. As soon as they were out of hearing range from the room, Ben asks Mal a question.

"Why do you ask her to meet you later?" asked Ben.

"To get to know her better," said Mal convincingly, hiding her real reason. "And also to change her perspective on me. I did, after all, playfully threaten her."

"I kinda expected you would do that, but who am I to stop you?" confessed Ben.

"You're the King," answered Mal.

"Maybe, but I'm your boyfriend," pointed out Ben.

"So?" further continued Mal.

"Never mind. We'll talk about this later," said Ben.

Back in Lonnie's room, the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang started conversing with the former village girl.

"That's a pretty necklace," complimented Lonnie.

"Thanks," responded Sofia. "My amulet's always the first thing everyone notice about me."

"Well, look at it. It's beautiful," pointed out Lonnie.

"I suppose so," replied Sofia. "Your hair's pretty. It looks like Mal's."

"That's because she styled it. With her magic," explained Lonnie.

"So... about Mal. Is she your friend?" wondered Sofia.

"Yes," answered Lonnie. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," lied Sofia.

Lonnie knew she lied. "Okay, what did she do?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Sofia tried to change the subject.

"I know Mal loves to toy with her 'villainous' nature, but she means no harm," said Lonnie. "So, again, what did she do?"

"She said, 'Don't worry. I don't bite. Unless you give me a reason,'" explained Sofia, doing her best Mal impression. Both girls laughed a bit.

"Well, I hate to make her sound worse to you, but she will if you really do give her a reason," said Lonnie, despite the fact she knows it won't help Sofia be more comfortable with Mal. She grabs Sofia by the shoulders and tells her, "But she isn't all that bad. She did ask you meet her later, right? If you get to know her, you'll like her... eventually."

"Wish me luck," responded Sofia.

"Good luck," said Lonnie, following her words.

Sofia saw the punching dummy and says, "So, I'm guessing you're a fighter."

"Yeah, I am. My parents are Fa Mulan and Li Shang," explained Lonnie.

"Have you ever gotten into a real fight?" asked Sofia.

"Not really. I only sparred with my parents when they were training me," answered Lonnie.

Sofia saw a picture on wall of Lonnie with a good-looking blonde teenage boy. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's... Chad. Son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. That photo was taken when I visited his parents" answered Lonnie, though it's obvious she was a little embarrassed of talking about Chad.

"Are you to a couple?" wondered Sofia.

"Are you always going to be asking questions?" Lonnie tried to avoid further talking about Chad.

"Well, Ben wanted us to get to know each other," reminded Sofia. "So what's wrong with..."

A knock on the door interrupts Sofia. Lonnie answers the door. It was one of the maids from Castle Beast, holding an Auradon Prep uniform, obviously for Sofia.

"How 'bout we get ready for school?" suggested Lonnie, wanting to end the conversation.

* * *

Sofia's first session on her first day in Auradon Prep is Remedial Goodness.

"Good morning, students," started Genie. "First, I like to introduce our new student. Princess Sofia of Enchanted."

"Um, Enchancia," corrected Sofia.

"Oops, sorry," apologized Genie. "Well, why don't you come up her and tells something about yourself?"

Sofia gets up and stands in front of the class. After swallowing her nervousness, she speaks. "H-hi. I'm Sofia. I'm 16. I'm a princess from Enchancia. But I wasn't always a princess. I was just a girl from the village. My mother married the king so I became a princess overnight."

"Any questions?" questioned Genie.

"Why did you decide to move from Royal Prep to Auradon Prep?" asked Abigail.

"I... thought it was time for a change. My life in Enchancia was already perfect, but why not go and see the rest of the world? And what better way than to attend a school where all princes, princesses, and villagers are under the same roof?" answered Sofia.

"Isn't it hard for you to leave your family and friends back in Enchancia?" asked Lonnie.

"Of course it was," answered Sofia. "There was a lot of heart-felt goodbyes before I left. But moving here doesn't mean I won't see them again. I miss them a lot, though."

"Well, I assure you, you will have a magnificent time here in Auradon," said Genie. "You may take your seat."

Sofia sits back down as Genie continued.

"Okay, kids. Now, for today's lesson, has anyone heard of the phrase, 'If it ain't broke, 'do' fix it?'" started Genie. To clarify his point, and be the jokester he always is, he poofs up a vase and magically hits it with a hammer. He begins to chuckle, but no one else laughed, except for Sofia, who was quietly giggling.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the bell rings, meaning that class is over. Sofia walks out with Lonnie, Ben, Audrey, Chad, Doug, and Jane.

"I heard Genie has a sense of humor, but I didn't know he was this good," said Sofia.

"He isn't," responded Chad.

"The only other person to laugh at his jokes besides you is the Sultan," added Audrey.

"Hey, how come Mal and her friends weren't in class?" asked Sofia.

"That's because their first class everyday is Intermediate Goodness with my mother," answered Jane.

"So, how do you like Auradon Prep so far?" wondered Ben.

"It's amazing," responded Sofia.

"A few more days and you'll definitely love it here," said Audrey.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Doug. The others saw that he was on the phone. It sounds like he is having a disagreement with someone.

"You don't have to... okay, okay. You can. See you tonight." Doug hangs up and looked at his friends, confused of his current situation. "I have a date with Evie tonight. Someone is offering to accompany us to the restaurant we're going," he explained.

"Why would this someone want to do that?" asked Audrey.

"Because his parents own the place," answered Doug.

"Nathaniel's parents' restaurant. Am I right?" guessed Lonnie.

"Hi ho!" Doug confirmed.

"Well, good luck," said Chad.

"I don't need it," said Doug with confidence.

"The son of one of the Seven Dwarfs is dating the daughter of Evil Queen?" questioned Sofia.

"I know, right? I'm still having a hard time believing it," replied Audrey.

"Hey!" reacted Doug, feeling offended.

* * *

After the school day was finished, Sofia is walking to Mal's room, following the room number on the card she gave her. She reached the purple-haired sorceress's room. After taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door. Mal opens the door and greets Sofia.

"Well, nice to see you today, your highness," started Mal.

"You can call me Sofia," responded Sofia.

"I know, but I call my own boyfriend 'majesty' sometimes," said Mal.

"Are you always like this?" wondered Sofia.

"VK, remember?" said Mal, pointing to herself.

"Villain kid, right?" guessed Sofia.

"Bingo," confirmed Mal. "Come in."

Sofia enters and was surprised to see that the room was full of pink. She never imagined Mal as the kind of girl who loves this color. She pictured her as someone who loves dark colors, since she came from the Isle of the Lost, but she should know better than anyone to judge someone before getting to know her. Meeting Mal reminds her of meeting her Aunt Tilly. She was unsure of getting to know her aunt because of what her siblings, James and Amber, said about her. After hearing about Mal from Lonnie, she was a little uncomfortable around the daughter of Maleficent. She remembers that she grew to love Aunt Tilly after spending a day with her, and she lets that reminder encourage her to try to get to know Mal.

Sofia was snapped out of her inner conflict when she heard Mal slam the door shut.

"So, now that we're alone, I believe you owe me the truth," started Mal.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sofia, as well as feeling a little threatened by Mal's tone.

"You seriously don't know what I mean?" asked Mal.

"No," responded Sofia.

"I know you were lying about your amulet this morning," said Mal. "I want to know the truth. Is it magical?"

Sofia sighs in defeat and says, "Yes, it is. It's called the Amulet of Avalor. With every deed performed, for better or worse, a spell is granted, a blessing or curse."

"Can I have more details?" requested Mal, not understanding completely what Sofia is saying.

"If I perform a good deed, the amulet will reward me with magic, a blessing. If I do something bad, the amulet will cast a curse on me," further explained Sofia. "When I was a child, I saved a baby bird and the amulet gave me the power to talk to animals."

"You can talk to animals?" questioned Mal.

"Yup," responded Sofia. "And that's not all. If I was in a dire situation, the amulet will summon a princess to assist me."

"So your amulet can just pull a princess away from anywhere, anytime, just like that?" Mal was further confused.

"Yes," answered Sofia.

"Did your father know that when he gave it to you?" asked Mal.

Sofia answers, "No."

"Does anyone else know?" asked Mal.

"No. Well, except for my animal friends, and Mr. Cedric, the royal sorcerer... and you," answered Sofia. "My sister, Amber, knew once, but, long story short, a magical incident made her forget about it."

"So, why are you hiding this?" asked Mal.

"I'm afraid that if anyone finds out about this, they'll use it for their own selfish purposes. What happened with Amber is an example," answered Sofia.

"I'm sorry," said Mal all of a sudden.

"Sorry for what?" asked Sofia.

"For scaring you from the start. I just wanted to know the truth," said Mal.

"That's okay. Lonnie told me you like to toy with your villainous nature," said Sofia.

"What else did she say about me?" asked Mal, wanting to know if Lonnie's words are offending.

"She said you will bite if I gave you a reason," said Sofia, putting emphasis on "will." "But she also told me that if I get to know you, you're not all bad."

"Well, what do you say we start getting to know each other?" suggested Mal.

* * *

Night time has come. In the Auradon Prep dormitory, Carlos was in his room feeding Dude dinner. While Dude eats, Carlos returns to his favorite video game, an action video game to be precise. Just in case he and his friends from the Isle get into another fight with Maleficent or any villain, he needs to be prepared. He practices daily and, sometimes, Jay practices with him. But tonight, Jay was either out with Audrey or hanging out with Chad and the Tourney team. So it's just him and his canine companion.

Carlos heard a knock on the door so he pauses his game and opens the door. It was Evie, wearing the dress she wore on Ben's coronation celebration. She was also wearing blue highlights on her eyelids, her lips were as red as a rose, she dressed her cheeks with blush, and she added the blue rose he gave to her to her hair. Carlos started blushing.

"Um, hey, E-Evie," stuttered Carlos. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm going on date with Doug. We're going to a fancy restaurant," answered Evie. "I came here because I need a guy's perspective. Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Evie, if there's one thing you are, it's pretty. Beautiful, even," responded Carlos. "Doug is a very lucky guy to have someone as special as you."

"Jealous?" teased Evie. "Then maybe you should ask Jane out. We could double-date."

"Uh... no thanks. I don't want to rush things with her," said Carlos. "So... why the rose?"

"I wanted to make myself as beautiful as possible. This was the last thing that popped in my head," answered Evie.

"I'd say it again, but I'm pretty sure you would rather hear Doug say it." Carlos hesitated to use his usual compliment to her.

"No, no, I wanna hear you say it again," said Evie. She adjusts her hair a bit and asks, "How do I look?"

"The fairest of them all," responded Carlos.

"That never gets old," said Evie.

"Do you still want me to say that even after you and Doug get married?" asked Carlos.

"Let's not talk about that," said Evie.

"But I can still be the best man, right?" questioned Carlos.

"A promise is a promise," responded Evie.

Evie gives Carlos a hug and the tech prodigy kindly returns it. They didn't notice Ben coming their way. Ben was on his way to tell Evie that his limo is ready to take her and Doug to the restaurant. He came to Mal's room and asked for Evie, but Mal said that Evie went to Jay and Carlos' room. So, he walks his way there. When he saw Evie and Carlos hugging, he was surprised, but a smile shows up on his face. He knew that they have feelings for each other, since he was present on their second kiss, only he thought it was their first kiss. The fact that Evie is dating Doug and Carlos keeps on texting Jane confuses him, but he decided not to interfere. He just gives a cough, which causes Evie to break up the hug.

"Um, Evie, Doug is waiting outside with the limo," said Ben.

"Oh, I'll be right there," said Evie. "See you, Carlos." She gives Carlos a kiss on the cheek before departing with Ben. Carlos can only stand still, stunned and blushing. He touched the cheek Evie kissed and smiled. His moment of delight was interrupted when he heard Dude barking at him. He looked down to see his pet gesturing to his empty dog bowl.

"You want more, boy? Okay." Carlos returns inside and closes the door, but not before taking a moment to look at the still departing Evie, still smiling about what she did.

Outside, Ben and Evie meet up with Doug. A window lowers to reveal a teenage boy wearing black shades.

"Um, who's that?" asked Evie.

"The name's Nathaniel. Son of Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen," introduced the boy. "I'm accompanying you and your boyfriend to my parents' restaurant."

"Not my boyfriend," reacted Evie. "Yet."

"Right..." teased Nathaniel.

Doug opens the door and, in a formal manner, says, "After you, my lady."

"Such a gentleman," compliment Evie as she entered the limo first before Doug.

Ben watched as the limo departs only to continue thinking about why Evie would be dating Doug after her first kiss with Carlos.

* * *

As it turns out, Jay is also going on his first date with Audrey. He takes Audrey to the same restaurant Doug is taking Evie. He manages to afford a reservation with the money he made working in his last shift at the jewelery store. Instead of asking Ben if he can borrow a limo, he suggested just taking Audrey's car there. They left at 7 pm, an hour before Evie and Doug left Auradon Prep.

They arrived at the restaurant a half an hour later and Princess Tiana shows them to their table. Jay does the gentleman thing and pulls a chair back to allow Audrey to sit down. They ordered their food and engage in a conversation while they wait.

"So, what do you say, princess?" started Jay.

"First of all, don't call princess. Second, best choice for a first date," said Audrey.

"Do you want me to choose what we're going to do on our second date?" suggested Jay.

"Not a chance, VK. I'm in charge of the second date," said Audrey.

"If you say so," agreed Jay.

"So, how's the VK merchandise?" asked Audrey.

"Sales are sky-rocking. Everyone loves our dolls," answered Jay. "Wait, since when did you care about someone else's fame?"

"Ben told me that his mother didn't liked me that much as his girlfriend because I was self-absorbed," explained Audrey. "I thought maybe I can start becoming less self-absorbed."

"You don't have to change yourself for me," said Jay.

"You changed for me," retorted Audrey. "Besides, It's not just you. I'm not building a good reputation just by thinking about myself all the time. I guess just because I'm a hero's child doesn't mean I'm all good."

Later, the food has arrived and the two started eating. Outside the restaurant, Evie and Doug arrived at the restaurant just a quarter an hour after departing for Auradon. After all, anyone will make way for a limo that belongs to family of King Ben. Nathaniel leads them inside and introduces them to his parents.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," greeted Nathaniel.

"Well, nice to see you, too, my little prince," started Naveen.

"So, this is the happy couple eating here tonight?" guessed Tiana.

"Let me introduce you to Doug, the son of Dopey. And Evie, daughter of Evil Queen," introduced Nathaniel.

"Did you have to mention who my mother is?" questioned Evie.

"That's okay. Everyone in Auradon knows who your are," said Naveen.

"But everyone also knows what you've done for Auradon," added Tiana.

"You're welcome here anytime you want," said Naveen.

"Let us show you to your table," offered Tiana.

Tiana and Naveen led Evie and Doug to their table. Meanwhile, Jay was still eating, but when he caught first sight of Evie and Doug, he spits out the cherry cider he was drinking at a nearby waiter.

"Sorry," apologized Jay.

"Jay! Why did you do that?" asked Audrey, surprised and disappointed of his action.

"Look," said Jay, pointing to a table not too far from them. Audrey turns her head to see Evie and Doug.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Doug was taking Evie on date here, too," remembered Audrey.

"I can't believe her," quietly said Jay to himself.

"Can't believe what?" asked Audrey. She heard him.

"Never mind," responded Jay. "Let them have fun. Let's just enjoy each other's company."

Audrey did what he said and they both continued eating and talking to each other. Evie and Doug were looking at the menu, but the second Evie took her eyes off the menu, she saw Jay and Audrey. She decided not to say anything and continues choosing from the menu.

* * *

Back in Auradon Prep, Mal and Sofia were in the kitchen, making cookies. The princess and the VK both had some cookie dough on their aprons and their faces, but in the end, they finished the dough and placed the cupcakes in the oven.

"Now we just wait 5 minutes," said Mal.

"This is fun," said Sofia.

"It sure is," agreed Mal. Her mind drifts back to what she did eariler: forcing Sofia to spill the beans about her amulet. "Um, Sofia, since I forced you to tell me your secret, I think it's fair if I tell you my secret."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Sofia.

"No. Like I said, I think it's fair if I do," said Mal. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart," responded Sofia, as well as doing the "cross my heart" sign.

Mal takes a deep breath and whispers into Sofia's ear.

"Really?" reacted Sofia.

Mal nods then continues whispering.

"You really believe so?" asked Sofia.

Mal further whispers her secret to Sofia until she was finished.

"That's... terrifying," responded Sofia.

Seeing Mal frown about what she confessed made Sofia feel sad. She places a hand on Mal's shoulder and tells her, "It won't come to that. You're a good person, Mal. Sure, you can be a little aggressive, but that doesn't matter. After spending the day with you, I can see that you really want to prove yourself a hero. But I think you don't need to. You've saved Auradon more than once."

"I wish I could believe you, but I'm not so sure," doubted Mal, still afraid of what she believes is coming. Sofia decided to further comfort Mal by giving her a hug. Mal returns it with a one-hand hug. The second they broke up the hug, Ben comes into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Ben," greeted Mal.

"Mal, Sofia, nice to you both," greeted Ben. He turns his attention to the cupcakes baking in the oven. "Baking cookies?"

"Yeah," confirmed Mal. "Sofia here is pretty skilled in the kitchen."

"Have you ever cooked for your family?" asked Ben.

"Never alone," answered Sofia.

"Did you tell her about the first time you baked cookies?" wondered Ben.

"Don't you dare," threatened Mal, knowing what he was talking about.

Ben, to Mal's dismay, opens his mouth and tells Sofia, "Her first cookie was mixed with a love spell. She used it on me because she had a crush on me, but I was dating Audrey."

Mal, flustered and aggravated, rushed and grabbed Ben his shirt. "Ben! You're lucky I'm trying to be good, otherwise I would turn you into a lizard right now!"

"Since you two are dating, that means Mal becomes the first villain whose plan actually worked," said Sofia.

"Maybe I should write than down in the history books," joked Ben.

Mal was on the brink of exploding with anger, but the sound of a bell calmed her. It means that the cookies are ready. She puts her mittens back on and takes the cookies out of the oven.

"Chocolate chip and marshmallow?" asked Ben.

"Yup," responded Sofia.

"Can I try?" asked Ben.

"Sure," said Mal.

Ben picks up a cookie and takes a bite out of it. The smile on his face means he loves it. "These are great. Better than your first."

"Well, I couldn't have done this without my friend, Sofia," said Mal.

"Friend?" Sofia was surprised at what Mal said.

"Yup. Friend," confirmed Mal, holding her hand out. Sofia responds by shaking her hand with both her hands. Ben was happy that Sofia is finally friends with his girlfriend.

* * *

Back in Princess Tiana's restaurant, Evie and Doug received their meals and started eating, while Audrey and Jay have finished and are spending the rest of date chatting. Doug paused for a moment when he noticed the blue rose on Evie's hair.

"Um, Evie, is that..."

"Oh, yeah," interrupted Evie. "The rose Carlos gave me for my 11th birthday."

"So... why are you wearing that?" asked Doug.

"Just trying to make myself as pretty as I can," answered Evie.

"Oh," reacted Doug, though his tone obviously meant he was hiding something.

"What's the matter?" asked Evie.

"It's just that... I've been seeing how you and Carlos have been getting close during the summer. It makes me wonder why you even said yes when I asked you out," confessed Doug.

Evie takes both Doug's hands and tells him, "Don't worry, Doug. Nothing's going on between me and Carlos. It's just that... I've ignored our friendship for a long time and it hurt him. I just want to show him that he means much to me as much as I mean to him. Besides, I promised Carlos that if I ever get married someday, he'll be the best man, not the groom."

"Okay." Doug felt better and resumed eating his meals. Evie stared at him with her star-bright eyes for a moment before resuming with her meals.

* * *

An hour later, the two couples in the restaurant finally ran into each other. After a brief awkward moment, they decided to go home together. Jay and Audrey took the car and followed the limo back to Auradon. Audrey was relieved that the limo cleared up the traffic, since it was the reason it took her half an hour to get to the restaurant instead of fifteen minutes.

Back in Auradon Prep, Jay accompanies Audrey to her room while Evie and Doug have a moment. Evie gives Doug a big hug before they parted ways. Meanwhile, as soon as Jay took Audrey back to her room, he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles before he departs to his own room.

Evie returns to her room and once she closed the door, she sighed in delight as she leaned back at the door.

"Looks like someone had a great evening," started Mal.

"You're still awake?" reacted Evie.

"I don't even feel sleepy," said Mal. "So, how was the date?"

"It wasn't perfect, but it was lovely," answered Evie.

"How was it not perfect?" questioned Mal.

Evie takes the rose out of her hair and says, "When Doug saw this, he suspected that something is going on with me and Carlos, but I told him there is nothing going on."

"Nothing?" doubted Mal.

"Nothing," responded Evie straight. She takes her night clothes out from the closet and rushes to the bathroom to change, not wanting to talk to Mal about Carlos. As soon as Evie slammed the bathroom door behind her, her mind drifted back to Carlos and she was fighting herself again about her feelings.

* * *

It was almost midnight in Auradon and everyone in the kingdom is asleep, except for Sofia, who sneaked out of her room without Lonnie knowing and heads to the front of the school. After checking to see if the cost is clear, she whistles. Coming out of the bushes is her animal friends, Clover, Robin, and Mia.

"Hey, Sof, how was school today?" started Clover.

"Not now, Clover," said Sofia.

"Yikes, what's with the attitude?" reacted Clover.

"You look troubled," pointed out Mia.

"What's the matter?" asked Robin.

"I think it's already obvious," said Sofia. She takes hold of her amulet and taps it with her finger, causing it to light up. "I wish to speak to the Enchantress." Just like magic, the Enchantress presents herself before Sofia and her friends.

"Yes, Sofia?" started the Enchantress.

"You said I needed to come to Auradon to help the Descendants stop a great evil from taking away everything that is good and right," reminded Sofia. "Now that I'm here, can you tell me what it is?"

"I predicted that a great evil will be coming, but I do not know yet what it is," said the Enchantress. "From this moment forth, you will have to continue your mission without my assistance. It is up to you to discover the dark force that will come and stop it or evil will triumph." The Enchantress started to disappear.

"Wait!" begged Sofia, but the Enchantress was already gone.

"So... any ideas what we're up against?" Robin spoke up.

"Not helping," said Mia.

"You really think you can handle whatever evil's coming, Sof?" Clover wanted to know how his friend feels.

"I don't know, Clover, but all I know is... we have to keep our eyes open," said Sofia, still feeling unsure if she did the right thing leaving her friends and family behind to save the world.

 **That concludes the debut of Princess Sofia. I hoped you enjoyed reading this.**


	4. Holes In My Heart

**Sorry for the wait, but it's finally done. Hope you enjoy. Leave a review.**

* * *

 **Holes In My Heart**

It was another ordinary day in Auradon, but no day is ordinary in Auradon, because...

BOOM!

Turning the attention of the story to Auradon Prep, an explosion just occurred in the Science Lab. Inside, all the students were covered soot all over their faces and clothes. Sofia and her lab partner, Nathaniel, on the other hand, were the dirtiest among all the students, simply because the explosion originated from their project. Sofia accidentally created an explosive chemical combination because she was distracted by Nathaniel's flirting.

Mr. Daley approaches them, finished coughing from the clearing smoke, and speaks up. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"He distracted me, I lost focus," said Sofia.

"Why, my lady, who are you to accuse me?" Nathaniel was offended by her accusation.

"I'm just telling the truth. I learned from an old friend that lying to take the blame for someone's fault is wrong," responded Sofia.

"Well, in that case, Nathaniel, you will clean up this mess. Anyone who would like to help him, go ahead. Class dismissed," said Mr. Daley as he was about to exit, until he remembered something. "Oh, and the assignment I gave you yesterday, you all have until tomorrow to complete it." As soon as he finishes, he continues to head to the door, still wiping soot off himself. He opened the door just in time Mal just happened to be walking by to see a dirty middle-aged man. Mal walks inside the science classroom and saw the mess. She was greeted by a few stares and smiles.

"I don't even want to know," said Mal as she quickly departs the lab.

"So... who wants to help me?" requested Nathaniel. Everyone answers by leaving the classroom, all wanting to get cleaned. Nathaniel hangs her head in despair, but he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sofia.

"Mr. Daley said someone needed to help you clean up," said Sofia.

"But why? I caused this," wondered a confused Nathaniel.

"There's one thing I've learned about being a princess before I even became one, kindness," said Sofia.

Later, Sofia returns with a pail of water and a sponge and saw Nathaniel sweeping the floor. She was happy that he was putting aside his self-centeredness to take responsibility for his actions. Suddenly, someone bumped into her on her way inside. It was Evie, still covered in dust and dirt from the "accident."

"Sorry, Sofia. I just need to get my science homework," confessed Evie. When she saw Nathaniel sweeping the floor, she thought for a moment and said, "Or I can stay here and help you clean up."

"Really? From what I heard about you, you would hate someone who messed up your looks," said Sofia.

"Okay, I maybe, as Carlos would put it, 'narcissistic,' but I'm trying to be good now, and what better way than to help someone even if he crossed me?" retorted Evie.

"Did someone mention my name?" said someone. Evie, Sofia, and Nathaniel turned to the door and saw Carlos.

"Oh, hey, Carlos. We were just talking about you," started Sofia.

"No, we were not!" defended Evie.

"Aww, you weren't talking about me?" teased Carlos.

"Well, I mentioned your name, but I was talking about me," said Evie.

"Why am I not surprised," responded Carlos.

"I was talking about me changing from being a 'narcissist', as you put it, to a selfless person," defended Evie. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, came to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the mini-golf course after school," said Carlos.

"Are you asking her out on a date?" wondered Sofia.

"I thought she was dating Doug," added Nathaniel

Carlos face-palms himself in annoyance and tells Sofia, "Okay, A: Yes, I know, and B: Just because I'm asking a girl to spend time with me, does that necessarily mean I'm asking her out?"

Sofia and Nathaniel couldn't find a response and proceed with cleaning the classroom.

"So, what do you say?" continued Carlos.

"I'd love to, Carlos, but I promised Sofia this morning that I'd help her with her science homework after school," said Evie.

"Oh," responded Carlos, feeling a little sad of her rejection.

"But, if you want to spend time with me, how about you help me help her?" suggested Evie.

"I'd be glad to," replied Carlos.

* * *

Mal, after leaving the science lab, heads to her locker, but before she opens it, she makes sure the cost is clear. She opens her locker, but she wasn't only taking her books out, she also wanted some private time with her new toy, Malia the Dragon, a stuffed toy she made herself, thanks to knitting class, but she didn't leave it in her room because she was afraid of Evie's judgment, so she kept it in her locker.

Mal started talking to her stuffed animal. "Hello there, my little furry beast. Hope it's not too warm in there." She pets the dragon on the head and tells her, "Don't worry. I'll find a spot for you in my room."

Mal's moment was interrupted when she heard a click. She turned around and saw Audrey, hiding behind a column, holding her phone up. The click she heard was the camera on her phone.

"Busted!" exclaimed Audrey.

"Audrey?! What are you doing here?" questioned Mal, hiding her toy behind her back.

"I saw you the other day talking to someone in your locker. I got curious," answered Audrey.

"You cannot post that picture," said Mal.

"And why not? Mal, the malevolent daughter of Maleficent, talks to a stuffed animal as if it was a real person is too juicy not to share with everyone," said Audrey. "And besides, aren't you a little old to be playing with stuffed toys?"

"Give me the phone, Audrey!" demanded Mal.

"Sorry, but I'll hang on to this. But don't worry, I won't post it," said Audrey as she walked away. "Unless I need to."

Mal's rage started to build up and her hand started lighting up with magic.

"Uh-uh-uh," warned Audrey as she held her finger next to the "post" button.

Mal regains control of herself and turns off the magic. Audrey turns off her phone and walks away, leaving Mal to think about this. Audrey will be able to use the photo to manipulate Mal all she wants. She needed to take the phone away from her, but just like any teenager, Audrey never leaves her phone out of her sight. She decided that she needed someone to take it for her. After careful thinking, she knows the one person who can do the job.

* * *

After the school day passes, Evie takes Sofia to her room so she can help her finish her homework.

"Mal told me she took you here before. Why?" started Evie.

"To... apologize for her behavior against me when we first met," lied Sofia.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Good or not, Mal still loves to act like the bad girl," said Evie.

The two girls take their homework out of their bags and sit down on Evie's desk. Before they could get started, Sofia noticed a small vase with one blue rose.

"What's that?" asked Sofia.

"That's the blue rose Carlos gave to me as a gift for my 11th birthday," answered Evie. "It's a symbol of our friendship."

"A symbol?" wondered a confused Sofia.

"It's a long story, but how 'bout we talk about this another time? We are studying," said Evie.

"No, no, we have time. Tell me," insisted Sofia, curious.

Evie sighed and started her story. "Well, long story short, Carlos and I were once very close friends back in the Isle of the Lost. We did everything together. We played games, we got to know each other better. Mal and I hated each other, so Carlos came up with a plan to fix us. It worked, but with a cost. I got so close to Mal, I ignored Carlos. Once I befriended Doug, my memories of our friendship just vanished. On Ben's coronation party, he and I had a little chat. That night made me remember how much he meant to me. I saw the sorrow in his eyes about that fact that I forgot our friendship, so I returned to the Isle to retrieve the rose to show him that I won't forget again."

"That's sweet," responded Sofia.

"Well, if we're done with the chit-chat, maybe we can started." Evie was clearly trying to change the subject, not wanting Sofia to suspect how she truly felt about Carlos.

"I thought Carlos was going to be helping too," reminded Sofia. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"You don't need to wait any longer," said a familiar voice. It was Carlos, standing in the doorway.

"H-how much did you hear?" asked Evie.

"Everything from 'I returned to the Isle,'" answered Carlos.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get started," said Evie.

Carlos puts down his backpack, picks up his science textbook, and sits down with the girls so they can begin.

* * *

"No."

"No?" questioned Mal.

"No, I won't do it," said Jay.

"Why not?" asked Mal.

"It's Audrey. She's my... well, not yet my girlfriend, but she is my girl," said Jay. "Besides, I'm trying to good now, remember? No more stealing."

"Well, you're gonna have to get back in the game," said Mal.

"I'm not stealing her phone, and that is final," said Jay.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." Mal takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they started glowing. She grabbed Jay by the collar and holds him against his locker. She lights up her hand with magic and holds it close to his face. "Either you help me or I swear to you, this is going to be painful."

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" surrendered Jay.

Mal stops the magic and regains control of herself as she takes her hand off Jay.

"I thought you were trying to keep control of the darkness?" reminded Jay.

"I was, but I guess it could be useful," said Mal.

"Like forcing people to do your bidding?" added Jay.

"Only when I really need to," defended Mal.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to practice," said Jay as he picked up his Tourney stick and heads to Tourney field.

As usual, Jay was a loose cannon on the field, but, of course, he continues to show that he values teamwork over personal achievement by making spectacular passes. After a while, Coach Jenkins tells everyone take a 5-minute break. Jay sat down on the bleachers when Ben and Chad decided to join him.

"So, care to explain now why you were late," started Chad.

"Mal needed me to do something. I said no," explained Jay.

"She didn't take it for an answer, didn't she?" guessed Ben.

"Yes," confirmed Jay.

"So, you're going to do whatever it is she wants you to do. What is it?" asked Chad.

"That's private. Besides, Mal never really told me why," said Jay.

"Alright, ladies! Break time's over!" said Coach Jenkins.

"Time to get back on the field," declared Jay as he, Ben, and Chad head back to the field.

* * *

Back in Evie's room, Carlos and Evie are almost finished tutoring Sofia. She only had one equation left to answer.

"Okay, if the temperature of the gas is increased from 25° to 40°, what would the pressure be now?" started Carlos.

After thinking for half a minute, something pops up in Sofia's head. She writes down her final answer. "614.04 torr!"

"Correct!" said Carlos.

"Well done!" added Evie.

Carlos looks at the time on his phone. "It's only 4:30. Maybe we can still make it to the mini-golf course before it closes at 6."

"Sure," agreed Evie. "Do you want to come, Sofia?"

"Can I take Lonnie?" asked Sofia.

"Of course, you can," answered Carlos.

"Great! I'll go get her." Sofia packed up her stuff and exits room, but not before closing the door first, leaving Carlos and Evie alone.

"So... she's gone," pointed out Carlos, stating the obvious.

"And here we are... alone," added Evie, stating the obvious as well.

After a brief awkward silence, Carlos spoke up. "Hey, I never got to ask, how was your first date with Doug?"

"Besides the part that he thinks that something romantic is happening between us, it went well," answered Evie.

"First, Jay. Now, Doug?" complained Carlos. "How many more people are gonna think that?"

"I don't understand why they would even think that?" added Evie.

"I don't even wanna guess," said Carlos.

Evie decided to move a new subject. "So... have you asked Jane out yet?"

"No," answered Carlos. He looked away in embarrassment as he answered.

"Why?" asked Evie.

"Like I said, I don't want to rush things with her," said Carlos.

Evie puts her hands on Carlos' shoulders and tells him, "Carlos, I thought you said you wanted someone special in your life. There's a girl who never stops texting you. Go for it."

"Even if she's into me, I don't know if I'm into her," said Carlos.

"You'll never know unless you give it a shot," said Evie. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You take Jane to the mini-golf course today. If all goes well, you ask her out on a date. If not, then you'll never hear from me about your love live again. Deal?"

"Well, what do I have to lose? Deal," agreed Carlos.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sofia was outside with Ben near a limo, waiting for the others.

"So, you're coming with us?" asked Sofia.

"Yeah. I thought Mal would like to try something new," answered Ben.

The first to arrive was Lonnie, who was arriving with Chad.

"You're bringing Chad?" asked Ben.

"Well, when I told him I was coming with Sofia, he wanted to tag along," answered Lonnie.

"I love a good game," added Chad.

After a few more seconds, Carlos and Jane showed up.

"Finally going out on a date?" teased Lonnie.

"It's not a date," denied Jane.

"It's just a friendly game between friends," added Carlos, also denying.

"You sure about that?" said someone. It was Mal, along with Evie, who was bringing Doug along.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Carlos straight.

"Seems like the whole family is here," pointed out Ben. "Except for Jay and Audrey. Are they coming?"

"Nah, don't let them spoil our fun," said Mal. Secretly, she wanted them to stay behind so Jay can finish the task she assigned him.

"Okay... everyone in the limo. Let's play some golf," declared Ben.

In the limo, the ride was silent, until everyone notices that Carlos and Jane are texting each other, despite the fact they're sitting next to each other. With every message sent, smiles and giggles come out as each other's reactions. Evie decided she has seen enough.

"Would you two put down the phones and talk to each other. With words," said Evie.

Carlos and Jane turned off their phones and looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"So... just asking... have you ever had someone special on the Isle?" started Jane.

"No. Not really. Before Mal, Evie, and Jay, I was alone. I was pushed around, bullied, and ridiculed," answered Carlos.

"I'm sorry I asked," apologized Jane.

"Don't be. It's the past. I have plenty of friends now," said Carlos.

"Evie told me you two were very close friends back in the Isle. Is that true?" wondered Doug.

"Yes," answered Carlos. "But not for long. After I fixed her and Mal, she's been ignoring me."

Evie was about to apologize, but Carlos expected her to and said, "Don't apologize, Evie. Remember..."

"The past is past. Forgive, forget," said both Carlos and Evie simultaneously.

"Whenever I visit the park, I often see you two hanging out," said Jane. "You two have been getting pretty close lately."

"I already told you why I came back for the blue rose, remember? I want to make up for the lost years with Carlos," said Evie.

"Are you two sure you just want to be friends?" said Ben.

"Yeah," answered Carlos. "Why?"

"Then why did you two..." Ben's question was never completed because Evie interrupted him.

"Oh, no, no, no! You are not saying 'that' out loud. Not in here," said Evie, knowing what Ben was going to say.

"What was he going to say?" asked Doug.

"Nothing!" answered Evie quickly.

"Why would it matter if I asked?" wondered Ben.

"We are in a confined space and if you blab it out, things could get ugly," said Carlos.

"How could it get ugly?" questioned Sofia.

"We were raised on the Isle of the Lost. Old habits die hard, as Mal said," said Evie, gesturing to her best friend.

"If I didn't know it any better, I say Evie's keeping a secret from his boyfriend," whispered Chad to Lonnie.

"I heard that!" said Evie. "I have my sleeping perfume here. Do you want another taste, Chad?"

"Guys, calm down..." said Ben, trying to calm things down before the situation escalates.

"Maybe we haven't changed a bit, but neither have any of you. Audrey's still self-centered, you're still a bully," said Carlos.

"Do you want to start something, momma's boy?" reacted Chad.

Feeling protective of her friend, Evie pulls out her sleeping perfume, but before she could spray Chad, Carlos held her back.

"No, Evie! Don't do this. We've come so far. We don't want to ruin our chances again," said Carlos. Evie puts the perfume back in her purse.

"You've been quiet, Mal," said Ben. Mal didn't respond. Specifically she didn't respond because she was wearing her earpieces, listening to music on her phone.

"She's deliberately trying to stay out of this conversation," guessed Carlos.

"Aren't you a brainiac? I'm surprised you and Evie aren't really dating at all," teased Chad.

"Enough, Chad," said Lonnie, elbowing him softly on the arm.

"Is it always like this?" asked Sofia.

"Pretty much," answered Evie.

While things begin to calm down, Mal, still listening to music, secretly texts Jay. Her message says, "Have you gotten it yet?"

* * *

Back in Auradon, Jay was peering around a corner, keeping an Audrey, looking for an opportunity to snatch her phone. He heard his phone beep, meaning he got a message. It was Mal. The message said, " _Have you gotten it yet?_ "

Jay texts Mal, " _Still working on it._ "

Mal responds with " _Get it! OR ELSE_ "

Jay turns off his phone and approaches Audrey, acting innocent. He saw Audrey looking at her phone with despair on her face.

"Hey, why the long face?" asked Jay.

"Jay, remember how we treated you and your friends when you first came here? Do you ever wonder that just because we're raised by heroes, doesn't mean we're going to act like heroes?" wondered Audrey.

"What do you mean?" questioned Jay, not understanding her point.

"You see... I took a picture of Mal today. An embarrassing picture. I can use this to blackmail Mal, but thinking about doing that just makes me feel... bad," said Audrey.

"Then you know what you have to do," said Jay.

"You're right," responded Audrey. She turns on her phone, opens the picture, and deletes it. "All gone."

"Wait? Mal has a stuffed dragon?" asked Jay.

"I know. Like I said. Embarrassing," said Audrey.

"Hold on one second," said Jay. He walks to a safe distance and takes out his phone. He sends a message to Mal. It says, "Audrey deleted the photo." He sends another message that says, "A stuffed dragon. Really?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and the rest have arrived at the mini-golf course. Everyone exits the limo, except for Mal, who just received two messages from Jay. When she read the first one, she was glad, but when she read the second one, she felt a little embarrassed. Mal turns off her phone and joins her friends.

After paying for the golf equipment, the teenagers discussed on who goes first, since, after all, nine playing in one hole is too much. After a brief discussion, it was decided that Carlos, Sofia, Jane, and Lonnie take the first turn. When they are finished with the first hole, Mal, Evie, Ben, Chad, and Doug will play.

Seventeen holes later, Ben and his party have made it to the seventeenth hole. Evie turns her attention to Carlos, who was secretly looking at Jane. This puts a smile on her face. What she doesn't notice is that Doug was watching her watching him. It didn't take long until she noticed.

"Something wrong?" asked Evie.

"Nothing. I'm fine," lied Doug.

Knowing he lied, Evie walks up to him to talk. "Doug, you've got to stop thinking about this. Yes, Carlos and I value each other more than anything in the world, but that doesn't mean we're in love. I like you, Doug. I really do."

"I wish I could believe you, but..." Doug stops to hang his head.

Evie was about to say something, but didn't what to say. She walks away and, once again, fights herself about her heart's desire. She looks back at Carlos, who was still looking at Jane. Lonnie notices this and nudges Carlos on the shoulder, daring him to talk to her. Carlos gave in.

"So, having fun?" started Carlos.

"Absolutely," answered Jane. "Can I ask you something. Are you sure there's nothing going on with you and Evie?"

"I'm 100% sure," answered Carlos. "Why do you ask? Jealous?"

"No," responded Jane, though the nervous giggle in her tone said otherwise.

"How 'bout we stop talking about me and Evie, and talk more about you and me?" said Carlos.

"Me and you?" questioned Jane.

"You and I have been texting each other 2/4, yet we never talk face-to-face," said Carlos.

"What's there to talk about? Besides me asking you to help me with my homework?" asked Jane.

"I'm just saying that... Evie's right. If you and I are gonna be friends, we're gonna have to do more than just converse through phones," said Carlos.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" asked Jane.

"The Park. After school tomorrow. How's that sound?" suggested Carlos.

"Sounds great," replied Jane.

"Hey, Carlos! You're up!" said Lonnie.

Like he did with the other holes, Carlos carefully calculates the angle of his shot to determine the right power for a hole-in-one. The course was full of obstacles (a windmill, wooden fences, and three holes that guide the ball to who-knows-where) so Carlos took as much as time as he needed. He took so long that Mal got bored and started to play games on her phone. After a whole minute, Carlos takes his shot. The ball goes through the windmill door a split second before it got hit by a propeller, bounces left and right past the fences, and rolled to the middle hole. The ball comes out of the pipe that directs it straight into the hole, scoring Carlos a hole-in-one.

Everyone cheered as Ben's party showed up. At first sight of Evie, Carlos rushed over and hugged her. Carlos catches himself and lets go of Evie. Carlos coughs in embarrassment while Evie tries to avoid eye contact.

"Nice shot," complimented Evie.

"Thanks," responded Carlos.

"Eighteen straight hole-in-ones. That's a new record," mentioned Ben.

"Alright, let's finish this so we can go home," complained Mal.

"Not having any fun?" asked Ben.

"I am having fun, but that's all I'm saying," said Mal, not explaining her reason for wanting to leave.

Lonnie and her party proceeds to finish their shots while Mal's party watches, leaving Carlos behind since he's already finished. Sofia sees how Carlos was looking at Evie so she decided to stay behind to talk to him.

"Alright, Carlos, it's time to tell me the truth," started Sofia.

"The truth about what?" asked a confused Carlos.

"Don't be coy," said Sofia strictly. "Do you like Evie or not?"

"Why would you..." Carlos was interrupted when Sofia spoke up.

"Don't act innocent. Just earlier, when I left Evie's room, I was listening to you two from the door. You two sound awkward when you're alone," she said. "Again, do you like her or not?"

Carlos stayed silent for a while, wondering what to say. He decided to stop lying and spill the beans.

"On the contrary, I love her," confessed Carlos.

"Then why are you trying to work things out with Jane?" asked Sofia.

"Because... because... I don't think Evie feels the same way," answered Carlos.

"How are you going to know if you don't tell her?" said Sofia.

"She likes Doug," said Carlos.

"So you think fixing yourself with another girl will help you forget the pain seeing the love of your life with someone else?" pointed out Sofia.

"Jane and I were just hanging out as friends. Really. Evie pushed me to try asking her out on a date," said Carlos.

"And you let her?" questioned Sofia.

"Yes," said Carlos... without hesitation.

"Carlos, Evie told me that you mean a lot to her. From the story she told me about the two of you, I can tell that she may have a thing for you," said Sofia.

"May?" questioned Carlos sarcastically. "Look, Sofia, I appreciate your concern, but it's not really you who manages my love life. It's up to me if I want to tell her. That's what Mal told me."

"Mal gave you love advice?" wondered Sofia, finding it hard to believe that Mal is the type who gives dating tips.

"It was a small pep talk. After that, I confronted Evie about my feelings without actually telling her how I felt about her. She started remembering about our friendship, then things got quiet, and we kissed..." Carlos realized what he said and covered his mouth. He looked at Sofia.

"You two kissed?" she asked.

Carlos takes his hand off his mouth and said, "Yes."

"But you two aren't dating," pointed out Sofia.

"It wasn't the first time," said Carlos. "Maybe those kisses meant something to me, but I don't know if they mean anything to her."

"Well, I guess there's nothing more I can say about this. It's up to you if you want to tell her," said Sofia before returning to the game.

Carlos remembered her words as the same as Mal's back on Ben's coronation celebration. Once again, he thinks about if he wants to tell Evie how he feels about her or not. It is clear that he loves her, since he just confessed it to Sofia, and yet he is letting Evie set him up with another girl while he lets her date someone else. Carlos' inner conflict is putting him into a state of depression and confusion.

* * *

Back in Auradon, Jay and Audrey were just having a little chit-chat since all of their friends are away. Audrey phoned Ben earlier and found out he and the others were hanging out at the mini-golf course. It bothered Audrey that he didn't invite her. Ben told her that it was Mal's idea.

"This is probably because of the picture, isn't it?" Audrey guessed. "But why leave you?"

"That's because she wanted me to do something for her," said Jay.

"What did she want you to do?" asked Audrey.

"Steal your phone. Erase the picture," confessed Jay.

"So, that's why you were coming to see me," realized Audrey.

"Yeah, but since you deleted the photo, there's no need," said Jay.

"I thought you were done with stealing. Why did you agree?" wondered Audrey.

"She threatened me," answered Jay.

"Of course she did," said Audrey, not at all surprised with his answer.

"So, I've always wanted to ask you. How do your parents handle your self-centered... ness?" asked Jay.

"They don't make a big deal out of it. True that it's a problem, but they love too much to bother thinking about it," answered Audrey.

"I hope you're thinking about fixing that part of you," said Jay.

"I'm trying. Old habits die hard. I'm sure you VKs understand that better than anyone," retorted Audrey.

"Point taken," responded Jay.

Jay and Audrey were just walking past the front of the school when they saw a limo arrive. The doors open and their friends come out. Jay immediately approaches his friends from the Isle while Audrey talks to her friends.

"So, had fun?" started Jay.

"Very," answered Mal.

"You wanted to leave," reminded Evie.

"Don't even ask why," said Mal.

Jay saw Carlos talking with Jane. They exchanged smiles before parting ways. Jay walks up to his best friend and gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" exclaimed Carlos, clutching his shoulder.

"'Bout time you started the dating game," said Jay.

"We're not dating. We were just talking about meeting up tomorrow after school," defended Carlos.

"A boy and a girl alone is not a date? Since when?" teased Jay.

"Okay, I'm not talking about this anymore," said Carlos as he started walking back to his room.

Jay was smiling at himself, knowing that he is right about something going on between Carlos and Jane. His moment was interrupted by a hard punch to the shoulder. Clutching his shoulder and turning around, he saw Mal.

"What did you do that for?" exclaimed Jay.

"I think you know," said Mal before she too walked away.

Jay looked back to see Evie looking at Doug with a frown on her face. Evie then hangs her head in despair before departing. Jay just shrugged his shoulders, deciding to leave whatever is wrong with the two them alone. He decided to join the heroes kids' chat.

* * *

Evie was in the castle gardens, still depressed. Her chances of starting a relationship with Doug is starting to disappear because he keeps on suspecting that she is in love with Carlos, and vise-versa. Evie can't lie to herself that she loves Carlos, but she wants to move. She doesn't even know why she would want to, but she just feels like it. Her eyes spotted the bush with blue roses, and they just made her think more of Carlos.

"This place brings back a lot of memories," said someone, startling Evie. It was Carlos.

"Oh, it's just you. You startled me," said Evie.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos.

"How did you find me here?" asked Evie.

"I was on my way back to my room, until I saw you heading for the castle. You looked down. And, as your friend, I wanted to be there for you..." answered Carlos. He paused, meaning there was something else he was going to say. Evie caught on.

"You're holding back something," said Evie. "What is it?"

"I... I wanted to talk to you," confessed Carlos.

"About what?" wondered Evie.

"I think you remember what happened here. This is the place where we had our first kiss. But, of course, you would recall that wasn't our only kiss," started Carlos.

"Can you get to the point," said Evie, not understanding Carlos.

"I'm just saying that... we kissed twice and we never talked about it," said Carlos.

"So? We kissed. Twice. What's there to talk about?" Evie pretended that those kisses meant nothing.

"You don't kiss someone unless it means something," implied Carlos.

"You actually think I have a thing for you?" Evie spoke the Carlos like she was amused by his conclusion.

"I don't know," said Carlos. "Do you?"

Evie felt her cheeks heat up, but she shook it off and spoke. "Look, Carlos. You're a very sweet person. You're very smart. You're a wizard with technology. You're... you're..." Evie paused when Carlos walked closer and looked at her in the eye. Evie was lost in thoughts as she continued. "... You're cute. You're charming. Your eyes match your looks..." Evie stopped.

The beauty queen caught herself saying these words in front of Carlos. The tech prodigy didn't say a word, but he smiled. The girl he has been in love with since he was little actually called him cute. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment until it happened again. They leaned towards each other and kissed... again. The two retreated after a few seconds and both were discombobulated.

"Wow," said Carlos with a soft tone.

"Wow," said Evie, also with a soft tone.

"You want to try again?" asked Carlos.

Evie didn't answer, but she leaned in and pressed her lips on Carlos'. The latter wasted no time kissing back. The two kissed with more passion than ever before. Evie's hand cups Carlos' cheek, pulling him closer. Carlos' hand was placed behind Evie's neck, pulling her closer. Unbeknownst to them, from the balcony outside the royal library, Belle and Beast were watching. They were counting constellations when they saw shades of blue and red in the castle gardens.

"Something tells me this is the start of something new," said Belle.

"It sure is comforting to see young love," added Beast.

Carlos and Evie were still kissing, still unaware of others watching, but all that matters to the two is that they have each other's company.

 **There's the ending of my latest update. If some of you are wondering if Carlos and Evie are finally going to be together, well... just wait and see. As for my next story, the only spoilers I'm going to reveal is that MalxBen will be more focused on than previous chapters.**


	5. Love Mixed With Evil

**Sorry it took such a long time. Finding time to write the story was hard enough, but picking a title was even harder. As promised, Bal (Ben/Mal) is the main focus of this story. But, of course, there is still more of my favorite shipping, CarVie (Carlos/Evie). I hope you all love this. Leave a review.**

* * *

 **Love Mixed With Evil**

In the Headmistress' office, Mal and Audrey were with Ben and Jane, waiting for Fairy God Mother. Jane was applying some ice on Audrey's left eye. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty shoots a glare at the daughter of Maleficent, who returns with a sheepish smile. It wasn't long before Fairy God Mother finally arrived. She sits down on her desk and begins to ask questions.

"Now, can someone explain what happened?" started Fairy God Mother.

"Show her," said Audrey to Jane. Jane removes the ice bag and reveals a black eye. Fairy God Mother gasped in shock. "It looks bad, doesn't it?" asked Audrey sarcastically.

"What happened?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"She happened," answered Audrey, pointing at Mal. "I came to ask her for a little magical assistance, but she refused. I asked over and over again, and then she started threatening me. I tried to say please, and you know what she did? She swings her fist at my eye, and I think you can see how it turned out."

"Mal, is this true?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"Yes," answered Mal.

Fairy God Mother sighed in disappointment. "Mal, this is the third time this week..."

"Yeah, I know. You can save the part of enumerating my crimes. First, I magically glued Chad to his locker for insulting me. Then I vandalized your daughter for accidentally ruining my artwork," responded Mal. "Did I miss anything?"

"How about the part you gave me a black eye on the day before Picture Day?" exclaimed Audrey.

"Oh, don't be such an Evie. It's just a picture. Nothing you've done a thousand time before," retorted Mal.

Audrey's temper was starting to reach critical and tells Mal, "It's not just any picture. The school picture is how I will be remembered for the rest of my life, and I don't want to be remembered as..."

"...the girl who looks like a one-eyed pirate," joked Mal.

"Why you..." Audrey was about to say something, until...

"Enough!" exclaimed Ben. "When are you two ever going to start getting along?"

"When she stops being like her mother," said Audrey.

Mal's rage builds up and her eyes started glowing green at the sound of those words. Quietly, she said, " _Beware for swear, a rainbow shall shine on Audrey's hair,_ " Mal casts the spell and Audrey's hair is decorated in rainbow colors, only she didn't notice.

"Um... Audrey?" stuttered Jane.

"Yes?" asked Audrey.

"Your hair..." mentioned Jane.

"What wrong with it?" asked Audrey. Jane takes out a mirror and holds it in front of Audrey. Audrey's mouth gapes open in shock.

"Mal! You did this!" yelled Audrey.

"Mal! That's enough," said Fairy God Mother. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but..."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. God Mother," interrupted Ben. "I'll take responsibility for Mal."

"If you wish, your majesty," said Fairy God Mother. "You are dismissed."

Mal gets up and was about to leave the office when Audrey stopped her. "Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, pointing at her hair.

"No," said Mal and left with Ben, not wanting to undo her spell of Audrey's hair.

"This isn't over, Mal! You hear me?!" yelled Audrey.

"Audrey, please, take a deep breath," insisted Jane, trying to keep her friend calm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doug was rereading his recent science lesson all by himself, unaware of Evie watching him from the distance. The two have been growing distant lately, all because Evie keeps ignoring Doug, all because he still believes her heart yearns for Carlos. Evie feels bad about ignoring him, but she decided that if Doug won't take his mind off her feelings, she doesn't want to see or talk to him, yet she is presently eyeballing him. She decided to approach him.

"Hey, Doug," greeted Evie.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," mentioned Doug.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that we can't keep spending time if... you know..." said Evie.

"That's okay. I understand," continued Doug.

"Look, Doug, I miss you. I really do, but if you keep thinking about 'that,' how are we supposed to enjoy each other's company?" pointed out Evie.

"Don't look at me," defended Doug.

Evie was about to give up when she saw Carlos, playing with his canine companion, Dude. Seeing Carlos made Evie think back to their kiss a week ago in the castle garden. But, once again, just like all the other times, they just pretended it meant nothing. The only difference is that Evie knows how she truly feels about him, and she knows how he feels about her. And yet, she still shrugs of their kiss like all the other times. Brushing these thoughts aside, Evie thought of a way to fix things with Doug.

"Wait here for a moment," she said to Doug before she rushes towards Carlos. "Hey! Carlos!"

"Oh, hey, Evie," greeted Carlos.

"Listen, I need you to do something for me," said Evie.

"Anything for you," responded Carlos. Evie felt herself blushing at what he said.

"I need you to hang out with Doug after school," said Evie.

"Why?" wondered Carlos.

"I want things to get back to normal between us, but this 'attraction' between you and me, as he calls it, is getting in the way. Maybe if he got to know you, things would be better," answered Evie. "Would you do it? Please?"

"What's in it for me?" asked Carlos.

"Well..." Evie paused, thinking.

"Just kidding. I'll do it," agreed Carlos. "But only if you'll do something for me."

"Anything for you," said Evie, mimicking what he said earlier.

"I need you to watch over Dude," said Carlos. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can," responded Evie. "I'm your friend."

"My best friend," added Carlos.

Evie gives Carlos a kiss on the cheek, which makes him blush, before picking up Dude. "So, any instructions?" she asked.

"After school, take him for a walk. If he's hungry, there's a bag of dog food in my apartment. If he starts to smell, don't hesitate to give him a bath. He likes it. That's all," said Carlos.

Evie walks away with Dude while Carlos walks up to Doug.

"Hey, Doug," greeted Carlos. "At the park after school. Will you be there?"

"Um... sure. Why?" questioned Doug.

"Evie wants us to have a little bonding time," answered Carlos before he walks away, giving Doug no time to ask another question.

* * *

Another day of school has passed and it's time for the teenagers to roam freely in Auradon. The daughter of Maleficent was heading to the castle, because Ben asked her to meet him there after school. For some reason, Mal decided to arrive in her clothes from the Isle. She rings the doorbell and Mrs. Potts answers the door. The woman gasped at first sight of Mal, mainly because of her clothes, but she lets her in and escorts her to the library, where Ben is.

"Are you sure you want to come here in that, my dear? No offense," asked Mrs. Potts.

"What's the matter? Does it feel like you're inviting Maleficent into the castle?" questioned Mal.

"Why no, not at all," defended Mrs. Potts.

"Do you have to be cautious just because of what I'm wearing?" questioned Mal again, only with anger in her tone, and looking Mrs. Potts straight in the eye. Eventually, Cogsworth and Lumiere just happened to be nearby, able to hear Mal's voice.

Mrs. Potts tried to swallow her fear as she tried to speak. "I'm not being cautious, I'm just saying that..."

Mal interrupted Mrs. Potts when she placed her hand on her neck, choking her. "Don't lie to me!" yelled Mal. Her eyes were starting to glow green.

"Madame, cease this hostility!" exclaimed Lumiere as he and Cogsworth rush to Mrs. Potts' rescue. They pull her away from Mal and shield her as the poor woman tried to recover.

Mal realizes what she did and turns around to avoid eye contact. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes, trying to keep herself under control. Seeing a shiny vase nearby, Mal was able to check the state of her eyes. They were normal.

"I'll walk to the library by myself," said Mal as she walked away.

"Are you alright, my dear?" asked Cogsworth.

"I'm fine. I'll live," assured Mrs. Potts.

While walking to the library, Mal thinks about her behavior the past week. What she did to Chad, Jane, and Audrey was thought to be due to her overreaction. She knows it's the darkness coursing through her veins. She tries everyday to keep it under control, but her aggressive and unforgiving personality is making it even more difficult. She always fears what would happen if the darkness completely consumes her. But right now, she has to focus on meeting Ben and hoping some social time with him will keep her mind off her black blood.

* * *

Mal found the door to library and, after a deep breath, opens it and enters. Inside, she finds Ben sitting on a table, reading a book. She also noticed the tea set.

"Hey, Benny-Boo!" greeted Mal.

Ben heard Mal and turned his attention away from the book.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Ben as he closed the book. "Please, come on in."

Mal walked to the table and sat down. She looked at the tea and asked Ben, "Strawberry tea?"

"Of course," confirmed Ben.

Mal poured tea from the kettle to her cup and started drinking. Whether it's cake, tea, or the actual fruit, Mal loves strawberry. Ben actually had to double the castle's supply of strawberries since Mal is now living in Auradon.

"So, let me guess. You want to give me a lecture about my behavior?" guessed Mal.

"Sort of. But first I need ask? Why have you been acting like this?" started Ben.

Mal hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to tell Ben the truth, but she couldn't think of a lie that sounds convincing. After a few seconds, she spoke up. "I guess I'm a little cranky because I... haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"I've been seeing my mom in my dreams," said Mal.

"You're worried about her coming back," guessed Ben.

"No, that's not it," said Mal. "Do you remember what happened with those kids?"

"How can I forget?" said Ben, answering Mal's question.

"Turns out my mom saw that. When I came to the Enchanted Lake, she came there to talk to me. She was hoping that incident would motivate me into reverting to my old ways. I tried to make my point about being good very clear, but before she left, she said that being evil is my destiny. It's making me worry if I made the right choice," said Mal.

Ben puts his hand on Mal's and says, "You did make the right choice. You're not your mother. You said that."

"I know, but every time I think about it, I feel something inside me. Something dark," said Mal, still trying not to tell Ben the truth.

"What do you say I take you somewhere special tomorrow?" offered Ben.

"As long as it's not unicorn utopia, I'm in," agreed Mal.

* * *

The story returns to the secondary plot where Carlos promised Evie that he'll help her fix thing with Doug. At the park, Carlos was sitting by the lake staring at a bush of roses, one of which was blue, which just brings his mind back to t Evie. He thought about their recent kiss and he is mentally beating himself for not telling her how he feels about her that night. He has had more than one opportunity since his pep talk with Mal, yet he just shrugs off every kiss like it's nothing, and he just agreed to help Evie with Doug.

The latter showed up with his school backpack.

"Nice to see you made it," greeted Carlos. He stands up and notices what Doug was carrying. "And you brought your school bag."

"I have homework to do," said Doug. "So, why did Evie want us to hang out?"

"She wants me to help fix this problem between you two," answered Carlos.

"She's the one who's been ignoring me," pointed out Doug.

"Yes, she is, but she misses you," said Carlos. He picks up a pebble and gives it to Doug. "Here, throw this into the lake. Let's talk."

Doug puts down his backpack and gently tosses it into the lake.

"You call that a throw?" mocked Carlos. He picks up a pebble and throws it with much power. It bounced three times on the water and stopped on land on the other side of the lake. "Now, that's a throw!"

"So, what do we need to talk about?" asked Doug as he threw his pebble, which landed further than the last one.

"Look, I can see why you would think me and Evie are an item, but we're really not," started Carlos as he threw another pebble into the lake. "Sure, maybe I mean to her more than anything else in this world, but she wants you."

"How can you be so sure?" responded Doug.

Carlos throws another pebble in the lake and says, "Before she came to Auradon, Evie has always wanted a prince. When she met you, she realized she doesn't need one to be happy. She wants you by her side. Why else would she ask me for help?"

Doug didn't respond. Carlos continued.

"Let me tell you something. It's true. I'm in love with Evie," he confessed.

"You are?" reacted Doug.

"Yes, my heart beats for her ever since the day we met. But she doesn't seem to feel the same way. She wants you," said Carlos. "Besides, I'm trying to work things out with Jane."

"Well, you two text each other a lot," said Doug.

As he mentioned that, Carlos' phone beeped. He receives a message from Jane. It says, "Can we meet up at my room tonight? I need help with my computer homework." Carlos texts, "Sure."

He turns back to Doug and tells him, "So, what do you say? Will you ask Evie out on a date, and 'not' talk about me and her?"

"I'll try," responded Doug.

Carlos puts his hand on the dwarf's shoulder and says, "But remember. If you hurt Evie, I'll make sure you never smile for the rest of your life."

Doug felt himself shiver with fright at the sound of Carlos' threat. The son of Creulla de Vil's threatening glare turned into a wide smile. He started chuckling and Doug can only pretend to laugh along.

"You really fell for that?" mocked Carlos.

"You sounded convincing," pointed out Doug.

"Well, when you study at the Dragon Hall in the Isle of the Lost, you can learn how to threaten people, whether you mean or not," said Carlos. "Well, I gotta go meet Jane. That girl just can't seem to do anything without help."

Carlos tosses one more pebble into the lake before walking away, leaving Doug alone to think about his talk with the boy with snow-colored hair.

* * *

The following day, Ben was riding his motorcycle to the place he promised to take Mal. She was clinging to him blindfolded. He wanted to surprise her. During the ride, he heard snoring and he took a brief look at the back. Mal's head was resting on his shoulder. She was sleeping. Ben believes it's because she hasn't been getting any sleep as of late.

Later, Ben stops the motorcycle at their destination. He takes off his helmet and tells Mal, "Hey, wake up. We're here."

Mal wakes up, rubs her eyes, takes off her helmet, dismounts the motorcycle, and becomes discombobulated at the sight of their destination. They were parked next to a curtain of vines.

"Um, Ben, what are we doing here?" asked a confused Mal.

"Just watch," said Ben. He takes a silver trinket out of his backpack, kneels down on one knee, and places the trinket on a stone plate on the ground. The plate began to light up and the vines magically separate to reveal a hidden passageway. Ben offers his hand to Mal. She takes hold of it and follows him. After walking down a long path, they reached a gate. Ben pressed the button on the speaker and said, "May we come in, please?"

The gate magically opens.

"That's it?" questioned Mal, confused of how easy it was.

"'Please' is only magic word you need," said Ben.

The two enter and Mal was marveled at what she saw. A temple. It was magnificent. The front doors magically open for them and they walk in. Inside, they found themselves meeting one of the most powerful people in Auradon, the Enchantress. The Enchantress who turned Beast into, well, a beast.

"Welcome to my humble home once again, King Ben," greeted the Enchantress.

"Once again? You've been here before?" asked Mal.

"My parents and I come here once a year," explained Ben.

"Once a year? Why?" further asked Mal.

"First, let me introduce the Enchantress," introduced Ben.

"The Enchantress? As in 'The Enchantress' who turned your father into a beast?" questioned Mal, wowed.

"The very one," confirmed the Enchantress.

"I thought where the Enchantress lives is to remain a mystery forever," pointed out Mal.

"True, until my parents united the kingdoms. The Enchantress decided to open herself to the family. She moved here not too long after the unification and gave my parents her location after I was born," explained Ben.

"So, again, why do you come here once a year?" asked Mal again.

"My parents come here to celebrate the Enchantress' birthday. We thought she could use some company," answered Ben.

"And as it turns out, having guests is very delightful," added the Enchantress. She looks at the young king and says, "So, your majesty, what brings you here? My birthday is not until the New Year."

"I came here because I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Mal," explained Ben.

"Yes, I am aware of who she is. Mal, the daughter of the Maleficent, the most ruthless of all villains. Hailing from the Isle of the Lost, she is probably the vilest, most malevolent of the new generation," said the Enchantress with a stern tone, making Mal a little uneasy to look at her in the eye. The Enchantress' lips curved into a smile and she continued. "But best known for her heroism against her own mother at your coronation. She also won their second stand, and saved Auradon from the poker cards the Queen of Hearts call soldiers."

"Since when are you disrespectful?" questioned Mal.

"I maybe a being of great magic, but even I know when to lighten up," said the Enchantress. "I mean, those soldiers never really put up a fight."

"True," agreed Mal. "Although they gave Carlos a hard time."

"Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil, #1 victim of bullies, like yourself, from the Isle of the Lost, also well-known for his technologic brilliance and love for chocolate," said the Enchantress.

"Do you always share information about someone whenever someone mentions his or her name?" asked Mal.

"It's my thing," answered the Enchantress.

"Well, what can you say about Evie?" asked Mal.

"Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, self-proclaimed 'fairest of them all,' obsessed with mirrors, and harbors secret feelings for a certain boy," said the Enchantress.

"Carlos," guessed Mal and Ben.

"Of course you know. They kissed right in front of you," said the Enchantress.

"Okay, if we're done, can we get back to why we came here, please?" asked Ben politely.

"Since you said 'please,' alright," responded the Enchantress.

"Mal is struggling to change her ways, and I hope that you can help," explained Ben.

"You need me to give her goodness counseling?" asked the Enchantress.

"Yes. My words don't seem to raise her spirit anymore," said Ben.

"Your words still do, Ben. It's my self-confidence that needs fixing," said Mal.

"I'd be happy to help," said the Enchantress. "But first, I must ask that you leave us be, your majesty."

"What? No! He's staying!" shouted Mal. The Enchantress gave her a questioning look. Realizing her sudden outburst, Mal calmly tells the Enchantress, "It's just... I feel a lot better with Ben around."

"If you insist, your maliciousness," joked the Enchantress.

"Excuse me?" questioned an offended Mal.

"Shall we get started?" suggested the Enchantress, wanting to escape another conversation.

The Enchantress asks them to sit down on the floor as she does too, except she's using her magic to levitate. Mal takes Ben's hand as the Enchantress holds out her hand, asking for Mal's. Mal takes the Enchantress' hand and the Enchantress began feeling Mal's emotions with her magic. Ben watches as a stream of sparkling magic goes back and forth between Mal's hand and the Enchantress. After a while, the Enchantress lets go of Mal's hand, only to suffer a slight headache afterwards.

"You suffer from bad blood," started the Enchantress.

"Well, you know who my mother is," pointed out Mal, still trying to hide her deep dark secret.

"I only have one piece of advice for you. Let your heart guide you," said the Enchantress.

"That's all?" questioned Mal.

"Yes," answered the Enchantress. "Now, if you don't mind, I must rest. Your inner negativity seems to have drained me."

"We will. Thank you," said Ben.

"Anytime," responded the Enchantress as she headed for her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos was in the park taking Dude for a walk when he saw Doug passing by. He saw him walk up to Evie and the two started talking. Reading their lips, Carlos knew Evie said "yes." He guessed that Doug did what he told him to do. Evie and Doug wave goodbye and the son of Dopey left. Evie noticed that Carlos was watching the whole thing and approaches him.

"You did it," started Evie.

"As promised," said Carlos.

"How can I ever thank you?" asked Evie.

"Taking good care of Dude was enough," said Carlos.

"Regardless, I owe you. So much," said Evie, feeling exceptionally grateful for his deed.

"Really, that's not necessary," said Carlos.

"Really, it is," retorted Evie, walking closer until she was only inches to Carlos' face.

The two got lost staring at each other's eyes until they leaned into each other for another kiss. They quickly caught themselves and immediately retreated. They try to avoid eye contact and try to hide the blush on their faces.

"Are we always going to let this happen?" wondered Evie.

"Well, it's not too late to change your mind about who your heart desires," said Carlos in a flirtatious tone.

"Are you crazy? I can do way better than you," mocked Evie.

"You're loss," retorted Carlos.

The two walked away in opposite directions. A few seconds later, Carlos heard his phone beep. He received message. It wasn't from Jane, it was from Evie. It says, "I didn't mean what I said. Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you."

Carlos smiled in response and looked back, looking at Evie with the spark in his eyes. As soon as he turned away, he doesn't notice that Evie looked back and stared at him with the same look. She thought back to their kiss and the blush on her cheeks became even redder. She turns her head away and focuses on getting ready for her date with Doug.

* * *

Mal and Ben decided not to return to Auradon and instead hang out for a moment at the lovely field outside of the secret passage. Ben saw that something was bothering Mal so he talks to her.

"Still thinking about what the Enchantress said?" asked Ben.

"'Let your heart guide you?' That's all she has to give?" complained Mal.

Ben speaks up. "What she's saying is..."

"I know what she means, Ben," interrupted Mal. "Listen to my heart and do what it tells me to do, for better or for worse."

"If you knew what she meant, why are you still feeling... edgy?" asked Ben.

Mal turns away from "Ben, my heart is stained with evil blood. I think you know why. Whatever my heart tells me to do, it's never for the better. I always have to use this..." Mal points to her head as she continued. "...to make the right choice. I don't want to commit any more mistakes."

Mal takes a few steps away from Ben and stares at the blue sky. Ben didn't know what to say to her. After some careful thinking, Ben approaches Mal.

"Have you ever heard the story of Queen Elsa?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, the queen who was born with powers over ice and snow. Accidentally almost killed her own sister, Anna. Isolated herself from the world for over a decade until it was time for her to take the throne. Ran away from her own coronation and started an eternal winter. Learned that love was the key to controlling her powers and undid her own curse," responded Mal. "Why?"

"She maybe pure heart, but she also has inner demons," said Ben. "She faces them even today."

"How? She already conquered her fear and got control of her magic years ago," questioned Mal.

"True, but she still fears of the danger of her powers," said Ben.

"How do you know?" asked Mal.

"Because I met her when my family attended the 10th birthday of Kristopher, Princess Anna and Kristoff's son, in Arendelle," answered Ben. "I asked her to retell her story about the eternal winter. She felt uneasy talking about how she harmed her sister and how close she was to taking lives with her powers. Mom could tell that, even now, she is still trying to contain the 'monster' within her. As kind and generous as she is, she has dark side behind that pure heart and she is prone to using her powers to threaten others. She may be good, but she's not all good. What can you say about yourself?"

"I turned over a new leaf, but I still face my inner demons," responded Mal.

"Exactly," said Ben. "Maybe you'll be facing your inner demons for the rest of you life, but that doesn't mean you should listen to them. You're free to choose your own path."

Mal's lips curved into a smile and turned around to look at Ben. He has done everything to make sure Mal stays on the path she promised to the whole kingdom she will take. Even if she reverted to her old ways, he always has faith in her. His kindness, caring personality, and big heart are the reasons Mal fell in love with him in the first place, love spell or no love spell. She never thought about how facing her inner demons affected her relationship with Ben. If she keeps pushing him away and trying to deal with this problem herself, the time will come when she will let the darkness eliminate love from her heart.

"You're never giving on me," said Mal.

"Never," responded Ben.

Mal cups Ben's face with her hand and kisses him on the cheek. Mal turns her face and offers her cheek. Ben plants a kiss. The two stared at each other's eyes and exchanged smiles, relishing the moment.

Later, the two were sitting on the grass enjoying the breeze and the scene.

"You know, we always talk about me and my new path. Why don't we talk about you for a change?" started Mal.

"Okay, about what?" asked Ben.

"How was your childhood?" asked Mal.

"Well, same as most kids here in Auradon. I was raised the best I can be. I learned royal manners pretty much every day. I made friends. Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, and many more," answered Ben.

"Tell me something. Were you and Audrey really a couple?" asked Mal.

"Sort of, but it was never working for me. Mother said she was a bit self-centered," answered Ben.

"A bit?" questioned Mal.

"Okay, maybe 'very' would be the appropriate word, but she's my friend. I have no right to disrespect her," said Ben.

"You have no right to be disrespectful, period," remarked Mal.

"Why do you think we have Remedial Goodness class?" pointed out Ben.

"I thought your parents would take care of that," said Mal.

"People like Audrey and Chad are the perfect reason why we have that class. Not all heroes kids grow up completely good," said Ben.

"When are me and my friends going to be moved from Intermediate Goodness class to Remedial Goodness?" asked Mal.

"Senior year," answered Ben.

"Carlos is one year behind me, Evie, and Jay," reminded Mal.

"You, Evie, and Jay at Senior Year. Carlos at Junior Year," corrected Ben. "Just make sure you and your friends do well."

"In class and out in the world, we'll try," responded Mal.

The two both let out a brief chuckle.

"Are you sure you want me to be your queen, Ben?" asked Mal.

Ben holds Mal's hand with both his hands and tells her, "There's no one in the land who is more worthy to rule by my side than you."

"Well, then you're gonna have to give me royalty lessons," said Mal.

"We'll begin next summer," said Ben.

"Good luck," said Mal. "With me."

"If I can help you choose a new path, I'm sure I can help you act like royalty," countered Ben.

"Again, good luck," said Mal, again.

The two stopped talking and looked at the clouds in the air. Mal's attention was caught by one cloud that looks like crossbones and another that looks like a crown. Those clouds reminded her of Carlos and Evie. But she has already decided not to further attempt to fix them together. If they don't want to confess their feelings for each other and would rather find someone else, then it's their choice.

"Do those clouds remind you of some people?" asked Ben, talking about the clouds Mal was just looking at.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that," answered Mal.

"Do you think we should help them?" wondered Ben.

"No, let them work out their feelings," said Mal. "So, Ben, you told me that after the love spell wore off, you weren't faking your feelings for me. I wanted to ask... why were you interested in me?"

"You're free-spirited, you have good heart underneath all that... 'maliciousness.' No offense. Not to mention you're pretty," answered Ben.

"Love spell or not, you can still tell the difference between pretty and beautiful," quipped Mal.

"Maybe you should put on that make-up on our next date," suggested Ben.

"I don't think so," responded Mal.

"Makes you feel like Evie's doll?" guessed Ben.

"Sort of, but really, I don't like to beautify myself," said Mal.

"You don't need to," added Ben.

"I can say the same for you," remarked Mal.

The two laughed briefly and continued to stare at the clouds. After a few more hours of civil conversation, the sun was beginning to set.

"It's getting late. We should be heading home," said Ben.

"You go on ahead. I can use my transportation spell," said Mal.

"If you insist," replied Ben as he walks over to his motorcycle. He takes a brief look at Mal before departing.

* * *

Four hours later, it was nearly bed time for everyone in Auradon. In the dormitory, Evie just returned from her date with Doug. They went to a nearby carnival. The first game they played was the claw machine, where Doug won Evie a stuffed dwarf... on the seventh try. They rode on the roller coaster, sailed into a "Tunnel of Love," and bought some cotton candy. The best part of the date for Evie was that Doug didn't mention a word about her and Carlos.

After changing into her nightwear, Evie was about to go to sleep until something poofed into the room. It was Mal.

"Oh, M! You startled me," reacted Evie.

"Sorry," apologized Mal.

"Where were you?" asked Evie.

"Ben took me to see the Enchantress," answered Mal. "And if you're wondering, yes, that Enchantress."

"Wow! What was she like?" asked Evie.

"Full of wisdom, full of power, not to mention a sense of humor. She called me 'your maliciousness,'" answered Mal.

"Why did Ben take you to see her?" asked Evie.

"To raise my spirit. To help me be the person I promised everyone I would be," answered Mal.

"It's the darkness, isn't it?" guessed Evie.

"Don't worry. I got it under control," assured Mal.

"Well, good night," said Evie as she tucked herself in bed.

"Night, E," said Mal back as she lies down on her bed.

 **I hope you Bal fans love this. If you don't, well, I tried.**


	6. The Haunted House

**Sorry for the long wait. There was a problem with the computer and I was very busy last week. (I know Halloween was months ago, but I really wanted to write this)**

* * *

 **The Haunted House**

It was October 31st in Auradon, which means it's Halloween. Ben is throwing a Halloween party in his castle. A costume party to be precise. Almost everyone in Auradon Prep was dressing up like the old favorites (ghosts, zombies, mummies, witches, etc.), but Ben and his friends were wearing something special.

Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug met with Ben in the ball room, where he's directing the decorations for the party.

"Hey, Ben, nice costume," started Audrey.

"Thanks," responded Ben as he turned around and removed his mask. He was dressed as his father, when he was a beast. He wore furry gloves to imitate the claws and wears a mask that resembles his father's former face. The mask, of course, comes with eye holes and nose holes so Ben can see and breathe through it.

"You look like your mother," said Ben to Audrey.

"Thank you," responded Audrey as she twirled to really show her costume. She was dressed as her mother, Sleeping Beauty. She styled her hair like Aurora's and wore the exact same dress she wore as a teenager.

"Um, Chad, what are you supposed to be?" asked a confused Ben.

"Chad the Mouse. My mother has mice friends, remember?" answered Chad. He was wearing a mouse mask, wore gray gloves, and gray boots. He still wore his school uniform.

"Moving on. Doug?" questioned Ben.

"My dad. Who else?" answered Doug. He wore a purple hat, a green tunic, and the shoes he borrowed from his dad.

"Jane?" Ben turned to the daughter of Fairy God Mother.

"My mother's old clothes. Although, they were a little too large for me so she used her magic to make it fit," answered Jane. She was dressed in her mother's blue cloak, but she kept her own bow tie.

Ben turns to Lonnie. "Lonnie, are you dressed like a Hun?"

"Yeah," answered Lonnie. "What's the problem? It's Halloween. Isn't it the time where you dress up in something scary?"

"You've been spending way too much time with Mal and Evie," remarked Audrey.

"Heard that!" said a familiar female voice. The hero kids turned around to see Evie, accompanied by Jay.

"Wow, Evie, you look wicked," complimented Lonnie.

"Thank you," replied Evie. She was dressed in her own version of her mother. She's wearing a blue glittered dress, silver gloves, a golden tiara, and her hair is tied in a bun.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Jay, fishing for compliments. He was dressed in Arabian clothing, similar to his father's. He was wearing shades of red, black, and yellow. He was also wearing a red and black readdress decorated with a ruby.

"If you wanted to look like you're father, why not wear a robe?" suggested Audrey.

"No way! Makes me look like I'm wearing a dress," said Jay. "No offense."

"None taken," responded Audrey.

"If you two are done making googly eyes at each other, maybe we can help Ben with the decorations," suggested Chad, not being able to withstand the romantic tension between the princess and the thief.

"Jealous much?" teased Audrey.

Chad takes hold of Lonnie's hand and says, "No."

Everyone's attention was captured by the appearance of purple smoke entering the room. Appearing like magic is a figure hiding behind a dark cape. The figure spoke with the voice of the most feared being in all the land. "A party? And you didn't invite me?"

"Maleficent?!" exclaimed everyone in fear and surprise.

The figure turned around and it turns out to be Mal. "Kidding," she said and started laughing. "Got you guys good."

Everyone sighed in relief. As soon as Mal was finished laughing, she used her magic to change into her Halloween costume. She is now wearing a black dress with a purple glittered stripe, a green scarf, and horns to resemble her mother's.

"It's Halloween, not April Fools," yelled Audrey.

"I know what day it is," said Mal with sass.

"Don't give me that tone, 'Maleficent,'" retorted Audrey.

"I'm sorry, say that again. Go ahead. I dare you. Say it again," dared Mal, clearly infuriated of Audrey's name-calling.

Ben knew that this fight would get physical soon so he steps in between the girls. "Okay, instead of getting into each other's throats, how about we finish the decorations?"

Suddenly, the lights began to dim.

"Tell me this is part of the party," wondered Evie, hoping it wasn't serious.

"There's a problem with the castle's power. Carlos offered to fix it," explained Ben. "We better go see how he's doing."

All of sudden, the lights went out. Everyone started panicking and running around, unable to see.

"Mirror, mirror in the night, show a girl a little light," chanted Evie. Her mirror began to glow, providing light. She saw Audrey on top of Chad, who was on top of Doug. She saw Lonnie standing next to Jay, who was on the ground. She saw Mal cuddling Ben. The purple-haired sorceress retreated and felt embarrassed. Evie helps Doug get up while Lonnie offers Jay a hand.

"Wait a second, where's Jane?" wondered Ben.

"Right here," said Jane. She was hiding under the buffet table. She gets up and wipes off the dust on her cloak.

"We need to see Carlos," said Ben. "Evie, lead the way."

"With pleasure, your majesty," replied Evie.

* * *

Evie led the group while Ben directs her to the castle power room, where they find Carlos, along with a sleeping Dude. For Halloween, Carlos decided to wear an alternate version of his original clothes from the Isle of the Lost. He's wearing a white coat with dalmatian camouflage. Underneath the coat is a white shirt with black crossbones printed on it like spray painting.

"Hey, guys. Nice costumes," started Carlos, trying to hide the nervous tone in his voice.

"Okay, what happened?" asked Ben.

"Well, I fixed the circuits and I was about to reattach the relays when... Dude had to 'go,'" explained Carlos. Everyone knew he meant that Dude used the machine as a bathroom and shorted out the circuits, putting the castle into a blackout.

"Carlos!" yelled Mal, Evie, and Jay.

"It wasn't my fault. It was his," defended Carlos, accusing his dog.

"I don't care whose fault it is. The party starts in two hours and the power's out," said Ben.

"Don't worry. I can fix it. I just need a couple things," said Carlos.

"What do you need?" asked Ben.

"A rag and a new pair of rubber gloves," answered Carlos.

"Why do you need new gloves?" asked Evie. Carlos gestured to his dog and Evie knew what he meant.

Later, Evie returned with Ben with the two things Carlos requested. Carlos used the rag to clean Dude's "mess" then puts on the rubber gloves to finish reattaching the relays. But the castle is still on a blackout.

"Why is the power still down?" asked Audrey.

"Thanks to 'someone's' little mess, the power will take time to recover," said Carlos.

"Great. What are we going to do until then?" complained Audrey.

"Oo, I have an idea," said Evie. "Every year back in the Isle, the four of us used to tell each other scary stories on Halloween."

"Scary stories? Don't you think we're a little too grown up for that?" pointed out Audrey.

"Trust me. You haven't heard Mal's stories," said Carlos.

"Yeah. Last year, she told us a story about a wolf who tried to eat Carlos, and he was cuddling Evie the whole time, shaking like a scared little baby," teased Jay, only to receive a punch to the shoulder by Carlos, which he shrugged off in a second.

"Well, why not?" agreed Lonnie.

"Fine." Audrey gave in.

* * *

Later, the teenagers were gathered in Ben's bedroom, sitting in a circle.

"So, Mal, what do you have in mind this year?" asked Evie.

Mal was still thinking until she came up with something. "How 'bout an old favorite called, 'The Haunted House'?"

"I'm guessing it's going to be scarier than the title," replied Jay.

"Oh, it will be," confirmed Mal. "So, our story begins deep within the woods in the middle of the night..."

* * *

 _Mal's Story_

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are camping out in the woods, roasting marshmallows over the campfire. Their peace was interrupted when they heard wolves howling to the moon. Carlos started feeling scared.

"Remind me again why we're out here," asked Carlos.

Mal takes out a piece of paper from her knapsack and shows her drawing of a manpr. "This house. People say it's haunted. We're going to see for ourselves if it's true or not."

"Always the adventurist, aren't you?" responded Evie.

"Is 'adventurist' even a word?" asked Jay.

"Did anyone pack a dictionary?" said Mal sarcastically.

"Actually, I did," said Carlos. He takes out his dictionary and looks up on the word. "Actually, it is."

"What do you say we get started?" suggested Mal.

Evie finishes her marshmallow and says, "I say go."

"Why not," responded Jay.

The three stared at Carlos, not sure what to answer. "Maybe you guys can go on while I go home?" he asked nervously.

"Carlos!" yelled his friends.

"Fine! I'm in," surrendered Carlos.

The four teenage misfits picked up their knapsacks and headed to the direction of the manor. Upon arrival, the only one feeling squeamish is Carlos. His friends proceeded to the manor with the youngest among them falling a little behind. They reached the front door and paused for a moment. After a few seconds, Mal knocks on the door. The door opened by itself in response.

"Cool," replied Mal.

"Creepy," replied Carlos, hiding behind Jay.

"Alright, guys, let's get spooked," declared Mal as she and her friends entered the house.

To their surprise, the house looked better on the inside than on the outside. Instead of a dusty, spider-infested rat hole of a manor they were expecting, their eyes were seeing neat and clean interior decorating. The floors were so shiny, they can see their reflections. The houseware was sparkling. There was not a speck of dust or a single cobweb inside.

"Well, I guess this house isn't haunted. Too bad. Let's go home," said Carlos, eager to leave, only for the doors to close automatically, frightening him into hiding behind Jay. "Again... creepy."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, Carlos. Looks can be deceiving," said Mal.

"How 'bout we split up? Cover more ground?" suggested Jay.

"Good idea," responded Mal. "Jay, stay here and keep your eyes peeled. Evie, check the second floor. I'll take a look at the attic. Carlos, scout the basement."

"Wait, what?" reacted Carlos. "The basement?!"

"Oh, relax, snowflake. It's probably all sparkly and clean. Maybe there won't be ghosts or zombies or vampires... or dogs," teased Mal.

"Oh, you're evil," retorted Carlos.

"I prefer the term, 'wicked,'" said Mal.

"No way, nu-uh!" said Carlos.

"Aw, c'mon, snowball. If you prove yourself a brave person, maybe Evie will fall in love with you," teased Mal further.

"You know what, Mal? Alright. I'll go to the basement and I'll be back in one piece," retorted Carlos as he left. "Hopefully."

"He's so in love with you," said Jay to Evie.

"Like that isn't obvious," responded Evie.

* * *

 _Auradon_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" interrupted Carlos. The entire circle was looking at him for interrupting Mal's story.

"You're still joking about that in your stories?" he questioned.

"These stories take place when we were still rotten to the core," said Mal.

"And you still think I liked Evie?" further questioned Carlos.

"Can I just get back to my story?" asked Mal, irritated.

Carlos responded with a "go ahead" sign.

Mal sighed and continued. "So, I... Mal... went to the attic to find any evidence that the house was haunted, and she found something quite interesting..."

* * *

 _Mal's Story_

Mal arrived in the attic and started wandering through the mess. She found old silverware, old baby toys, and some old pictures. She found one dusty picture frame and picked it up. She uses her magic to wipe it clean and saw a picture of a little boy with his baby brother and their parents. Mal couldn't help but smile at the sight of a happy family, since her relationship with her mother was always complicated. She puts down the picture and continued searching.

Meanwhile, Evie was in the second floor searching for sign of paranormal activity. She went through two bedrooms and found nothing. When she checked the next bedroom, she was surprised to find it exactly how she and her friends expected the entire manor to be. It was dusty and there were cobwebs in nearly every corner. She saw all the furniture covered in white cloth. She then saw a covered picture on the wall and pulls the cloth down. She saw a picture of a family.

Elsewhere, Jay is pacing around the first floor, waiting for something to happen or for one of his friends to return. Suddenly, he heard a whisper. It led him to the hallway. He kept on listening until the whisper led him to the kitchen. He found a dough roller and used it for self-defense. He kept his eyes open everywhere, until, all of a sudden, something drops on his head, creating a mist. Once the mist cleared, he found himself covered in flour.

Carlos was standing next to the door of the basement, still scared of what he'll find inside. He decided to swallow his fear and go inside. Coincidentally, he found a flashlight on a table next to the door. He uses it to see in the dark. He found some dusty old books and old antiques. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He told himself not to look, but he looked. He saw Jay, all white, and howling like a ghost. Carlos screamed in fright, but instead of running away, he found a nearby book and whacks the "phantom" in the face.

"Ow!" reacted Jay, clutching his nose in pain.

"Jay?" realized Carlos.

Jay started laughing. "Got you!"

"Seriously?!" yelled Carlos.

"Hey, c'mon. It's just a joke," said Jay. He picks up a rag he got from the kitchen to wipe the flour off him.

"You were supposed to stay upstairs. Not play a prank," reminded Carlos.

"It didn't cross my mind at first. As for the reason why I was covered in flour..." Jay gets up and continues. "...I heard a whisper. It led me to the kitchen. Whoever it was, he hit with a sack of flour."

"Is this another joke?" accused Carlos.

"No, I'm being serious. This place might actually be haunted," assured Jay.

"For all we know, it's probably some punk kid playing a joke," said Carlos.

"Just come with me and hear for yourself," said Jay as he and Carlos left the basement.

Back to the second floor, Evie was still staring at the photo of the family, curious. Her contemplation was interrupted when she felt something touch her shoulder. She flinched, turned around, and held up her mirror defensively, only to see it was Mal.

"Sorry," apologized Mal.

"That's okay," said Evie. "So, what did you find?"

"I found this," answered Mal as she showed Evie the picture she found in the attic.

"Do you have a strange feeling that this family maybe connected to this place being haunted?" questioned Evie.

"I do," answered Mal. "C'mon, let's regroup with the boys."

Later, the boys and the girls meet back at the grand foyer to compare notes.

"You boys find anything?" asked Mal.

"Negative," answered Carlos.

"I heard a whisper," answered Jay.

"A whisper?" questioned Mal.

"It led me to the kitchen and threw a sack of flour at me," explained Jay.

"Then you tried to scare me by acting like a white phantom," added Carlos sarcastically.

"What would I give to see that?" said Mal, wishing to see the look on Carlos' face.

"The point is that the whisper might answer the question if this place is haunted or not," said Jay.

Mal heard something and looked around.

"How are you sure that..." Evie was interrupted when her mouth was covered by Mal's hand.

"Shh! Listen," said Mal.

The four villain kids listened and heard the whisper. It led them to the basement. Once all four have passed through the door, the door suddenly closed itself. Carlos tried to open it, but it was locked.

"We're trapped!" yelled Carlos, panicking.

Mal sighed, irritated. "Stand aside!" Mal pushed Carlos aside and picks up a nearby pin as she prepared to use her magic. " _From the sound of a pin, I command the door to open._ " Mal drops the pin and casts the spell and opens the door, but it immediately closes itself again.

"Okay, I give. This place is haunted," said Carlos.

Suddenly, the lights in the basement went off. All that was heard was something being moved. Mal flicks her fingers to turn the light back on, but when she did, Carlos was missing.

"Carlos? Tell me you're just hiding," said Evie, hoping he's alright.

"All together now," said Mal. "One... two... three..."

"Carlos!" yelled all three, but Carlos didn't respond.

"You don't suppose the ghost has him?" wondered Jay.

* * *

 _Auradon_

Mal's story was interrupted yet again when Carlos yelped and cuddles Evie in fright. Carlos caught himself and retreats, coughing in embarrassment and trying not to look at Evie.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos. "You may continue."

Mal sighs again. "So, the rest searched the entire basement for Carlos, but there was no sign of him..."

* * *

 _Mal's Story_

Mal, Evie, and Jay searched every nook and cranny of the basement, but Carlos was nowhere to be found.

"We're trapped in a basement and Carlos is who knows where," stated Jay.

"We get it, Captain Obvious," responded Mal disrespectfully.

"How 'bout this?" Evie heads to the light switch and turns off the lights. A few seconds later, she turns them back on, but Carlos is still nowhere.

Mal walks up to Evie and knocks on her head like a door. "Hello, genius! You have a magic mirror," she reminded.

"Oh, right. Silly me," said an ashamed Evie. She was about to take out her mirror, but it was missing. "Oh, no. The ghost took my mirror."

"Great, what else can go wrong?" complained Mal.

The lights went out all of a sudden, and once they turned back on, it seemed nothing was missing. Mal reached for her spellbook, but couldn't find it. The look on her face says that she was expecting that.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that again," suggested Evie.

"Okay, instead of using magic, let's use our heads," said Mal. "When the lights were off the first time, did you guys hear something?"

"Yeah," answered Jay. "It's like something wooden was being moved."

"Check every wooden object here," ordered Mal.

The trio did so, but there seemed to be nothing interesting. Mal was checking a table full of books. When she opened one, it had a secret button in it. She pushes it and the wooden floor beneath her opens up, causing her to slide down to a secret room. She gets up and brushes dust off her, but a few seconds later, Evie comes in and crashes into her. Jay comes in, but avoids crashing on the girls.

"Can you get off me?" yelled Mal.

Evie gets up and offers her friend a hand. Mal swats Evie's hand away and picks herself up.

"Where are we?" wondered Jay.

"Why don't we proceed and find out?" suggested Mal sarcastically, clearly irritated.

The three started walking until they saw a door. When they opened the door, they were greeted by a head on the wall. Evie and Jay screamed in fright, but Mal stayed stoic.

"Oh, relax you two," said an annoyed Mal. She rips the head out of the wall and smashes it between her hands. "It's plastic."

Evie and Jay sighed in relief. The three proceeded until Evie accidentally stepped on a trigger tile. A bunch of spiders rained from above, causing Evie to run frightened into a door.

"Evie!" yelled an aggravated Mal as she tried to open the door, but it won't budge.

Jay was about to leave until he stepped on another trigger tile, causing a mannequin of a scary clown to spring from the wall, startling Jay. As he backed up, he stepped on another tile and falls down a trap door, leaving Mal alone.

* * *

 _Auradon_

"I really don't see the scary part of this story," said Audrey, interrupted Mal's story.

Mal sighs again and sarcastically says, "If anyone else wants to say something, be my guest."

"What happened to Evie and Jay?" asked Lonnie.

Mal says, "I was getting to that. Now, if I may continue? Evie was all alone in a strange room in the dark..."

* * *

 _Mal's Story_

Evie was trying to open the door, but it won't open. Evie eyes the darkness around her. She tried to find the light switch. She keeps touching the wall until she eventually stumbled upon the light switch, but what she found was a room full of bodies with severed heads and severed limbs. Blood was everywhere. There were cutting tools all over the floor. To make matters worse, there were man-looking machines holding knives. Once Evie accidentally stepped on another trigger tile, the machines were activated and chased her around the room.

Jay, meanwhile, land on a bean bag chair as he crashed from the fall. When he picked himself up, he heard wailing noises. He started walking down the corridor until he saw a floating sheet. He thought it was a trick, but he saw that there were no wires or strings. When he stood under the sheet, there was nothing in it. Jay started running in fright as the sheet chased him.

* * *

 _Auradon_

Mal's story was interrupted again, but this time, she was glad. Everyone in the circle was shaking scared. Ben was hiding in his mask, Jane was hiding behind Audrey, Chad was doing a poor job hiding his scared face, and Carlos was, again, cuddling Evie, who was also cuddling him.

"Seriously? Severed heads and limbs?" started Audrey.

"Scary, isn't it?" asked Mal.

"Terrifying," answered Ben. He took his mask off to answer and then puts it back on.

"I hate to ask, but what happens next?" asked Jay.

Mal continues. "While Evie and Jay try to survive, Mal was trying to solve the mystery of this haunted house..."

* * *

 _Mal's Story_

Mal was carefully walking across the corridor, trying not to set off any traps. She reached hallway full of doors. She enters one and, luckily, she found her spellbook. She reaches for it, but triggers a trap. She is now encased in a cage filled with snakes, but she didn't react with fright. She knew the snakes were fake.

" _Forward with the age, rust the cage,_ " chanted Mal. The metal of the cage turns into rust. Mal grabs her spellbook and immediately browses through it, trying to find the spell she's looking for.

"Alright, Mr. Paranormal, no more games," declared Mal. " _Spirits of the entire sphere, I command you to appear!_ " Mal's spell releases a magical wave that spreads to the entire house.

Meanwhile, Jay was chased to a dead end by the floating sheet. When the magical wave hit, Ben can see legs sticking out from underneath the sheet.

"Hey, buddy, your legs are out," said Jay.

"What?!" exclaimed the spirit. He removes the sheet and asks, "You can see me?"

"Yeah," answered Jay.

It wasn't long before Mal showed up. She uses her magic to trap the ghost in a bubble. The ghost tried to phase out, but it didn't work.

"Don't even bother trying again, buster. That bubble is enchanted to trap ghosts," said Mal.

"Wait, where's Evie?" asked Jay.

Evie, elsewhere, is still in the room being chased by the machines. The door opens and he see Mal, Jay, and a ghost trapped in a bubble.

"The off switch is over there," pointed the ghost to a lever at the edge of the room. Jay runs over and pulls it, deactivating every machinery in the room.

"Thank you," said Evie as she held her chest while trying to catch her breath, recovering from the fright.

"Relax, blue streak, everything here is fake. The bodies are mannequins and the knives are as sharp as a plastic sword," said the ghost.

Evie slowly walks up to a mannequin and pokes it. It was made of plastic. She sighs in relief. She then walks up to the ghost.

"Where's Carlos?" she asked.

The ghost led them back to the corridor. He points to the door at the end of the hall. They enter and saw Carlos strapped to a chair, unconscious, and surrounded by a moat of acid.

"What's the acid made of?" asked Mal, knowing it's fake.

"Soda," answered the ghost.

Evie runs past the moat and unties Carlos. "Hey, Carlos. Wake up." She gently slaps him in the face, waking him up.

"Am I dead?" asked Carlos, still woozy.

"No, you're alive," answered Evie as she helped her friend up.

"Okay, freak show. Answers!" demanded Mal.

"Can we do this at the grand foyer, please?" asked Carlos.

The four kids and the ghost return to the first floor of the manor, until they saw someone come in. It was a young man, a middle-aged man, and a middle-aged woman. It's safe to say that the adults are the young man's parents. Mal and Evie recognized them as the family from the pictures they found. The four recognize the young man as King Ben, ruler of Auradon.

Ben caught sight of the kids from the corner of his eye.

"Your majesty," said Mal as she and her friends bowed before the young king.

"Who are you people?" asked Ben.

"I'm Mal," introduced Mal. "These are my friends, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. We come from the Isle of the Lost."

"Belle, is that..." Beast wondered, looking at the ghost in the bubble.

"Yes, it is," said Belle.

"George?" asked Ben.

"Yes, Ben, it's me," answered the ghost.

"Okay, somebody wanna explain what's going on?" asked Carlos.

"George was my little brother. He was born when I was 3. When he was 12, we went of vacation in this manor. There was an assassination attempt at me. George sacrificed himself to save me," explained Ben. "Ever since, his ghost remains trapped in this place. My parents and I visit this manor every year for his birthday." He looks at his deceased brother and says, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, bro," replied George.

"Why is he trapped?" asked Mal.

"One of the assassins who attacked this place was a sorcerer. He cast a barrier that keeps ghosts from leaving," answered Ben.

"I thought I sensed magic when we got here," mentioned Mal. "Don't worry, I got this."

The villain kids and the royal family headed outside as Mal works her magic. It took her a while, but Mal manages to lift the barrier. George's ghost leaves the house and faces his brother.

"You're finally free," said Ben.

"See you, big brother," said George.

"Okay, wait, before you go, can I ask one thing?" said Carlos. "Why were you scaring us?"

"George has always been a prankster," answered Beast.

"Well, see ya," said George as he flew to the skies, off to join the souls of others who have passed.

"Can I ask you children something? What were you doing here?" asked Belle.

"We heard that this house was haunted. We wanted to see if it's true," answered Mal.

"And as it turns out, it is," added Evie.

"Did you say you were from the Isle of the Lost?" asked Ben.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry," said Jay.

"We're not evil, just wicked," added Evie.

"We're rotten, but we're trying to turn over a new leaf," added Carlos.

"So, if you'll excuse me, your royal cuteness, we'll be leaving," said Mal. She and her friends left.

"She called me cute," mentioned Ben.

"Well, now that George is free, I guess we don't have to come here anymore," said Belle.

"They did us a big favor. We should thank them," said Ben.

"Another time, son," said Beast.

* * *

 _Auradon_

"George's spirit is finally free and the haunted house is no longer haunted. The villain kids have done good and the royal family is grateful. The End," concluded Mal.

"Decent story," said Ben.

"Scary, but, yes, decent," said Audrey.

"Loved the mystery angle," said Lonnie.

"I wasn't scared at all," lied Chad.

"Yeah, right," said Doug, not believing him.

"Can we do this again next year?" asked Jane.

"Sure," said Mal.

The lights came back on.

"The power's back!" exclaimed Evie. "Let's get this party started!" She left the room in a hurry.

"Right behind you," said Jay, following Evie.

"Shall we?" Carlos extends his hand for Jane.

"Sure," answered Jane nervously as she took Carlos' hand. The two walked out together.

Ben saw the look on Mal's face at the sight of Jane and Carlos. He chooses to ignore it and walks out of the room with his friends. Before he left, he saw Mal still standing.

"You coming?" asked Ben.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Mal. Ben left the room.

Mal reaches for a piece of paper in her costume. It was her Halloween checklist. The goals were "scary prank" and "scary story." There was already a check mark on the first item. She magically puts a check mark on the second item.

"Best Halloween ever!" said Mal to herself.

 **Maybe not my best story, but I tried my best. Some of you are probably thinking that I should've written a Christmas story, but that will have to wait. Leave a review. And when I say "leave a review," I mean give an honest opinion.**


	7. Sofia's Day

**Welcome to the seventh story of "Welcome To My Wicked World." From the title, I'm pretty sure you can tell who this is about.**

* * *

 **Sofia's Day**

The clock strikes 10:00 as another day is closing in the kingdom of Auradon. In Auradon Prep dormitory, Sofia returns to her room to see that Lonnie was already asleep. Sofia sneaks quietly to her bed. Since Lonnie was sleeping, Sofia saw an opportunity to write in her diary. But first, she needs light. She taps her amulet and it provided just enough light for her to see. She takes her diary out from under her pillow and opens it with the key she hid under the bed. She grabs her pencil and started writing.

 _"Dear diary,_

 _I have to say that today was perhaps the most eventful day of my time here in Auradon Prep. Pretty enjoyable if I must say. What made this day very special started during self-defense classes this morning. Lonnie has always been the best in class, but today, she met her match..."_

* * *

 _8:30 A.M._

It was time for the weekly self-defense class. The teacher is Mr. Yong, a friend of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. Instead of new lessons, Mr. Yong decided to see how much his students have learned by having them spar. Of course, he first calls forth his favorite student, Lonnie.

"Any one of you girls want to test yourself against Lonnie?" asked Mr. Yong. No girl answered, mainly because they're scared of Lonnie's skills. One girl raised her hand. It was Mal.

Mal and Lonnie were evenly matched to start, blocking and dodging each other's attacks. Mal gets the upper hand when she dodges a kick and then sucker-punches Lonnie in the face, causing her to fall on her back. Mal offers her hand and Lonnie takes it.

"Wow! You're good," said Lonnie, impressed. "Did your mom teach you to fight? I never thought of Maleficent as a hand-to-hand combat specialist."

"She didn't. I taught myself," answered Mal. "My friends did as well."

"Impressive, Mal. Impressive," complimented Mr. Yong. "Lonnie, why don't you sit down?"

Lonnie sits down next to Sofia.

"Anyone else?" asked Mr. Yong. Just like with Lonnie, every girl was too scared to try.

"Sofia wants to," said Lonnie.

"What?" reacted Sofia in surprise.

Lonnie pushes Sofia off the chair and on the mat.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," assured Mal.

One second into the fight and Sofia gets knocked to the floor by one kick from Mal.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Mr. Yong.

"No, I'll give it another go," said Sofia.

On her second try, Sofia was knocked down again, this time by a punch to the face. On her third try, Mal blocks Sofia's punch and knocks her to the floor with another punch.

"Maybe you should sit down before I give you a black eye," suggested Mal, actually concerned of hurting her friend.

"Psst, Sofia," called Evie. Sofia picks up herself and walks over to Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Do you want to know how we taught ourselves to fight?" asked Evie. Sofia nods.

"Instinct," said Carlos.

"Don't think. Just let your body tell you what to do," added Jay.

Sofia take a deep breath and steps back to the mat. Sofia took the VKs' advice and listens to her body as she blocks and dodges Mal's attacks. She locks Mal's arm and twirls, pushing the purple-haired sorceress to the floor.

"Wow," reacted Mal. "You used your instincts."

Sofia offers a hand and says, "Sorry."

Mal lets Sofia help her up and responds with "Don't be. We have these classes for a reason."

"Magnificent, Sofia. Absolutely magnificent," complimented Mr. Yong.

* * *

 _"...My face still hurts, but the pain was worth it. Maybe next time Maleficent shows up, I can put these lessons to good use. During recess, I made a new friend. Her name is Abigail, daughter of Alice in Wonderland. She wasn't exactly what I was expected, but Mal did tell me that Ben said you can be your own person, no matter who's your parent..."_

* * *

 _9:36 A.M._

It was time for recess. Sofia was secretly feeding her animal friends. When she came out of the bush she was hiding, she accidentally bumped into someone. She saw a blonde girl wearing a blue mini dress as a uniform.

"Sorry," apologized the girl as she helped Sofia up.

"That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going," said Sofia.

"Did you just come out from behind that bush?" asked the blonde.

"Yes..." answered Sofia nervously.

"Did you find a rabbit hole in there?" joked the blonde.

Sofia laughed. "No. Let me guess. Daughter of Alice?"

"The name's Abigail," introduced the girl. "And you must be Sofia."

"That's the name," confirmed Sofia.

"Again, what were doing behind that bush?" asked Abigail again.

"That's private," said Sofia. "What are you doing here so far away from everyone else?"

"I'm fed up with Audrey," said Abigail.

"Talk to me," said Sofia.

"Ever since day one, I've been like the little mouse in the corner. No one notices me," started Abigail. "I wasn't really good at making friends. So I started acting differently. I changed myself from a shy, timid girl to your typical teenage pretty girl. And it worked. I became part of Audrey's group, but..."

"But what?" asked Sofia.

"I just can't do it anymore. Acting like someone I'm not just to make friends. Audrey's great, but she's so self-centered, and I don't want to be like that," said Abigail.

"I understand how you're feeling," said Sofia.

"How do you know?" asked Abigail.

"Years ago, I made a friend in Royal Prep. Her name is Hildegard. She also wasn't good at making friends. To make people like her, she acted like she knows everything, but she doesn't," explained Sofia. "I helped her realize that she doesn't have to act different to be loved. Just be yourself. That's what matters."

"You really think so?" asked an unsure Abigail.

"Yes, I'm sure. Everyone in Royal Prep is beginning to like Hildegard for revealing the person she really is. Maybe it's time you do the same," said Sofia.

"I can see why people say you have the purest heart in the land," mentioned Abigail.

"They say that about me?" asked a confused Sofia.

"Yeah," answered Abigail. "Does it offend you?"

"Not at all," said Sofia. "I just wouldn't say that I have the purest heart. I have my flaws. Everyone has."

"I've just met you and I find that hard to believe," said Abigail.

"How 'bout you go see Lonnie and I'll do my business here?" suggested Sofia.

"Okay," agreed Abigail. Before she left she said, "Oh, and by the way, pretty amulet."

With Abigail at distance, Sofia returned to the bush.

* * *

 _"...Lonnie told me that everything went well with Abigail. Besides being the shy, timid type, she was also full of curiosity and has a tendency to be easily fascinated._ _Reminds me of her mother. After recess, it was Physics class. Unlike the other time, there was no explosion. Well, specifically, no explosion caused by me..."_

* * *

 _10:11 A.M._

At Physics class, the students were learning how to mix chemical combinations. Mr. Deley decided that everyone should switch partners. Sofia was now working with Doug, Nathaniel is working with Abigail, and Evie is working with Chad.

"So, how are you fitting in?" asked Doug.

"Very well," answered Sofia.

"Made any new friends?" asked Doug.

"Abigail," answered Sofia. "How 'bout you? How are you and Evie?"

"We're good," answered Doug.

The conversation between the two were interrupted when an explosion happened.

"Alright, who caused that? This time?" asked a dusty Mr. Deley.

"He did!" yelled Evie, pointing at Chad.

"She did!" yelled Chad simultaneously with Evie, pointing at the latter.

"You added the wrong chemical," said Evie.

"You were doing all the work," said Chad.

"Since when do you care about science?" asked an annoyed Evie.

"You villain kids aren't the only ones who need to change," said Chad.

"Well, pardon me if I don't trust you," said Evie.

"Well, pardon me if I don't trust the daughter of Evil Queen," retorted Chad.

"Alright Chad, what's the order. A knuckle sandwich or a sleeping agent?" asked an irritated Evie.

Mr. Deley was trying to stop them, but before he can say anything, he is always cut off by one of the two. Sofia decided to get up and separates Evie and Chad.

"That's enough, both of you," said Sofia. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Let's just say the history between us isn't very pleasant," said Evie.

"Mr. Deley, may we be excused?" asked Sofia. "I'd like to give these two a pep talk."

"Knock yourself out," responded Mr. Deley.

Sofia takes Evie and Chad outside of the classroom and to the hallway.

"Care to explain your history?" asked Sofia.

"When I first came here, I was... in love with Chad," started Evie. "He used my feelings against me, made me do his homework. Then he ditched me for Audrey and told Mr. Deley that I've been using my mirror to cheat."

"You liked me just because I was a prince," retorted Chad.

"You called me a gold digger and a cheater," said Evie back.

"You called me the 'biggest jerk in the land,'" snapped Chad.

"Alright, again, enough," interrupted Sofia.

"I guess this is the part where you put your Sofia magic into action," predicted Evie.

"Sofia magic?" a confused Sofia asked.

"Using your big heart to fix the problem," clarified Chad.

"Oh, well, yes. Yes, I will," said Sofia. "Now, from what I can tell in my short time here, change seems impossible, but, actually, you don't need to change. You just need to be the best person you can be."

"Don't you think me and my friends are trying?" pointed out Evie.

"And yet, you guys still like to pick a fight with anyone who aggravates you," mentioned Sofia. She turns to Chad and says, "And as for you, I seem to remember that Carlos said you're still a bully."

"I don't hit people," defended Chad.

"You pushed me after I called you, well, you know," reminded Evie.

"Before we get into another fight, may I speak?" said Sofia. Evie and Chad remained silent. Sofia says, "Now, from what I see, you two need to learn to socialize with each other, understand each other. That way, you can learn to cooperate with each other. Just promise me one thing, act like yourselves."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Evie.

"Just don't try to hurt each other," responded Sofia.

"Alright," gave in Chad. "Shall we return to class, my lady?"

"Yes, we shall," answered Evie. She and Chad returned to the classroom together.

* * *

 _"...Everything worked out alright. After we cleaned up the mess, we finished our lesson. Evie and Chad did pretty well. Doug thinks their relationship will revert back to normal on the next day, but I hope this experience will help them get along naturally. After Physics, I was just putting my science textbook back in my locker when I saw Carlos running away..."_

* * *

 _11:02 A.M._

Sofia takes her literature textbook out of the her locker before closing it. She was about to head back to the classroom when she saw Carlos running. He stops close by and found the janitor's closet to his left. He saw Sofia watching so, before he enter the closet, he gave her a "shh," meaning to keep quiet of his whereabouts. As soon as Carlos closed the door, Sofia heard a familiar voice, screaming

"Carlos!" yelled Mal.

She came around the same corner Sofia saw Carlos run by. It was obvious that Mal was looking for him. Mal continued to search for him as she walked past Sofia, who was facing her locker to avoid being questioned. As soon as Mal was out of sight, Sofia headed for the closet and knocks.

"Carlos, it's me. Sofia," said Sofia.

Carlos immediately opens the door and pulls Sofia inside.

"Would you be quiet?" burst Carlos. "I don't want Mal finding out where I am."

"Don't worry, she's gone," assured Sofia.

Carlos opens the door and saw that Mal isn't nearby. He walks out of the closet as did Sofia.

"Why is she mad at you?" asked

"Art class," started Carlos. "I was working on prototype paint bombs when... I accidentally blew up one of them on Mal's assignment."

"And she's very mad about that?" questioned Sofia.

"Hero or villain, Mal will still be extremely furious with anyone who messes with her artwork," explained Carlos.

"So, if she finds you...?" continued Sofia.

"She will either figuratively or literally kill me," finished Carlos.

"She would never do that. The worst she can do is curse you," said Sofia.

"It's Mal. You'll never know," said Carlos. "So, where are you going?"

"Literature class," answered Sofia.

"Can I come with you?" asked Carlos. "Because of my little accident, Ms. Lilac excused everyone from class."

"Sure," answered Sofia.

In literature class, Mr. Walson was teaching the students about Renaissance literature.

"So, class, who can tell me..." Mr. Walson was interrupted when someone burst through the door.

It was Mal.

"Carlos! I'm not done with you," yelled Mal.

"Um, Mr. Walson, can I take a bathroom break?" asked Carlos, clearly frightened of Mal's sudden appearance.

"Yes, you may," said Mr. Walson.

Soon, Carlos was on the run from Mal again. He made it to the boy's room and locks himself inside.

"You can't hide forever in there, Carlos," yelled Mal, slamming the door in anger.

"Hey, Mal," said someone, tapping her shoulder. It was Sofia.

"What do you want, Sofia?" asked Mal.

"I came here to take you," answered Sofia. "And him."

Sofia knocks on the door and said, "Carlos. Please, come out."

"No way," said Carlos.

"Mr. Walson is gonna be mad if we don't return to class soon," said Sofia. "Please, come out so we can settle this quickly."

"Tell Mal to leave and then I will," said Carlos.

"Can you leave us, please?" asked Sofia politely.

"Fine," answered an annoyed Mal. She turns back to the door and says, "You better watch your back." She walks away.

Carlos comes out and feels relieved that Mal isn't around.

"Carlos, are you afraid of Mal?" asked Sofia.

"Who wouldn't be?" answered Carlos. "Out of every bully that's picked on me on the Isle, she was the worst."

"And you're still afraid of her now?" asked Sofia.

"Again, who wouldn't be?" answered Carlos. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand," said Sofia. "You want to stop running from Mal, right?"

"Of course," responded Carlos.

"Then the best thing you should do is make it up to her. Clean up your mess. I'm sure she would appreciate that," said Sofia.

"I hope so," said Carlos.

"How about we get back to class?" suggested Sofia.

As the two walked back to the classroom, Carlos spoke. "I'm really glad you came here. To think that someone so young can be so full of wisdom."

Sofia smiled at his compliment. She wouldn't consider herself as someone full of wisdom, just someone full of compassion, but reflecting on her moments with Carlos made her see why he would think so.

Carlos' phone beeped. He received another message from Jane. It says, "Can you see me after school? I need help in physics again."

"It's Jane again, isn't it?" guessed Sofia.

"Don't mock me. She needs a friend," said Carlos.

"Wouldn't dream of it," assured Sofia.

* * *

 _"... Ben told me that Carlos fixed Mal's painting and she still got a high mark on it. The worst Mal did was punching Carlos on the shoulder. But what really made that moment memorable was the fact that Carlos sees me like 'The Goddess of Compassion.' It wasn't because I enjoyed being treated like that, but it's because that's what everyone seems to treat me like. That was further proven during lunch time..."_

* * *

 _12:03 P.M._

Sofia was sitting alone on a table, not even wanting to eat her lunch. The sad look on her face is a dead giveaway that something is troubling her. She was soon joined by Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug. Sofia tried to hide her depression by thinking of something humorous to say.

"Doesn't it seem funny to you guys that I'm the only one in this table that's not a descendant?" started Sofia.

"Not every student in this school is a hero's kid," mentioned Ben.

"But you have to admit, it is pretty funny," said Audrey. "More like weird funny, not 'ha ha' funny."

"Hey, Mal told me what Carlos did," said Ben to Sofia. "You seems to have the answer for everything."

Ben's words made Sofia drift back into depression. Everyone noticed.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Ben.

"No, you didn't," assured Sofia.

"Okay, something's bothering you," said Lonnie. "Most people would try to hide their problems, but..."

"... You can't solve a problem without a little help," interrupted Sofia. "I know. Sometimes, I use this saying when helping others."

"Then what are you hiding?" asked Audrey.

"Guys..." Sofia paused. "Be honest. Do you see me as like... a symbol of wisdom and compassion."

Everyone hesitated to answer. Sofia just went back to stirring her lunch without even eating it.

Audrey sighs and answers, "Yes, but what's the problem? Don't you like the attention?"

"Not really," answered Sofia. "Everyone I've met since coming here to Auradon has treated me like a hero, and to be honest, I don't really want to be treated like that."

"Who wouldn't want to be seen as a hero?" remarked Chad.

Lonnie elbows Chad's shoulder and said, "Not helping."

"Sorry," apologized Chad. "But seriously, how is people seeing you as a hero a bad thing?"

"It's not a bad thing. It's just that I don't want to be seen as Princess Sofia the First all the time," said Sofia. "I just want people to know me as Sofia, the girl from the village."

"Just one question. Do you hate being a princess?" asked Jane.

"No, of course not," answered Sofia. "I just want people to treat me like a normal person, that's all."

"I'm guessing we haven't," guessed Doug.

"You guys don't have to feel ashamed," said Sofia. "I guess I'm just feeling a little homesick."

"You said you wanted to see the rest of the world," reminded Chad.

"If you didn't want to leave your family, why did you?" asked Doug.

"Chad's reminder is pretty much the answer," said Sofia.

"Do you want to request a weekend visit to Enchancia?" offered Ben.

"Don't trouble yourself, Ben," responded Sofia. "This is my choice."

"You're certainly more than just a big heart," said Ben.

"You can say that again," said Sofia.

"If you don't mind if I ask, Sofia, has your father already decided who is next in line to the throne of Enchancia?" asked Audrey.

"Yes," answered Sofia. "But if I tell you, will you promise not to speak of it until the day comes?"

"Cross my heart," promised Audrey.

After a brief pause, Sofia says, "Me."

"Really?" reacted Chad, surprised.

"You heard it right. Me," further said Sofia.

"But you're the youngest? Why?" asked Doug.

"Amber's a little too self-centered, as father would say, and James would rather be a knight than a king," answered Sofia.

"Well, I think your father made the right choice," said Ben. "You have a brilliant mind and a pure heart. Enchancia can't ask for a better ruler."

"Everyone thinks so highly of me. I just wish I believe in myself," said Sofia.

"Have you read the stories about you?" pointed out Audrey. "Every child in Auradon looks up to you, commoner or future heir."

"So, Ben, if I can ask you a question, are planning on inviting new villain kids here to Auradon Prep?" asked Sofia.

"I would if I wanted to, but Mal talked me into making her my adviser on this matter," answered Ben.

"Speaking of villain kids, how's Harley?" wondered Lonnie.

"Who's Harley?" asked Sofia.

"Queen of Hearts' daughter," answered Lonnie.

"Her rehabilitation is a working progress," answered Ben. "I'm actually thinking about releasing her from prison soon."

"But you'll have to discuss that will Mal first, right?" guessed Sofia.

"Of course," confirmed Ben.

"Why is she in prison?" asked Sofia.

"Have you heard of the attack on the village by Queen of Hearts' soldiers?" asked Ben. Sofia nods. "Well, Harley is actually the one who conjured that scheme. I would've sent her back to the Isle of the Lost with her mother, but I decided to give her a chance."

"You can never be too kind," said Sofia.

"They always say not to judge a book by its cover," started Audrey. "From what I heard about you, I thought you were gonna to be a 'Little Miss Perfect' type of princess, but getting to know you, I see you're just... ordinary. No offense."

"No, no. I take that as a compliment," said Sofia. To her own surprise, she found herself actually eating her lunch. She knows this means that she no longer feels sad. Her new friends are starting to see her for the person without the tiara and that was turning her frown up-side down. "You guys are great friends."

* * *

 _"...Such nice friends I've made here in Auradon Prep. Audrey is still hard to get used to, but I know things will work out alright. After lunch, it was music class. It was time for my presentation with Mal. We had a long, and I repeat, long discussion of who will sing and who will play the guitar. In the end, we decided that I will sing and she will play. Nathaniel was nice enough to give Mal some lessons..."_

* * *

 _12:58 P.M._

"Mal, Sofia, you're up," said Ms. Parson.

Sofia gets up and was about to get on the stage, but Mal didn't want to get up. Sofia can tell she was nervous.

"C'mon, Mal. Time to put those lessons to action," said Sofia. "I believe in you."

Motivated, Mal gets up and walks with Sofia to the stage. Sofia gets a good grip on the microphone while Mal was getting ready to strum.

"Song title?" asked Ms. Parson.

"I Won't Give Up," answered Sofia. She takes a deep breath and started signing.

...

 _For the longest time, I've felt so lost_

 _Felt like I was caught in the frost_

 _Don't know where I was going_

 _The cold air just keeps on blowing_

 _But my spirit just keeps on glowing_

 _XXX_

 _I have always dreamed for this moment_

 _But it feels like a nightmare_

 _I crumble every second_

 _But I always remember to breathe the air_

 _XXX_

 _I won't give up_

 _XXX_

 _For the longest time, I lost myself_

 _My true colors high up the shelf_

 _Out of my reach, I know, I've tried_

 _But all I need is a guide_

 _And I be caught in a landslide_

 _XXX_

 _I have always dreamed for this moment_

 _But it feels like a nightmare_

 _I crumble every second_

 _But I always remember to breathe the air_

 _XXX_

 _I won't give up_

 _Even in my darkest times_

 _In the grueling nighttime_

 _I won't give up_

 _..._

Sofia takes a bow and she receives an ovation. She looks at Mal and smiled at her, letting her know that she did a great job. They looked at Ms. Parson and she seemed very impressed.

"Wonderful, both of you," said Ms. Parson. "Sofia, you certainly have the voice of an angle. And Mal, last time I heard you play the guitar, you were awful. How did you improve so quickly?"

"Your favorite student, Nathaniel," answered Mal.

Everyone looks at Nathaniel and they applaud for him. Nathaniel stands up and bows, proud of himself.

As soon as class ended, Mal and Sofia approach Nathaniel.

"Hey, Nathaniel," called out Mal. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... thank you."

"You're welcome, mademoiselle," responded Nathaniel with a bow. He looks at Sofia and says, "So, milady, have you made up your mind about an evening with me?"

Sofia hesitated for a moment until she spoke. "I'm sorry, Nathaniel, but it's a no. I respect you and I'm happy to have you as a friend, but... no."

"If that is what you wish. Let me know if you change your mind," said Nathaniel as he left the classroom, winking at Sofia.

"He's still hitting on you?" asked Mal.

"Doesn't it seem obvious?" answered Sofia. "If there's one thing I won't miss here in Auradon Prep..."

"It's him," finished Mal.

"Not him, specifically. Just his attempts to ask me out," cleared Sofia. "So, how are you and Ben?"

"Ever since he took me to see the Enchantress, I say things are working out just fine," answered Mal.

"The Enchantress?" asked a shocked Sofia.

"Yeah, that Enchantress," confirmed Mal. She notices Sofia clutching her cheek. "Still hurts?"

"You pack quite a wallop, I have to admit," said Sofia.

* * *

 _"...Mal offered to get some ice, but I didn't really need any. I'm sure the pain will be gone by morning. The final session of the day was the monthly visit of Mr. Lance for driving class. I didn't attend last month's class because I was terrified, but Audrey motivated me into trying it out this month. After all, she took Mr. Lance's class during the summer and she got a good enough grade to pass, which, of course, explains why she has a car..."_

* * *

 _3:11 P.M._

Everyone who has chosen to attend the monthly driving class are currently watching Carlos de Vil finish his test. From the students' point of view, Carlos was performing tremendously. He followed every rule of the road as shown by his correct response to a stop light, using his blinkers at an intersection, and what impressed the students the most is his steady driving. Mal, Evie, and Jay know that Carlos has driven in his mother's car before, so, more or less, he knows how to drive. As soon as Carlos reached the finish line of the driving track, his friends cheered for him.

"You are quite the driver, Mr. de Vil," complimented Mr. Lance. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"The first time I drove my mom's car was when I was just 10," said Carlos. "So, what did I get?"

"You followed all the rules perfectly and your driving was exquisite," started Mr. Lance. "I can safely say that you get an A+."

Mr. Lance gives Carlos his score sheet and the young man cheers. He exits the car and shows his fellow VKs his grade. Sofia saw his grade and she was happy for him.

"Alright, the last person on the list is... Princess Sofia," announced Mr. Lance.

Sofia started feeling nervous. Seeing her state, Audrey decided to talk to her.

"Don't worry, Sofia, I know you can do this. And if it makes you feel any better, I didn't pass the test on my first try. But I learned from my mistakes and believed in myself that I can do it," she said. "I think you can do it, too."

Sofia was still a little shaken, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Carlos.

"Piece of advice..." he started. "Take a deep breath, swallow your fear, and focus on the task at hand 100%. That's how I did it."

Sofia approaches Mr. Lance and enters the vehicle. She did as Carlos told her. She took a deep breath, swallowed her fear, and took hold of the steering wheel.

"Alright, Princess Sofia, just ease your foot off the break and drive," instructed Mr. Lance.

Sofia started driving. She drove slowly and carefully as she tries her best to balance the steering wheel. She perfected her turns and stopped at a red light. The next part of the course is parallel parking. She ignores the shaking of her hands and takes another deep breath. She put the car in reverse and perfectly parks in between two trash cans. The smile on Mr. Lance's face tells Sofia that she did alright.

Sofia continues the rest of the driving course, learning how to use her blinkers, paying attention to speed limits, and more. She reached the finish line and saw her friends clapping for her.

"Princess Sofia," started Mr. Lance. "I must admit, I expected more." The sound of this made Sofia shake. "But I must also admit that you did a fine job." He writes her score on the sheet and gives it to her. "B-. You passed."

Sofia immediately exited the vehicle and gave both Carlos and Audrey a big hug. She showed them her score sheet.

"Thank you. Both of you," said Sofia, gratified.

"Don't mention it," responded Carlos.

"You're welcome," responded Audrey. "After you get your license, how 'bout I help you find a car?"

"Don't let her rub off on you," protested Carlos.

"Not very nice," retorted Audrey.

"I think I should be going," said Carlos. "Don't want to stoop to Mal's level when it comes to 'her.'"

Audrey feels offended, but the tech prodigy left before she could say anything. Sofia can only smile, a little amused of the brief scuffle between her friends. She takes a look at her score sheet again and she was truly proud of herself. At the same time, she wasn't at all too surprised with herself, because she has faced countless of challenges since her first day as a princess and she conquered every one of them.

"Congratulations, Sofia," said Lonnie.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you failed," said Sofia.

"It's not your fault," responded Lonnie. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Remember that wise saying, 'Only you are responsible for your failure'?"

"Yes," answered Sofia. "But no one knows success if they don't understand failure."

"Your morals have limitless depth," said Lonnie. "You're definitely going to make a great queen one day. Maybe the best."

"I have no intention of becoming the best queen in existence. Princess or queen, I will always be Sofia," said Sofia.

* * *

 _"...As soon as I get my driver's license, I'm going straight to the car shop to buy my own car. Of course, I have to thank Carlos and Audrey. I wouldn't have passed the test without their help. I think I should do the same for Lonnie. Speaking of Lonnie, she's been like my best friend here in Auradon Prep. Besides the fact that we're roommates, she's a very interesting person. A hip-hop music lover and a martial arts specialist. But what I appreciate most about her is her big heart. She's a very compassionate person. Ben certainly picked a wonderful roommate for me._

 _The only thing that could've ruined this day is this great evil the Enchantress spoke of showing up. It's in my head every second of every day, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from enjoying my time here. When it does come, I'll have my friends to back me up. It hurts me to keep this a secret from them, but I'm sure they'll understand once I explain it to them."_

Sofia finishes writing in her diary and closes it. She locks it up and puts the key back under her bed. As she tucks herself to sleep, she takes a look at the picture she placed next to her bed. A picture of her family. She still feels awful about lying to them about her reason for coming to Auradon Prep. She already knew what it's like to keep a secret, but this was different. She had a good reason for keeping her amulet's magic a secret, but this time, she was hiding that fact that she is risking her life to save an entire kingdom. She was afraid of facing her family when she finally reveals her secret, but she knows they love her no matter what, and she let that thought give her courage, which she will keep when the time comes.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep, thinking peaceful thoughts in order for her to have a peaceful slumber.

 **I hope this story is well-written and I hope you all love it. Leave a review.**


	8. Love In The Air

**I apologize for the long wait. I don't even want to share how the past few weeks have been, but it's good to be back. I hope you like this new story. Leave a review. Please.**

* * *

 **Love In The Air**

The weekend is the time where the students of Auradon Prep are free to do whatever they wish to their delight, or, in the case of the studious ones, further study to illuminate themselves with knowledge. As of the case of a certain boy whose hair matches the color of snow and a girl whose beauty is unmatched, the weekend is a time for them to enjoy each other's company at the park.

The two are currently sitting by the pond, enjoying the beauty of nature. They watch two birds soaring the skies together and a couple of swans having a moment in the pond. The sight of the swans brought a warm feeling to the two ex-villains.

"Isn't nature wonderful?" asked Evie.

"Is that the real Evie talking or Auradon's Evie?" questioned Carlos.

"I guess Auradon is changing me," said Evie. "But that's not such a bad thing, is it?"

"I guess not," responded Carlos. "But, yeah, nature is beautiful."

Carlos continued admiring the atmosphere until he felt something on his shoulder. Evie was resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Carlos' heart was pumping through the roof, but he decided to interrupt the moment.

"So, how are things between you and Doug?" asked Carlos.

"Better than ever," answered Evie. "I think we can really pull it off."

"I'm happy for you," said Carlos.

"What about you? Have you and Jane clicked yet?" asked Evie.

"No," answered Carlos.

"Seriously?!" reacted Evie. "You asked her out once, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but... I couldn't make a move," said Carlos.

"Do you like her or not?" asked Evie.

Carlos hesitated for a moment. "I do, but I'm just too..."

"Shy?" interrupted Evie.

"You can say that," responded Carlos.

"That's one of the reasons why you two are perfect for each other. You're both shy, you're both insecure, and you both feel like outsiders. You two need each other," said Evie.

"Well, besides you, she's really the only person I feel like opening myself to," said Carlos. "And... I guess I'm the only one who can make her open herself."

"You need to make a move right now," said Evie. "And I'm gonna help you."

"Do you always have to do this?" asked Carlos.

"I just want you to be happy," said Evie.

"I'm already happy," responded Carlos. "I have a good life here in Auradon. I got over my fear of dogs thanks to Dude, I've made new friends, turned over a new leaf, and the best part, you and I are best friends once again."

"But is that enough for you?" asked Evie. Carlos, again, hesitated, which pretty much answers Evie's question. Evie puts her hand on Carlos' and tells him, "I told you once that I would always be there for you, and I may have broken that promise before, but I'm keeping it now."

Carlos looks at Evie and asks, "What do you propose?"

"Simple. Start planning. Take her somewhere exciting. And above all, be yourself," said Evie.

"You said you were gonna help. What's your part?" asked Carlos.

"First things first, ask her out. If she says yes, I'll do my part," answered Evie.

"And if she says no?" asked Carlos.

"Stop being scared and just ask her out," said Evie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal is starting her weekend like any other day, sketching, enjoying a strawberry shake, and sitting on a bench in the park. She was sketching Evie and Carlos sitting by the pond. This was because she was staring at them from the distance. Suddenly, her eyes were covered.

"Ben," guessed Mal.

Ben removes his hands from Mal's eyes and sits down next to her. "Spying on them?" he started.

"Hey, at least I'm not trying to fix them together," pointed out Mal. "So what brings you here, your majesty?"

"It's Ben," responded Ben.

"Whatever scratches your back, your highness," said Mal humorously.

"Can you drop the 'Mal' attitude for just a moment, please?" asked Ben politely.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" continued Mal with her own sense of humor.

"Mal!" said Ben, begging for her to stop.

Mal removes the cover of her shake, drinks it through her mouth, covering her lips with the liquid, and kisses Ben on the cheek, soaking it. Ben immediately wiped off the mess on his cheek.

"Did I do something to upset you?" wondered Ben.

Mal takes a small sip of her shake through the straw and spits it at Ben's eye. Ben wipes his eye clean while Mal continues wearing a smile on her face.

"Is that a yes?" asked Ben.

Mal didn't respond, but continued to smile sadistically. She then pats Ben on his head like a little boy and scoots to sit closer to him. "Relax, Beast Jr., I'm just kidding around."

"By throwing your attitude at me and harassing my flesh with blended ice?" responded Ben.

"Get used to it, my king. As long as I'm your girlfriend, you're gonna have to endure my charming personality," said Mal, while sounding like a diva when she said "charming."

"I wouldn't call massacring one's equal charming," said Ben.

"So, again, what brings you here?" asked Mal again.

"I came to ask you out on a date," answered Ben.

"Where are we going this time?" asked Mal.

"It's a surprise," said Ben.

"Just don't take me somewhere where there's a lake, okay?" said Mal, not wanting to relive the swimming part of their first date.

"I promise," assured Ben.

"Just let me finish here," said Mal. She saw that Evie and Carlos were still sitting by the pond. She finishes her sketching and closes her sketchpad. As she and Ben stood up from the bench, they were unaware that Carlos knew Mal was watching.

"Something wrong?" asked Evie.

"Nothing," lied Carlos.

"Why are you still here?" said Evie.

"'Why am I still here?'" questioned Carlos, confused.

"Go. Find Jane. Ask her out. Now," said Evie.

* * *

Back in the Auradon Prep dormitory, Jane was alone in her apartment since Audrey was out either with the cheerleading squad or with Jay, but she wasn't being her usual self when in solitude. She was currently on her laptop researching on chemical compounds, since she is still struggling with chemistry, though Carlos' teaching is helping her get better.

Jane heard a knock on the door. She looks through the peek hole and saw it was Carlos. Jane suddenly felt uneasy knowing his presence. She steadies herself, stands straight, and opens the door.

"Hi, Carlos," greeted Jane.

"Hey, you," greeted Carlos.

"I didn't ask you to come over and help me," started Jane.

"You didn't. I came here to talk to ask you something," said Carlos.

"Well... what?" asked Jane.

"First, can I come in?" asked Carlos.

"Sure," answered Jane. "Audrey's not here so she can't object."

Carlos enters Jane's room and immediately saw what Jane was looking up on her laptop.

"Still having trouble with science, huh?" guessed Carlos.

"But that's not to say you're not helping me improve," said Jane.

Carlos smiled.

"So, what did you want to ask me about?" asked Jane.

"Well, I... uh... was wondering if... if..." Carlos paused.

"If what?" Jane questioned.

"If you would like to, maybe, go out... with me... tonight?" finished Carlos.

"Like... on a date?" asked Jane, surprised.

"Yeah," confirmed Carlos.

Jane is filled with too much surprise that she can't say a word.

"So, what do you say?" asked Carlos.

"Yes," answered Jane.

Sixty seconds later...

"He did what?!" exclaimed Mal.

"Asked me out, yes," confirmed Jane.

"And you just ran all the way here immediately after you said yes?" asked Sofia.

"I was freaking out... on the inside," confessed Jane. "This is the first time someone's asked me out. I don't even know how a date works."

"And you want our help," guessed Sofia.

"Well, normally, when it comes to the snowflake's love life, I'd stay away," said Mal. "But, since I'm the only one here who has been on date, I think I can help you."

"Okay, where do we start?" asked Jane.

* * *

Elsewhere, Jay was at the Tourney Field, practicing with Chad and the players who chose to work out on the field on the weekend. There were a few people on the bleachers, but one of them just happens to be the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip.

After practice, Jay met up with Audrey.

"So, why're you here? I thought you'd be hanging with your girls, gossiping and stuff," wondered Jay.

"I came here to see you," said Audrey.

"Why?" asked Jay.

"I said that I would take care of our second date," started Audrey. "I want you to meet my parents."

"Seriously?" reacted Jay. "Wouldn't you, like, want to wait until we're actually in a relationship."

"I'm dating a VK," reminded Audrey. "Now, about what you said, yes, I would, but this time, I want my parent's approval before I get into a relationship."

"I don't blame your parents approving Ben. They know who he is," responded Jay.

"If I can accept you for who you are, maybe they will," said Audrey.

"So when?" asked Jay.

"I asked my parents to send a limo here. It'll be here in a few hours," answered Audrey.

"You're not taking your car?" questioned Jay.

"My car's in the shop," answered Audrey. "Apparently, some boy with snow-covered hair wearing crossbones on the back of his jacket was testing something explosive at the wrong place."

"Carlos," guessed Jay. "Don't be mad at him. He's preparing for Maleficent's return."

"Aren't we all," pointed out Audrey.

"Don't be worried. With my skills, Mal's magic, Evie's brains, and Carlos' techy stuff, we're more than prepared," assured Jay.

"You're awfully cocky for a changed person," responded Audrey.

"I've always been cocky," said Jay. "You know me. I love a little action and adventure in my life."

"I would rather be picking a dress to wear for prom," said Audrey.

"How are we almost dating? We're so different," wondered Jay.

"Ben and Mal are complete opposites, and yet they're in a relationship," reminded Audrey.

"I guess this is that whole 'opposites attract' kind of stuff," said Jay.

"So it would seem," reacted Audrey.

* * *

"She said yes?" asked Evie.

"Yeah," answered Carlos. "But then she ran away a second after saying that."

"My guess is she probably wants to hyperventilate somewhere in peace," said Evie. "After all, she always wanted a boyfriend."

"So, I asked her out and she said yes. Now how about your part?" questioned Carlos.

"I'll get to that, but first, where are you taking her?" asked Evie.

Carlos checked for bystanders before whispering into Evie's ear. As soon as he was finished, Evie's mouth was gaping open. She immediately grabs his hand and drags him away. It wasn't long before they were in the men's clothes store.

"So this is your part? Picking for me what to wear?" questioned Carlos.

"This is your first date. You got to have the look," said Evie.

"Okay, but, no offense, you're a girl," pointed out Carlos. "What do you know about men's fashion."

"Trust me," assured Evie.

"Oh no," doubted Carlos.

"Okay, first, how 'bout we loosen the jacket for tonight? Try a new look?" started Evie.

For the next half-hour, Evie has picked out a selective clothes and made Carlos try them out. First, he tried a red T-shirt with black stripes and a pair of jeans, but the jeans were too tight. Next, Carlos tried a red tuxedo, but, for some reason, the material it's made of is making Carlos itch. Next, Carlos tried a polo shirt with different shades of gray and a pair of leather shoes, but they were giving him blisters. Carlos went through more suggestions from Evie, rejecting every one, until she found him the right one.

Carlos tried a black jacket with white features, a pair of jeans less tight than the previous ones, white sneakers, and underneath the jacket was a black T-shirt with a white printing of a dog.

"The jacket's my style, Evie," said Carlos.

"Well, technically, it is a new look," said Evie. "And the dog is a nice choice."

Carlos did a bad-boy pose and Evie smiled in response.

"So, when do you pick her up?" asked Evie.

"5," answered Carlos.

"Well, then that's plenty of time for you to work on... 'being yourself,'" said Evie, putting air quotes on "being yourself."

"Nice to know you're not going to make me act like someone else," responded Carlos.

"Hey, Doug likes me for the real me," mentioned Evie.

She walks closer to Carlos and adjusts his jacket a little bit, trying to make him look more properly-dressed. Little did she know that her face is on inches away from his. Carlos noticed this and turns away.

"Something wrong?" asked Evie.

"Nothing. Just don't want... 'it'... to happen again," explained Carlos.

Evie cups Carlos' face in her hands and makes him look at her in the eye. "Well, if you want 'it' to happen again, we can go another round," she said flirtatiously.

"I'm going on a date!" responded Carlos.

"Kidding!" said Evie. She started laughing a little.

"Is this payback for the time I played this joke?" asked Carlos.

"Not really, just messing around," said Evie.

"Well, let's pay up and go," said Carlos.

* * *

In Mal's dormitory, Mal was sitting on her desk trying to think of a dress that would fit Jane, but the latter's constant rambling was getting her nowhere. She tried covering her ears, but it was no use. She then buries her head on her desk.

"What should I wear? What should I say? I don't know if I can do this. What if I mess up and he'll never want to see me again?" rambled Jane.

"Jane!" yelled Mal. "I swear, if you so much as say one, 'one' more word, I am going to do something wicked to your hair. I mean it!"

Jane silenced herself.

"Thank you," said Mal.

"Um..." started Jane.

"Not a word," interrupted Mal.

"Where's Sofia?" asked Jane quickly.

"I..." paused Mal, realizing what Jane said. "She said she was gonna be here at 3, but I don't know where she is now."

Fifteen minutes later, Mal's quiet time was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's open," said Mal.

Entering the room is Sofia, a little soaked. "Sorry. Felicia was horseback riding, but the horse was running wild all over town. It startled me and I fell into a well. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"There's a towel in the bathroom," said Mal.

"Thanks," said Sofia.

Sofia emerges from the bathroom dry. She sits down on the bed next to Jane. "So, have you thought of something for Jane to wear?"

"I would if God Mother the Second would stop panicking," answered Mal, clearly still irritated.

"Well, let's see..." started Sofia. "Let's start with the dress. Since it's not a ball or anything, let's just go for a simple dress."

"What color should it be?" asked Jane.

"How 'bout purple?" suggested Mal. The two looked at her. Mal responds by saying, "What? A whole new look isn't bad."

"Fair point," responded Sofia. "Wait, there's something I saw when Audrey took me shopping last week."

"What is it?" asked Jane.

"You'll find out soon," said Sofia. "But first, I was thinking about lending you something of mine."

"What?" asked Mal.

"I'll go over to my room and get it," said Sofia.

"Actually, can I go with you?" asked Mal. She coughed and said, "I'm coming with you."

"You just want to stay away from Jane, don't you?" guessed Sofia.

"Trust me. If you were in my position, you'd know how I feel," said Mal.

* * *

Later that day, it was five minutes to five and Carlos was more than ready for his date with Jane. He returns to his room in the dormitory with Dude and found a note on Jay's bed. It says:

 _"Off to meet Audrey's parents._

 _-Jay"_

Carlos smirked. A part of him hopes Jay makes a fool of himself, but a part of him wishes his friend good luck. Carlos went to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, seeing himself in the clothes Evie bought him.

He was really happy that she is doing all this to make him happy. If getting a girlfriend isn't the best thing that happened in his life, it would be the fact that Evie is always there for him no matter what. He knows in his heart who he really desires, but the reason he is doing this is not because he wants to move on, but because he is doing it for Evie. If she believes finding love will make him truly happy, he is willing to give it a try. He takes off the jacket for a moment and takes a real good look at himself in the mirror, trying to truly understand himself because he feels that he doesn't.

A knock on the door was heard. Carlos answers the door and saw Evie.

"Where have you been?!" she started. "It's one minute past five and Jane has been waiting outside for, like, five minutes."

She grabs Carlos by the arm and drags him out of his room. A few seconds later, Evie takes Carlos to the dormitory entrance and saw Jane still standing outside. Carlos was astonished at how Jane looks. She was wearing an purple knee-length dress with a red scarf and her hair was decorated with a jewel-encrusted headband.

"She looks beautiful," said Carlos.

"That's what I told her," said Evie. "As it turns out, you're not the only one who needed dating advice."

"Who did she ask for help?" asked Carlos.

"Mal and Sofia," answered Evie.

"I suppose the purple dress should've been a dead giveaway," remarked Carlos.

Evie immediately fixes Carlos' jacket and adjusts his hair a little.

"Good luck," she said, then gives Carlos a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I needed that," responded Carlos.

Evie shoves Carlos towards Jane and hides behind the door.

"Oh, hey, you're here," greeted Jane. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"I guess I was just a little nervous," said Carlos. "This is my first date."

"It's my first date, too," responded Jane.

* * *

Ben was on his motorcycle again, taking Mal someplace new for their date. Mal didn't like surprises, but every time Ben did this, she ended up enjoying their time, except, of course, the time Ben's mysterious disappearance in the lake forced Mal to swim.

"We've been on the road for over half an hour, Ben," complained an impatient Mal. "How far is this place?"

"You'll find out," responded Ben.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" asked Mal.

"I used to hang out here with my friends every summer when I was a kid," said Ben.

"If this is some playground, why are you going back now?" asked Mal.

"Just wait and see," responded Ben.

Mal groans and buries her head on Ben's shoulder as she continues waiting. They stopped at a red light. Stopping next to them is car. The car was a convertible and the roof was open, so they can see who is inside. It was Jay and Audrey.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Mal.

"Her parents' house," answered Jay, pointing at Audrey.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Audrey.

"That special summer spot from our childhood," answered Ben.

"Good luck," sassed Audrey, obviously meaning Mal.

"Not out here, Audrey," warned Mal.

"Do you two always have to fight?" questioned Ben.

"Daughter of Sleeping Beauty..." said Audrey, pointing at herself. She points at Mal and finishes with, "... daughter of Maleficent. Do the math."

"One of these days I'm going to do what Carlos did with Mal and Evie with the two of you," said Ben, talking to both girls.

"Good luck with that," responded Jay, obviously doubting the young king's success if he tries.

The green light pops up and both vehicles proceed to their respective destinations. Ten minutes later, Ben stops the motorcycle and dismounts the vehicle. The two have arrived at a playground, but this was no ordinary playground. It was a paradise for little children. The slides, merry-go-rounds, monkey bars, jungle gyms, sandboxes and the rest of the equipment at the playground are absolutely state-of-the-art. Dozens of children are running around, playing, all with smiles on their faces.

"This is amazing," said Mal.

"I had it renovated when I became king," explained Ben.

"So, wait, why are we here?" asked Mal.

Suddenly, a few kids caught the sight of the young king and ran straight towards him.

"Hi, your majesty!" greeted one little girl.

"What are you doing here?" asked a little boy.

"Is that Mal?" asked another little girl.

"Yes, she is," answered Ben. "I came here to show her where I hung out when I was a kid."

"But the place wasn't like this when you were a kid," pointed out Mal. She realized something. "You brought me here for a different reason, didn't you?"

"Can you kids give us a moment, please?" asked Ben. As soon as the kids returned to the playground, Ben looked back at Mal and said, "To be honest, this is both a date and a test. It's a date because it's the two of us spending time together. It's a test because I want to see how you are with kids."

"Ben, the last time I was around kids, I tried to burn them to ashes, literally," reminded Mal. "What makes you think it will be different this time?"

"Because I'll be here by your side," said Ben.

"For you sake, and theirs, I hope you're right," warned Mal, pessimistic.

Ben takes Mal into the playground and kids approached them the second they saw them.

"Okay, okay, one at a time, please," said Ben, trying to calm down the kids. "First of all, I'd like to introduce you to your future queen, Mal."

"I prefer the term 'girlfriend,'" said Mal. "Call me your future queen when you've proposed."

"She's pretty," said one boy.

"Thank you," responded Mal. She noticed that the boy has white hair and wore a junior-sized jacket of Carlos from the VK merchandise. "You look like Carlos."

"Yeah, he's cool," said the boy.

Mal saw a little girl whose hair was blue and wearing a T-shirt with Evie's picture on it. Mal walks up to the girl and pinches both her cheeks playfully, saying, "Aww, look at little Evie."

"Your friend is very beautiful," said the girl.

"Call her 'the fairest in the land' and she'll be your best friend," said Mal, making the girl smile. Mal looked back and saw the smile on Ben's face. "What are you smiling at?"

"I think you know," said Ben.

"Do you wanna play with us?" asked a boy.

"Um..." paused Mal. "I don't know..."

"Aw, c'mon!" "Please!" "Pretty pretty please!" begged the kids.

"Alright," gave in Mal. "But first things first..." Mal grabs Ben by the arm and dragged him with her.

Later, the daughter of Maleficent and the son of Belle and Beast were playing with the kids. They both swung kids on the swing set, helped the little ones climb the monkey bars, and when they were playing in the sandbox, a 4-year-old playfully threw sand at Mal's face, causing her to cough. Instead of bursting into anger, Mal helped him build a sand castle. Ben, who was helping some kids dig out a kid they buried, minus the head, was watching Mal. He was happy that she's finally starting to get along with children.

Ever since visiting the Enchantress, Mal has been acting different. Sure, she was still the same Mal from the Isle of the Lost, but she has been showing more compassion, more selfness, and less maliciousness lately, more or less. Ben was really proud of her. He never had regret inviting her and his friends to Auradon from the start, and he has more than one reason not to have any regrets now.

"Nice to see you having fun," said Ben.

"Nice to see me having fun," said Mal, amusing herself.

"Are you two getting married?" asked a girl.

"Oh, no, we're not," answered Mal. "But someday, we might."

Ben smiled at what she said.

"Do you kids mind if we have a moment?" asked Mal.

Mal takes Ben to a safe distance from the playground so they have a moment with just the two of them.

"Thank you," said Mal.

"For what?" asked Ben.

"For this," said Mal, gesturing to the playground. "I really needed it."

"Well, think about this training for when you actually have one of your own," said Ben.

"So, how did I do?" asked Mal, remembering it was a test.

"If this was a school test, I'd say A," answered Ben.

"No plus?" questioned Mal.

"I'm saving that grade when you get your first born," said Ben.

Mal felt weird talking about this since they're not even married, but she knows that every part in her body would tell her to say yes when he proposes. Their happy ending is inevitable. She doesn't care if her mother's blood is running through her. All she cares about is a future with Ben. Once more, she plants a kiss on Ben's cheek and the king couldn't smile any more than he already has.

"Like that?" asked Mal.

"At least there was no shake on that," quipped Ben.

"Be careful. Next time, it maybe the actual fruit's juices," warned Mal playfully.

After exchanging smiles, the two held hands as the returned to the playground to rejoin the children.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay and Audrey have arrived at the castle Audrey grew up in. They were welcomed inside. Audrey, of course, was the daughter of the owners of the castle, and Jay was a guest. While they were walking their way to the dining room, Audrey decided to ask Jay a question.

"Can I ask you something? Why me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jay, not understanding her question.

"Of all the girls in the world, why me? You're like the kind of guy who can 'have any girl he wants,'" clarified Audrey.

"If I recall correctly, you dragged me to the dance floor on Ben's coronation party," reminded Jay.

"And you decided to abandon flirting with other girls and just grab my attention at any chance?" asked Audrey.

"Well, there's this saying, 'Love works in mysterious ways,'" said Jay. "That is a saying, right?"

"Kind of," responded Audrey.

They arrived at the dining room and they were facing Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Audrey's parents.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," greeted Audrey as she approached them and gave them a big hug.

"Hi, sweetheart," greeted Phillip.

"We missed you," said Aurora.

"You always say that," said Audrey. "I miss you, too."

As they separated, Audrey grabs Jay by the arm and brings him closer to his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Jay," introduced Audrey.

"Jay, nice to meet you," said Aurora.

"You too," responded Jay. "Surprised I didn't see you at Family Day last year."

"We had matters to attend to," explained Phillip. "But we got to see our little girl after Ben's coronation."

"So, is he..." Aurora was interrupted when the doors opened again. It was her parents, Queen Leah and King Stefan.

The sight of Audrey made them immediately rush towards her to give her a hug. At first sight of Jay, they felt a little uneasy.

"Grandma, grandpa, this is Jay, son of Jafar," introduced Audrey.

"Yes, we know who he is," responded Queen Leah, clearly not pleased by his presence.

"Be nice, dear," said Stefan. "After all, it's nice to see Audrey find someone special."

Stefan's words put a sheepish smile on Audrey's face.

"Don't worry, grandma, he's 'Jafar's' son, not Maleficent's," said Audrey.

"His friends aren't here, are they?" asked Leah.

"No, just me," answered Jay. "Although Mal can show up in this room like magic if she wants to."

Queen Leah was a little offended by his words. Jay smiled at his attempt to rattle the elderly woman.

"So, shall we sit down and eat?" suggested Audrey, trying to escape the upcoming vocal skirmish.

"So, what's on the menu?" asked Jay.

"You'll love the food, I promise you," responded Aurora.

Jay and Audrey's family sat down and continued to talk until the food arrives. Despite Queen Leah's cautiousness, Audrey was still confident she can get her family to like her new "boyfriend," if that's what he already his.

* * *

Elsewhere, Carlos and Jane arrived at their date location. The Falls. In the morning, it may seem like a tourist attraction, but once the clock strikes six, the lights are up and the falls look like a Christmas party.

"Wow," reacted Jane. "I've lived in Auradon all my life and I've never been here."

"Well, I understand why you haven't," said Carlos. "But now you're here. And you look beautiful."

"Thank you," responded Jane, a little embarrassed. "You look great."

"You think so? Because I look pretty much the same," said Carlos.

"You looked like a villain kid, but now you look like a bad boy," said Jane.

"I wish I could take that as a compliment," said Carlos.

"Oh, no, t-t-that's not what I meant..." stuttered Jane.

"No, that's okay. I know what 'bad boy' means," interrupted Carlos.

The two stare at the falls for a while as they continued to talk.

"So, Evie told me you asked for help from Mal and Sofia," started Carlos. "Why?"

"I was... nervous. This is the first time someone's asked me out, and I didn't know how to do it," answered Jane.

"This is my first date, too," said Carlos.

"But you asked me out and that must've took a lot of courage," said Jane. After a brief silence, Jane asks, "Why me?"

Carlos was a little hesitant to tell her the truth, but he opens his mouth and says, "Evie."

"You asked me out because she told you to?" questioned Jane.

"She wants me to be happy," said Carlos.

"You already looked happy," said Jane.

"That's what I said to her," said Carlos. "But, actually, I'm not. I guess the fact that my friends each have found someone special, I kinda wish I had what they had. Love."

"And she thinks I'm the one for you?" questioned Jane.

"We're a lot alike than you think," said Carlos. "She thinks that our similarities is what unites us."

"True," agreed Jane. "But does she have to try and turn our friendship into a relationship?"

"Like I said before, she wants me to be happy," said Carlos again.

"Do you even like me?" asked Jane.

"Do you?" asked Carlos.

Jane didn't speak and turned her attention back to the falls while Carlos didn't say a word.

"She really cares about you, doesn't she?" started Jane.

"More than anyone in this world," said Carlos. "Even Doug."

"Do you usually let her manage your life?" asked Jane.

"I have to be honest, I don't know if I'm even managing my own life," said Carlos. "I chose to be good because my friends did. I asked you out because Evie motivated me. I really don't know how to manage my own life."

"If you didn't choose to be good on your own, then why are even good?" asked Jane.

"Fate. Destiny. Call it whatever you want," said Carlos, uncertain. "I knew I had compassion back in the Isle of the Lost, but that compassion wasn't what turned me to the path of being good."

"Then what did?" asked Jane.

"Evie," answered Carlos. "Ever since we met, I learned what it was like to be close to someone, to care about someone. She put me on the path to turning over a new leaf."

"She defines the person you are," said Jane.

"My own mother turned me into her own personal servant. I never knew I could choose who I want to be," said Carlos.

"Just like Ben said, we all have a choice," said Jane.

"Now, if we're done talking about Evie, can we get back to... 'us?'" asked Carlos.

"Sorry," apologized Jane. "It's just that... you rely on one person to determine who you are. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not at all," responded Carlos. "I'm still a growing boy. I don't know if I can grow up to the part where I can be the person I want to be, but it's not such a bad thing that Evie makes me who I am. She was the first person who understood me, treated me fairly. I need her."

"That's very touching," said Jane.

"So, enough about me. What about you? If you were shy growing up, how did you meet Ben?" asked Carlos.

"Ben, being all noble and humble as he always is, approached me and we talked. Our friendship developed slowly, especially with the rest of his friends," answered Jane. "But even though I formed bonds with them, I still isolate myself."

"But now you don't care about what you look like, right?" wondered Carlos.

"It's about what's on the inside that matters, not on the outside," said Jane.

"Good girl," responded Carlos.

Jane chuckled a bit, since his response was something said to a pet. "One thing's for sure. You know how to talk to a lady."

"My only friend from my childhood is a girl," reminded Carlos. "I believe I know how to watch my language around one."

Later, a man with an ice cream cart was passing through. This captured the teenagers' attention so they approached the cart and bought some ice cream. Carlos bought, of course, chocolate ice cream while Jane bought blueberry ice cream.

"You sure love chocolate, don't you?" started Jane.

"All I've had in the Isle was rotten fruits and lumpy oatmeal," said Carlos.

"Well, don't eat too much," said Jane.

"Don't worry. I've learned. I exercise pretty much every day," said Carlos.

After finishing their ice cream, Carlos and Jane return to staring at the beauty of the falls at the moonlight. Carlos heard something move in the bushes, but he ignored it and continued enjoying the moment, until something popped in his head. He jumps over the fence and into the shallow water, shocking Jane.

"Carlos, what are you doing?!" yelled Jane.

"Jump in. Come on," said Carlos.

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed Jane.

"Just do it," continued Carlos. "I'll catch you."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Jane jumps over the fence and falls into Carlos' arms. They two locked eyes once more.

"Hi," said Jane.

"Hi," said Carlos back.

Realizing he was holding Jane bridal style, Carlos puts her down and coughs in embarrassment. He grabs Jane's hand and hops on the stones on the water until they reached the shore by the falls.

"Why are we down here?" asked Jane.

"Remember that secret hideout back in the Isle I told you about?" questioned Carlos. Jane nods.

"Well, I made a new one here in Auradon," finished Carlos. "And you're my first guest."

Carlos drags Jane behind the waterfall and the latter was surprised at the sight of Carlos' new hideout. There was a spot for his electronics, a spot for his art supplies, and a spot for sleeping.

"Homey," complimented Jane.

"Thank you," responded Carlos.

"You're in Auradon now. Do you still need a safe house?" wondered Jane.

"You never know when you need one," said Carlos. "Besides, old habits die hard."

"You said I was your first guest. You haven't told Evie or anyone about this?" asked Jane.

"Not yet," confirmed Carlos. "I'll tell them when the time is right."

"And when is the right time?" asked Jane.

"Either if Evie's running away from Mal or if Maleficent is back," said Carlos.

"Smart," said Jane.

"I prefer the term, 'genius,'" said Carlos in a playfully boastful tone.

"Well, between your grades in school and everything I've known about you every time we hang out, I guess you are one," said Jane.

The two sat down and browsed through the internet on Carlos' laptop. They watched funny videos about cats and dogs for about fifteen minutes until they moved to multiplayer online games. Carlos was winning almost all the time and he would brag about it in a playful manner, but Jane didn't mind. She was having fun and that's what matters.

Carlos was actually enjoying himself. His first date was quite a success. He started to think that maybe working things out with Jane will turn out just fine. His heart still aches for a certain blue-haired narcissist, but he was actually beginning to develop feelings for the daughter of Fairy God Mother. It would hurt him to move on, but he is willing to give it a try, to be truly happy, and to make Jane happy.

A few hours later, the two left the hideout, getting wet from the falls again, and returned to the top of the bridge. Instead of drying themselves, they decided to walk back to Auradon Prep soaked. They would just tell everyone that they fell into the water by accident.

"So, what do you think of your first date?" started Carlos.

"Amazing," answered Jane. "Thank you."

"So... would you like to go on a second date?" asked Carlos.

"Of course I would," said Jane.

Carlos smiled.

"You look happy," pointed out Jane.

"I know," said Carlos. "I'm actually surprised of myself."

"Don't I make you happy?" wondered Jane.

"Of course you do," assured Carlos. "I guess I just never thought that going a date would make me feel like this."

"Is it because Evie made you?" asked Jane.

"I guess," answered Carlos. "But don't worry. I had fun."

* * *

Later that evening, they returned to the school dormitory, still soaked, though. Carlos takes Jane back to her room, but before he leaves, he gives her a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Carlos left, Jane touched the cheek he kissed and felt a little frozen. A boy actually kissed her. She feels like she was dreaming. She actually pinches herself on the arm to see if she is. She isn't.

Carlos was still walking back to his room until he turned around a corner. Out of Jane's sight, Carlos silently cheers and pumps his fist. The rest of his walk back to his room was full of dancing. When he came back to his room, he saw Evie standing out the door.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Evie.

"I think you would know," said Carlos.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked an innocent Evie.

"I heard someone in the bushes," said Carlos. "You were watching us."

"How would you know?" Evie continued to act innocent.

"Part of your hair is still soaked," pointed out Carlos.

"I took a shower," defended Evie.

"Then how do you explain this?" Carlos takes out a mirror from his pocket.

"That could be anyone's mirror," continued Evie.

" _Mirror, mirror, find a who, who is the one hiding in the blue?_ " chanted Carlos. He turns the mirror around and showed Evie what the mirror is projecting. It was Evie hiding behind a bush, spying on Carlos and Jane.

"Sorry," apologized Evie.

"Let me guess, you dropped your mirror when you followed us to the hideout?" asked Carlos.

"Yup," confirmed Evie. "You're not mad?"

"How can I be mad at you? You're my best friend," said Carlos.

Carlos gives Evie her mirror back. Evie catches Carlos staring at her. "What?" she uttered.

"Thank you," said Carlos. "You know, for everything."

"I just want you to be happy," said Evie again.

"And I am," said Carlos.

Carlos pulls Evie into a hug and the latter returns it. The two didn't let go of each other until they realized it was getting awkward. They retreated and they both coughed in embarrassment. They looked at each other again and exchanged smiles.

"So, do you want me to take you to the hideout tomorrow?" offered Carlos.

"Another time, perhaps," responded Evie.

"Well, good night," said Carlos.

"Good night," said Evie as Carlos left.

Evie was really happy to see Carlos happy. She knew all he wanted was love and from the look of things, she's helping him get it. She started wondering if she and Doug might actually double date with Carlos and Jane. She suggested it before, only for Carlos to decline it. She decided to cast aside all these thoughts and turn in for the night.

 **Longest chapter up to date. I'm surprised I went this far. Anyways, I hope you all love it. Again, leave a review. Please.**


	9. Wicked Christmas

**I know it's too late for a Christmas special, but this is just a story, so, it's fine. Besides, I did post a Halloween special during Christmas. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Wicked Christmas**

 _December 18_

It was game time in Auradon Prep Tourney Field. The Auradon Knights were facing the Moonhill Warriors. The score was tied at 3-3 with only a minute left in the game. The ball has been going back and forth between both teams, neither getting a chance to shoot. Carlos has been getting battered around, but he manages to secure the ball and get it to Jay.

Announcer: "Jay has the ball, gives it to King Ben, back to Jay, back Ben. Ben shoots. Oh! It was blocked. The Warriors take it to the other side. They're passing the ball tremendously. Here's Russell heading for the goal. But wait! Carlos tackles him. Chad has the ball with 30 seconds. Chad gives it up. Jay has the ball again. Gives it to Ben. Gives it back to Chad. Chad gives it to Jay. Back to Chad. Back to Jay. The Knights are playing catch out here! Chad gives it to Ben. Ben gives it to Chad. Chad... Wow... he spins around a Warrior trying to tackle him. Jay has the goal in sight. He shoots. Oh! It bounced off the corner, but wait... Ben is right there... and he scores! The Auradon Knights have won again. Something tells me that previous play was a game plan all along. Incredible!..."

The Warriors walk away like sore losers while the students of Auradon Prep come down from the bleachers to congratulate their team. Evie give Jay and Carlos a hug while Mal approaches Ben.

"Jay intended to miss, didn't he?" guessed Mal.

"Yup," confirmed Ben. "That way, the goalee will leave the door open."

"Smart," complimented Mal. "So, when's the next game?"

"Next year. Specifically, next month," answered Ben.

"Why?" wondered Mal.

"You didn't know? Its because of Christmas," answered Ben.

"That lame holiday?" snapped Mal.

"You never had Christmas on the Isle?" asked Ben.

"I've heard of Christmas," said Mal. "But mom tells me it's just a heroes holiday where everyone just plays in the snow and gives presents."

"Well, I guess the first thing on my to-do list for the holiday is to teach you and your friends the beauty of Christmas," said Ben.

"And what makes you think we, above all, I, will enjoy this 'holiday?'" retorted Mal.

"I promise you that you will have the best time of your life," said Ben.

"That was supposed to be my wedding day," said Mal, then started laughing.

"Best time of your life up until that point," corrected Ben.

Meanwhile...

"You guys were great!" said Evie.

"Yeah, we know," said Jay proudly.

"By the way, did you catch our winning play?" asked Carlos.

"You mean... Jay intended to miss?" asked Evie.

"Sure did," confirmed Jay. "But that was this guy's idea!" Jay pets Carlos' hair like a puppy, telling Evie the "guy" is.

"That was pretty smart," said Evie. "So when's the next game?"

"No game until next month," said Carlos. "Christmas break."

"Oh," reacted Evie. "Our first Christmas here in Auradon. Do you think it'll be fun."

"Heroes holiday or not, I'm pretty sure we're celebrating it," said Carlos. "Everyone is."

* * *

 _December 19_

The following day, Ben wakes up to the day where he plans to teach Mal and her friends about Christmas. He was not about to celebrate the holidays without his girlfriend, and he's going to make sure she sees the beauty of Christmas. After breakfast with his parents, he immediately heads to the Auradon Prep dormitory and arrives at Mal and Evie's room. He knocks on the door and Evie answers.

"Hey, Ben," greeted Evie. "Looking for Mal?"

"You two, actually," said Ben. "It's time."

"Well, Mal's not here," said Evie. "She and Jay are at the tourney field."

"And you're still here, why?" wondered Ben.

"I needed time to freshen up for the day," answered Evie.

"Of course you are," responded Ben.

"Don't make me punch you in the face," said Evie playfully.

"So, where's Carlos?" asked Ben.

"Having breakfast with Jane and her mother," answered Evie. "I think those two are close to 'set it off.'" Evie laughed, amused with herself.

"I have to admit. It's nice to see Jane spending quality time with someone," said Ben. "Anyway, thanks Evie. Can you meet me and Mal at the castle later?"

"Of course, your highness," said Evie, bowing, before laughing again.

"I'll never get used to this," said Ben.

"Well, get use to it. You're the king now," said Evie.

Later, Ben arrives at the tourney field, where Jay was teaching Mal how to play tourney. Mal learned fast as she scores every shot she takes past Jay, leaving the former thief crashing every time. Jay stops playing because his jersey is getting covered in dust and dirt.

"Hey, guys," greeted Ben.

"Hey, cutie," greeted Mal.

"Ew, Mal, really?" reacted Jay, disgusted.

"Isn't that what couples do? Call each by nicknames?" pointed out Mal.

"Can you not do that in front of me?" said Jay.

"You hate seeing Evie and Carlos get mushy, and now you hate hearing me call Ben a cutie?" questioned Mal. "Don't you ever call Audrey, 'baby?'"

"Not really," answered Jay.

"So, your highness, what brings you here?" asked Mal, turning back to Ben.

"I did say I'd teach you guys about Christmas," reminded Ben. "Your lesson starts today."

"Do we really have to do some learning? It's a vacation," said Mal.

"A Christmas vacation," corrected Ben. "This is best holiday of the year and there is no way I'm letting you miss it."

"The idea of a snowball fight does sound fun though," said Mal.

"Well, we are in Auradon. We have to adjust to its holidays," said Jay.

"Great, now one of you get Jane and Carlos. We're starting our lesson at the castle," said Ben. "Evie's probably already there."

Mal started wondering. A sadistic smile shows up on her face. "Say, Ben, isn't there supposed to be decorations for Christmas?"

"Yeah," answered Ben. "Why?"

"Jay, you get the two lovebirds," said Mal. "Ben, how 'bout we get started on the decorations before we begin our lesson?"

"Um, sure, okay," said Ben.

...

An hour later, Mal and Ben were helping the castle staff put up the decorations in the palace. Ben's parents were helping out as well. Soon enough, Lumiere and Cogsworth enter the room with Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben's friends, except Doug.

"Good morning, your majesty," greeted Audrey, looking at Ben.

"Good morning, your highness," greeted Ben formally. "Where's Doug?"

"He was at his dad's house," answered Lonnie.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon," said Chad.

"So, Jay, Chad, you guys help with the Christmas Tree. Mal, Jane, you guys help my parents put up the garlands. Lonnie, Evie, Carlos, you guys help with the ornaments," ordered Ben.

"Right away, my King," responded Mal.

Later, while Mal was helping Belle with the garlands, she noticed Evie and Carlos standing by an open door. This is what she was waiting for. She leaves Belle for a moment and picks out an ornament.

"Hey, Carlos," called Mal. "Help E put this up on the top of the door. From what I've heard, that's where this ornament is supposed to be."

"What do they call it?" asked Carlos.

"A mistletoe," answered Mal.

Carlos approaches Evie and told her about Mal's order. The two put the mistletoe above the door and Mal puts on a sly grin as she watches.

She quietly counts, "Three, two, one..." She turns around and Ben, on cue, arrives around the corner. He immediately caught sight of Evie and Carlos standing under the mistletoe.

"Um, guys," called Ben.

"Yeah, Ben?" responded Evie.

"Do you know what you're standing under?" asked Ben.

"Mal said it's called a mistletoe," said Carlos. "She told us to hang it over the door."

"But you two haven't..." Ben paused. "... you know."

"Haven't what?" asked a confused Evie.

Ben turns to Mal and asks, "They have no idea, do they?" Mal responds by shaking her head "no."

"Guys, a mistletoe is more than just an ornament," started Ben. "There is a Christmas tradition. If a boy and a girl stand under a mistletoe, they have to kiss."

"What?!" exclaimed Evie and Carlos at the same time.

"I'm sorry, guys, but unless you two kiss, you're gonna have to stand under there all day," said Ben. "If you guys ignore a Christmas tradition, that's bad. And you guys are good now, right?"

Evie and Carlos look at the mistletoe, then at each other. They stayed silent.

"Well, we did it before didn't we?" reminded Carlos with a whisper.

"I guess there's no reason we can't do it again," whispered Evie.

"So you and Doug are not an item yet?" asked Carlos, still whispering.

"No," confirmed Evie, quietly.

After a few more seconds of hesitation, Evie and Carlos pressed their lips against each other, again. Mal's grin grew bigger at the sight of this. She knew about the significance of the mistletoe and that was the reason she suggested helping with the decorations in the first place. To play a harmless prank on her two best friends. However, Evie and Carlos get too caught up in the heat of the moment and deepened the kiss. Evie's hand ends up on Carlos' cheek and Carlos' hand ends up on Evie's back.

"Guys. Guys!" called Ben.

Evie and Carlos immediately pulled themselves apart from each other.

"That was too much," said Ben.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos.

"I guess a first kiss can really get to you," said Evie.

"First kiss? But I saw you two kiss before," pointed out Ben.

"We have?" Carlos asked innocently.

"I definitely would've remembered kissing someone before," added Evie, innocently.

Ben was confused. He doesn't know if they've forgotten or they're just pretending not to remember it. Mal, on the other hand, was still wearing the grin on her face. She may not be trying to set them up anymore, but she still likes to toy with their feelings for each other. She knows this a pretty rotten thing to do, but as Mal said to Ben before, she is rotten to the core, and she always will be.

Suddenly, Doug shows up.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

Evie and Carlos immediately jumped away from the open door, obviously not wanting Doug to know what just happened.

"So, what can I help with?" asked Doug.

"You can help these two with the ornaments," said Ben.

"Okay," said Doug. "Hey, Evie."

"Hi, Doug," said Evie.

Mal decided to walk away and continue to help Belle.

* * *

 _December 20_

Decorating the castle took all day. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were heading to the castle to meet up with Ben and his friends, when they saw a change in the weather. It was snowing.

"Look at this guys. It's beautiful," started Evie.

Carlos takes off his gloves and lets some snow drop on his hand. It felt cold, but it felt great. "You're right. It is."

"It's just falling snow. What's so special about it?" questioned Jay.

"This," said Mal. All of a sudden, a snowball covers Jay's face. Mal started laughing.

"You think that's funny?" asked Jay as he wiped the snow off his face.

"It kinda is," said Mal, continuing to laugh at herself.

The four continue to the castle until Evie saw something buried in the snow. It was a tiny blue gem.

"Evie! C'mon," called Mal.

"Coming," responded Evie. She hides the gem in her hand as she proceeds to the castle.

Inside, the four ex-villains begin their Christmas lessons with Ben.

"So, the first thing you should know, Christmas is more than just another holiday. It's more than just snow, parties, food, and lights. It's a special time of the year where you get to spend it with your family," started Ben.

"Just like Family Day?" interrupted Mal.

"This isn't a fancy-type of Family Day, Mal. Christmas is time you treasure the friends and family you have. It's the end of the year and you should be happy that those who love you have been there for you all year long," said Ben. Suddenly, his voice turned to sorrow. "You never know when the one's you love won't be there with you anymore."

"I'm sorry," said Mal. "I also wish I met your grandfather."

"You would've loved him," said Ben. "Christmas is the time you cherish every moment with those you care about. You can't miss it because, as I said before, it's the best holiday of the year. Trust me. You'll love it. Have I ever let you down?"

"No," said Mal. "No, you haven't."

"And what makes you think I will this time?" asked Ben.

"Ben, this is new for me. Halloween has been more of my holiday. But this Christmas thing. I maybe going soft, but I'm still rotten to the core," said Mal. "I'm not saying you'll let me down. I'm saying that I might let you down."

"Well, allow me to make sure that doesn't happen," responded Ben.

"So, what's first?" asked Evie.

"Auradon's Christmas Charity," answered Ben. "Every Christmas, we visit the orphanage to give gifts to the needy children."

"Orphanage? Needy children? That sounds odd around here," said Mal.

"Auradon isn't perfect," said Ben. "But mom and dad always make sure everyone wears a smile on their face every day."

Meanwhile, Lumiere was whispering something to Jane.

"Um, Ben," started Jane. "We have a problem. Sofia's gone missing."

"What?" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"The last time anyone saw her, she was driving away on her car, but that was yesterday. No one has seen her since," said Jane.

"Maybe she's going back to her family for Christmas," guessed Chad.

"Lonnie, didn't she say anything before she left?" asked Doug.

"She never told me she was leaving," answered Lonnie.

"So... do we head to the orphanage, or look for our missing princess?" wondered Sofia.

"We can do both," said Ben. He looks back at Lumiere and tells him, "Call Fairy God Mother."

Ten minutes later, Lumiere and Cogsworth return with Fairy God Mother.

"What's the situation, your majesty?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"Sofia's missing," answered Ben. "Can you find her?"

"Well, first, I need something of hers," said Fairy God Mother.

"Taken care of," said Lonnie.

It was Lonnie's turn to leave and return this time. She came back with Sofia's diary.

"Is that her diary?" asked Mal.

"Yeah," confirmed Lonnie. "But don't worry, I haven't looked in it. Besides I need to find the key to unlock it, and who knows where she hid that."

"So, what's Fairy God Mother going to do?" asked Carlos.

"Something simple," said Fairy God Mother. She takes out her magic wand. She started waving it and says, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" She casts a spell on the diary and it started glowing and floating.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Jay.

"Location Spell," said Fairy God Mother. "Just touch it and you will be teleported to where the owner is."

"So, who's staying behind for the charity and who's going after Sofia?" wondered Evie.

"Ben, you guys go," said Mal. "You wanted us to enjoy our Christmas, so let us."

"Are you sure you can trust these four to handle a bunch of kids?" wondered Audrey. Realizing how it sounds, she looks at the VKs and said, "No offense."

"None taken," said Jay.

"Ben took me to a children's playground on our last date. I think we can manage," assured Mal.

"Shall I keep an eye on them, your majesty?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"That won't be necessary," said Ben. "Mal is more than responsible enough to do the job."

"Just to let you know, Ben. The spell can take you back here the same way it can transport you. Just touch it," instructed Fairy God Mother.

Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug all touch the floating diary and they vanish with it. They are transported into a snowy forest. They released the diary and it remained glowing and floating.

"Alright, we're here. So what do we do now?" asked Chad.

"Find Sofia. Duh," sassed Audrey.

"Look, guys. Footprints," said Doug. He saw footprints on the snow.

"How can you be sure they're Sofia's?" questioned Jane.

"The diary took us here, didn't it?" reminded Lonnie. "It makes sense Sofia's nearby."

"Let's hurry up and find her. I don't want to be leaving little children at the hands of someone like Mal," said Audrey.

"You two are never going to get along, aren't you?" complained Ben.

Audrey didn't respond but followed the footprints. The rest followed her. Twenty minutes later, they're still walking and Sofia was still nowhere to be seen. To make matters worse, the kids began to get tired.

"All this walking is killing me," complained Audrey.

"Um, Doug?..." uttered Jane. Doug was nowhere to found as well. After a few seconds of looking around, Doug showed up, crawling on the snow, exhausted.

"Where have you been?" asked Chad.

"Got tired... Fell down... rested for a moment," explained Doug, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Audrey took a deep breath and shouted. "Sofia! Sofia!"

"Audrey?" The kids heard a familiar voice. Coming out from behind a tree is Sofia. Her hair was covered in snow and she was rubbing a leaf on her arm. "Hey, guys."

"Sofia, what are you doing out here?" asked Ben.

"That's private. All I can say is my journey here was for nothing," said Sofia. "I lost something."

"What?" asked Ben.

"A crystal. Blue and very small," answered Sofia.

"And why the leaf?" asked Doug.

Sofia takes the leaf off her arm and everyone saw a cut.

"You're coming home right now," ordered Ben politely. "Let Fairy God Mother heal that."

"I was gonna head back anyway," said Sofia.

Sooner that day, Sofia and the Auradon kids returned to the castle. While Sofia's cut is being treated, Ben and the rest head straight for the orphanage. Suddenly, they heard screaming inside.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Audrey, fearing the worst. Everyone, except Ben, rushed inside the orphanage.

Inside, instead of seeing something like Mal cursing a child, they instead see Mal using her magic to make a little girl fly, hence the screaming, only she was screaming with joy instead of fear. The Auradon kids sighed in relief. Ben showed up. They saw what else was happening. Carlos was giving out food to the children, Evie was giving beauty tips to some girls, and Jay was playing games with some boys. The heroes kids all smiled, especially Ben.

He looks at Audrey and nudged her on the shoulder as he said, "And you were worried for a second."

Ben approached Mal and the smile on his face tells her that he is proud of her. After setting the girl down, Mal and Ben decided to have a moment alone. Meanwhile, Audrey and Lonnie help Evie, Chad plays ball with Jay and the kids, and Jane and Doug help Carlos distribute the food.

"Good start," said Jane.

"Thanks," responded Carlos.

The two stared at each other's eyes for a while, which is starting to make Doug feel uncomfortable being literally in between them, so he awkwardly walks away.

"You don't look too happy," started Lonnie, talking to Doug.

"Being inside the love circle is too much for me to take," said Doug.

Lonnie smiled, amused.

Mal and Ben were kindly treated to the dining room.

"I see you haven't forgotten your lesson," started Ben.

"Those little monsters are actually starting to grow on me," said Mal. "So, what's tomorrow's lesson?"

"Having fun in the snow," answered Ben.

Mal smiled.

* * *

 _December 21_

The next lesson for the Descendants was learning how to have fun on the holidays. Mal has always been intrigued by the sound of a snowball fight and she was about to experience it for the first time. Mal and her friends meet up with the Auradon kids at the park.

Ben speaks up. "Okay, here are the rules. Get hit, you're out. Last one standing wins."

The teenagers spread out to find a hiding spot and prepare their snowballs. Sofia throws a pebble into the lake and it signals everyone that the battle begins. Everyone comes out of their hiding spots and started throwing snowballs, but no one is getting hit, yet. Doug hides behind a bench. He takes a deep breath and jumps out, only to get pelted by three snowballs almost simultaneously. The snowballs came from Mal, Carlos, and Lonnie. Doug is out.

Audrey was hiding behind a tree. She peers around it to see Jane hiding behind a post. Audrey tip-toes out from behind the tree and throws the snowball, hitting Jane in the back. Jane is out. Audrey's moment of celebration was interrupted when she felt something cold hit her in the back of her head. She turned around and saw Mal. Audrey is out.

Jay and Carlos were throwing snowballs at each other, but not one of them was getting hit. Jay throws a snowball at Carlos, but he tucks and rolls to dodge it. Carlos throws a snowball at Jay, but he dodges it with a spinning jump. As he descends, a white projectile hits him in the face. Jay is out.

"This game is about quick wits, not style," said Carlos.

Evie was continuously throwing snowballs at Chad, who was hiding behind a bush. He comes out and throws a snowball, but it only makes contact with another snowball thrown by Evie. A snowball zooms past in front of Chad's face. Chad turns his head to see Ben nearby. Remembering who his target is, he turns back to Evie in time to duck from an incoming snowball. Chad throws a snowball at Ben to scare him away and then throws one at Evie. The blue-haired narcissist runs away and hides behind a post. She saw Chad hiding behind a tree, directly under a branch filled with overhanging snow. Evie throws a snowball high and it hits the snow on the branch.

"Ha! You missed," taunted Chad. Suddenly, a huge pile of snow drops on him. Chad is out.

"Looks like you're out," mocked Evie.

"Hey, you didn't hit me with a snowball. This doesn't count," protested Chad.

"Actually it does," said Ben. "Hey, Evie. Catch!" Ben throws a snowball at Evie, but the VK dodged it. The two ran away opposite from each other while Chad tries to dig himself out of the snow pile.

Mal was sneaking from one hiding spot to another, searching for Lonnie. Mal had a snowball in both her hands as she remained alert. She hid behind a tree and kept listening for signs of the enemy. She heard a sound of a bush. She comes out from behind the tree and immediately threw a snowball, only it wasn't Lonnie she hit. It was Carlos. Carlos clutches his chest in pain and falls to ground like he was dying. Carlos is out.

"Do you have to get dramatic?" asked Mal.

"I'm staying like this until the battle is over," said Carlos as he continued playing dead. Mal rolls her eyes in response.

Ben was hiding behind a bush keeping an eye out for Evie, or anyone. He gets up and hides behind a tree. Unbeknownst to him, Lonnie was hiding in the same tree, just on the opposite side. They started circling around the tree, but before they could bump into each other, they were both hit in the face with snowballs. Ben and Lonnie are out.

Wiping their faces clean, Ben and Lonnie immediately saw each other. They also saw their assailants. Ben's was Evie and Lonnie's was Mal.

"Looks like it's just the two of you," pointed out Ben.

Evie was about to throw a snowball at Mal, but a snowball behind her was floating in the air and hits her in the back of her head. Evie is out.

"Hey! You used magic. That's not fair," exclaimed Evie.

"On the contrary, Evie, it is fair," said Ben. "As you recall, the only rules in this game are get hit, you're out, and the last one standing wins. I never said no cheating."

"I thought you Auradonians like playing fair," said Evie.

"It's a snowball fight. Not a Tourney game," said Lonnie.

"So the only game good guys can cheat in is a snowball fight?" questioned Evie.

"Pretty much," confirmed Ben. "Hey, Mal. I didn't know you could do ice magic. Maleficent could never do that."

"That's because I don't," said Mal. "I can't create ice and snow, but I can manipulate it. It's like levitating that little girl."

"But what about Betram? You turned him into ice. If you don't have ice magic, how did you do it?" wondered Ben.

"Simple. Lowered his body temperature, and his skin got the message," explained Mal.

Now that the game is over, everyone gathers around, except for Carlos. He was still playing dead. Evie had a mischievous idea. She drags Jane to Carlos. Evie kneels down and pulls Jane down so she'll do the same. Evie kisses Carlos on the cheek before immediately running away. Carlos rubs his cheek and opens his eyes. He saw Jane.

"Did you just kiss me?" asked Carlos.

Jane looks back at Evie. Her nod told Jane what she was supposed to answer.

"Kind of," answered Jane.

"Weird," reacted Carlos. "Usually that's Evie job."

"Alright, I gotta head back to the castle. Who knows if I have some duties to attend to," said Ben before departing with Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie.

Mal looks at Evie and said, "That was mischievous of you."

"Mischief in my blood, remember?" reminded Evie.

"And that's why you're my best friend," said Mal. They fist-bump each other.

...

Hours later, it was night time in Auradon so everyone turned their Christmas lights on. At the park, Carlos was taking Jane out on a date. This time, they were building a snowman. The snowman was based on Queen Elsa's first live creation, Olaf.

"Are you sure about this? He might come to life," joked Jane.

"If he did, he can give you a warm hug," joked Carlos as well. They both laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" started Jane. "Evie kisses you on the cheek all the time?"

"It's her way of showing affection," said Carlos. "But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"No, no, I get it," interrupted Jane. "Doug told us that you told him about your 'love' for Evie, but you want to move on."

"She doesn't feel the same way, so I gave up... but... she wants me to find love," said Carlos.

"Considering that you're the only one of your friends not in a relationship, I can see why," said Jane.

"Do we have to bring Evie up every time we're on a date?" questioned Carlos.

"It's just hard to get to know you if Evie is the one who... you know," said Jane.

"Not everything about me is because of Evie," protested Carlos. "I get scared, that's me. I get shy, that's me. I love chocolate, that's me."

Jane wore a smile on her face that says she's embarrassed and amused. Embarrassed of bringing up the topic of Evie, and amused because of Carlos' protest. She received a snowball to the face.

"So much for being a gentleman," remarked Jane.

"I'm not Ben," responded Carlos.

He wipes off the last bit of snow on Jane's face and places his hand on her chin, making her face him. The begin leaning towards each other, but they stopped when they heard someone say...

"Carlos!"

It was Mal. She happened to see him with his hand still on Jane's chin and their faces still a few inches from each other.

"Sorry," apologized Mal. "I was, uh, coming to ask you to fix my laptop, but I guess now isn't the right time. I'm leaving now." Mal walked away, feeling awkward. Carlos and Jane looked back at each other.

"Do you... still want to go on?" asked Jane.

"No. The moment's ruined," answered Carlos.

After a brief, awkward silence, Carlos spoke up. "So... um... I'm just guessing here... were you always alone on Christmas?"

"Most times, but, of course, I spend it with my mother," answered Jane. "Can I ask you? How come no one celebrates Christmas on the Isle?"

"The villains think it's just a holiday for heroes," answered Carlos. "Besides, sharing, caring, and singing jolly songs. That's not villain."

"Speaking of songs, have you heard of the song, 'Jingle Bells?'" asked Jane.

"No," answered Carlos.

Jane takes out her phone and started playing the song. Pretty soon, Carlos and Jane began singing the song together. Once the song ended, Carlos and Jane started laughing.

* * *

 _December 22_

The next morning, Ben and his parents were heading to the living room to discuss about the Christmas Party coming two days away. What they didn't expect to see was a certain purple-haired sorceress sleeping on the couch. They also saw her sketch pad. Belle picked it up and saw Mal's unfinished sketch of what looks like to be the park during a snowy weather.

Ben started shaking Mal's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. "Mal. Wake up. It's morning."

Mal's eyes slowly opened and the first sight she saw was Ben. "Good morning, Benny-Boo," she said quietly, still tired.

"Benny-Boo?" questioned Beast.

"I thought that was Audrey's nickname for you," said Belle.

"Yeah, but she got used to it," said Ben. "But she came up with her own nicknames for me, like Benny-Bear."

"Why?" questioned Beast.

"Teddy bear, Benny-Bear. Doesn't it sound familiar?" pointed out Mal.

"Point taken," responded Beast.

"So, Mal, what are you doing here?" asked Ben.

"And how did you get in here? No one informed us of a visitor last night," wondered Beast.

"First, I came to ask if you knew someone who can fix my laptop. Second, I used magic. Duh," answered Mal. "When I got here, you were already asleep. I decided to stay here for the night. Sorry."

"That's okay," assured Ben. "You're always welcome to my home."

"Is that because I'm your future wife?" joked Mal as she started chuckling.

"You haven't proposed, haven't you?" wondered Beast.

"No," answered Ben. "Besides, legal age for marriage is 18. I'm still 16."

"I'll be counting every second," said Mal dreamily.

Belle and Beast chuckles, amused.

"Why didn't you ask Carlos to fix your laptop?" asked Ben.

"He was busy having a kissing session with Jane," answered Mal. "Well, actually, they never started because I intervened."

"Jane? But I thought he and Evie are dating," said Belle suddenly.

"Wait, why would you think that?" asked Mal.

"We saw them in the garden a couple months," said Beast.

"Those two are pathetic," said Mal.

"You sound irritated," pointed out Belle.

"Never mind," said Mal. "I'll be going. Can I have my pad back?"

"What's the magic word?..." reminded Belle.

Mal sighs. "Can I have my pad back... please?" Belle gives the sketch pad back to Mal.

Ben remembered something. "Oh, Mal, I know someone who can help..."

"Oh, never mind, Ben," interrupted Mal. "I'm sure Carlos is available right now."

"Actually, Mal, maybe you could stay here for a moment," said Ben.

"Why?" asked Mal.

"We were going to talk about the Christmas party. Maybe you can help us," said Ben.

"Hold on a second." Mal takes out her phone, texts a message, and puts it back in her pocket. "Okay, I'm staying."

...

Meanwhile, Evie was in her room brushing her hair in front of her mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Carlos let himself in.

"Oh, hey, Carlos. What're you doing here?" asked Evie.

"Mal texted me to fix her laptop," answered Carlos. He saw Mal's laptop on her bed. He picks it up, but before he walks out of the room, Evie asked a question.

"So, how did it go with Jane last night?" she asked.

"How did you know about that?" asked Carlos.

"Heard you rehearsing," said Evie.

"Well..." Carlos paused. "We almost... kissed."

"Really?!" exclaimed Evie delightfully. "Then why didn't you?"

"Mal," answered Carlos. He gestured to the laptop to explain why. "What about you? Did you and Doug go out last night?"

"Not so much as 'go out,' but hanged out anyway," answered Evie. "He taught me this Christmas song called Jingle Bells."

"Jane taught me that too," said Carlos. "We sang it together."

"So it seems you're really enjoying Christmas, aren't you?" said Evie.

"Absolutely," confirmed Carlos. "I don't how I could've lived without this holiday."

"Just wait a few more days. It's about to get bigger," said Evie. "Maybe you can throw in some of your chocolate treats."

"Be careful. I don't want you becoming a chocoholic," said Carlos in a joking manner.

"You eat chocolate practically every day," pointed out Evie.

"I brush my teeth three times a day," retorted Carlos.

"Okay, pearly whites, I think you should just get started on the laptop," said Evie.

"If you're going to address me by a name, just go with 'snowflake' or 'snowball.' It fits my hair and the holiday," said Carlos before leaving the room.

Evie can only smile as she proceeded brushing her hair.

* * *

 _December 23_

Lonnie was at the store looking for a gift for her roommate, Sofia. She happens to bump into Chad.

"Oh, hey, Chad," greeted Lonnie.

"Hey," greeted Chad. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Buying a gift for Sofia," answered Lonnie. "What are you doing here?

"Buying a gift for," answered Chad.

"For who?" asked Lonnie.

"I'd rather not say. It's a surprise," said Chad.

"Mind if I you stay with me?" asked Lonnie. "I'm really nervous."

"You don't need an excuse for me to be right by your side," said Chad with a flirtatious tone.

"We talked about this. Don't use that tone on me," reminded Lonnie.

"Sorry," apologized Chad. "You know how I was with girls before you."

"Like tricking Evie into doing your homework?" remarked Lonnie.

"Hey, I'm not cheating anymore. I'm actually trying to improve on my studies," replied Chad.

"Just like Audrey trying to be less self-centered," mentioned Lonnie.

"Like I said to Evie before, she and her friends aren't the only ones who need to change," said Chad. "The way we treated them was unfair and unacceptable."

"I was never cruel to them," protested Lonnie. "Just you, Audrey, and Jane. I, on the other hand, sympathized their not-so-pleasant childhood."

"Are we here to talk about how bad I treated the kids from the Isle, or are we here Christmas shopping?" said Chad.

"Sorry, I guess it's just that... they were miserable on the Isle and the way everyone here in Auradon treated them just made them feel worse," said Lonnie.

"Well, those days are over," said Chad, only to receive a glare from Lonnie. Chad corrected himself. "Okay, maybe Evie and I still have some issues. Audrey and Mal still get on each other's throats. But we're working on it."

Lonnie wore a big grin on her face in slight amusement and Chad only responded by putting his arm around Lonnie.

...

Meanwhile, back in Auradon Prep dormitory, Evie was visiting Doug to learn more Christmas songs. She learned "Joy to the World" and "Twelve Days of Christmas."

 _...Four collie birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Evie just finished the last part of the song. The smile Doug was wearing tells Evie that she sang wonderfully.

"I can just hear you sing all day," said Doug.

"I would if I wanted to," responded Evie.

"So, what are you wearing for the Christmas party tomorrow?" asked Doug.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," said Evie.

"Well, I guess I'm keeping my outfit a secret as well," said Doug.

"This sure is great. Christmas and everything. To think, I spend the holidays learning beauty tips from my mother," said Evie.

"Isn't that like... every day?" questioned Doug.

"I know," said Evie and then started laughing. "But still, this holiday is wonderful. It helps me truly understand how meaningful it is to be around the people I love."

"That's what Ben wants you and your friends to realize," said Doug.

"So, Doug, I heard about this Santa Claus person. Can you tell me more about him?" asked Evie.

"Well, Santa Claus lives in the North Pole. He's, like, well... what the Easter Bunny is to Easter. Every Christmas, he flies around the world with his flying reindeer, delivering gifts to little children while they're asleep," explained Doug.

"Seriously? That's creepy. It's like a thief sneaking into you're house," responded Evie.

"Not really. It's what he does," said Doug. "Children write him letters of what they want for Christmas. The following morning, they find exactly what they wanted."

"Do they leave the door open for him?" asked Evie.

"No, he enters through the chimney," said Doug.

"I've seen the pictures. How can he fit?" questioned Evie.

"No one really knows what he looks like, because no one has ever seen him," said Doug.

"He lives in the North Pole, so why doesn't anyone ever see him?" asked Evie.

"People have tried to, but no one ever has," said Doug.

"Well, I think he's a very kind man," said Evie.

"You're not bummed about not getting gifts from him when you were a child?" questioned Doug.

"Not really," answered Evie. "I pretty much have everything I could ever ask for. Well, almost everything."

"What else is missing?" asked Doug.

"Carlos happy," answered Evie.

Doug was confused. "Isn't he already..."

Evie cut him off, saying, "Yes, but love is all he needs. That's why I've been helping him with Jane."

"You're really going to help him move on," said Doug, until he realized what he spoke about.

"Move on?" questioned Evie.

"Uh... never mind," said Doug, trying to dismiss the subject.

"No, no, I'd like hear more about this," said Evie.

Trying to excuse himself, Doug said, "Um, I just realized. Ben needs me to help him with the... uh... food for the party. I'll see you later." Doug got up and immediately left the room. He shows his head on the open doorway to tell Evie, "Lock up before you leave." He closes the door and leaves.

Evie was left sitting on the bed, confused.

"Move on?" she questioned again.

...

Sofia, meanwhile, was in her room, busy trying to think when and where she could've lost the crystal. Sofia eventually gave up and lied down on her bed in agony. Suddenly, her laptop beeped. She was receiving a video call. She answers it and she finds herself video-chatting with her family from Enchancia.

"Hi, Sofia." The royal family greeted her.

"Hi," greeted Sofia. "Why are you calling?"

"We just wanted to say Merry Christmas, dear," said Queen Miranda.

"And also, we missed you," added James.

"Everyone in Enchancia misses you," said King Roland.

"I know," said Sofia.

"By the way. Guess who's here?" Queen Miranda moved and let Jade and Ruby show up in the picture.

"Hi, Sofia," they greeted.

"Jade! Ruby!" exclaimed Sofia. "Nice to see you."

"We could say the same," said Ruby.

"Except it's better if you're really here," finished Jade with slight sorrow.

"I wish I could be there for Christmas, but... I'm sorry," said Sofia.

"That's okay, Sofia. We understand," said Roland.

"This is your first Christmas with your new friends and we want you to be happy," said Miranda.

"So, how is it in Auradon Prep?" asked Amber.

"It's amazing," replied Sofia.

"And what do you think about the VKs?" asked Jade.

"Well, they're great," answered Sofia. "Sure, they may be 'rotten to the core,' as they would say, but they have good hearts."

"I'd hate to leave Enchancia, but I would love to go Auradon Prep," said Amber. "After all, you sound like you're having a good time."

"I really wish you were here," said Sofia. "I miss you."

"We miss you too, Sofia," said Miranda.

"Wait, what is that mark on your arm?" asked Amber, mentioning the red mark on Sofia's arm.

"I was exploring a forest and I got a cut from a tree branch, but I'm alright. That was two days ago," answered Sofia.

"What were you doing in a forest?" asked Roland.

"Sorry, that's my little secret," said Sofia.

"Well, next time, be sure someone you have someone to keep an eye on you," said Roland, worried.

"Dad, I can handle myself. I'm sixteen," said Sofia.

"I know, but I'm your father. I want to make sure my precious little daughter is safe," responded Roland.

"So, anything new in Enchancia's Christmas Party?" asked Sofia.

"Well, Amber is trying on a new dress. Is that news?" joked James.

"Hey!" reacted Amber, offended. "Well, James is training his monkey for a performance. Does that sound interesting?"

"Okay, now that wasn't nice," responded an offended James.

"Well, maybe you should watch what you say next time," said Amber.

"Well, maybe you should watch your attitude," retaliated James.

The sight of fighting was never pleasant for Sofia, but the way James and Amber fought was, for some reason, amusing for her. After a brief laugher, she tells them, "Break it up, you two. I've been playing peacekeeper all year long and I'd like a break."

"Sorry," apologized the royal twins.

"Oh, where's Mr. Cedric?" asked Sofia.

"He's busy, as always," said Roland, though he was putting a little sarcasm on his last two words.

"What about Baileywick? Can I say hi?" asked Sofia.

"Baileywick, come over here, please," called out Roland.

"Right away, you majesty," responded Baileywick. "What do you need?"

"I need you to say hello to an old friend," said Roland, gesturing to the screen.

"Oh! Good to see you, Princess Sofia," greeted Baileywick, bowing.

"Hi, Baileywick," greeted Sofia. "How's the job?"

"Same as always, but I'm happy to be in the king's service," responded Baileywick.

"Are you sure you can't come back for Christmas, Sofia?" asked Ruby.

"I'm really, really sorry, guys, but I want to stay," said Sofia. "I'll send you a postcard, though."

"We'll be waiting for it," replied Jade.

"Well, we'd love to talk all day, Sofia, but I'm afraid it's time to get back to planning for the party," apologized Roland.

"I understand," said Sofia. "I'll see you all. I love you."

"We love you, too," said Miranda.

"And Merry Christmas!" greeted Sofia.

"Merry Christmas!" greeted her friends and family.

Sofia cancels the video chat and went back to lying down in bed, but this time, she was wearing a smile on her face. She was happy to talk with her family and friends. Although, she wishes she was actually talking to them in person, but she remains committed to her reason for staying in Auradon Prep, and even though she misses Enchancia so much, she will keep her promise to the Enchantress.

* * *

 _December 24_

It was time for Auradon's Christmas Party. Just like any other party, it was held at Castle Beast. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, delicious food, a little bit of snow, and a 20-foot-tall Christmas tree, topped with a very bright star. Everyone showed up wearing what you would see people wearing at a ball, but everyone was trying different colors.

Everyone's mouths gaped open when they saw their king and his girlfriend arrive. Ben was wearing a tuxedo with a new shade of blue and a bright yellow scarf. Mal was wearing a sparkling black dress, a purple scarf, a jewel-encrusted bracelet, and a new hairstyle.

"Wow, Mal, cool hair," complimented Lonnie.

"Thanks," replied Mal. "Evie did it."

"Speaking of Evie, where is she?" asked Ben.

"And Carlos?" added Mal.

"No idea," answered Jay.

"Not a clue," answered Audrey.

"I think I know," said Lonnie, pointing at the incoming villain kids they were just talking about.

Evie was dragging Carlos and the latter was trying to break free of her grip. The two seemed to be arguing about something, until Carlos hangs his head and Evie drags him again. They showed themselves to their friends.

"Hey, guys and gals," greeted Evie.

"Hey, E," greeted Mal. "What took you so long?"

"Mr. Snow Drift here drifted to sleep. I had to drag him out of bed," started Evie.

"And then you dragged me to your room to try the tuxedo you bought me," continued Carlos. Evie bought him a white tuxedo and black scarf with white polka dots.

"Then he tried to run back to his room," continued Evie.

"Then she sprayed me with the sleeping perfume," continued Carlos.

"By the time he woke up, I had to drag him here," finished Evie.

"Why do have to celebrate Christmas Eve past 10 o'clock?" complained Carlos.

"That's how these Christmas parties work, Carlos," said Ben.

"You party all night until midnight," added Audrey.

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"You know midnight is, like, the next day. And the next day is Christmas," said Mal.

"Jane, can you watch over him, please?" pleaded Evie.

"Sure," responded Jane.

Evie pushes the still-sleepy Carlos towards Jane and walks up to Doug.

"So, how do I look?" asked Evie. She was wearing a glittered white dress, a red scarf, and a pair of red gloves.

"You look amazing," said Doug.

"Thanks," replied Evie. "You look great too."

"Thanks," replied Doug. He was wearing an apple green jacket that covered a light green tux, and he was also wearing a couple of snow mittens.

"But I have to ask, why the mittens?" asked Evie.

"It's cold," answered Doug.

"Well, that's why everyone is wearing either a scarf or a jacket," pointed out Evie.

"So, we got ninety minutes until midnight. Let's make this count," declared Jay.

All night long, everyone was simply having fun while they wait for midnight. Whether it was snowball fights, eating cookies, or listening to Sofia play the guitar, it seems that this Christmas Eve treat tasted like any other, except four cups of rotten goodness was added to recipe.

Ben and Mal are currently walking to the balcony to watch the joy of everyone from above. Ben looked at Mal and she looked back at him. She feels that he was waiting for her to say something. After sighing, she spoke up.

"Okay, Ben, I admit it. Christmas is beautiful," she said.

"I knew you'd love it," said Ben.

"I should've known better that you wouldn't let me down," said Mal. "Yet."

"Very funny," responded Ben.

They reached the door to the balcony, until Mal realized something. "Wait," she said. She unleashes a magic blast and destroys the mistletoe hanging over the door. "Nice try, your majesty."

"It was worth a shot," replied Ben.

"I know you're eager, but remember, I choose when we do it," said Mal, emphasizing "I."

"As you wish, you maliciousness," joked Ben.

"Very funny," responded Mal with sarcasm.

They looked down from the balcony and watched everyone be merry as midnight closes in.

"Has any one of our friends met our 'guest' yet?" asked Ben.

"No," answered Mal. "But I think they will."

Ben stares at the full moon for a moment before looking at Mal.

"Can you believe it's been six months since you first arrived here?" started Ben.

"Why? Does it feel like a lifetime to you?" asked Mal.

"Actually, it does," answered Ben.

"Well, sorry if I don't feel the same way," said Mal. "But that mean doesn't I'm not happy to be here with you."

"If you wish to return to the Isle, just give me the word," joked Ben.

Mal giggled, clearly amused.

"Sometimes, I wish we were 18. You would've proposed already," said Mal.

"You're right, I would," said Ben. "But we'll just have to endure the waiting."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Evie is going to go crazy making me beautiful for the wedding. I think I'd like to not go through that for a long time," said Mal.

Ben smiles in amusement. "Well, I'm just happy that you're enjoying Christmas."

"Yeah. Thanks Ben," said Mal. "You've really helped me and my friends see the beauty of this holiday."

"I'd do anything for you guys," said Ben. "I'd do anything for my people."

"So, how's being King?" asked Mal.

"A lot of responsibility to take in, but my parents say I'm doing great," answered Ben.

"Especially for a sixteen-year-old," remarked Mal humorously.

"And you're... surprisingly... bad for a good guy," responded Ben, trying to act rotten.

"That's more a compliment," said Mal. "Don't try to play these games, your highness. It doesn't suit you."

"Sorry," apologized Ben.

"You don't have to act mean to get the my attention. You already did that when you confessed your feelings for me," said Mal.

"I know I've asked this before, but I'll ask again. Do you love me?" asked Ben.

Mal hesitated to answer, not knowing what to say. "I maybe beginning to understand the meaning of love, but I still don't know how it feels. I mean, I know I'm in love with you, but I don't if I love you."

"Well, the only person who can tell you that you truly love someone... is you," said Ben.

Mal puts on another smile. She never thought someone like Ben could make her so happy when she has been partially miserable her entire life.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Carlos and Jane were playing in the snow, specifically having a snowball fight. Their fun was interrupted when Carlos bumped into someone while running.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos. When he saw the person he bumped into, he recognized her. He was shocked. It was Harley, Queen of Hearts' daughter. "You!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Yes, me," confirmed Harley.

"Hey, guys, Harley's here!" called out Carlos.

Evie, Jay, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, and Doug all gathered around Carlos, Jane, and the unexpected guest. They were very shocked at the presence of a villain kid who they assumed was locked up.

"What are you doing out here and not in prison?" started Audrey.

"His majesty and his girlfriend were kind enough to let me out," answered Harley. "My freedom is their Christmas gift."

"So, you're rehabilitated?" asked Evie.

"Absolutely," answered Harley. "Sure, I still have the habits of a 'VK,' as you would call it, but I've been taking goodness classes in prison. It's actually been working for me."

"Prove it," dared Audrey.

"Challenge me," responded Harley.

Carlos whispered something to Jay. Carlos started acting that he was just walking buy, until Jay tripped him, causing Jay to fall face-first into the snow. Harley immediately ran to him and offered a hand. Carlos takes her hand and she pulls him up.

"Let's try one more test," said Lonnie. She whispers into Audrey' ear.

"Hey, where did you get that dress? From the clown store?" Audrey pretended to insult Harley.

Harley didn't respond violently. She just said, "No, actually Mal chose it for me. Wait, was that a test?"

"Yeah," said Audrey. "But don't worry. I didn't mean it. That dress look great. I mean, it's so you."

"Thank you," replied Harley. Mal picked her a black dress decorated with a heart.

"So, has Ben chosen a roommate for you?" asked Evie.

"Yeah. Abigail," answered Harley.

"The daughter of Queen of Hearts is rooming with the daughter of Alice?" questioned Chad, surprised.

"Hello! The daughter of Evil Queen is dating the son of Dopey. Is this such a surprise?" replied Harley.

"Well... yeah," answered Doug.

"But the fact that our mothers are arch-enemies is the reason Ben set us up," explained Harley.

"So, how have you two been?" asked Carlos.

"Well, it was rough at first. Her being scared of a new villain kid at school, of course. But after some talking and a game of cards, we became friends," answered Harley.

"Let me guess. Cards are her thing," guessed Audrey.

"Yeah. She's the best card player on the Isle," said Jay.

"Even as a villain kid, I never had to cheat to be the best," boasted Harley.

"Strategy was her key," explained Carlos. "Which also explains how she came up with such a brilliant plan to help her mother take over Auradon."

"Can we not bring up the past?" reacted Harley.

"Hey, Harley, c'mon!" called out Abigail.

"Well, I gotta go. See you, guys," said Harley before she walked away to rejoin with her roommate.

"She really has changed," said Jane.

"Three months in prison and she comes out a different person," added Chad.

"Hey, what about us? We changed in just a month," said Jay.

"Like you guys have changed," remarked Audrey. "No offense, superstar."

"Hey, at least we're not trying to steal Fairy God Mother's wand," pointed out Jay.

"That's okay, Audrey. We know we're still bad," said Evie.

"We're still rotten to the core," added Carlos. "We can change our paths, but not the who we are."

"And that doesn't bother you?" wondered Lonnie.

"No," answered the three VKs simultaneously.

Later that night, there was only two minutes until midnight. Everyone was still wide awake and enjoying themselves. Evie was having a cup of Carlos' famous chocolate ice cream when she saw Sofia standing all alone watching the moon. She decided to approach her.

"Hey, princess, what's the matter?" started Evie.

"Don't let me ruin your night," said Sofia.

Evie puts her hand and Sofia's shoulder and said, "C'mon."

"Okay. Let's just say..." She sighed, not knowing how explain herself. "Do you remember the day I was missing?"

"Who wouldn't?" responded Evie.

"Let's just say I had to go somewhere, but I was missing something I needed," said Sofia.

"What is it?" asked Evie.

"A blue crystal," answered Sofia.

Evie almost choked on her ice cream when she heard what Sofia said. "That crystal wouldn't happen to be as small as thumbnail, wouldn't it?"

"Actually, it is," confirmed Sofia. "Wait, you've seen it?"

"Hold this," said Evie as she gave her ice cream bowl to Sofia. She takes out her mirror and rips out the blue crystal she attached to it. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes," said Sofia. "Where did you find it?"

"It was buried in the snow," answered Evie. She takes her ice cream back and gives the crystal to Sofia.

"Thank you," said Sofia.

"You're welcome," replied Evie.

"Attention, Auradon." Ben spoke through a microphone. "There's only ten seconds left until Christmas. Count down with us."

Everyone at the party counted down the clock with Mal and Ben. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Merry Christmas!"

The clock struck midnight. The castle staff released the fireworks and everyone marveled at the beautiful colors in the sky as they started cheering, because the day has come. What no one saw from all this cheering was Lonnie grabbing Chad by the collar and kissing him. Chad was surprised, but gladly kissed back.

"Merry Christmas, Auradon!" said Mal through the microphone.

"And a Happy New Year!" added Ben.

Jay started playing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" and everyone started dancing and singing. Amidst the noise, Ben and Mal focused on each other. They lean closer until their noses collided. They stayed like this for a pretty long time.

Mal has concluded that this is the best holiday of the year. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed this way more than Halloween. The holiday has helped her understand what it means to be around the people you love and care about. If there was only one thing she enjoyed more than Ben's company, it was probably Carlos' chocolate ice cream, but that is something she is keeping to herself.

The Descendants from the Isle of the Lost have just experience a once-a-year celebration they will never forget.

* * *

As soon as the party was over and everyone went to sleep, Sofia quietly sneaks out of her room and hops on her car. She drives back to the snowy forest she vanished to a few days ago. Now that she has the crystal, she can finish her quest. After checking if the cost is clear, she walks towards a rock wall. She kneels down next to a rock and opens it, revealing a secret button. She pushes it and the rock reveals a secret entrance to a cave.

Sofia enters and walks a long distance until she reached the gate. She finds the hidden trigger on the ground and opens the gate. Through the gate, she finds a sword. It was shiny and the handle was pure gold. There seems to be a spot on the handle where something needs to be placed. Sofia takes out the crystal and places it on the handle. This causes the sword to glow. Sofia stood and watched.

Once the sword stopped glowing, Sofia carefully reaches for the handle and grabs hold of the sword. She was surprised it was quite light.

"I got it, Enchantress," said Sofia.

 **I hope you loved it. Leave a review. Please.**

 **Spoiler Alert! A two-part story is coming up, but that will have to wait because I'm working on another story. A non-Descendants story to be precise. But please be patient. All this writing, typing, and planning is not simple.**

 **Happy Valentines, everyone!**

 **And yes, I know. Not the perfect greeting after a Christmas-themed story.**


	10. Darkness Within, Part 1

**Here it is! The first part of the two-part story I promised. I may have to warn you. Things mights get a little... dark.**

 **Try to enjoy it.**

 **Darkness Within, Part 1**

It was night time in Auradon. The moon was shining, the starts are twinkling, and everyone is asleep in bed. But only one is about to have a rough night.

In the Auradon Prep dormitory, Mal was sleeping just like almost every night. Peacefully. But as soon as the clock struck midnight, Mal suddenly felt something surging within her and started to shake. The noise she was making was starting to wake up Evie. Noticing this, Mal immediately casts a sleeping spell on her friend, putting her back to sleep. Mal ends up rolling off the bed as she tries to fight the rush in her veins. She knows what is transpiring. It was what she has been trying to fight.

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" Mal yelled to herself, trying to shut out the darkness.

However, Mal continues to scream as the darkness continues to consume her. She crawls to the mirror and looks at herself. She saw her eyes glowing green. She tried to make it stop, but she continues to scream in agony. After a few more seconds, Mal stopped screaming. She was now breathing in and out repeatedly, trying to recover from what just happened.

As soon as Mal calmed down, a devious smirk shows up on her face. She looks at herself in the mirror and her eyes are still glowing, but she didn't mind. She continued smiling. She opens the curtains and stares at the full moon.

"Happy birthday to me," said Mal.

* * *

Six hours later, the students of Auradon Prep begin to wake up to a new day for school. In Mal and Evie's dorm, Evie has woken up from the sleeping spell. She saw that Mal wasn't in bed. Instead of being curious, Evie took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak outside. She texts her friends and quickly heads for Castle Beast, but not after dressing up. She was surprised Mal wasn't in the bathroom either, but she ignored that to focus on something else.

"Hey, guys. Guys?" called out Evie.

Her fellow VKs, minus Mal, and the Auradon kids all meet with her.

"Hey, Evie," greeted Carlos.

"Hey," greeted Evie. "So, do you guys remember what today is?"

"How can we forget? It's Mal's birthday," said Ben.

"You've been talking about it for over a week," reminded Audrey, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry," apologized Evie.

"So, the last time you talked about it, you said you had a plan. What is it?" asked Chad.

"Okay, listen up," started Evie. "Today, we are going to pretend that we don't remember her birthday."

"Wait, what?" a confused Doug reacted.

"That's right. We're going to pretend that we don't remember it's Mal's birthday," said Jay. "We'll just pretend it's just an ordinary day..."

"Won't Mal choke the life out of us if she figured out?" worried Carlos.

"Maybe you, and Audrey, and Chad, probably Jane, but that's not the point," responded Evie. "Let me finish. We're going to pretend it's an ordinary day, but we're going to be secretly setting up a birthday party for her."

"Is this the reason you told me not to prepare it?" asked Ben.

"Yup," confirmed Evie.

"But... Mal's birthday is today," pointed out Jane.

"How are you going to get a birthday party set up in just one day?" wondered Chad.

"Actually, the three of us working on it for three days," explained Evie.

"Well, where is the party?" asked Lonnie.

Evie takes out her phone and texts everyone at the same time the location of the party.

Ben was puzzled. "H... how did you...?"

"Never mind about how. This is about Mal," said Evie.

"Her birthday is the worst day of every year in her life. It's about time to change that," said Jay.

"I still think one of us will get our heads cut off if she finds out," said Carlos.

"Then don't say a word," said Evie. "Don't be scared, Carlos. Mal may still be as malicious as ever, but remember, she's nice now. More or less."

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Sofia?" questioned Jane.

"I don't know," answered Evie.

"No clue where she is," answered Audrey.

"Don't look at me," responded Carlos.

"You know, I'm kinda worried about Sofia," started Ben. "First, she disappears during Christmas. Lately, she's been vanishing once in a while."

"If she has a secret, let her keep it. We all have secrets," said Carlos.

"I know what you mean," said Evie all of a sudden.

Things started to feel awkward between the two until Jay broke the silence.

"So, shall we get ready for school?" he said.

* * *

Sofia, meanwhile, was in a hidden spot in the park, practicing her new sword, using wooden figures she bought from a lumberjack. The sword cuts as well as any other sword, but she has been informed of its power by the Enchantress. As soon as the "great evil" arrives, Sofia feels confident that she can save Auradon with her new weapon.

"Um, Sof, are you not worried about inflicting harm with that thing?" asked Clover, worried.

"Clover, you know I would never hurt anyone," said Sofia. "I already told you about what the sword can do."

"Then why are you practicing your slicing?" asked Mia.

"Precaution," answered Sofia. "After all, Mal once told me there's a reason we take self-defense classes even though Auradon is full of heroes."

"So, you think you're ready?" asked Robin.

"I'm not sure I am, Robin, but as long as I believe in myself and fight for what's right, I know I will be," answered Sofia.

"Are you gonna tell them?" asked Clover.

"No, not yet," answered Sofia.

"How are you going to explain yourself?" asked Robin. "You lied to everyone. To your family. To your friends."

"I've been telling lies for as long as I can remember, Robin," reminded Sofia. "You know I have my reasons."

"Yeah, we know. You don't want your amulet falling into the wrong hands. You don't want Auradon to be worrying about some mysterious bad guy. We get it," interrupted Clover. "But do you really expect everything to A-OK once you defeat... whatever's coming?"

"Right now, Clover, I really don't know," answered Sofia. "Whether I live or die through this, I'm not doing it for myself. I'm doing it for Auradon."

"Say, isn't it time for school?" reminded Robin.

"Right," realized Sofia. "Well, see you guys."

As soon as Sofia left, the three animals were left worrying.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" wondered Mia.

"Of course she'll be okay," said Robin. "She's Sofia. She's, like, the kindest person you can ever meet."

"I know, but she's always been the kind to do what's necessary to accomplish things," said Mia.

"True, but the way you say it, it sounds like she's going to do something... bad," responded Clover.

"You actually think she'll go 'there?'" questioned Robin.

"I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open, like she said," said Clover.

* * *

It was time for Intermediate Goodness Class. Evie, Jay, and Carlos are currently sitting down in their seats, but class hasn't started because Mal was late. It wasn't long before the purple-haired sorceress showed up. Although, instead of her school uniform, she was wearing her clothes from the Isle.

"Mal, you're late," said Fairy God Mother.

"Don't give me that tone, grandma," sassed Mal.

"Watch you tone, young lady," warned Fairy God Mother.

"Watch your attitude, Ms. Know-It-All," said Mal disrespectfully.

"Mal!" reacted Fairy God Mother, surprised and disappointed at Mal's behavior.

"Mal, what are you doing?" asked Evie.

Mal didn't respond, but smirked.

"And why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"Didn't feel like it," answered Mal.

"You know the school rules, Mal. You have to be wearing your school uniform at all times," said Fairy God Mother.

"If you didn't feel like wearing the skirt, why not just wear your other uniform? It resembles your clothes from the Isle," said Evie.

"I don't need some cheap replacement," retorted Mal.

"What is going on with you today?" asked Carlos.

Mal didn't respond, but she swayed her finger and Carlos' chair leg collapses, causing Carlos to fall to the ground. Mal smiled again.

"Mal, if you keep behaving like this, you're going to get detention," warned Fairy God Mother.

"You don't want to do that," retorted Mal.

"And why not?" asked Fairy God Mother, crossing her arms.

"You have no idea," said Mal, acting mysterious.

"If you're not going to wear your school uniform, can you at least pay attention?" said Fairy God Mother.

"Whatever," responded Mal.

Fairy God Mother signed. Instead of continuing her vocal scuffle with Mal, she decided to get started with class. She started writing on the chalkboard. Mal, however, was up to something again.

She waves her finger and chants, " _Drip, drop, pop, I command the object I seek to blow up._ "

Fairy God Mother was almost finished writing when the chalk she was using suddenly blew up, covering her face with chalk dust. She looks back at her students and it wasn't long before she knew it was Mal. After all, she was the only one who was laughing.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," said Fairy God Mother as she left the classroom.

As soon as the headmistress was out of sight, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all looking at Mal.

"What?" wondered Mal.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Jay.

"You're acting different today," pointed out Carlos.

"Actually, she's acting familiar," said Evie. "What's with the bad-Mal attitude today?"

"Like I said before, you have no idea," said Mal, remaining mysterious.

"Well, what's the idea?" asked Carlos.

Mal didn't answer but started sketching on her sketch pad.

"By the way, don't you guys remember what day it is today?" started Mal.

"No," answered Evie.

"Not at all," responded Jay.

"Is it special?" wondered Carlos.

"Oh." Mal frowned. She thought they forgot her birthday.

Knowing what Mal was thinking, it makes the three villain kids feels bad lying to her, but they want to make this birthday special for her... in their own way. They know she will be happy once they show her the birthday party they've been planning.

* * *

After first session, Mal was finishing her sketch she was working on during class. She was sketching the waterfall in the park. Another smirk shows up on her face as she thinks about the picture. Realizing that the bell will be ringing soon, Mal fixes her things in her locker before heading for the classroom. But as she rushes around a corner, she accidentally bumps into Chad. Both of them fall down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you knucklehead!" yelled Mal.

"Did you just call me a knucklehead?" asked an offended Chad.

"Yes. Yes, I did," confirmed Mal.

"What happened to becoming good?" questioned Chad.

"What happened to having good manners? You didn't say sorry," retorted Mal.

"I was gonna say sorry, but you started the insults," retaliated Chad.

"Don't start with me, hotshot," warned Mal.

"What are you going to do? Glue me to a wall?" dared Chad.

"You know what, I think I will," responded Mal. As soon she picked herself up, she uses her magic to glue Chad to a column. Everyone who was watching stepped back in fear.

"Seriously? Again?" complained Chad.

"You suggested it in the first place," said Mal.

"Mal!" called a familiar voice.

Ben showed up to see what Mal was doing to Chad. At first sight of the young king, Mal, for some reason, stopped, releasing Chad in the process.

"Hi, Ben," greeted Mal.

"What were you doing?" asked Ben.

"He pushed me," answered Mal.

"You insulted me," said Chad.

"Do you want to get back on that wall?" warned Mal.

"Enough! Both of you," interrupted Ben. The two stopped bickering. Ben continued. "Mal, Fairy God Mother told me about what happened during your first session. What is the matter with you? Are you getting cranky from lack of sleep again?"

"Well, I haven't slept since midnight," confessed Mal.

"Look, Mal, I don't care about what you choose to do this time. You are going back to your room and you're going to rest. Please," said Ben.

"Well, if you say so," responded Mal. She picks up her stuff and heads back to her locker.

"She's so relaxed with you," pointed out Chad, talking to Ben.

"I think you already know why," said Ben.

Chad asks for a hand. Ben helps him up.

* * *

Mal returns to her room, but she didn't go to sleep. Instead, she sat on her bed to continue sketching. While she did, her mind was buzzing around what recently happened.

She was actually surprised that she calmed down from her fury against Chad when she saw Ben. She is aware that she has been acting vicious and ruthless lately, but, to be truthful to herself, she means to. After her latest battle against the darkness in her blood, she lost, but she knew the only way to end the pain was to embrace the darkness. As soon as she did, she let it corrupt her and she loved it. She realized how she missed being malicious. She realized how she missed being malevolent. Basically, she realized how she missed being bad.

The only reason she hasn't betrayed her friends is because of Ben. She was currently fighting herself about what she wants: a future with Ben or fulfill her desire for bloodlust. She then realized that Ben didn't greet her a happy birthday. She actually let out a tear at the thought he forgot her big day. After wiping it off her face, she once again stares outside the window. Her first sight was Sofia, who was holding scabbard. The look on her face tells Mal that she's trying to keep it hidden. Something pops up in Mal's head and a smirk shows up on her face as she closes the curtains and walks out the door.

Mal sneaks back to the school and enters the library. She heads to the "Magic" section. She found a book called "Ancient Magical Objects." The book contains information about magical items originating from ancient times. She begins flipping through pages until she found what she was looking for. Unfortunately, the page about the item she was looking for was torn from the page.

"Smart," said Mal, referring to the person who did it. "Now, where would you hide it?"

Mal exited the library, only to be seen by Felicia.

"Hey, I thought Ben told you to go home," said Felicia.

Mal puts her hand on the princess' shoulder and tells her, "I just want you to know, I'm sorry about this."

"Sorry for what?" asked Felicia.

Mal pinches Felicia's neck and lets out a continuous "shh," triggering a nerve, causing Felicia to collapse to unconsciousness. " _Remember the threat, or you can forget._ " Mal taps her glowing finger on Felicia's head. The spell will remove her memory of seeing Mal coming out of the library.

"Sweet dreams, Felicia," said Mal before walking away.

Mal returns to her room. She actually decided to rest. She does feel tired form staying up all night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Auradon Prep, Sofia was taking her books out of her locker before she heads to class. She was approached by Ben.

"Hey, Sofia," greeted Ben. "Where have you been? We didn't see you at goodness class."

"I asked Fairy God Mother if I can be excused from first session," explained Sofia.

"Why?" asked Ben.

Sofia couldn't find the perfect lie and remained silent.

"It's personal. In that case, never mind telling me. We all have our secrets," said Ben. "Oh, and by the way, do you remember what today is?"

"Uh... oh, right, I almost forgot. It's Mal's birthday," responded Sofia.

"But I need you not to greet her a happy birthday," said Ben.

"Why?" asked Sofia.

"Her friends' idea. We're going to pretend we don't remember that it's her big day, so we can surprise her with a party after school," explained Ben.

"Won't she be mad?" wondered Sofia.

"Knowing Mal, yes, but she'll understand," said Ben. "So, do I have your word?"

"You have my word, your highness," responded Sofia.

"I'll never get used you that," said Ben.

Sofia laughed a little. "Well, I gotta get to self-defense class. See ya."

As Sofia started walking away, Ben tells her, "You know. One of these days, you're gonna have to open your box of secrets. They don't stay locked up forever."

"Oh, well see," responded Sofia, playfully taking his words as a dare.

* * *

Three hours later, lunch time has come. Mal decided to wake up and show up. She meets up with her friends.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Evie. "How're you feeling?"

"Fantastic," responded Mal sarcastically. "Still not saying anything to me?"

"Say what? I have no idea what you're talking about," said Carlos, innocently. "What is it? Your birthday or something?"

"No, no it's not," said Mal. She decided that if they're not going to remember, she won't let them know.

"If there's nothing to say, then why're you still feeling edgy?" wondered Sofia innocently.

"Never mind," said Mal as she started eating her strawberries. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Sofia kicked my butt in self-defense class," answered Evie.

"Wow," reacted Mal.

"I got a perfect score in today's computer programming test," said Carlos.

"Expected, but great for you," replied Mal.

"I embarrassed myself in literature class," said Jay.

"Try practicing in front of a mirror," advised Mal.

"Oh, and Felicia was found unconscious earlier," said Evie.

Mal snickered.

"That sounds funny to you?" questioned Evie.

"I can already see the picture, and, yes, it sounds funny," responded Mal.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Evie.

"Are you guys gonna keep asking that?" responded Mal.

"Because we want to know why you're acting like the Mal from the Isle," said Jay.

"We've been through this. The only thing that's changed with us is our path, not our personality," said Mal.

"Maybe, but you haven't acted like this since we lived on the Isle," pointed out Evie.

"Can I suggest something? How about you guys stop criticizing my attitude and remember what happens if you cross me," said Mal.

"Okay," said Carlos, not wanting to get on Mal's bad side.

"You're always a scaredy-cat, Carlos," said Mal. "You know you're gonna have to learn how to be a man when you get older."

"You guys always treat me like I'm the only child on this team," pointed out Carlos.

"You're 15, we're 16," reminded Jay.

"And does that give you right to lecture me like a spoiled little kid?" replied Carlos.

"Kind of. Yes," answered Evie.

That was the last straw. Carlos gets up and walks away with Dude.

"I shouldn't have answered that," said Evie to herself, feeling bad.

"Actually, it's a good thing you did," said Mal. "You managed his life for years. He has to learn to manage it himself."

"I agree," said Jay.

"I'm going away," said Evie as she walked away.

"I, uh, gotta go as well," said Jay as he walked away.

Mal was left sitting alone. She continued eating her strawberries as she continued think. She was still upset no one remembers her birthday. This is just fueling her anger. She was so mad she ended up crushing the strawberry in her hand. She throws away her bowl of strawberries in anger and punches a nearby tree. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down before sitting down on the grass.

* * *

The final session of the day for the Descendants was art class. Today, the students have to paint a display of a bowl of fruits on the canvas. Surprisingly, Mal finished in just fifteen minutes. Ms. Lilac checked her work.

"Very impressive, Mal, as always," said Ms. Lilac. "A definite A+. At this rate, I think I may need to exempt you from examination."

"Not necessary, ma'am. I love art," said Mal.

Ms. Lilac went to check on the others. She was impressed by the others, except for Kristopher, who was known for struggling with his artistic abilities. He is more adept in his singing skills, inherited from his parents.

"Mal, maybe you can help him?" suggested Evie.

"Nah. He can learn on his own," said Mal.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Evie. Knowing that Mal wouldn't answer, she just returned to her canvas.

"Mal, since you're finished, you may leave if you want to," said Ms. Lilac.

Mal gets her backpack and leaves the classroom. Sofia, however, notices that something bothering Mal.

"Ms. Lilac, may I be excused?" asked Sofia.

"Sure," responded Ms. Lilac.

Sofia leaves the classroom and finds Mal sitting down on the floor by her locker, sketching.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Sofia.

"What do you want, Sofia?" asked Mal.

"Something's bothering you. I know it," said Sofia.

"Go away," insisted Mal.

"No, I'm not," said Sofia. "Look, I lied about going on a bathroom break, so can we make this fast?"

"How about I waste your time? That'll make you go away," sassed Mal.

"Mal, Ben told me how you've been acting. I'm guessing lack of sleep has nothing to do with it," said Sofia.

"You're right, it doesn't," confirmed Mal.

"Then what's your problem?" asked Sofia.

"You wouldn't happen to know what day it is, right?" responded Mal.

"Is today special?" said Sofia, acting innocent.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," said Mal. "Now, go away."

"Mal, please. As a friend, let me help you," pleaded Sofia.

"I don't need help, princess," said Mal disrespectfully.

"I'm serious. You need help," said Sofia.

"Get out of my sight!" yelled Mal.

"Mal, where are your manners?" wondered Sofia.

"Never had 'em," answered Mal.

"Mal, please. You can't keep your problems bottled up." Sofia puts her hand on Mal's shoulder as she continued. "You need to..."

"Don't touch me!" yelled Mal as she swats Sofia's arm off her shoulder. She gets up and looks at Sofia in the eye. "Listen here, Sofia the First. Everyone has been bothering me about my 'little problem' all day long. I'm going to make myself clear. I don't need help!"

"Everyone needs help, Mal," said Sofia.

"Not me!" yelled Mal again. Her eyes are beginning to glow green. Mal looks at Sofia closely in the eye. Sofia started to feel the eyes affecting her. Seconds later, Sofia collapses to the floor. She was now in a state of shock. Her eyes remained wide open and her body began to shake unusually. Mal left her like as she left with her sketch pad.

Sofia soon recovered from her state and sat up. She was still traumatized from what just happened. The rage within Mal. The fear the sorceress struck through her soul with her evil stare. Sofia picks herself up and returns to the classroom to finish her canvas, trying to forget about what happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Mal received a note, telling her to come to Castle Beast. For some reason, the door was left open. She knew it was for her. She enters the ball room. It was dark. Suddenly, the light turned on.

"Happy birthday, Mal!" greeted everyone.

Mal was surprised. There was a party. Everyone from Auradon Prep was there, including the teachers, Ben's parents, and Fairy God Mother.

"Hey, earth to Mal," called Evie, waving her hand in front of the surprised sorceress.

"I though... I thought you all forgot my birthday," reminded Mal.

"That was the plan. We were just pretending," said Jay.

"Me, Jay, and Carlos have been working on this party," explained Evie. "We wanted to surprise you."

Evie grabs Mal's hand and drags her to the buffet table. Besides all the delicious food you would find at these kinds of parties, there is a giant bowl of strawberries. There was also a five-layer strawberry cake. There was also a bunch of strawberry-based treats, like cookies, cupcakes, and juice.

"Half of the castle's supply of strawberries were used for all this," said Ben.

"You always know how to impress me," said Mal.

"If I didn't know you well, I wouldn't be dating you," said Ben.

Mal actually smiled.

"There it is. A smile," said Ben, happy to see her smiling.

Evie drags Mal again and showed her the mountain of presents stacked up. It looks like a Christmas tree. Evie also shows Mal the stage. It was decorated like the streets of the Isle of the Lost. Carlos did the "ba-dum-crash" cliche on the drums for humorous effect. Only Evie laughed.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Evie, eager for her friend to answer.

"What do I think? You really want to know what I think?" responded Mal.

"Yes," answered Evie.

Mal lights up her hand with fire and unleashes it upon the mountain of gifts, destroying every single present. Everyone was shocked.

"Mal! What're you doing?" asked Jay.

"You guys made me think you forgot my birthday, and you think throwing a surprise party will make me feel better?" started Mal. "Do you have any idea the pain I've suffered all day?!"

"Look, Mal, we're sorry, but we wanted to make this day special," apologized Evie.

"By lying right into my face?!" accused Mal.

"Yes," answered Chad.

Mal heard him. Mal started walking towards Chad until Ben gets in her way.

"Move, Ben!" demanded Mal.

"If you're going to hurt Chad, don't," begged Ben. Mal didn't move. Ben continued. "Look, we're sorry. I wanted to throw you a party myself, but I just thought what your friends were planning seemed... fitting."

"Apparently, you don't know me very well at all," said Mal.

"I've only known you for over half a year. Maybe you're right, but I know you well enough to know you would understand," said Ben.

"Well, you're wrong," said Mal. "Like I said, do you have any idea how much pain I felt? I let out a tear when you played this game with me."

"I'm sorry. I really am," apologized Ben. "But, c'mon, this is your big day."

"Hold on a minute. Has anyone seen Sofia?" asked Lonnie.

Everyone looked around, but the new student was nowhere to be seen. A series of "no" was heard.

"Where is she when we need her?" wondered Lonnie.

"You know she doesn't like being seen as a symbol of wisdom, right?" reminded Audrey.

"I know, but her wisdom is needed more than ever right now," pointed out Lonnie. "When was the last time anyone saw her?"

"Art class," answered Kristopher.

"Anyone else?" asked Lonnie.

"Art class," answered Felicia.

"Is there anyone who last saw her 'not' during art class?" asked Lonnie.

No one answered.

"I thought we were talking about me," said Mal.

"We were, but that was until I saw that my roommate vanished... again," said Lonnie.

"She sure is one suspicious character. Maybe you should focus on her instead of me," said Mal.

"You're not getting out of this," said Ben. "We are talking. Right here. Right now."

"There is nothing to talk about!" yelled Mal, putting emphasis on "nothing."

"I get it. You're hurt, but look around you. Everyone who loves you is right here celebrating your big day," said Ben.

"Everyone who loves me, huh?" questioned Mal. "After all the lies, I don't know if love means anything to me anymore."

Ben spoke up. "Mal, don't be so dramatic. Let us make it up to you..."

"Too late!" yelled Mal. Her resulting outburst caused her eyes to glow green and her hands to light up with black magic. Ben stares at Mal's eyes too long and collapsed to the floor. Ben's parents immediately approached their son.

"I'm okay," assured Ben as he slowly gets up. "I'm okay."

"Alright, Mal. You and I may not see each other eye-to-eye, but let's be civilized here," started Audrey.

"Actually, that can be arranged," said Mal as she grabbed Audrey and made her look into her eyes. Audrey, knowing what happened to Ben, closes her eyes. Mal releases Audrey.

"Now, first things first, why are you like this?" asked Audrey.

"You people are never going to get this through your thick skulls. It's me!" yelled Mal.

"No, it's not you. You maybe hot-heated and easily aggravated, but this is different," protested Audrey.

"Different how?" asked Mal.

"The level of ferocity. Different from when I first knew you," responded Audrey. "Besides, you would never hurt Ben. And you just did."

Mal looks back at Ben, still trying to recover. Mal tells him, "I'm sorry."

"I know," responded Ben.

Mal kneels down and tenders to her boyfriend. Mal places her hand on his forehead and chants, " _May his fate not be sealed, let him be healed._ " Mal's spell completely heals Ben. He feels normal. Mal helps him up.

"How're you feeling?" asked Mal.

"Better," said Ben.

"I know you're in love with him, but why are you so calm around him?" asked Audrey.

"Maybe her love for him is the reason," guessed Jay.

"Mal, please. Let us help you," pleaded Ben. "Sofia always says, 'Everyone needs help.'"

"Like her words mean anything to me at all," said Mal.

"You're being stubborn," reacted Audrey.

"And you think I care?" responded Mal.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Sofia was actually at the party, but she was hiding behind a column, trying to keep her distance from Mal, still traumatized from their previous encounter.

"Do you have to be unreasonable just because we forgot your birthday?" asked Carlos.

"If you think I'll buy you're whole 'forgive, forget' mojo, forget about it," said Mal, continuing to be unreasonable.

"Can you just calm down and talk to us?" suggested Doug.

"You think I'm not calm?" responded Mal with anger. She uses her magic to glue Doug to a column like she did with Chad.

"Mal! Stop!" exclaimed Evie, grabbing Mal's arm, stopping the spell. Doug ends up crashing to the floor, but he is unharmed.

Mal removes her arm from Evie's grip and heads for the exit.

"Mal, where are you going?" asked Ben.

"Nowhere," answered Mal bitterly.

"You won't give us a chance to make it up to you?" asked Jane.

"This is not just about my birthday," said Mal. "There's something I've been wanting to say all day. I'm finished."

"What do you mean you're finished?" asked Evie.

"I'm done with Auradon Prep. I'm done with all of you," said Mal.

"You're leaving?" guessed Evie.

"Yes," answered Mal. "I'm tired of acting like someone I'm not."

"Good?" guessed Lonnie.

"Exactly," confirmed Mal.

"So, you're just gonna go back to being bad?" questioned Jane.

"You have no idea," said Mal, again.

Ben rushes towards Mal. "Mal, please. You've gone so far. You can't just leave the path you chose because of a simple game."

"I told you, Ben. It's not just my big day," said Mal again.

"Then what's your motivation?" asked Ben.

"I don't even need to answer that," responded Mal. "But all I can say is this. The light may shine in the deepest depths of the dark, but the shadow remains untouched."

These words made Sofia gasp in shock and horror. Mal, meanwhile, walks back to the strawberry bowl. She grabs one berry and take a bite out of it.

"I love the strawberries, though," said Mal. "But I'm afraid I have to go."

"We're not just gonna let you walk out of here," said Jay.

"Oh, but you will," replied Mal.

"And what makes you think we will?" asked Evie.

Mal snaps her fingers and caused an explosion, setting the place on fire. Mal uses her transportation spell to disappear, but not without the strawberry bowl.

"Fire!" exclaimed a guard.

"Everyone, get out of here!" ordered Beast.

Everyone started rushing for the door, but Carlos was still on the stage, surrounded by a ring of fire. Jay and Jane use the punch bowl to put out the fire, allowing Carlos to get down from the stage. Just before everyone can make it out, the ceiling starts falling apart and traps Sofia in rubble.

"Help!" yelled Sofia.

Recognizing the voice, Lonnie rushes to the rubble. "Someone help me!" Everyone did their best to clear the debris. Once they did, Lonnie grabbed Sofia. Everyone ran outside as the ballroom collapsed to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Belle.

It seems that everyone made it out safely. No one was missing.

"Are you okay?" Lonnie asked Sofia.

"I'm fine," answered Sofia, despite a few cuts and a bruised leg.

"She tried to kill us!" yelled Audrey, referring to Mal.

"Well, we're alive," reminded Ben.

"Wake up, Ben. Your girlfriend has lost her mind," said Chad.

"Worse. She's gone bad," said Lonnie.

"I need to lie down," said Sofia as she walks back to her dorm.

"So, what now?" asked Carlos.

"I think it's simple. We find Mal, talk some sense into her, and, hopefully, she'll wake up," said Evie optimistically.

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Carlos.

Evie didn't know what to answer. "I don't know."

"Well, until we find Mal, I'm canceling classes for the whole week," declared Ben.

"You're sure we can talk Mal into coming back in one week?" questioned Jane.

"I helped Mal see the value of being good before. I know I can do it again," responded Ben.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sofia returned to her dorm. Between her traumatizing encounter with Mal and almost burning to death, the princess did not feel like being around anyone for once. She wants to be alone to clear her head. Suddenly, her amulet began to glow. The Enchantress shows up.

"Enchantress? What are you doing here?" asked Sofia.

"I had another vision," answered Enchantress.

"Before you tell me, I would like to let you know that... I found the dark force," said Sofia.

"And who is it?" asked Enchantress.

"Mal," answered Sofia.

The Enchantress was speechless, but it was clear that she was shocked.

"What did you see in your vision?" asked Sofia.

"A gravestone. I could not see the name, but I know what it means," started the Enchantress. "I know you can win, Sofia, but your victory will come with a price. Someone's life."

Sofia couldn't speak after what she just heard. The Enchantress disappears. Now, Sofia was not so sure if she should tell her friends about her deep dark secret. Knowing what Mal is capable of, she knows she needs all the help she can get, but after hearing what the Enchantress said, she fears of losing someone she cares about. It was now that she decided to do what she never thought she would ever do in her life. Do something by herself.

"I'm sorry, my friends, but this is for your own good."

 **Part 1 done. Just be patient for the next part of the story.**

 **Leave a review.**


	11. Darkness Within, Part 2

**Finally finished! The second and final part of the two-part story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Darkness Within, Part 2**

It has been two days since the night of Mal's birthday. The night when Mal publicly confessed her decision to turn back to the dark side. The night when Mal set the ballroom on fire and endangered everyone. The night Sofia discovered the "great evil" that the Enchantress predicted would come to endanger Auradon. Ever since, the ballroom has been under construction, people all over the kingdom can't sleep well at night, and the youngest princess from Enchancia has been preparing herself for a clash with the purple-haired sorceress.

In Castle Beast, the VKs and the Auradon teenagers gathered around in the living room to discuss how they plan to deal with Mal.

"Okay, role call," started Ben. "Audrey?"

"Present," responded Audrey.

"Chad?"

"Here," responded Chad.

"Lonnie?"

"Right here," responded Lonnie.

"Jane?"

"Sitting down," responded Jane.

"Doug?"

"Present," responded Doug, raising his hand.

"Carlos?"

"Present," responded Carlos.

"Jay?"

"Here," responded Jay.

"Evie?"

"Present," responded Evie.

"Sofia?"

No response.

"Not again," complained Lonnie.

"Never mind that," said Ben. "Let's start the discussion. Mal. We need to talk to her. But first, we have to find her. Any idea where she would be?"

"Knowing, Mal, she's not really much into secret hideouts like Carlos," started Evie.

"My best guess is she might still be near here, just somewhere hidden," said Carlos.

"But Auradon is a big kingdom. She can be anywhere," said Jay.

"How 'bout we dispatch the guards all over the kingdom. Might do us some good," suggested Chad.

"Chad, we can't just send all the guards. We need them," protested Ben.

"Look, no offense, but since when are regular guards a match for magical beings? You have read the stories, right?" pointed out Chad.

"Chad, please, be serious," said Lonnie.

"I am," defended Chad.

"How 'bout your secret hideout, Carlos?" asked Jane. She immediately puts her hand over her mouth at the realization of what she revealed.

"You have a secret hideout? Here in Auradon?" asked Jay.

"Sorry." Jane apologized to Carlos.

"No, that's alright. Secrets don't stay locked up forever," said Carlos.

Ben let out a chuckle. "That's exactly what I said to Sofia a few days ago."

"I'm worried about her," said Lonnie.

"Um, guys, don't you think it's strange that she was in the ballroom when it was on fire?" pointed out Carlos.

"Yeah, but I was too worried about her condition to think about that," said Lonnie.

"Well, it's clear that she was at the party," said Jay.

"But no one saw here," reminded Doug. "You don't suppose Mal has something to do with it?"

"Why would she come to the party if she had a problem with Mal?" questioned Jay.

"Because they're friends?" guessed Doug.

"I think we're getting off topic," said Ben.

"Aren't you worried about Sofia, too, Ben?" asked Lonnie. "You've seen how she's been since the fire."

"I know, and I am, but I'm just worried about Mal," said Ben.

"We all are," said Evie. "So, what's it going to be? Dispatch the guards, or we do the search ourselves?"

"Well, we have no school, so, might as well," said Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal was at the park, watching the waterfall. Ever since her stunt on her birthday, she has been feeling both glad and depressed. She was glad because she finally let everyone know about her decision. She was depressed because, for some reason, she feels empty inside. After some thinking, she realized that she misses Ben. But she wanted to forget about him, because she can't truly embrace the dark side if she lets love remain in her heart. After a few more seconds, Mal, in rage, fires a magic blast at a tree, completely disintegrating it. She was furious at herself because she can't forget about Ben.

"Love. One's ultimate weakness," she said to herself. She looks back at the waterfall and says, "Well, might as well see what's behind here."

Mal hops on the stepping stones and jumps through the waterfall. She removes her soaked hair out of her face and discovers a secret cave. The spray painting of crossbones on the wall told her that the cave belonged to one of her friends.

"I have to admit, Carlos, nice place," she said.

She sat down on a bean bag chair and fiddles with Carlos' laptop. It requires a password, though. After thirty-three tries, Mal was starting to get furious. She decided to calm down and think.

"Okay, if I was Carlos, what kind of password would I chose that is so complicated, no one can every find out?" thought Mal out loud.

Mal types in "bluecrowns" and she was in. She knew the password was inspired from the person he secretly loves. Evie. "Blue" is Evie's favorite color and the "Crown" is Evie's personal symbol, just like hers is a fire heart forged by two dragons, Jay's is his father's snake form, and Carlos' is crossbones.

"You're pathetic, Carlos," said Mal, still disappointed in the fact he still hides his true feelings.

Mal was surprised that Carlos, somehow, found a way to get wi-fi in a cave. She opens the internet and started searching. She looks up on "Magical Items" and found a website that holds information on every magical object in existence. Unfortunately, what she was looking for was "not found." She knew that the person who ripped the page from the book she was looking up on days ago was the same person who erased the link to the page she was looking for.

"I don't know how you did it, but you must be one of Carlos' computer pupils," said Mal. She knew some kids asked Carlos for assistance when it comes to computer-related lessons.

Mal turns off the laptop and paces around to think.

"Okay, so I can't find it in books or the internet. Where would I find it?" Mal decided that she would think best if she's relaxed, so she picks up a can of spray paint and started spraying on the wall. When she finished her "Long Live Evil" signature, she realized something.

"What am I thinking? The only place left to the look is the belly of the beast," said Mal. She meant that she will be breaking into the home of the one who has tried to hide the information of what Mal has been looking for.

"Look out. I'm coming for you."

* * *

Sofia, meanwhile, was in the gym, practicing on a punching dummy. She was giving it all she's got as she punches the dummy relentlessly. She was beginning to get tired, but she wouldn't stop. She unleashes her strongest punch but didn't react fast enough to avoid the dummy hitting her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Lonnie comes in to see Sofia's current state.

"Sofia!" exclaimed Lonnie.

"I'm okay," said Sofia. "Just exercising."

Lonnie offers her hand and Sofia lets her friend help her get up.

"I'm really worried about you," said Lonnie. "First, you disappear a lot. Next, you isolate yourself from us since the fire. And now, you're doing something that I usually do."

"Mal's gone bad, remember? I have to be ready. We all do," said Sofia.

"It's going to take more than hand-to-hand combat mastery to take on someone like Mal. When it comes to magic and fighting hand-to-hand, she's unstoppable," said Lonnie. "We need to use our heads to fix this."

Sofia was still catching her breath. Lonnie decided to ask her, "What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?" reacted Sofia.

"We all know you're hiding something. And it's hurting you," said Lonnie. "Can you just tell me what it is? And does this have something to do with Mal?"

"Lonnie, I was planning on telling you, on telling everyone, but I can't," said Sofia. "I just can't."

"Don't be like Mal, Sof. You, of all people, should know how important it is to open yourself to others," said Lonnie.

"I'm sorry, Lonnie, but you have no idea what's about to transpire," said Sofia as she walked out of the gym, leaving her friend still worrying about her.

* * *

That night, everyone in Auradon was sleeping in their beds, or, at least, trying to sleep. Everyone has the same reason why they have trouble sleeping. Mal. It scares them that she is out there plotting who knows what scheme for who knows what purpose.

In the dorm belonging to Lonnie and Sofia, Lonnie was fast asleep while Sofia was still awake. The thought of facing Mal has been haunting her every second of every day, and she can't relax. Suddenly, someone poofed into the room. It was Mal. The second Sofia saw her, the purple-haired sorceress cast a spell on Lonnie. Sofia gasped.

"Lonnie, wake up!" yelled Sofia, but Lonnie didn't respond.

"Relax. The sleeping spell will wear off in the morning," said Mal.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sofia.

"After our little discussion on my birthday, I thought maybe we can have a civil conversation to make up for it," said Mal.

"That's not why you're here," said Sofia.

"Perceptive. I like that," said Mal. "First, how are you feeling?"

"Still rattled from our 'discussion,'" answered Sofia.

"Good to know," said Mal. "I know what you've been doing lately. You've been preparing to face me. You want to put all that exercise to use?"

"You're not baiting me," said Sofia.

"I'm not baiting you. I'm just daring you," said Mal. "You're the only one whose taken me down in self-defense class. I want to see how you've developed since."

"Mal, I maybe putting a lot of pressure in myself, but that doesn't I'm putting violence as my first resort," said Sofia. "I know why you're like this."

"What makes you think you know?" asked Mal.

"You told me your secret, remember?" reminded Sofia.

"You're right. I did," remembered Mal.

"Why are letting the darkness control you?" asked Sofia.

"I'm not letting it control me. I'm embracing it," responded Mal. "And I love it."

"I know you still love inflicting pain on others before, but that was just being playfully mean. Now, you have no remorse over hurting someone," said Sofia.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why were you hiding from me at the party?" asked Mal.

Sofia didn't answer.

"I know you were there. I saw you exiting the castle with the others," said Mal.

"You think it's easy for me to recover from our discussion. You made me experience fear like never before," said Sofia.

"And for that, I'm proud of myself," said Mal.

"You can fight this, Mal. Everyone wants you back," pleaded Sofia.

"There's nothing to fight, except all of you," said Mal. "The darkness is a part of me. It always has been."

"Why would you choose your birthday as the time to embrace it?" asked Sofia.

"Fate, I guess," responded Mal.

"Mal, please, we all miss you. Ben misses you," said Sofia. "What is it do you want more? Power? Or to live happily ever after here in Auradon?"

"There's nothing I want, except the suffering of others," said Mal.

"So you're just going to inflict pain like it's a game? How does that make you a villain?" questioned Sofia.

"I am my own villain, Sofia," said Mal. "I have no goals. If I do have one, it would be the first life I take."

Sofia was shocked at the Mal she was speaking too. The girl she knew who was as aggressive as she was kind-hearted was now cold-blooded and merciless. "You're a monster."

"Thank you," responded Mal, taking it as a compliment.

Mal takes out a scroll and gives it to Sofia. She opens it and saw that it was a map leading to somewhere.

"Meet me here tomorrow at sundown," said Mal. "Come alone."

"I intend to," said Sofia.

"Too bad. I was just about to threaten you in case you plan on bringing help," said Mal.

"This is between you and me, Mal. No one else has to get hurt," said Sofia.

"Come alone and I promise no one will be," said Mal before disappearing.

Sofia takes another good look at the map. She was willing to settle this once and for all, whether she can convince Mal to come home or die trying.

* * *

The following day, another fruitless search for Mal has left the Descendants and the heroes kids physically and emotionally exhausted. They return to the castle and rest in the living room.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," complained Chad.

"You're an athlete," pointed out Audrey.

"So is he." Chad pointed Jay. "But look at him."

"Yeah, I know," said Jay, aware of his condition.

Sofia looked out the window and saw that the sun was descending. She knows Mal would be expecting her at the destination on the map.

"Carlos, have you tried your hideout?" asked Evie.

"No," answered Carlos.

"Well, maybe we should search there next," suggested Jay. "After we rest."

"Good idea, but I think I can do it now," said Carlos confidently. He gets up and was about to walk out of the door when Evie grabbed his hand.

"No, you're not going alone," said Evie.

"I'll be fine," assured Carlos. "You guys can catch up."

"Since when are you confident about facing Mal?" wondered Jay. "She scares the life out of you. Hero or villain."

"You guys keep telling me I have to learn how to be a man. What better way than to look at Mal in the eye and be brave?" pointed out Carlos.

"That's not bravery. That's being cocky," said Lonnie.

"Carlos, she'll kill you," said Jane. "You can't just waltz in there and talk to her without expecting a fight."

"My fighting skills may not be as advanced as Mal's, but I think I can handle myself," said Carlos.

"You need us. You never face a villain alone," said Doug. "My father and my uncles all banded together against Evil Queen. The fairies helped Prince Philip defeat Maleficent. Mice helped Cinderella get her prince."

"The mice have names, Doug," defended Chad.

"You're not going out there, and that's final," said Evie.

"You're not my mother," retorted Carlos.

"No, I'm your friend. Friends look out for each other," said Evie.

"You don't think I can do this, don't you?" accused Carlos. "Is this because I'm just a little boy?"

"No, it's not that," said Evie.

"You don't need to give me an excuse if you just want to protect me," said Carlos.

"Okay, now you're being stubborn," remarked Audrey.

"Not helping," said Evie. She turns back to Carlos and said, "How can you be a man if choose to do something foolish?"

"You know what? If that's how you feel, then I'll just go. Hide away like a helpless child," said Carlos. He frees his hand from Evie's and walks out of the castle and back to his dorm. Evie watched him from the window.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings," said Evie.

"Well, you just did," said Jay, only to receive a glare from Evie, which he ignored.

"Son, you all need to rest," said Beast to Ben. "We can send the guards..."

"Dad, I can't believe I'm saying, but they're right. This is Mal we're talking about. Our guards don't stand a chance," said Ben.

"It's actually pretty funny when you think about it. The guards we trust to protect the kingdom can only protect us from ordinary criminals," said Belle humorously.

"We always need heroes for situations that involve villains," finished Fairy God Mother.

"Hey! Sofia!" yelled Lonnie, noticing Sofia trying to sneak away. "Where are you going?"

"That's my business," said Sofia.

"Is that a scabbard?" asked Ben. "What are you up to?"

"Like I said, it's my business," said Sofia again.

"Oh, no. You're not walking away from this, Sofia," said Lonnie. She takes out a scroll and opens it for the rest to see. "Care to explain what this is?"

"H-how did you find that?" asked Sofia.

"I found your diary once, remember? I think I can find anything you're trying to hide," responded Lonnie. "And judging from the writing, I can tell this is Mal's. She wants you guys to meet, right?"

Sofia realizes that she can't lie her way out of this mess. It was time for the truth to come out. "You guys want to know the truth? Well, here's the truth. I lied."

"Lied? About what?" asked Ben.

"About my reason for coming here," answered Sofia. "It wasn't because I wanted to see the world. The Enchantress came to me."

"The Enchantress?" questioned a surprised Ben.

"Yes. She had a vision. A great evil will come to Auradon and destroy everything," continued Sofia.

"And you think it's Mal?" guessed Evie.

"Yes," confirmed Sofia.

"What makes you think so?" asked Jay.

"The second time the Enchantress showed herself to me, she had another vision. The first thing she told me was how to identify the dark force. That someone speaks of these words. 'The light may shine in the deepest depths of the dark, but the shadow remains untouched,'" said Sofia.

Everyone remembered these words as the words Mal said before she set the ballroom on fire.

"You said 'first thing.' What was the second thing?" asked Audrey.

Sofia takes out her scabbard and pulls out the sword. "This," she said. "It's a magical sword forged a thousand years ago. It's power is to destroy darkness."

"You're going to use it on Mal?" asked Ben.

"If she leaves me no choice," said Sofia.

"Wait, that crystal," started Evie, recognizing the sparkling jewel on the handle of the sword. "This is what you were after when you vanished last month."

"And the reason I've been vanishing was because I needed to be prepared," confessed Sofia.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ben.

"I was gonna tell you, but then the Enchantress came to me again. She had another vision." Sofia paused for a moment. "Even if I win this fight, someone will have to die."

Everyone in the room was speechless.

"So you're planning on confronting Mal by yourself?" guessed Jay.

"Sofia, you always say, 'Everyone needs help,' but why are you doing this alone?" wondered Ben.

"I don't want anyone to die because me. If anyone has to die, it should be me," said Sofia. "This is my mission, and I'm going to finish it."

"We can't let you leave the castle," said Ben.

"But you will," said Sofia as she pulled out Fairy God Mother's wand, shocking everyone.

"H-how?..." wondered Fairy God Mother.

"I wasn't searching for Mal all day," confessed Sofia. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" Sofia uses the wand to teleport herself out of the castle.

Everyone immediately ran for the exit to go after Sofia, but once Jay put his hand on the door handle, a force pushes him back. "Force field," guessed Jay.

Outside, Sofia finishes casting the force field to prevent her friends from following her. "I'm sorry," she said. She started running.

Meanwhile, inside the castle...

"Now, what are we going to do?" complained Audrey.

"We stop her and find Mal," said Evie.

"Don't you mean the other way around?" questioned Chad.

"No," answered Evie.

"Wait, Carlos left," reminded Doug.

"I'll call him," said Jane as she picked up her phone and immediately dialed Carlos' number. "Carlos!"

 _"Hey, Jane," greeted Carlos. "What's the matter?"_

Evie grabs the phone and says, "Sofia's after Mal. You have to stop her and get us out of the castle."

 _"Uh... why?" asked a confused Carlos_

"She used Fairy God Mother's wand to cast a force field around the palace," explained Evie. "You have to get that wand."

 _"Strange," said Carlos. "But no."_

"If you're still upset, can you save it for later? Mal will kill Sofia if we don't help her," said Evie.

 _"She won't," responded Carlos._

"Why?" asked Evie.

 _"Because I'm chasing her right now," answered Carlos._

Evie ran to the second floor, looked out the window, and saw that Carlos was running out of the dormitory and heading for the park, where his secret hideout is.

"Carlos! Come back here, right now!" demanded Evie.

 _"Sorry," said Carlos before hanging up._

"He's going to get himself killed," said Audrey.

"Not helping!" reacted Evie.

"He still wants to prove himself a man, but all he's going to prove is that he's a spoiled brat," said Jay, disappointed at Carlos' action.

"You got that right," agreed Evie.

* * *

In Carlos' hideout, Mal patiently awaits for the arrival of Sofia. To pass the time, she was watching videos on Carlos' laptop. Suddenly, purple smoke enters the cave. Mal didn't freak out because she already knew who it was. Her mother.

"Hello, Mal," greeted Maleficent.

"Hi, mom," greeted Mal with contempt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you, of course. Now with you finally embracing the darkness," said Maleficent.

"I'm guessing I've made you proud," said Mal.

"Oh, you have. Once I sensed the darkness completely consuming you, I had to come to Auradon Prep to see how it's working for you," said Maleficent. "And I must say, you're little display at your party was the cherry on top."

"Not even close," said Mal. "But I want to ask you something. Why did the darkness consume me completely on my birthday?"

"As you already know, that darkness is because you're my daughter. It was meant to blossom on your first birthday, but since the darkness is magic, the barrier around the Isle of the Lost kept it from happening. So, instead of letting you become evil naturally, I had to raise you to be evil," explained Maleficent.

"But now that I'm out, the darkness consumed me on my first birthday outside of the Isle," guessed Mal.

"Correct," confirmed Maleficent. "Now, it's my turn to ask you a question. Why are you wasting your time with that Princess Sofia?"

"That's none of you business. I have a score settle with her and she will be the first to feel my true power," said Mal.

"Well, best to let you keep your reasons to yourself," said Maleficent.

"At least someone does," said Mal.

"I must say, Mal, this isn't exactly the prefect picture of an evil lair," said Maleficent, mentioning the cave.

"It's not my evil air. It's Carlos' secret hideout," said Mal.

"Well, that would explain the crossbones on the wall," said Maleficent. She turns her attention to Mal's "Long Live Evil" spray painting. "I see you still have a knack for this."

"I still kept that picture on my locker even after I turned good," said Mal.

"I knew deep inside, you'll always love the bad side," said Maleficent.

"It's who I am. Rotten to the core," said Mal with a smirk.

"That's my nasty little girl," said Maleficent proudly.

Mal rolled her eyes in response.

"So, are you going to convince your 'friends' to join the cause?" asked Maleficent. "You care about them after all."

"Not anymore," said Mal. "They don't have the black blood like I do."

"I guess being the descendant of a being of pure darkness has it's benefits, doesn't it?" commented Maleficent.

"At least one," said Mal with sarcasm.

"So, after you're finished with that brat, is it time for mother and daughter to take over Auradon?" asked Maleficent.

"I have no intention of taking over Auradon, mother," said Mal.

"Then what are your intentions?" asked Maleficent.

"I have no intentions," said Mal.

"How can you be a true villain if you don't have an ambition?" pointed out Maleficent.

"Ambition is a villain's greatest weakness," said Mal.

"Every villain has an ambition," said Maleficent. "What are you going to do? Torture and kill just for the fun of it? As much as that would make me proud, it will still disappoint me. I am not taking over Auradon alone, Mal. Ever since you were born, all I have ever dreamed about was you and me ruling Auradon together."

"You will never rule Auradon," said Mal.

"That sound like a hero," responded Maleficent.

"I'm no hero. I never was. Just a lovesick teenager," said Mal.

"Then why are you still denying me the throne?" asked Maleficent.

Mal didn't answer, but she raises her hand and uses her magic to glue her mother to the wall. "You think that just because I finally embraced darkness means that I will finally be the daughter you wished for?" Mal walks towards her mother for an up-close personal moment. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. You are not my mother. You may have given birth to me, but you still mistreated me as a child. I maybe not be protecting Auradon from you anymore, but the only reason I am still preventing you from claiming Auradon is because of our history."

"You were and still a disgrace as a villain, Mal," said Maleficent.

Mal puts her hand on her mother's throat and says, "Like I care about what you think me anymore." Mal releases her mother, who is know on the ground trying to recover.

"So, another round is what you want, isn't it?" guessed Maleficent.

"Well, I've never been one to walk away from a challenge," responded Mal.

Maleficent gets back on her feet and fires a magic blast from her scepter. Mal fires a magic blast of her own and the two get caught in a lock, until the combined blasts caused an explosion, blowing both of them back. The two get up, but Maleficent didn't react fast enough to Mal lunging towards her and kicking to the wall.

"Face it, mom. You're old," insulted Mal.

Mal was about to punch her mother in the face, but Maleficent avoids the blow by teleporting. She reappears behind Mal and successfully hits her from behind with a magic blast. Mal was about to get up until Maleficent shoots another magic blast. Mal tries to shield herself, but the blast was too powerful.

"Give up, Mal. I maybe evil, but even I would hate to destroy my own daughter," said Maleficent, trying to force Mal to surrender.

"You'll never learn, do you?" Mal uses both her hands to strengthen her magic shield and pushes it towards her mother, knocking her down.

Maleficent traps Mal in a force field to suppress Mal's powers, but Mal, being as powerful as Maleficent, manages to break the force field with a simple push. The two engage in another magic blast lock, until Mal adds fire to her power and overpowers Maleficent, once more knocking her down to the ground. Maleficent recovers by using a fire whip to wrap Mal' leg and pulls, causing the sorceress to fall, hitting her head on a rock.

While Mal recovers, Maleficent speaks.

"I guess it's harder for you beat me now that you're no longer using your powers for good," taunted the villain.

"Since when did you agree that good is better than evil?" remarked Mal.

"I don't, but what else could be the reason why you can no longer beat me in a heartbeat," responded Maleficent.

Maleficent uses magical cuffs to keep Mal on the ground. "C'mon, baby girl. Don't you want to make your own mother proud? What is it that I have to do to get you to cooperate?"

"There is nothing you can do that will make up for the years of abuse you have brought upon me," said Mal with anger.

"Well, what if we can erase those years?" started Maleficent.

Mal was struggling to get out of the cuffs until she thought about what her mother said. "If you're planning to wipe my mind, don't even think about it."

"I wasn't thinking of the mind-erasing spell. I was thinking something more... radical, as you kids would say," said Maleficent.

It took Mal a few seconds to know what she was talking about. "No, it can't be done," she said.

"Oh, but it can," said Maleficent. "We can do this together. You just need to cooperate."

"Over my cold dead body!" yelled Mal as she uses her rage to break out of the cuffs. She kicks her mother in the face and uses a magical rope to tie up her mother. "Unless you want me to turn you into ashes, I suggest you leave."

"You don't want to kill me right now?" asked Maleficent with a smirk on her face.

"I don't plan to take your life. Not yet anyway," said Mal.

"But you are?" asked Maleficent.

"After everything you've done to me, absolutely," answered Mal. "There is room for only one Maleficent in this world."

"And that's you?" interrupted Maleficent.

Mal looks at her mother eye-to-eye and said, "Yes." Mal's eyes glow green and weakens her mother. She releases her and the villainess disappears immediately.

"One day, mother. One day," said Mal.

She turns her attention back to the entrance. "Princess Sofia the First, prepare for to meet Auradon's reckoning."

* * *

It wasn't long before Sofia made it to the park. Before she jumps into the water, she remembers that she still has Fairy God Mother's Wanda. She hides it behind in a bush and takes a breath of confidence before jumping into the water. She resurfaces and uses the stepping stones. Sofia remembers that the map told her to jump into the waterfall.

"One, two... three!" Sofia jumps and makes it to the cave entrance behind the waterfall. "Wow!"

She walks inside and the first sight she caught was the daughter of Maleficent herself. Mal.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Sofia.

"About time you showed up, your highness," greeted Mal.

"Sorry, I was held up," responded Sofia. "So do you want to tell me why you asked me to come here?"

Mal takes out a folded piece of paper and unfolds it. Sofia was shocked at what it was. It was the page containing information of the Amulet of Avalor. The exact page she took out of the book from the library.

"You found it," said Sofia.

"Indeed, I did," said Mal. "I'm also guessing that Carlos taught you how to hack."

Sofia knew she was mentioning the erased info of the amulet from the internet. "Yes," she replied. "Why do you need it? You said you have no goals?"

"My mother was right about one thing. Every villain has a goal," said Mal. "Once that amulet is mine, I have no more goals."

"It would be of no use to you," said Sofia. "The amulet will only reward those who do good."

"I have no intention of using the amulet," said Mal.

"You intend to harness its power," guessed Sofia.

"Smart girl," complimented Sofia.

"Mal, I'm begging you. Don't do this. It's not too late to abandon your dark desires," pleaded Sofia.

"On the contrary, it is too late," said Mal, emphasizing "is." "There is only one way this ends. One of us permanently erased from existence."

"I didn't want to do this, but if that's how it's going to be..." Sofia draws her sword.

Mal pulls out a scabbard from behind a boulder and pulls out her own sword. "The page wasn't all I found. I thought I'd steal myself a sword to even the odds."

"Trust me, Mal, you have no idea what the sword is truly capable of," warned Sofia.

The two began clashing swords back and forth and no one seems to be getting the upper hand. Mal seems impressed that Sofia is adept with a sword. She has been, after all, practicing day and night for this moment. Mal begins striking relentlessly, but Sofia evades every swing before using her sword to shield herself.

"Wow, Sofia, I must admit. You've improved," compliment Mal.

"Glad you're impressed," responded Sofia humorously.

The two continued to clash their blades back and forth. That was until Mal decided to play dirty and unleashes a fire blast, which Sofia blocked with her sword.

"Hey, that's not fair!" yelled Sofia.

"Villainy 101, Sofia: The wicked don't play fair," said Mal.

Sofia decided to show Mal what the sword can do. She places her thumb on the crystal and unleashes a magic blast from the sword. Mal is struck and she ends up in pain, weakened.

"So the sword is designed to destroy beings of darkness," guessed Mal.

"You guessed right," confirmed Sofia.

"Preparing non-stop. A magic sword. It seems like you were preparing in case I go bad," said Mal.

"I was preparing, yes, but not you, specifically," said Sofia.

"Does this have something to do with the fact that you lied about your reason coming here to Auradon?" asked Mal.

Sofia was surprised, but she remembered that she caught her lying about her amulet. She decided to tell Mal the truth since she already had to her friends. "The Enchantress came to me with a vision of a dark force that will destroy Auradon. She told me to come here to find it and destroy it."

"And what gave you the impression that it was me?" asked Mal as she started to get up.

"Remember what you said to Ben?" reminded Sofia.

"Yes, I do," responded Mal. "Too bad the Enchantress had a vision of those words. Otherwise, this would've all been to easy."

The two went back to battle and remain evenly-matched. Sofia strikes low, but Mal dodges the swing. Mal takes her swing, but all she cut was a single strand of hair. The two get caught in a sword lock. Both budged as hard as they can. Mal gets the upper hand by striking the sword out of Sofia's hands. Before Mal can finish Sofia, the princess touches her amulet and vanishes, escaping the blade. Mal was stunned. She looks left and right for Sofia, but she was nowhere. Suddenly, Sofia grabs Mal from behind, making her drop the sword, and places the magic sword against her throat.

"Wow," reacted Mal. "How did you do that? Teleportation?"

"No. I used the amulet to shrink in size," said Sofia.

"Nice," replied Mal.

"Please don't make me do this, Mal," begged Sofia.

"I told you there was only one way this would end," said Mal. "Go ahead. Do it."

"Sofia!" yelled someone. The two turned their heads and saw Carlos.

Noticing Sofia was distracted, Mal elbows her in the face, causing her to drop the sword. Mal kicks Sofia in the stomach, picks up her sword, and swings. Sofia ends up with a cut on her face. Mal hits Sofia in the head with the metal handle of the sword, causing the princess to faint.

"Don't pass out just yet, Sofia," said Mal. "I want you to be conscious when I run this sword through you."

Mal was about to cut down Sofia until her strike was blocked by a sword. It was Carlos.

"So, the little baby finally decided to step up like a man," teased Mal.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked a very confused Carlos.

Mal explains to Carlos what Sofia confessed, but left out the part about the sword.

"Sofia, is this true?" asked Carlos.

"Yes. Yes, it is," confirmed Sofia.

"Well, you're gonna have to go through me to get that amulet," said Carlos bravely.

"So be it," said Mal.

Mal and Carlos now engage in a sword fight, but they were not evenly-matched. Mal was overpowering Carlos with swift strikes and all the son of Cruella de Vil can do is use the sword to block her swings.

"Carlos, tap the crystal," said Sofia.

Carlos did so and unleashes the sword's magic blast, which seriously weakens Mal. Carlos felt bad for what he did and approaches his friend, only to receive a punch to the face. Carlos holds up the sword in defense. Mal lights up her sword with fire and strikes, cutting the magic sword in the process. Carlos drops the broken sword and Mal points her sword at Carlos' throat.

"You actually think you can beat me in a fight?" mocked Mal.

"Well, good triumphs over evil, so..." responded Carlos.

Mal laughed. "Look at you. The son of Cruella de Vil. People expect you to be cold-hearted and obsessed with fashion like her, but you're none of that."

"Well, in my defense, I kinda inherited her love for fashion," defended Carlos.

"Let's review your history," started Mal. "Before you met Evie, you were nothing but a cowardly weakling, afraid of dogs and pretty much everything. When you met Evie, you became a compassionate, callous coward. Rotten to the core, but still the same Carlos."

"Your point?" questioned Carlos.

"When I said you should start acting like a man, I mean you should start molding yourself into your own man," said Mal. "The reason you are who you are today is because of Evie. You let her mold you into the best person you can be. Have you ever thought of deciding who you are?"

"I thought this was about me being a coward," said Carlos.

"But that's the point. You'll never be a man if you can't be brave or learn how to manage your own life," mocked Mal. "You're not brave enough to stand up for yourself. You're not brave enough to stand up to me. You're not even brave enough to tell Evie how you really feel about her."

"You said it was up to me to tell her," reminded Carlos.

"And I hoped that was all the motivation you needed, but apparently, it's not enough," responded Mal. "Let's recap on everything that's happened since that night. You dance your feelings around her because she wants Doug and you've been trying to make things work with Jane. You're pathetic."

"I never thought I'd say this, Mal, but you're right. I am scared to tell Evie how I feel," admitted Carlos. "But I'm scared she doesn't feel the same way."

"How will you ever know if you don't man up and just tell her?" pointed out Mal.

"What makes you think she feels the same way about me?" retorted Carlos.

"Because I've seen the way you two kiss," started Mal. "You know what I see? A lot of passion. Full of love."

"How would you know what love is?" remarked Carlos.

"You know why," said Mal.

Carlos knew who she was talking about.

"I'm tired of this conversation," said Mal. "I'll be sure to tell our blue-haired beauty queen that you're last words were, 'I love you, Evie.'"

Mal kicks Carlos to the wall and charges with her sword. Carlos closes his eyes to not witness his own demise. He heard the sword strike, but didn't feel anything. He opens his eyes and saw Sofia in front of him. He saw Mal piercing her sword through Sofia. Mal withdraws her sword. Sofia clutches her chest and collapses.

"Sofia!" cried out Carlos as he attended to his wounded friend. He looks back at Mal, who was showing no guilt for what she did.

"I was gonna do it anyway," said Mal. She holds out her hand and takes the amulet from Sofia like a magnet. "I have what I need."

"Mal," said Sofia suddenly.

"Don't waste your breath, Sofia. You need it to make your last words meaningful," said Mal.

"I just... w-want to... to ask... How have you... been controlling... this darkness... u-u-up... u-until now?" asked Sofia.

Mal refused to answer until her heart told her otherwise. "Ben," she said.

"Then... there's your answer," said Sofia. "Your... love fo-for Ben... is the key to controlling the darkness."

"Love is a weakness," said Mal, refusing to listen to reason.

"Just... think about it," said Sofia.

Mal just glared at the dying princess before teleporting out of the cave. Carlos looks back at Sofia.

"Sofia. Sofia! Stay with me. Stay with me," begged Carlos. "You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright."

"No... I'm not," said Sofia faintly.

"Sofia, why?" asked Carlos.

"Do you expect me to just... lie there... and watch you die?" responded Sofia.

"Don't worry," said Carlos. "I'll take you back to Auradon."

"It's too late," said Sofia. "Besides... I deserve this."

"No, you don't," said Carlos.

"I lied to my family. I lied to... to all of you. And now I've paid the price," said Sofia.

"Sofia. Please..." begged Carlos.

With the remaining strength left in her, Sofia puts her hand on Carlos' cheek and tells him, "It's okay, Carlos. There's still hope. The only person who can... can stop Mal... is... is... Ben."

"No, he doesn't have it in him to do what you tried," responded Carlos.

"I'm not saying that. Just tell him... to... talk to Mal," said Sofia. "Everything will be alright."

"Please, Sofia, you can't just go..." pleaded Carlos.

"Can you promise me something, Carlos?" asked Sofia.

"Anything," answered Carlos.

"Tell everyone... I'm... I'm sorry... and tell my family... I... I love them." After speaking these words, Sofia's eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

"Sofia! Sofia! Sofia!" cried out Carlos, but it was no use. Sofia is gone. Carlos began to cry as he hugged his friend's body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal was at the top of a hill, looking down on the kingdom of Auradon. She holds up the amulet and takes a good look at it, relishing her victory.

"Auradon, prepare yourselves. I'm about to welcome you to my wicked world."

 **And there you have it. The conclusion of the two-part story. If you want to express your sadness over the tragedy, go ahead. But this is not "The End." There's more to come.**

 **Up next: Another two-part story.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	12. Love and War, Part 1

**Here's the new two-part story. I hope you enjoy this better than the last one.**

* * *

 **Love and War, Part 1**

Every state in the kingdom of Auradon was in grief after Carlos reported the passing of Sofia the First. As promised, he, along with his friends, traveled to Enchancia to report the sad news. Sofia's family and friends were in deep sorrow after hearing it. A funeral was held in Enchancia. Instead of a gravestone, a statue was built in honor of the fallen princess. The villain kids, the Auradon kids, their parents, the royal family of Enchancia, and the villagers were there. Everyone made speeches. Every one talked about the kind of person Sofia is. Generous, kind-hearted, Compassionate, wise, and how she would've made a great queen one day. But perhaps the most heartwarming speech was from Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda.

"Sofia wasn't a princess. She wasn't just a girl from the village. She was a person. A person with a big heart. A person who just wanted to show the world that she belongs in the world of royalty. But I know that, deep down inside, she never wanted the life of royalty. All she wanted was to live an ordinary life. Even after everything she has done living in the castle of Enchancia, she still believed she was just that girl from the village. She never saw that she was special. All that mattered for Sofia was a normal life. And I have to honest, that is a good thing. Sofia has never been one to dig for gold or jump at the chance for popularity. Sofia has always said, 'Everyone needs help.' She lives up to that saying everyday, helping those in need. And that is what makes her special. Now, I agree with all of you that Sofia would've made a fine ruler someday, but I remember her saying that all she plans when she becomes queen is to make sure everyone in Enchancia is treated as an equal. Her compassion spreading throughout the kingdom would've been a joy to witness." Miranda's tone returned to sorrow as she continued. "But I guess not all great people live long enough to see their dreams become reality. But that doesn't Sofia's dreams should die with her. On her name, the royal family will ensure that Enchancia remains the paradise she has lived in her entire life." Miranda puts on a smile as she finishes. "But let us not forget. As I have said before. My girl was neither a princess nor a village girl. She was Sofia... The First."

After the funeral, the teenagers and royal family of Auradon decided to stay in Enchancia to comfort the mourning family. Carlos, however, never left Sofia's grave. He was haunted by guilt. Only one person has witnessed his pain. She decided to give him some company.

"Hey, snowflake," greeted Evie.

"That's Mal's thing," said Carlos.

"Well, someone's gotta do it," said Evie.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're not doing a good job at it," said Carlos as he turned his attention back to the statue. Evie knew what he was feeling.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"Of all the mistakes I've made, this is my worst," said Carlos. "I never should've gone after Sofia alone. If I had freed you guys, she wouldn't have to die."

"Someone was going to die anyway. The Enchantress' vision," said Evie.

"And who says you can't change it?" asked Carlos.

"What just happened," answered Evie. She puts her hand on Carlos' shoulder and said, "It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not. If we have to blame anyone, it's Mal." Carlos saw the look on Evie's face. She couldn't believe what she just said.

"The last time someone sacrificed herself to save me, she almost died," reminded Carlos. Evie knew he was talking about her. Carlos continued. "I was so scared that I would lose her, but it was a miracle that she's still alive."

"Sometime she wonders how she could've survived that," said Evie, playing the third person pronoun game. "She thought she was walking away from the light, but when she heard his voice, she felt like she was being pulled back into the world."

"But this time, his hero couldn't make it," said Carlos, referring to Sofia this time.

"You can't beat yourself up over this forever," said Evie.

"Sofia's dead, Evie!" reminded Carlos.

"You don't think I've noticed?" questioned Evie. "Of course I'm in pain. Everyone is. But there's no use dwelling on what could've been done to save her. The past is past. Forgive, forget, remember?"

"I don't know if I can ever forgive myself, Evie," said Carlos. "Mal was right. I'm no man. I'm just a child."

"You have always been a man, Carlos," said Evie, cupping her friend's face so he's looking straight at her.

"You say that after I was responsible for someone's..." Carlos didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Sofia maybe gone, but her mission won't die with her. We're going to stop Mal," said Evie.

"No, 'you're' going to stop Mal," said Carlos. "I'm out."

"But you can't just leave us. We need you," said Evie.

"I'm not letting anyone else die because of me," protested Carlos. "I'm sorry, but you're on your own."

Carlos walks away and Evie can't find a reason to not be frowning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal teleported to a familiar place. It was the secret passage to the Enchantress' temple. Instead of stealing the trinket from Ben, she decided to use a spell.

" _Mother Nature, hear what I say, move out of my way,_ " chanted Mal. The spell causes the vines open the passageway.

The Enchantress sensed this and knew who was coming. Mal barged in by knocking down the doors.

"You!" uttered the Enchantress.

"Yes, me," said Mal humorously. "I assume you heard the news?"

"I must admit. I was surprised to hear that you were the 'dark force,'" said the Enchantress.

"And I am surprised you never suspected it was me. You knew I had something dark within me," said Mal.

"But it took me until after Sofia realized for me to know. You inherit the darkness from your mother," said the Enchantress.

"You said that my 'inner negativity' drained you when you touched me," reminded Mal. "Darkness is your only weakness."

"If you're going to destroy me, go ahead," said the Enchantress.

"Oh, I'm not here to destroy you. Unless you get in my way," said Mal. "I'm here for something you own."

"The Moon Orb," guessed the Enchantress, looking at the magical object itself. "First, the amulet. Now, the orb. What are you planning?"

"All I can tell is that you let me claim the orb, or this could get ugly," warned Mal. "After all, you can't fight me."

Knowing she is right, the Enchantress picks up the Moon orb and reluctantly hands it over to Mal.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Mal.

"Mal, you have to stop," begged the Enchantress.

"Don't even bother, miss," interrupted Mal. "If Sofia can't make me see reason, what makes you think you can?"

"Everyone won't stop trying, Mal," said the Enchantress. "I know you still have good in you. I can still see the love in your heart."

Enraged, Mal unleashes a ball of dark magic on the Enchantress. The Enchantress is critically wounded and doesn't have the strength to rise.

"Don't push me," warned Mal. She kneels down and looks at the Enchantress in the eye. "Now, I warn you. If you tell anyone of our little meeting, the Enchantress will be nothing but a children's tale." Mal unleashes her stare and the Enchantress slips into unconsciousness, scarred with too much darkness.

"Sleep tight, 'mighty' Enchantress," insulted Mal before walking out of the temple. Before returning to the passageway, Mal decided to entertain herself by destroying the Enchantress' garden on the way, incinerating every flower there was.

* * *

The following day, the young king, his parents, and his friends all returned to Auradon after an overnight stay with the family of Enchancia. Ben was feeling almost as bad as Carlos is. Sofia's step-siblings, James and Amber, were giving him a hard time for inviting Mal to Auradon in the first place, since she is the "dark force" the Enchantress asked Sofia to defeat. Ben knew they were being irrational due to grief, but he can't get it out of his head.

"Don't listen to them, Ben. It's not your fault," said Belle, trying to comfort her son.

"I know," said Ben, but he was still sad.

Later, the teenagers, minus Carlos, who decided to spend his day with Dude, were gathered once more in the royal living room, discussing about how they're going to deal with Mal.

"So, now what?" started Jane.

"I don't know, Jane," said Ben, feeling hopeless for once. "In fact, I don't even understand why I called this meeting after we lost someone."

"You're desperate to get Mal back," said Audrey.

"You know, guys. This was a mistake. Let's adjourn the meeting. We're still alive, so we might as well be glad we are," said Ben.

"So, we came here for nothing?" pointed out Chad, seemingly complaining.

"This is called love, Chad. Ben will do anything to get Mal back," said Lonnie.

"Even risk our lives?" questioned Chad.

Ben just stood up and left the room.

"Wrong choice of words," said Doug to Chad.

"Ben! Wait!" called out Evie.

Ben stopped in his tracks. He turned back.

"I have an idea, but I need your permission," said Evie.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"Jay and I are going to confront Mal, but we're not doing it with just the two of us," said Evie. "We need backup."

Ben knew what she was planning. "Who do you want me to release?" asked Ben.

"Let's discuss that matter in private," said Evie. "C'mon, Jay."

As soon as the young king and the VKs left the room, the rest of the Auradon teenagers remained puzzled.

"Release?" questioned Lonnie, confused.

"I may not be smart, but I'm guessing Evie's asking for backup from the Isle of the Lost," said Chad.

"More VKs?" complained Audrey. "Like we have enough problems already."

"We only have one problem," pointed out Doug.

"I know, Doug," responded an irritated Audrey.

"I think it's the right move," said Jane. Everyone looked at her. Jane continued. "What better way than fighting fire with fire? Fight villain with villain?"

"I hope he knows what he's approving," said a worried Audrey.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mal was again at the top of the hill, looking down at Auradon. She places the Moon orb on a tree stump and casts a force field around it, just like she did with amulet, which was placed on another tree stump. There were two other nearby tree stumps, meaning Mal is looking for two more ingredients to cast a spell. She sensed someone approaching. She picks up a familiar smell in the air and knew who it was.

"I thought I smell something... doggy," quipped Mal.

"Figured I'd find you here," said Carlos.

"And what gave you the reason that this is the next most obvious place to look for me besides your hideout?" asked Mal.

"You like to look down on those inferior to you," answered Carlos.

"I guess you're just as wise as you are smart," said Mal.

"Guilty as charged," responded Carlos.

"What are you doing here, snowball? You want me to put you out of your misery?" guessed Mal. "I know you blame yourself for what happened to Sofia."

"You know I do," said Carlos with sorrow. "But no, that's not what I'm here for."

"You here to know what I'm up to?" guessed Mal again. "Because I'll make sure your heart stops beating before I'll ever tell you."

"That's not it either," said Carlos.

"Then why are you here?" asked Mal.

"I thought you and I can have one last friend-to-friend time before I leave," said Carlos.

"And why do you believe I would choose to endure this moment instead of just killing you right now?" questioned Mal.

"Because it's about Evie," answered Carlos.

"In that case, I'm interested," replied Mal.

Mal sits down on a tree stump and gestures to Carlos to sit down. He sits down on the other tree stump, which was in safe distance from Mal.

"Let's begin," said Mal.

"You said that I didn't get enough motivation the first time we talked about this. You're right," started Carlos. "I need more advice."

"Well, let's revisit the facts," started Mal. "You love Evie, but you're too scared to tell her because you fear she doesn't feel the same way about you."

"That's right," replied Carlos.

"And lately, you've been trying to start a relationship with Jane because Evie motivated you to," continued Mal.

"She knows love is what I need to be really happy," said Carlos.

"You go with it so you can move on from Evie and be happy," continued Mal. "But it isn't working for you, is it?"

"No, it's not," admitted Carlos. "Jane's a special person, but no one can replace Evie in my heart."

"What's it going to take you to admit to her that you love her?" asked Mal.

"If I could just get a sign that she feels the same way," said Carlos. "But she likes Doug."

"We talked about this before," said Mal.

"You really think she feels the same way?" wondered Carlos.

"I do, but you have to find that out yourself," said Mal.

"I don't know if I can do it," said Carlos. "I mean... does she even want me?"

"It hurts me to insult you at a time like this, Carlos. It really does. But you're a coward," said Mal. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You'll never know unless you open your mouth and say the three words you've always wanted to say to her."

"I'll try," said Carlos.

"And the next time you two kiss, take advantage of it," said Mal. "Doesn't it hurt you to hide your feelings like this?"

"It does," answered Carlos.

"Then man up and confess," said Mal. "You'll never know which day will be your last."

Carlos laughed a bit in response.

"What's so funny?" asked Mal.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I recognize that tone anywhere. It sounds like the old you," said Carlos.

"Be careful, snowflake. I mean it," warned Mal playfully.

"We'll, I guess we're finished here." Carlos gets up. "Good talk."

"Be sure you do it this time," said Mal.

"I'm surprised you actually want to talk to me if it's about Evie," mentioned Carlos.

"I just want you to be happy," said Mal.

"I guess the Mal we all know and love is still in there," said Carlos with a smile.

"Don't push it," warned Mal.

Mal glared at Carlos until the two broke into brief laughter.

"See ya later, your malevolence," said Carlos as left.

Mal grinned at the sound of that. As soon as Carlos was out of sight, Mal's grin faded. It actually felt "good" to help Carlos. She knows that she actually cares about him being happy, and that is what is bothering her. She's starting to believe that Carlos and the Enchantress were right. She still has goodness in her. But she chooses to let it remain until she completes her plan. Once it comes to fruition, love and compassion will no longer be a part of her.

* * *

The story returns to the bottom of the hill. A limo stops at the broken bridge that leads to the Isle of the Lost. Coming out of the limo is Evie, Jay, and Auradon's young king. Ben pushes the button and deactivates the barrier, activating the magical bridge.

"You still think this is the best idea?" asked Ben.

"We have no choice," said Evie.

"We have to try," added Jay.

"Go," said Ben.

The blue-haired narcissist and the ex-thief walk on the bridge and made it to the Isle of the Lost, just as the sky began to get dark, thunder begins to rumble, and lightning starts to flash. The two ex-villains are met by Katherine (daughter of Captain Hook), Uri (daughter of Ursula), Fernando (son of Dr. Facilier), and Garth (son of Gothel).

"Well, if it isn't the beauty queen and the hotshot thief," started Katie.

"Nice to see you, too, Katie," greeted Evie, though not really pleased.

"Where's momma's boy?" asked Fernando.

"Not with us," answered Evie.

"We got the king's message," said Garth. "What do you want?"

"Let's clear things up first, shall we? You hate us and we hate you," said Evie. "But Auradon is in danger and we need your help."

"Maleficent?" guessed Garth.

"Mal," corrected Jay.

"Mal's gone evil," informed Evie.

"We heard about the death of Princess Sofia," mentioned Uri. "Too bad," she said with full disrespect and zero sympathy.

Evie responds by punching the daughter of Ursula in the face. Jay holds her back.

"I see you still have that killer punch," said Uri, clutching her face in pain.

"That's not even the worst I can do," said Evie.

"Why should we help you?" asked Katherine.

"Because if you help, whether we win or lose, the King of Auradon is rewarding you with your freedom," answered Evie.

"And an invitation to Auradon Prep," added Jay.

"Attend a school full of children of heroes? Pass," responded Fernando.

"You heard about what happened to Harley, didn't you?" asked Evie.

"Who hasn't?" responded Katie.

"Well, I got some news for you guys. She's changed," reported Jay.

"She's still the same Harley, but she's gone soft," said Evie. "If we can change, if she can change, then maybe you guys can."

The four villain kids still seem uncertain about the deal.

"Trust me. You're gonna love Auradon. Just give it a shot," said Jay.

After a few looks, Katherine spoke. "We're in."

Unfortunately, it started to rain. Evie calls Ben and tells him, "Ben, you may want to turn on the barrier. We're not leaving until the rain passes."

30 minutes later, back in the castle...

"Ben," started Audrey. "I am telling you this, not as my king, but as my friend, you have lost your mind."

"Excuse me?" reacted an offended Ben.

"Bringing more villain kids from the Isle here to Auradon? Do you want chaos?" commented Chad.

"We have no choice," responded Ben.

"I hate to agree with these two, but this is insane," said Lonnie.

"Have you even considered the consequences?" pointed out Doug.

"Just to let you know, Ben. I agree with you," said Jane.

"Stay out of this, Jane!" yelled Audrey.

"I think it's nice that someone here agrees with Ben," responded Jane.

"Is this because of Carlos?" accused Chad.

"No, it's not!" defended Jane.

"Can you guys not yell at her?" pleaded Ben.

"Yes, we will. That way, we can focus on yelling at you," responded Audrey sarcastically.

"Can you guys calm down, please?" asked Ben.

"Sorry for the language, Ben, but 'please' isn't going to stop this discussion," said Lonnie.

"Can we get back to the villain kids?" asked Chad, noticing that the conversation is getting off-topic.

"They're helping and that's final," said Ben.

"No, not final!" said Audrey.

"Enough!" yelled Evie. The Auradon kids stopped. She tells them, "You guys are almost as worse as we are."

"Your fights end up with a fist to a face," pointed out Chad.

"True, but you guys are being stubborn," responded Jay.

"You know we're in the room," pointed out Katherine.

"And you guys do remember that I've changed," reminded Harley.

"Don't you heroes have a peacekeeper for these kinds of situations?" asked Uri.

At the sound of "peacekeeper," Evie, Jay, and the Auradon kids refused to speak and started to feel depressed.

"Was it something I said?" asked Uri.

"I think so," said Garth. Uri elbows him in the gut.

"Actually, we do have a peacekeeper, or we 'had' a peacekeeper," said Ben.

"The dead princess," guessed Fernando.

"Do you want a punch in the face?" warned Evie.

Fernando held up his hands in response. "Punch Garth. I think he likes it." The son of Dr. Facilier only received a punch to the face, courtesy of Garth.

"We're doomed," said Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, and Doug at the same time.

Lumiere and Cogsworth enter the room, seemingly arguing about something. They ceased their vocal scuffle as they approached the young king.

"Uh, your majesty, we have good news and bad news," started Cogsworth, acting calm.

"Which would you like to hear first?" asked Lumiere.

"Bad news," answered Ben.

"Well, our lovely purple pansy is currently attacking the kingdom of Agrabah," said Cogsworth.

Every teenager in the room expressed their surprise and disappointment through facial expressions.

"What's the good news?" asked Ben.

"Mr. Deley is out of the hospital," said Lumiere happily, though he is obviously worried about the bad news.

"Good to know. Really," said Lonnie, relieved of the recovery of their physics teacher.

"We up, you highness?" asked Katie.

Ben looks at the entire gang of VKs, friend and foe. "Yes," he replied. He looks at his new recruits and tells them, "Listen up. I know you would rather rob a candy store or break someone's neck just for the fun of it, but Auradon needs heroes. Can I trust you?"

"Do you promise our freedom?" asked Katie.

"A king is always true to his word," responded Ben.

"Then you can trust us," said Katie.

"For now," added Uri.

The Auradon kids looked at them with uncertainty, except for Ben.

"So, when do go?" asked Fernando.

"Now, obviously," replied Evie.

"Calm down, babe. We're all friends here," said Garth flirtatiously, putting his arm around Evie.

"Get away from her unless you want a bomb to the face," said someone. Everyone saw Carlos standing at the doorway.

Evie smacks Garth's arm off her and approaches her friend. "Changed your mind?"

"No, I came here because of 'some' people were arguing about something involving Mal," said Carlos, looking at Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" asked Evie.

"That statue built on Enchancia's cemetery is more than enough reason for me to stay away from the war," said Carlos, still mourning and feeling guilty. "Besides, you don't need a 'child' slowing you down."

Evie was about to protest, but realized that there is nothing she can say that will relieve Carlos from guilt and grief. "Well, in case I don't come back..." Evie throws her arms around Carlos and pulls him into a big hug. Carlos hugs her in return. Evie presses her lips against Carlos' cheek for a good amount of time before releasing him. She could see Carlos stunned.

"Why do you look surprised? This is usually normal between us," wondered Evie.

"You kissed me while you were hugging me. That's kinda different," said Carlos.

Evie smiled.

"Are they dating?" asked Uri.

"No," answered Jane.

"Evie kissing Carlos on the cheek is normal?" questioned a confused Garth.

"Believe me, it's just as confusing to us," said Jay.

"Just promise me something," said Carlos to Evie. "Come back."

"I don't know if I can promise that," said Evie. "But that doesn't mean I'll try."

Carlos looks away for a moment before looking back at Evie with a smile. "You're the most important person in my life. You know I'd be devastated without you."

"Then why don't you come along to make sure I'm alright?" suggested Evie.

"I know you can take care of yourself," said Carlos. "Go get her, princess."

* * *

In Agrabah, Mal is approaching the castle, only to be blocked by an army of guards. Razoul, old but still on the job, yells "Get her" at first sight of the sorceress. Every guard charged straight for Mal, but the daughter of Maleficent casts an aura of fire around her, causing the guards to hesitate attacking. They stand back in fear, letting Mal walk towards the captain of the guards.

"Leave Agrabah, witch!" yelled Razoul.

"Make me," dared Mal.

Razoul draws his sword and charges, but Mal avoids his swing by simply standing aside as if she was letting a citizen walk by. Mal kicks Razoul in the rear and the old guard falls first face to the ground.

"Don't you think you're a little too old for this game?" mocked Mal.

"I may not be the man I once was, but I still have spirit," said Razoul.

"Then get up, pick up your sword, and face me like a man," dared Mal.

Razoul did so, but as soon as he gets back on his feet, Mal flicks his nose, then kicks him in the stomach, knocking him down. Every guard dropped their swords, got down on their knees, and held their hands behind their heads, surrendering.

"This is too easy," said Mal. As she walks up the stairs, she says to herself, "Too bad I had to get rid of Sofia. I would've loved constant encounters with her."

Mal enters the throne room and meets the rulers of the kingdom, Aladdin and Jasmine, along with the family friend, Abu the Monkey.

"It's an honor," started Mal.

Jasmine spoke up. "If you think we're going to satisfy your demands..."

"Then you got another thing coming," finished Aladdin.

Poofing into the room is Genie himself. He was drum-rolling as he slowly descends to the ground. After landing, he changes into a DJ and says, "Ladies and gentleman, Genie is in the house!"

"You think this clown can handle me?" questioned Mal, amused of their resistance.

"Genie is one of the most powerful beings in the world," said Aladdin. "I think he can."

"Alright, sweetie pie, let's dance," said Genie as he changed into a tux. "Don't worry, your majesties. I still have that toy from the wedding." He poofs up a remote control and pushes the red button, unleashing the Genie-Bot, which was originally created to vaporize the Forty Thieves if they interfere with Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding the second time.

" _Threat detected!_ " said the robot. " _Permission to vaporize?_ "

"Granted," said Genie.

The Genie-Bot opens its laser cannons. Before it fires, it says, " _I am sorry, but this is how we deal with bad guys. Thank you for coming._ " The robot fires its laser and Mal had to dodge. The firing keeps on coming and Mal is almost getting hit.

"Looks like I have the challenge I want," said Mal, actually satisfied having a worthy opponent. The Genie-Bot switched to its missile launchers and fires a barrage of missiles at Mal. Mal manages to evade all of them, damaging the throne room in the process.

"Genie, you're destroying the palace!" yelled Aladdin

"Don't worry, I got it," assured Genie as he pushes the red button. The Genie-Bot switched to tranquilizer darts, but can't get a clear shot of Mal. Mal makes it to the robot and hops on its head.

"Get off my baby!" exclaimed Genie.

The robot starts rocking side-by-side, trying to shake off Mal. The purple-haired sorceress lights up her hand with fire and breaks through the head. She pulls out a few wires and the robot shuts down.

"Well, that could've gone better," said Genie. "Don't worry your majesties, I got more tricks up my sleeves." Genie literally pulls out a cannon out of his sleeves and aims at Mal. He fires, but Mal once again steps out of the way. The ball explodes only to create a cloud sparkling dust. Razoul barges into the throne room.

"Your majes..." Razoul ends up running into the cloud and drifts to sleep.

"Alright, miss malignant, no more Mr. Nice Genie." Genie pulls out a wind-up music box. He walks closer to Mal as he starts winding up. The box opens and unleashes a boxing glove, hitting Mal in the face. Genie started laughing while Mal clutches her nose in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that!" yelled Mal.

"How 'bout pick on someone your own age," said a familiar voice.

Every VK in Auradon, except for Carlos, suddenly showed up at the doorway.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" asked Mal. "I was only here for half an hour."

"Fairy God Mother," answered Evie.

"I see you're becoming desperate," said Mal, noticing Harley and the four other villain kids with Evie and Jay.

"It's seven against one, Mal," pointed Jay.

"I think your best decision is to surrender," said Katherine.

"Uh, actually kids, I'm handling things well here," said Genie. "I mean... look at her nose."

The villain kids did and laughed a little. Mal's nose was bruised and black. Infuriated, Mal charges herself with dark energy and releases a magical wave, knocking everyone in the room on their backs.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Genie. He poofs out his tuxedo and then blasts Mal, but the latter fires a magic blast of her own. The lock was won by Genie when he sneaks a bomb full of laughing gas. Mal started laughing hysterically, unable to stop. Genie poofs up another wind-up music box. It unleashes a clown that sprays water. Mal's hair is soaked and covering her eyes. Genie laughed again.

A soaked and frustrated Mal pulls her hair off her face and noticed a wind-up music box nearby. With Genie occupied due to laughter, Mal immediately grabs it and uses her magic to open it, unleashing the punching glove, hitting Genie in the face.

"We'll be right back after these messages," rambled Genie before fainting to unconsciousness.

Mal turns back to the villain kids and says, "So, you think I can't handle all of you at once?"

The seven VKs all stood in a large circle around Mal. Mal lights up her hands with fire and fires at everyone at once, causing them to step back. Mal engages Uri first and gives her a swift punch across the face. Garth and Jay subdue her, but are knocked down by a magical wave. Evie brings out her sleeping perfume, but Mal avoids the spray, grabs Evie by the arm, and throws her down. Fernando casts a shadow to grab Mal's shadow, disabling the sorceress from using her magic. Fernando walks closer to Mal to use his wand on her, but Mal unleashes her stare, causing Fernando to collapse. Mal breaks free of the shadow's grasp, then kicks Fernando like rolled-up carpet, damaging his gut. Mal turns around only for Katherine to slash her across the face with her sword. Katherine tried to slip the sword through Mal but the sorceress uses her hand to keep her from doing so. Katherine continues to push while Mal tries to direct the sword to another direction. Mal uses her fire to melt the sword at her touch, then gives Katherine a kick to the knee. Jay did what he thought he would never do. Punch Mal in the face. Mal recovers, but before Jay could deliver another one, Mal uses her arm to block it, then twists Jay's arm, hurting him bad. Mal grabs Jay by the shirt and pushes him towards a column. Uri transforms into her octopus form and uses her tentacles to tangle Mal's limbs. Mal covers herself with fire and singes Uri's tentacles, causing her to let go. Mal elbows Uri in the stomach and pushes her face towards the wall, giving her a concussion. Harley and Garth gang up on Mal while Evie continues to recover. Harley draws her sword (which actually belongs to one of Agrabah's guards) and Garth takes out his dagger. The two relentlessly try to get a hit on Mal, but she was too swift. Mal kicks Harley to the ground and reacts quickly to stop Garth from stabbing her, grabbing his arm. Mal swipes the dagger, gets behind Garth, and stabs him on the side. Garth tries to stop the bleeding as he falls. Harley tries to hit Mal, but she blocks the swing with Garth's dagger. Mal kicks Harley's hand, making her drop the sword, grabs her arm and singes it with her fire. She knocks out Harley with a simple punch to the face.

The only one left standing is Evie.

"You're always full of surprises," said Evie.

"Don't forget it," responded Mal.

The two get caught in an evenly-matched fist fight. Evie is using anger as her friend while Mal is simply using her instincts. The tie is broken when Mal dodges Evie's kick and grabs her by the hair. Mal tosses her across the room. Evie tries to counter, but Mal unleashes a magical force, knocking down Evie. She gets back up, but Mal immediately kicks her on the leg, injuring her. Mal kicks Evie to the wall.

"So what now? You gonna kill us like you killed Sofia?" started Evie.

"No, not yet," said Mal. "But let's see if you can survive this."

Mal walks towards the royal couple and the monkey as she unleashes a fire blast to the ceiling, causing it to fall down on the others. Mal teleports herself and the royal couple away before they were crushed.

Mal appears in the treasure room with Jasmine and Aladdin.

"If you want all this, go ahead. No one else has to get hurt," surrendered Aladdin.

"I'm not after the treasure," said Mal.

"Then what are you after?" asked Jasmine.

Mal walks towards a treasure chest and takes out a necklace.

"A necklace? That's it?" questioned a confused Jasmine.

"You never knew. This necklace is a magical treasure from ancient times," said Mal. "Tell anyone and I will find you."

Mal disappears.

* * *

Mal returns to the top of the hill. Surprisingly to her, Carlos was there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mal.

"Did you kill them?" asked Carlos.

"I think the question you mean to ask is 'Did you kill her?'" responded Mal.

"You think I don't care about anyone else besides her?" retorted Carlos. "Did you kill them?"

"Aladdin and Jasmine will spread the word," said Mal. "Now get out of here."

Carlos walks away, but before he can get far, Mal spoke.

"You haven't told anyone where I am?" she asked.

"No," said Carlos.

"You're not lying," said Mal, knowing the look on his face. "Good."

"But know this. You will be stopped," said Carlos. "Good triumphs over evil. Always."

"Tell that to Sofia," said Mal.

"She died to save me. She died a hero," said Carlos.

"She saved your life. Big deal," said Mal disrespectfully. "Her sacrifice hasn't accomplished anything. She did raise the spirits of our friends to face me, but even they failed."

"Do you know why evil always loses?" asked Carlos. "Because evil doesn't have a heart."

"Do you actually think you're good just because you side with heroes?" questioned Mal. "Tell me the truth. Why did you hesitate when the rest of us decided to turn over a new leaf?"

"I thought it was because I was scared of what my mother, our parents, would do us." Carlos stopped, until he continued. "But then I realized it was simply because you guys did." Carlos turn his back on Mal, but continues to speak. "You're right, Mal. As cowardly and compassionate as I am, I still miss being that callous, rotten boy from the Isle. But I choose not to be."

"Think about it," said Mal.

Carlos tensed. He remembered those words as the same Sofia said to Mal about her new path. "Not in your dreams. Goodbye." Carlos leaves.

Mal places the necklace on the tree stump and casts the force field. There was only one empty stump. Once Mal obtains that one object, she can finally accomplish her goal. She decided to take a break. She wanted to hear what Aladdin and Jasmine have spread about the VKs' condition.

 **Part 1 done. Despite the events of the battle in Agrabah, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, the story is just beginning. Be patient and wait for the next part of the story.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	13. Love and War, Part 2

**This is it, folks. This IS it. Enjoy... or try to.**

* * *

 **Love and War, Part 2**

After the battle in Agrabah, the villain kids have been severely injured. After Genie dug them out of the rubble, Jasmine and Aladdin immediately sent them to a hospital and contacted King Ben. Ben and his friends arrived using Fairy God Mother's wand and attended to their injured friends and new allies.

"What's the damage?" Ben asked a doctor.

"Well, Evie has an injured leg, Jay's left arm simply needs to recover itself, Harley has a burn mark on her arm, Katherine has a fractured kneecap, Uri is still recovering from her concussion, Fernando's case with his spleen is pretty much the same as Jay's, and Garth's wound has been sealed, but he needs a long rest," reported the doctor.

"Thank you," said Ben. "May we see them?"

"Who am I to deny a king?" approved the doctor.

The five teenagers entered the medical room, where all seven villain kids are lying down, recovering.

"Hey, Ben," greeted Evie.

"I know we're not friends, but I feel bad for all you. Really," said Audrey sympathetically.

"Oh, sure, now that we almost died, you pity us," responded Katherine unkindly.

"I'm trying to be nice here," retorted Audrey.

"Guys, please. I'm not Sofia, but can you guys play nice?" pleaded Ben.

Audrey and Katherine kept their mouths closed.

"So, anything else that happened?" asked Lonnie.

"The sultan and his queen are hiding something. Must be something Mal did," said Fernando.

"I can't believe Mal would do all this," said Jane.

"Like killing your precious princess didn't already tell you that?" sassed Uri.

"I know, but this is all just too hard to swallow," said Jane.

"Mal's always been a hot-head," said Chad.

"But all this. This is not..." Jane couldn't find the right word.

"... Her," finished Lonnie.

"Yeah," said Jane. "She loves to hurt others, but she always feels a little bad about it."

"Please don't say 'bad.' Not at a time like this," said Audrey.

"Hey, where's Carlos?" asked Evie.

"He didn't want to come," said Ben.

"Not even to see his girlfriend?" teased Fernando.

"Don't make me get off this bed," warned Evie. She turns back to Ben and asked, "He feels guilty for not being there, is he?"

"From the look on his face, yes," answered Ben.

"Well, then take me back. I want to see him. He needs to know I'm alright," asked Evie.

"I strongly advise against that," said Ben. "You need to rest."

Luckily for Evie, Ben is standing next to her bed, which means he in arms-reach. Evie grabs Ben by the collar and tells him, "Without me, Carlos will lose himself. You've seen how he's been after he lost a friend. If he loses me, he can never forgive himself."

"He knows you're alive," said Ben.

"But he needs to 'see' me alive," said Evie.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

* * *

Mal, meanwhile, was returning to the Enchantress' temple. She was still recovering from their previous encounter, but Mal, embracing the darkness, no longer has regard for the lives of anyone she once called a friend. Just like before, she bursts through the door with her magic.

"What do you want?" asked a still weak Enchantress.

Mal destroys the Enchantress' life bubble and asks her, "The Leaf? Where do I find it?"

"And what makes you think that I would know?" asked the Enchantress.

"You mean you don't?" questioned Mal.

"I don't know everything," said the Enchantress.

"Then who does?" demanded Mal.

"Ben," answered the Enchantress.

Mal was shocked of the answer.

"If you want the Leaf, you're going to have to go through him," said the Enchantress.

Mal wasn't speaking.

"No, I can't do it," said Mal, refusing to look at the Enchantress.

"So you actually care about harming someone this time?" pointed out the Enchantress.

"Don't you go further," warned Mal.

"If you choose this path, I won't stop you," said the Enchantress. "But be sure this is the path your heart desires."

Mal, in rage, fires a dark energy blast at the Enchantress. She screams in pain before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"You get one last warning, Enchantress," warned Mal before leaving.

* * *

Back in Auradon Prep, everyone has returned from Agrabah. The villain kids were still recovering, but Ben chose for everyone to return because of Evie's demand. To see Carlos. Ben lets Evie rest in the living room while he gets Carlos. The king escorts Carlos the living room and kindly opens the door.

Carlos enters and saw Evie lying on the couch. Her leg was wrapped up but her eyes were still open, which is all Carlos was expecting to see.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Ben. Carlos enters the room and Ben closes the doors.

"Hey," greeted Evie.

"Hey," greeted Carlos.

"That doesn't look good," said Carlos, mentioning her leg.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse. I did almost die saving you, remember?" reminded Evie.

"Please don't remind me," responded Carlos.

Evie changes from a lying position to a sitting position and gestures for Carlos to sit with her. The white-haired tech prodigy didn't hesitate.

"So, what now?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know," said Evie. "At this rate, Mal will get what she wants."

"She won't succeed," said Carlos.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Evie.

"I've been keeping something," confessed Carlos. "Before Sofia... passed away... she told me of a way to defeat Mal."

"What did she say?" asked Evie.

"I prefer to tell everyone," said Carlos. "But right now, I'm just glad you're okay."

"You mean 'alive,' right?" questioned Evie.

"Obviously," replied Carlos.

"We would've stayed in the hospital longer, but I wanted you to see that I was fine," said Evie. "I know how much I mean to you."

"But that still doesn't lift my guilt," said Carlos.

"Carlos, look at me," said Evie, cupping her friend's face with her hand. "I'm here. I'm alive. There's no dead body. There's no funeral. Just me right here with you."

Carlos smiled.

"How's everyone?" he asked.

"Everyone is doing okay. Well, as okay as they might put it," said Evie. "Garth is still hurt pretty bad, but Uri is messed up in the head. Literally."

"How so?" asked Carlos.

"Mal gave her a concussion. When she woke up, she just started rambling random stuff," said Evie. "It was annoying, but it was pretty funny."

Carlos giggled a bit. "Maybe you can show me later."

"So, what about you? Besides wallowing in guilt, what have you been doing?" asked Evie.

"Wallowing in guilt is all I've been doing," said Carlos. "I did take Dude for a walk though. Thought it would take my mind off things... but it didn't."

"You're never going to forgive yourself, aren't you?" questioned Evie.

"No," said Carlos. "Unless the world gives me a reason to."

"If what Sofia told you can help us stop Mal, then maybe you can," said Evie.

"It's not easy," said Carlos. "You weren't the one who made a foolish mistake. You don't know how I feel."

"From what I've seen, you're more grieve-stricken than her family," said Evie.

"She was like a sister to me," said Carlos.

"Kinda like me?" asked Evie.

Carlos hesitated. He thinks back to his conversation with Mal about his feelings. He has been dancing his feelings around Evie for too long and it's emotionally hurting him. He has hidden it well, but ever since their first kiss at that very night, his feelings are all he's been thinking about. He has been lying to himself about feeling something for Jane, but he is through deceiving himself. He finally decided it's time he stops holding back and finally say what he should've said that night.

"Evie, I have to talk to you about something," started Carlos. "It's about Jane."

"Did you two finally hook up?" asked Evie.

"No," responded Carlos.

"Why not?" asked Evie.

"Because I don't love her," said Carlos.

"Isn't that the point of dating? To see if your feelings for someone can grow into true love?" questioned Evie.

"But that's the point. I don't have feelings for her. I never did," confessed Carlos.

"Then why did you try to work things out with her?" asked Evie.

"Because you wanted me to be happy," said Carlos, looking at her in the eye. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me... but my heart belongs to someone else."

"Who?" asked Evie.

Carlos continued staring at Evie until he gives her the look. Evie knew who he meant.

"But Carlos... I'm... I mean... me and Doug are..." Evie was lost for words.

"Are you sure you are certain about what your heart desires?" asked Carlos.

Evie couldn't find the right answer. She looks away as her heart begins to beat out of control. She always knew she had feelings for Carlos, but she thought she was finally beginning to move on since she found someone else and she found him someone. It was this moment that made her realize she hasn't. She had been dancing her feelings around him since their first kiss and she could never get her mind off that one night.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Evie.

"For as long as I can remember," said Carlos.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Evie.

"Because I thought you didn't feel the same way," answered Carlos.

"Why do you hold back every time we... you know?" asked Evie.

"I want you to be happy. If not with me, then why would I bother?" answered Carlos.

"You were willing to let me go so I could be with Doug?" wondered Evie.

"Yes," said Carlos.

Evie was speechless. Hearing Carlos confess that he was allowing himself to be miserable just so she could be with the person she believes she loves was making her blush and her heart could not beat any faster than she already feels it is.

"Are you sure about this?" wondered Evie.

"It's your choice," said Carlos.

"Why would it be my choice?" asked Evie.

"Isn't always up to the girl?" wondered Carlos.

"Mal was right. You're a scaredy-cat," said Evie suddenly.

Carlos looked offended, until Evie continued.

"But that's okay. Everyone's afraid of something," she said. "Or in your case, everything."

"You're ruining the moment," mentioned Carlos.

"I'm just saying. You can't be brave enough to confess your feelings?" responded Evie.

"Like I said before. I wanted you to be happy," said Carlos again.

"Carlos, no one in this world makes me happier than you," said Evie.

"But don't you mean that in a 'friendly' way?" questioned Carlos.

"How would you know if you never tell me?" pointed out Evie.

Carlos stayed silent for a moment. He has heard those words before. From Mal and Sofia.

"Just like Mal keeps telling me. I'm a coward, a scaredy-cat," said Carlos.

"Do you like me or not?" asked Evie, wanting a straight answer.

Carlos wanted to say those three simple words, but still hesitated. Instead, he slowly leans in and kisses Evie on the lips. Evie was shocked, but closes her eyes and puts her hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. The two ended the kiss and looked at each other in the eye.

"You actually made the move," mentioned Evie.

"Surprised?" asked Carlos.

"Of course," answered Evie.

The two stared at each other for a little while until they leaned in for another kiss. This time, they kissed with so much passion that they don't want it to end. It, however, ended when a nurse comes in through the door. The nurse felt awkward about ruining their moment.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave," apologized the nurse and left the room, but not before closing the doors.

"That was awkward," mentioned Carlos.

"It certainly was," agreed Evie.

"Well, get some rest," said Carlos. He gets up and helps Evie lie down. "We'll talk about dealing with Mal later."

As Carlos left the room, Evie's mind was caught on what just happened. Carlos actually confessed that he had feelings for her. He may have expressed through the kiss instead of words, but she does remember a saying. "Actions speak louder than words." She's having a hard time believing this is actually happening. She feels like this is all just a dream, but her heartbeat tells her that it's real.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay was in the Tourney Field with Chad, testing his arm, but every time he swings, his arm aches.

"Maybe you should take it easy," suggested Chad. "Get some rest."

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed. Mal is winning and we all need to bring our A-game," said Jay.

"If you keep pushing yourself, that arm might need more than self-healing," said Chad.

"Listen to him, hero," said Audrey, who just happened to walk by.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jay.

"Worried about you," said Audrey.

"Um, hey, I just remembered. I promised Lonnie I'd help her... decorate her apartment for Valentine's Day," lied Chad. "Well, see ya." He left, leaving the ex-thief and the daughter of Sleeping Beauty alone.

"Put down the stick and sit with me," ordered Audrey.

The two sat on the bleachers and engage in another conversation.

"Why are you so bent on getting back into shape?" asked Audrey.

"Auradon won't survive as long as Mal is evil, but since she's not in the mood for talking, we have to use force," said Jay.

"This is more than just about Mal, isn't it?" suspected Audrey. "I think your problem is you just want to be a hero."

"Not true. I care about Mal," defended Jay.

"I know you do, but that doesn't hide what else you're trying to accomplish," said Audrey.

"I just feel so humiliated after what happened in Agrabah," confessed Jay.

"So you don't just want to 'a' hero. You want to be 'the' hero?" guessed Audrey.

"Yes," admitted Jay with a soft tone.

"I know this is going to sound weird coming from me," started Audrey. "Being a hero isn't about reward or recognition, it's about..."

"... protecting those you care about," finished Jay. "You once told me that being willing to anything to protect Auradon was enough to be a hero."

"Then stop trying to be the hero, and start being 'a' hero," said Audrey.

"Now I just feel silly," said Jay.

"You were beaten by a girl. Don't you already feel silly?" responded Audrey.

"Mal isn't just a girl. She's the daughter of Maleficent," defended Jay. "She can break your arm before you can even blink."

Audrey blinked, then smiled in amusement.

"That wouldn't be funny if she was here," said Jay.

"She and I have been at each other's necks since day one. I'm not scared of this evil Mal," said Audrey.

"I suppose I can't change that," said Jay.

"Now, as your girl, I am asking you to go back to your room and rest that arm," ordered Audrey.

"Did you just say, 'your girl,' as in 'my' girl?" questioned Jay, surprised.

"I think I did," said Audrey.

The two exchanged smiles and it was clear that their conversation was about to change the focus from Jay's arm to the possibility of starting a relationship.

* * *

In one of Auradon's hospitals, Ben visits the other villain kids, wanting to see the progress of their recovery.

"Hi, Ben," greeted Harley.

"Good afternoon, Harley," greeted Ben formally. "I came here to see how you're all doing."

"We're still in pain, if you hadn't noticed," sassed Katherine, gesturing to her knee.

"What pain? I don't feel anything," rambled Uri, still crazy from the concussion, before fainting back to sleep.

"So, are we still invited to your heroes kids school?" asked Fernando.

"Evie did tell you that I would whether you win or lose," said Ben. "Like I said, I always keep my promises. As a king or as a person." Ben turns his attention to Garth, still asleep. He notices the patch on his side, the spot where Mal stabbed him with his own dagger. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's hurt pretty bad, your highness, but the doctor said he'll be fine," answered Katie.

"That sounds like sympathy," mentioned Ben.

"Don't get used to it, your kingliness," mocked Katie.

"Hey, Harley, how can you be hooked to that heroes school?" asked Fernando.

"I've only been attending the school for barely a month," said Harley. "Ben's rehabilitation program is the one that helped me change."

"You got lessons about being good in prison?" questioned Katie.

"At first, they irritated me, but when I first met Grand Pabbie, I started to grow into the lessons," said Harley.

"Grand Pabbie? The king of the rock trolls?" questioned Katie.

"U-huh," confirmed Harley. "He's a very wise... creature. His lessons mostly involve love, and they really helped."

"Don't tell me you got yourself a boyfriend because of those lessons?" said Fernando.

A nurse opens the door and lets in Nathaniel, who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Excuse me, Miss Harley. You have a visitor," said the nurse.

"How are you feeling, milady?" started Nathaniel.

"My arm still hurts, but I'm doing fine," answered Harley.

"Good to know." Nathaniel gives her the bouquet. "These are for you."

"Thank you," replied Harley. She sniffs the flowers and lets out a sigh of delight. "I'm kinda surprised Sofia turned you down."

"Well, her choice," pointed out Nathaniel.

"So this is your boyfriend?" asked Katie.

"You can say that," answered Harley as she and Nathaniel exchanged loving glances.

"Did you just look for the first pretty girl you run into after Sofia died?" asked Ben.

"No, Ben!" reacted an offended Nathaniel.

"He didn't make the first move. I did," confessed Harley. "And that was two weeks ago, before Sofia's... you know."

"The girl makes the move and you jump at it?" questioned a confused Ben.

"I was surprised myself at first, but I just went with it," said Nathaniel.

"When was your first date?" asked Ben.

"Three days after we met, I asked her out to my parents' restaurant," answered Nathaniel.

"It was great," said Harley.

Harley and Nathaniel stared at each other again.

"If you two are going to make out, can it wait until Harley's cleared to go?" asked Katherine in disgust.

"If that's what you wish," said Nathaniel with little sarcasm. "I think I should go. I prefer we spend time without any 'discomfort," he said, looking at Katherine saying the last word.

"Don't wait up for me," said Harley.

Nathaniel kisses Harley's hand before leaving the room.

"He's such a charmer, isn't he?" said Harley dreamily. Katherine lets out a silent "ew."

* * *

Hours later, Ben returns home after his hospital visit. He was immediately approached by Mrs. Potts.

"Your majesty, we have a situation," she started.

"What's the problem?" asked Ben.

"The master's bedroom is locked, your parents are inside, and we found this." Mrs. Potts shows Ben a note. It says, "The door opens only to the King." Mrs. Potts continues. "I believe whoever is holding your parents hostage wishes to speak with you."

Ben rushes to his parents' bedroom door and knocks. "Mal, it's me." The door opens. Once Ben stepped inside, the door closes.

Ben saw his parents hogtied. He was about to untie them until Mal appears right in front of him. Mal greets Ben with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, your majesty," she started.

"What are you doing here, Mal?" asked Ben.

Mal draws a sword and places it against Belle's throat. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Put that sword away, Mal," pleaded Ben.

"Not until you meet my demands," said Mal.

"What do you want?" gave in Ben, for his mother's sake.

"The Leaf," said Mal. "Where is it?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Ben.

"I've been doing research," replied Mal. "Now, again, where is it?"

"And if I don't tell you?" questioned Ben.

Mal presses the blade on Belle's neck, answering Ben's question.

"Don't," begged Ben. "Please, Mal. Threaten me but leave them alone."

"I have no intention of threatening you," said Mal.

"Why?" asked Ben.

"I know you, Ben. You would rather give up your life than hand over the object I seek," said Mal. "So, I thought of using the people you love as leverage."

"Or is this because you would never hurt me?" guessed Ben.

Mal didn't answer. Feeling pushed, she deepens the sword's touch on Belle. The former queen started whimpering in pain.

"Wait." Ben returns to his room and takes out an orb. He rushes back to his parents' room and gives it to Mal. "It's like a tracking device for the Leaf. It glows brighter when you're closer to it. You'll find it in the garden."

Mal teleports out of the room, allowing Ben to untie his parents.

"Thanks, sweetie," said Belle.

"Are you sure that was the wise move?" questioned Beast.

"You think I want to attend another funeral?" said Ben. Beast smiles, proud of his son.

"I can still remember the day you got that leaf," reminisced Belle. "You were eight. You and your friends were playing when you ran into a tree. I remember treating your nose."

"Happy memories, indeed," responded Ben.

"What do you recommend we do, son?" asked Beast.

"Nothing," said Ben. "Let Mal have the Leaf. If we try to stop her, someone will be joining Sofia."

Belle puts her hand on her son's shoulder and says, "We understand." She hugs her son, who is clearly still grieving over his lost friend.

In the garden, Mal was still searching for the Leaf. She goes from bush to bush, tree to tree and watches as the orb glows brighter. The orb glows its brightest as Mal stands next to a tree, which means the Leaf is there. Mal saw a glow around one leaf on a branch. She rips it off the branch and lets go of the orb.

"The Leaf. Check," said Mal. She heard someone walking towards her. "Let me guess. Carlos?" She turns around and saw it was him. "What're you doing here?"

"Depends. What are you doing here?" responded Carlos. "Leaf-picking?"

"You have no idea, Carlos," said Mal.

"First the Amulet, then an orb, then a necklace, and now a leaf," enumerated Carlos. "What do these have to do with harnessing the amulet's power?"

"You're smart. You'll figure it out," sassed Mal.

"You threatened your boyfriend's parents," said Carlos. "Don't you feel any guilt at all about everything you're doing?"

"Did I feel guilt taking Sofia's life?" retorted Mal.

Carlos didn't speak.

"If you're planning on telling everyone where I am, go ahead. What's a triumph without a good battle first?" said Mal. "Have you considered your position in this world?"

"Like I would succumb to the dark side. Not in your sickest dreams," said Carlos.

"How 'bout we meet up again tomorrow?" asked Mal. "A civil conversation might do you good."

"As if I would give you a chance to corrupt me," refused Carlos.

"If you wish, snowball," insulted Mal. "The full moon approaches, Carlos. It's your last chance to stop me." She disappears.

* * *

The following day, Carlos is in the castle living room, anxiously waiting for his friends. He called all of his friends, excluding the new, still-injured villain kids, for a meeting. After twenty minutes of pacing around, Ben walks through the door with his friends.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Carlos, panicking.

"I had to help Evie out of bed," said Jay.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos.

"So, why did you call this meeting?" asked Ben.

"It's about Mal," started Carlos. "I know how to stop her. Sofia knew how to stop her."

"How?" asked Audrey.

"Ben," answered Carlos.

Everyone looks at Ben then back at Carlos, confused.

"Sofia told me that the only person who can stop Mal is Ben," said Carlos.

"No, I can't do it. You know I can't do it," said Ben, afraid of what Carlos might be asking him to do.

"That's also what I thought she said at first. But I was wrong. She's asking you to just talk to Mal," said Carlos.

"Just talk to her?" questioned Jay.

"That's all she could say," said Carlos.

"Wait, if you knew about this, then why'd you wait until now to tell us?" asked Evie.

"I didn't want to lose anyone else," answered Carlos.

"I understand," said Ben.

"But seeing the cost of keeping this a secret, I decided to let it out," said Carlos.

"So, all Ben has to do is talk to Mal? Sofia thinks that will solve everything?" questioned Lonnie.

"Sofia may not be infallible, but I know she's right," said Carlos.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Doug.

"Because she would never hurt Ben," said Carlos.

"Uh, she gave him the stare," reminded Chad.

"She felt bad about it, didn't she?" reminded Carlos.

"Don't you think that maybe someone should come with him? Just in case?" said Audrey.

"Maybe you could, Carlos," suggested Evie.

"No, I can't," refused Carlos.

"You're afraid," said Evie, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I am, but it's not Mal I'm scared of, but turning over to the dark side," said Carlos.

"What do you mean?" asked Jane. "Is she blackmailing you to become evil, or something?"

"No, she's seen through me," said Carlos. "She knows I miss being rotten to the core, and she's trying to bait me."

"Carlos, I can't believe you would think this. Out of the four of us, you're the one who's least likely to return to your old ways," said Evie.

"You're more compassionate than you are callous," added Jane.

"Maybe, but I'm not taking those chances. Ben has to go alone," said Carlos.

"Don't you remember what Sofia always says?" questioned Ben.

"'Everyone needs help,'" answered Carlos. "I want to come. I'd do it for a friend, but I just can't take any chances. You guys have enough trouble with Mal."

"That's what I said when Ben was recruiting more VKs," mentioned Audrey.

"Besides, I don't think you need my help at all. Mal is relaxed around you. What you say to her will save the day," said Carlos to Ben.

"I'll do it," said Ben. Everyone was surprised at what he said. Ben looks at everyone and said, "I'm doing not just for her, but for Sofia. Her death will not be in vain."

"One more thing," said Carlos. "Mal mentioned the full moon. That's tonight. This is our last chance."

"Well, miracles always happen at the time things look bleak," said Lonnie. "Why should the universe let it stop now?"

"But we don't where she is," said Chad.

"Go east. Top of the hill," said Carlos.

"You knew where she was?" questioned Jay, surprised and annoyed.

"She would've killed me if I spilled the beans, but now that she's putting her plan in motion, she let me tell you," said Carlos.

Carlos leaves the room, until someone caught his wrist. He didn't need to look to guess.

"Evie, please, let go," asked Carlos.

"No, not until we talk," said Evie.

"I know you think it's impossible for me to turn evil, but I'm afraid you don't know everything about me," said Carlos.

"First, you blamed yourself for what happened to Sofia. Now, you think Mal is right about what she said about you," enumerated Evie. "Do you have to let all of this force you into isolation?"

"This is all too much for me take in, Evie. My friend's gone. I realized the truth about my decision. I just... I need some time alone," said Carlos.

"That's all the time," said Evie. "And you're still a mess."

"How would you feel if your were the one in that cave holding Sofia in your arms when her lights were out?" responded Carlos. "You didn't hesitate to choose good, but I did."

Evie responds. "You thought it was because..."

"Of our parents, I know," interrupted Carlos. "But Mal opened my eyes to the truth."

"I'm not going to just let you stay in the dark. You've been there too long," said Evie. "If you stay in the dark, your heart will become dark as well."

"You don't have to worry," said Carlos.

"You've been worrying about this," reminded Evie.

"I am, but I know why I'm still here," responded Carlos. "You. You're the one who keeps me in the light."

Evie didn't respond. She was actually happy that Carlos was being positive this time. She lets go of his hand and places hers on his face. "As long as I'm alive, you will be the man you promised Auradon to be."

"Be careful what you say. Those words might come back to bite you," warned Carlos playfully.

Evie lets out a big smile and a small chuckle in response.

"Come here." Carlos grabs Evie's back, pulls her closer, and presses his lips on hers. Evie puts her arms around him and embraces him, giving in to the kiss. There was nothing but smiles, sparkling eyes, and red hot cheeks after the kiss.

"Does this make us an item?" asked Evie.

"Your choice," responded Carlos

"I kissed back, didn't I?' reminded Evie. "Now it's your turn." The blue-haired narcissist reunites her lips with his and the white-haired tech prodigy did as she said. He kissed back.

* * *

It was night time. This was Auradon's last chance to get back the Mal they loved and adored. The villain kids, minus Carlos, and the teenagers from Auradon accompanied Ben in a limo to the hill. They all exited and stared at the towering landform.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just drive all the way up there?" questioned Chad.

"No. Like Carlos said, I have to see her alone," responded Ben.

"Be careful," said Audrey.

"You don't need to say that. Mal would never hurt me," said Ben, feeling confident.

"I mean be careful climbing up. Wouldn't want you to fall down," corrected Audrey.

"Get her back," said Evie.

"I will," promised Ben.

"And you better. If you don't, not only will Auradon be doomed but you're getting a black eye," threatened Jay with humor.

"Failing is punishment enough. That's not necessary," said Ben, playing along.

"Well, hope to see you back at the castle holding hands with Mal," said Evie.

The teenagers returned to the limo and the driver drives back to the castle, leaving Ben to climb up the hill on his own.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Ben made it to the top, where Mal was getting ready for the full moon, which was still covered by clouds. He saw a cauldron and four tree stumps with different items, including the Leaf.

"Hey, Benny-Bear," greeted Mal.

"Hi," greeted Ben.

"No Carlos?" noticed Mal. "Too bad. I would've loved to pet his snow-white hair."

"He knows you've been trying to bait him to the dark side," said Ben. "He's not going to risk turning back on his new path just to help me."

"I thought Sofia's trademark might push him to," said Mal.

"Me too," said Ben.

Mal takes a look at Ben. "No sword? No weapons? Did you just come here to talk?"

"Yes," answered Ben.

"Well, I could use the moment," said Mal as she poured a vial of potion into the cauldron.

"Why the cauldron? Isn't that a witch thing?" wondered Ben.

"When people throw insults at me, they always say 'witch,'" mentioned Mal. "Besides, I need this."

"Carlos told us Sofia's amulet is magic. What can it do?" asked Ben.

"Simple. If she does something good, she gets a blessing. If she does something bad, she get cursed," answered Mal. "Also, it can give her a princess whenever she needs serious help."

"Anything else?" asked Ben.

"Well, on the day we fought, she said she can use it to make herself shrink," said Mal. "Probably a blessing for helping someone or something tiny.

"What happened?" asked Ben.

"Obviously, I couldn't see her. She snuck behind me and had that magic sword at my neck," answered Mal. "But, since I'm still here and she's not, you can tell it didn't work for her."

Ben had to pretend he was amused when he was still in grief. "To think of what would've happened if Carlos showed up a little later."

"Sofia would've become the 'perfect little princess who took a life willingly,'" responded Mal.

"If she did, I'm pretty sure everyone would still see her as a hero," said Ben.

"But you'll be mourning," mentioned Mal.

"Well, it's the past," said Ben, frowning.

"Forgive, forget," joked Mal, laughing.

"You think that taking a life is funny?" responded Ben.

"I'm different now, Ben," reminded Mal.

"But you still care about me," said Ben.

Mal refused to look at Ben.

Ben continued. "I saw the look on your face when I said you wouldn't hurt me. I know you still care about me."

"You did try to give me the best," said Mal sadly, seeming to agree with him.

"And yet, you tried to kill everyone at your own birthday party," reminded Ben. "Don't you feel even the slightest bit of guilt for that? Or for what you did to Sofia?"

"And there it is. Trying to make me see reason," said Mal, predicting it to come soon.

"I guess the civil conversation's over," said Ben.

"So, make your move," said Mal.

"What are you up to?" asked Ben.

"Well, even though I already know what these artifacts are capable of, let's hear you tell me what they can do," said Mal.

Ben decided to do what she said. "The Moon Orb. The Enchantress created it to illuminate the darkest of times. I have to be honest. I can't tell if she meant it literally or figuratively. The Necklace of Rahn. He was an Arabian thief from a long time ago who asked a wizard to enchant the necklace to give him the power to command others. He was defeated by a young warrior named Ei and the necklace was thought to be lost forever. The Leaf. Creator unknown, but people have told of its power to heal the sick."

"And yet, you keep it hidden," mentioned Mal.

"That was because the leaf lost its power from too much use. It needed plenty of sunlight. It's like a recharge," said Ben.

"Now, try to guess why I needed all this," said Mal.

Ben has been thinking for five minutes, but he still hasn't said anything. During those five minutes, Mal puts a spark of magic in the Moon Orb and dropped it in the cauldron. Then, she ripped the jewel from the necklace and dropped it in as well. She did nothing to the Leaf. She just simply put it along with the others. Ben was still thinking, until he turned his attention to the full moon, still covered. Mal had the amulet in her hands, but she didn't drop it in the cauldron. She just looked up into the sky, waiting for the clouds to uncover the moon.

"You're planning on harnessing the amulet's power," guessed Ben.

"Correct," responded Mal.

"With all that power, you'll be able to do anything," said Ben further.

"There will be no field of magic I can't enter," said Mal.

"What next? Rule Auradon?" asked Ben.

"I'm not my mother, Ben," replied Mal.

"So it's just messing up people's lives for the fun of it," guessed Ben. "That's more mean than evil."

"You have no idea what I can do with all that power, Ben," said Mal. "And trust me. Everything I will be doing from this night and forward will give every child in Auradon nightmares."

"Unless you plan on entering their dreams and turn them into nightmares," joked Ben.

"Well, obviously, I won't be jumping into my antics right away after this. I'll be testing my new powers," said Mal. "At some place secret. Obviously since Carlos already told you about the hill."

"You know I can't let you succeed," said Ben.

"And how do propose to stop me? I sense no magical object on your person," responded Mal.

"I don't need magic to stop you," said Ben. "I have my greatest weapon right here." Ben gestured to his heart.

"Use your love to force me to release mine," guessed Mal.

"I know you still have it in your heart," said Ben.

"Give me your best shot," dared Mal.

"Why did you betray us? If not because we pretended to forget about your birthday, then why?" asked Ben.

"I've been planning it all day that day. The birthday stunt just motivated me further," said Mal.

"You didn't answer my question," said Ben. "You said you were tired to pretending to be good."

"You think I actually loved being good?" started Mal.

"You told me, you told everyone, that you wanted to stay in Auradon with me," reminded Ben.

"And I meant it," said Mal.

"Then why take back what you said?" asked Ben.

"I've been thinking about what I want. Love or power? It was a tough choice," said Mal, though it was a lie.

"You chose power," said Ben.

"The joy of inflicting pain, the lust for blood, and the dream of power. I missed it," said Mal.

Ben looked at Mal closely. "You're holding back."

The look on Mal's face tells she was shocked.

"Maybe what you just said is true, but you're holding something back," said Ben. "What are you hiding? What's your real reason?"

Mal couldn't think of another lie. She predicted he'd probably see it anyway. She returned staring at the sky, only to see the clouds still covering the moon.

"Mal, maybe you do want the power, but not as much as you miss your new life here in Auradon," said Ben.

"Don't push it, Ben," warned Mal.

"You won't hurt me," said Ben.

"I can hurt you if I want to," said Mal.

"So why threaten my parents instead of me?" responded Ben.

"I already gave you my reason," said Mal.

"But it's a lie. You would never hurt me. Even if you did, you'll feel bad about it," said Ben.

"I can burn your face off right here, right now," threatened Mal.

"Then do it," dared Ben, knowing full well she won't.

Mal lights up her hand with fire and throws a punch at Ben, but she stopped before her fist collided with his face. Ben didn't even flinch. He knew she couldn't do it. Mal extinguishes her hand and turns her back on Ben, thinking about what just happened.

"Face it, Mal. A part of you will always be good," said Ben.

"If you keep pushing me, I might actually hit you next time," warned Mal.

"After everything I've done for you, everything I've said, introducing you to the Enchantress, and giving you the best Christmas of your life, you still choose to return to your old ways," said Ben.

"Get out of here, Ben," said Mal.

"You can't fight the will to be good," said Ben. "Once you behave like a good person, it sticks forever."

Mal was feeling like she was about to erupt with anger, until she saw that the full moon is finally uncovered. She uses her magic to make the amulet levitate in the air. It directs the light of moon into the cauldron. After a few seconds, a flash of lights comes out of the cauldron. Once the light disappeared, a purple liquid orb comes out of the cauldron. Mal tosses the amulet aside and reaches for the object that will give her what she wants, until Ben spoke.

"I know you'll do the right thing, Mal," said Ben. He was holding back for a moment until he said it. "I love you."

The sound of those words made Mal's heart race and made her ignore the darkness. The last time she heard him say this was when he was under a love spell, but now he says it for real. The real Ben actually told her that he loves her. Mal looks at the orb and then back at Ben. She thought she was gonna have to make a tough choice, but the love in her heart has been released from those three simple words. Mal walks away from the cauldron and looks at Ben in the eye.

"You do?" asked Mal.

"I wouldn't say it I didn't," said Ben, smiling.

Mal didn't know what to say.

"Remember that future we keep talking about? We, you, can still have it," said Ben. "But the choice is yours."

"I think my choice is clear," said Mal, looking at Ben with a smile on her face. It was no sadistic smile or a sly grin, but a happy smile.

"Show me," said Ben.

Mal knew what he meant. She feels that this maybe the right time. She leans in to kiss Ben on the lips, but she stopped when she felt something disturbing. She turned around and saw her mother show up.

"Am I interrupting something?" started Maleficent.

"Get out of here!" yelled Mal.

"Oh, I will, once I claim the prize you rejected," said Maleficent.

Mal knows she's talking about the power orb. She knows that it would be catastrophic in unimaginable ways if her mother gets all that power. "Stay back, Ben." Mal stands in front of the orb and faces her mother. "I beat you on my own before, more than once. I can do it again."

"You know I won't stop, sweetie," said Maleficent.

Mother and daughter fired magic blasts at each other, only resulting to another explosion. Mal unleashes a fire blast, but her mother teleported away from the line of fire. She reappears next to Ben. She places her scepter directly at his chest.

"One move and he gets it," threatened Maleficent.

Mal disappears and reappears behind Maleficent. She kicks her mother in the back, knocking her to the ground.

"Ben, get out of here!" yelled Mal.

"Not a chance," said Ben.

Mal knows there is nothing she can say to force Ben to leave, so she does the next thing: use magic. "I'm sorry about this." Mal encases Ben in a bubble.

Mal turns back to her mother and fires another magic blast, but Maleficent swats it away with her scepter. Maleficent disappears and reappears behind Mal. She bonks her in the head with her scepter. While Mal tries to get up, Maleficent reaches for the orb. Mal holds out her hand and the orb flies to her. She gets up and lights up her hands on fire. She punches and kicks her mother repeatedly until she knocks her down with a fire blast. Mal stares down at her mother.

"Maybe you want to take my life now?" dared Maleficent.

Mal looks back at Ben and knew what his look is telling her. "Not anymore," said Mal.

"Too bad." Maleficent disappears again, but didn't reappear in a second. Mal keeps the orb close to her as she stay alert. She heard a sound behind her. Startled, she shoots a fire blast the second she turns around, only to pop the bubble she trapped Ben in. Maleficent reappears and holds Ben hostage again.

"Don't try anymore tricks, Mal," said Maleficent. "I don't care if you hand over the power orb or not. You're beloved king here will join your friend."

Mal thought she was gonna lose Ben, until she thought of something crazy. She knew it was going to be a big mistake, but she has no choice.

"Ben, I just want you to know that... I'm sorry," said Mal. "About everything... and about this." Mal throws the orb at her mother and the villain was occupied absorbing the power, giving Ben enough time to run to Mal.

"What have you done?" questioned Ben, surprised of her action.

"Like I said. I'm sorry," said Mal.

Maleficent finishes absorbing the power and takes a moment to feel it.

"Thank you, Mal," said Maleficent. "I'm proud of you."

"You got what you want. Now go," said Mal.

Maleficent thinks about. She points her scepter at Ben and fires. Mal takes the hit, but is wounded in the process.

"What do you know? This new power really works," said Maleficent, already liking her newfound power. She looks back at Ben and tells him, "You and my daughter can share this moment, your majesty. I want you to enjoy your last moments together before I finally see the value of being evil."

Maleficent disappears. Ben turns back to Mal. She opens her eyes and hugs Ben right away.

"I'm sorry," apologized Mal.

"That's okay. I understand," said Ben.

"My mom has all the power. She'll destroy us all," said Mal hopelessly.

"You're being pessimistic just because of that one blast?" questioned Ben. "Don't give up, Mal."

"She's can master any field of magic, Ben. My mother is now more dangerous than you can possibly imagine," said Mal.

"Remember, good triumphs over evil. Your mother may have greater power, but we have each other," said Ben. "Everything will be alright."

Mal keeps her mouth closed as she stares at Ben. She never thought she'd miss his optimism. "I missed you." Mal embraces Ben, who embraces her back.

"I miss you, too," said Ben.

* * *

Back in the castle, Evie, Jay, Chad, and Lonnie are playing a board game they found in the attic while Carlos, Audrey, Jane, and Doug are watching funny videos of animals doing silly things. They heard the door open. It was Ben, holding hands with Mal.

"Ben, you're back," said Audrey with delight.

"Mal!" exclaimed Evie, Jay, and Carlos at the same time. They ran towards her and gave her a suffocating group hug. Mal didn't yell at them. She hugged them back.

"I miss you guys," said Mal.

"So, you did it," said Evie to Ben.

"It wasn't easy, but, yeah, I did," said Ben. "Mal is with us."

"So, I guess that concludes the happy ending of this story," said Jane.

"Not exactly, Jane," said Mal. "I maybe back, but I made a grave mistake."

"What?" asked Carlos.

"My plan was to harness the power of the amulet and be able to wield any kind of magic, but my mother intervened," started Mal. "She was going to kill Ben. I had no choice but to give her the power."

"Great," responded Audrey sarcastically.

"Nice job, oh mighty sorceress," said Chad, also with sarcasm.

"Chad, please, don't anger her," responded Ben.

"What is she gonna do? Stick a sword through me?" continued Chad.

"I would if you don't stop," said Mal.

"You're back on our side, we get it, but that doesn't change the fact that our friend is still gone thanks to you," said Audrey, mentioning Sofia.

Mal couldn't look at everyone recalling that moment.

"Guys, I think we can agree that what Mal did is unforgivable," said Ben. "But blaming her isn't going to help us stop Maleficent."

"So, should we tell the kingdom now?" asked Jay.

"No," replied Ben. "I want everyone in Auradon to know Mal is no longer a threat."

"So we're still keeping secrets from the people," said Lonnie.

"I didn't want to do this, but I already told why I agreed with my parents," said Ben.

"So, I'm guessing you're not even going to consider punishing Mal," said Audrey.

"I already punished myself. I gave my mom what I thought I wanted," said Mal. "If that's not the worst, I regret everything I've done. Really, I do."

"All it takes is Ben and you give up this new evil you," said Chad.

"Love is no weakness. It's strength," said Mal.

"She's back," said Carlos.

"I know why you can forgive her after everything she did, Ben, but what about the people? The ballroom fire, the attack on Agrabah, and Sofia's death. They heard about everything. They're gonna want her punished," said Audrey.

"Not on my watch," said Ben.

"The leaders of the kingdoms will give you a word, though," said Doug.

"Not to mention Enchancia and Agrabah have a bone to pick with Mal," added Jane.

"I get it. I get it. There will be discussions coming my way and protests against Mal, but I'll handle it," said Ben.

"But until then, let's celebrate," said Evie.

"Celebrate my mom being all-powerful?" responded Mal, thinking Evie's forgotten the grave matter in the discussion.

"I know your mom is still a problem, but you're back, Mal. That's what this is about," said Evie.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jay remembered something. "We still have..."

"Actually, can the celebration wait later?" interrupted Mal.

"Why?" asked Jay.

"I have someplace to go," said Mal.

"You're not up to anything, right?" wondered a cautious Audrey.

"All I can say is I'll be right back," said Mal.

Before departing, Mal gives Ben a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The king was a little disappointed about not getting the real kiss, but he just happy that the woman he loves has returned to the side of good. The teenagers in the room watched as Mal walked out of the room, some happy while some still uncertain about her return.

"I was gonna tell her that we still kept a slice of cake from her birthday party," said Jay.

"How did you get a piece of cake from all that fire?" asked Chad.

"You don't want to know," responded Jay.

"So, how are the others?" asked Ben, talking about the other villain kids.

"Garth finally woke up," said Carlos.

"Uri is beginning to regain her sanity," reported Evie.

"Fernando is cleared," said Jay.

"Katherine is on a crutch," said Evie.

"Harley went on her date with Nathaniel," said Jay.

"They'll be fine," said Lonnie.

"Are you really, really sure you want them staying here?" asked Chad, still against Ben's promise.

"I always keep my promises. Besides, Harley changed, so why can't they?" responded Ben.

"Let's hope your girlfriend doesn't ruin it," said Audrey. "After what she did to them, they're definitely going for payback."

"We'd probably do the same thing if we were them," said Carlos to his two friends.

"But no one here wants to hurt Mal. She's already hurt," said Evie.

"So, do you want to see the hideout?" asked Carlos.

"I'd love to," said Evie. "Is it clean?"

"The place brings back a horrible memory, but yes," said Carlos.

Evie takes Carlos' hand as they walked out the room. No one was suspicious because they know that seemingly romantic moments are normal between those two. However, they don't know what has been happening between them the past couple of days.

* * *

Later that evening, in the Enchancia cemetery, Mal shows up at Sofia's grave. She takes a good long look at the statue of the princess whose life she took. She then opened her mouth and spoke.

"Hey, Sof. Nice statue. I'm surprised it's not gold. But that's not why I' m here." Mal takes a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry about what I did to you, but I want you to know that you didn't die in vain. You died a hero. You told me that my love for Ben is what helps me control the darkness. You were right. When Ben told me 'I love you,' I thought back to what you said and I let your words sink in. Ben's confession may have opened my eyes, but your words are the reason I let myself give in to love. You didn't fail your mission. You succeeded. I just wish you were here to know it. Again, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. Rest in peace."

With these final words, Mal left the cemetery. She now feels guilty for what she has done, but she was glad to be able to tell her these words. She's heard of a legend that those in the afterlife can still see and hear you. At first, she thought it was ridiculous, but now she thinks it's a wonderful thought because Sofia maybe able to forgive her now.

 **And so ends the war. I know that the "war" lasted for only four stories, but I'm still calling it a war.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**

 **Author's Note: I will be taking a break from "Welcome To My Wicked World." My reason, besides the fact that I have to plan for future stories, is I am starting on my non-Descendants story I mentioned before. Unless you're into Batman, The LEGO Movie, or Lord of the Rings, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be patient for updates. It may take a long time. I don't know how long, but I promise I'll be back.**


	14. The Good, The Bad, and The Purple

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! My new story was going nowhere so I decided to continue "Welcome To My Wicked World." Anyways, enjoy reading. Leave a review.**

* * *

 **The Good, The Bad, and The Purple**

Despite being welcomed back to Auradon Prep by her friends, Mal is still feared throughout the kingdom. From civilian to a student, everyone seems to stand back and shake at the sight of her. She chooses to ignore them because she doesn't care. All she cares about is her future with Ben is looking bright again. But her visit to the park made her rethink.

While she was sketching a picture of herself as a queen, Mal notices a couple with a baby in a stroller. She saw how happy they were. She has imagined what it would be like to have one of her own. But then her mind drifts back to the darkness in her blood. Her contemplation was interrupted when a familiar voice snaps her out it.

"Hey, Mal," called out Evie.

"Hey, E," greeted Mal.

"Why the long face?" asked Evie. "Is this about how everyone's been treating you?"

"No," said Mal.

"Then what's your problem... this time?" asked Evie.

"It's personal," said Mal, refusing to answer. "What do you want?"

"Well, Ben has been talking to the leaders of Auradon. They want you put in trial for your crimes," reported Evie.

"That should be fun," said Mal sarcastically.

"Mal, don't hide your problems. It never helps," said Evie.

"Look, E, this problem is between me and Ben," said Mal. "Leave it alone."

"Well, at least you're trusting someone with your problems," replied Evie.

"Enough about me. What about you?" said Mal.

"Well, let's just say I'm reconsidering my heart's desire," said Evie.

"You're breaking up with Doug?" guessed Mal.

"We were never really an item," said Evie.

"Why the change of heart?" asked Mal.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," said Evie.

Mal smirked. She had a guess, but she isn't going to voice it out. Evie the noticed the happy couple with the baby. Seeing this made her smile. She can't help but notice that Mal doesn't look too happy seeing this.

"Don't worry, Mal. I'm sure the one day, you and Ben will have that," said Evie.

Mal didn't say anything. Instead, she just closed her sketchbook. "What time is the trial?"

"3," answered Evie.

"Will Sofia's family be there?" asked Mal.

"No," answered Evie.

"Lucky me," said Mal softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was having another discussion with his parents regarding Mal.

"A trial? That's your best idea?" questioned Ben, looking at his dad.

"This is about the people, Ben," said Beast.

"I know," said Ben. "But if it's up to them, there is only one outcome in this."

"Where's our optimistic son?" wondered Belle.

"Ben, we know you love this girl, but being a king is about taking care of your people, not fulfilling your personal desires," lectured Beast.

"I know, Dad," responded Ben.

"Relax, son," said Belle. "Mal isn't alone. She has her friends. She has you."

"That doesn't quite compare to an entire kingdom," stated Ben.

"Alright, what is the matter with you?" wondered Belle.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm afraid of losing Mal," said Ben. "If I have to be forced to banish her..." Ben paused.

"The best thing you can do right now is go through this and see where it goes," said Beast.

"You always know what to say," said Ben.

"I'm your father. I always do," said Beast proudly.

"Just be glad Sofia's siblings aren't coming. Otherwise, she's doomed," said Belle. Seeing the look on the faces of Ben and Beast, she realizes she chose the wrong words. "Sorry."

"By the way. I've been meaning to ask. Are you certain about those new kids staying?" asked Beast.

"That question's been thrown at me more times than I can count, father. And my answer is the same. Yes," said Ben.

"Have some faith, dear. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Harley changed. They can to," said Belle optimistically.

"Just be sure to keep an eye on them, Ben. Please," asked Beast.

* * *

The boys of the original villain quartet, Jay and Carlos, are in their room playing video games. They were playing a multiplayer action video game. After they finished their current level, Carlos stops the game.

"Hey, dude, why stop now?" asked Jay.

"I have to meet someone," said Carlos.

"Jane?" teased Jay.

"Not exactly," said Carlos. "We're finished."

"She broke up with you or the other way around?" asked Jay.

"We were never in a relationship," said Carlos. "I'm just saying I'm done working things out with her."

"Then who are you seeing? Beatrice?" questioned Jay.

"Beatrice? The daughter of Bashful? No!" Carlos reacted.

"Well, she seems interested in you," said Jay.

"Isn't she 'bashful' around everyone?" pointed out Carlos.

"Look, dude, just tell me who you're seeing," said Jay.

"None of your business," said Carlos as he picks up his jacket and dashes out of the room.

Jay was left still wondering who Carlos was seeing. He thought of Evie, but shrugged it off because those two have made it clear that they're just friends. Jay decided to leave it alone and continue the game by himself. Suddenly, his phone rings. He stops the game and grabs his phone. It was Audrey.

 _"Hey, superstar," greeted Audrey._

"Hey, princess. What's up?" started Jay.

 _"Well, one, Ben told me you have to show up at Mal's trial," said Audrey._

"I was gonna go there anyway. Mal needs support from her friends," said Jay.

 _"I may still tolerate her, but I can admit she's lucky to have such good friends," replied Audrey._

"Anything else?" asked Jay.

 _"I was gonna ask if you want to go to the movies after the trial," said Audrey._

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jay.

 _"The Three Musketeers," answered Audrey._

"Oh, yeah, I've heard about it. Action-and-romance kind of movie," said Jay.

 _"Exactly why I picked it," said Audrey. "So, you in?"_

"Of course, I am," replied Jay.

 _"Well, see you in court," said Audrey. Before hanging up, she makes a kissing noise._

Jay was both disgusted and touched by her last note. He knows he has to get used to it.

* * *

Hours later, Mal's trial has begun. It takes place in the Auradon Courthouse. Almost everyone in Auradon was there, including the royal couples from across the land. It was fifteen minutes past three and the young king still hasn't arrived. To pass the time, Mal has been fiddling with her magic, making every civilian feel uncomfortable, Evie was playing with a rubiks cube, and Carlos was timing Evie.

"Got it!" said Evie, finishing the cube.

"37.6 seconds. New record," said Carlos, looking at his phone.

"Wanna bet I can do it in 30," dared Evie.

"Hand over the cube," said Carlos, accepting the bet. After a few seconds, he gives it back to Evie. "Three, two, one... go."

Carlos starts the timer and Evie starts twisting the cube.

"Done!" exclaimed Evie. "So...?"

"29.7 seconds," said Carlos.

"Awesome," replied Evie.

"You guys do realize there are hundreds of people watching, right?" pointed out Jay.

"Oh, like it matters?" responded Evie. "Hey, Carlos, why don't you try this time."

After fixing the cube, Evie gives it to Carlos and he gives his phone. Evie starts the time and Carlos stars twisting.

"Done!" exclaimed Carlos.

"9.2 seconds? That could be a world record," reacted Evie, surprised and impressed.

"Would you guys shut up?" asked an irritated Mal.

"Hey, your boyfriend hasn't shown up," pointed out Carlos.

"Where is Ben?" wondered Belle.

On cue, a limo stops next to the front door. Coming out was Ben. He approaches his parents and said, "Sorry I was late. I had to... take care of some private matters."

"Well, now that you're here, we can get started," said Beast.

* * *

The trial begins with Ben reluctantly reading out loud everything Mal has ever done from her birthday and forward. Everyone is the room began murmuring to each other. Mal can tell they were talking about her getting banished from Auradon.

"Mal, what would you like to say in your defence?" asked Ben.

Mal stands up and said, "All I want to say, your highness, is that I take full responsibility for my actions. I committed all those deeds willingly, and I will accept whatever punishment comes to me."

Ben was inconspicuously shocked of Mal's words. He snaps himself out of it and says, "Anyone would like to say a word on Mal?"

Evie didn't hesitate to raise her hand. "People of Auradon, I know that you would love nothing more than to have our king send my BFF back to the Isle of the Lost, but all of you are forgetting all the good that Mal has done for Auradon. May I remind that she has saved Auradon from Maleficent. Twice."

Aurora spoke up. "Then explain why she turned on Auradon and willingly murdered Princess Sofia."

"To be honest, ma'am, I can't. The only one who can answer that is the person sitting next to me," said Evie, despite being aware of Mal's secret.

"Anyone else?" asked Ben.

Jay stood up. "Okay, I can agree that Mal has the tendency to slip back to her old ways, but she does so just for fun. She would never turn bad and stay bad. She has a heart. A big one. I mean, hello, you all heard what she said on Ben's coronation day."

"Ahem. Jay, you do not address the king by his first name in public," said Beast.

"Mal did," reminded Jay. "And he's, like, my age so... Never mind." He sat down.

Audrey decided to stand up. "If I may say something? When Mal first came here, I resented her, at first, because of who her mother was, but then my tolerance for her grew because of her personality. Cruel and aggressive. Before the events of her birthday party, I was actually beginning to consider starting a friendship with her. But her hand at my friend's death made me think otherwise. Mal is just like her mother. Period."

Mal was fighting the urge to burn Audrey to ashes. Ben was disappointed in his friend.

The king spoke. "Alright, if no one has anything else to..."

"I have something to say," said Chad, standing up and raising his hand. "When I first met Mal, I thought of her as nothing more than the world's next Maleficent. I agree with Audrey that she can be a little wicked. She was actually growing on me. I thought we could actually have a chance of making nice with each other, but after that little fire show, I was second-guessing myself."

Doug stood up and said, "I say the Mal is a danger to the kingdom."

Jane stood up and said, "I never thought I'd say this, but I think she needs to be punished. Her crimes are more than unspeakable."

Lonnie stood up and said, "She would even hurt her own friends. I do not even want to describe the pain she has caused upon them."

The crowd once again murmurs to each other. Mal was not at all surprised about what Audrey and Chad said about her, but she was surprised about Jane's words, Doug's sudden courage to speak, and Lonnie's lack of faith in her. Her friends hanged their heads, not liking how this trial is going so far.

Ben speaks through the microphone and says, "Attention, everyone. Attention. Please calm down." But the crowd continued. Ben was beginning to lose faith in himself.

Mal was starting to lose her temper with all the ruckus. She bursts into flames and yells, "Enough!" Everyone stopped talking and obeyed. Mal turns off the fire and says, "Thank you."

"Um, your majesty...?" Carlos raised his hand. Ben gestured him to continue. Carlos asks, "Can we take a break? I need to use the bathroom."

Evie giggled for a second, amused.

"You may," approved Ben.

Carlos runs out of the room to go to the restroom. A few people decided to pass the time chatting. Mal decided to try Evie's rubiks cube. She closes her eyes and uses her magic to mess with it. She begins trying to solve it.

"This is not going well," started Jay.

"No kidding," replied Mal sarcastically.

"I can't believe Audrey," said Jay.

"Really, I can," said Mal. "If I do get banished, do me a favor. Dump her."

"Not funny," responded Jay. "And you're not getting banished."

"We're here by your side, Mal," added Evie. "Literally."

"I know you guys always have my back, but to be honest, I wish we'd lose this," said Mal.

"What?!" responded Evie and Jay at the same time.

"If you're gonna think about asking me why, don't," said Mal.

Evie whispers. "You can control the darkness now, can't you?"

"Yes," whispered Mal.

"Then why are you still being negative? Your love for Ben helps you control the darkness. So, why aren't you wishing to stay here with him?" questioned Evie.

"It's personal," said Mal.

"You said that before," reminded Evie.

"Just get out of my hair!" Mal yelled quietly.

"Whatever you want, your future highness," responded Jay.

* * *

Carlos has been gone for fifteen minutes. The leaders of Auradon decided to have a private talk with Ben. They take him outside.

"I know what you're going to say. If Mal is convicted, I have to either imprison her or banish her," started Ben.

"We're asking you to do what is best for your people," said Cinderella.

"My parents always tell me to follow my heart when it comes to ruling the kingdom," said Ben.

"Your heart is pure, Ben, but your head is turned," said Rapunzel.

"Mal has demons within her, but she a pure heart just like all of us," defended Ben.

"You do realize that the reason she ceased her evil ways is you," said Aurora.

"I know," said Ben.

"She would inflict pain on her own friends, but not you," added Mulan.

"Your point?" asked Ben.

"Only you have power over her," said Li Shang.

"And you think I should use it against her?" accused Ben.

"No, we're saying that only you can keep her in check," said Prince Charming.

"Do whatever's necessary, but make sure it's for the good of the people," said Cinderella.

The leaders return inside, leaving Ben to think about their conversation. He saw Carlos running back. He decided to get back inside.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Evie asked Carlos.

"Dude was hungry," answered Carlos. "Also, he did his 'business' where he wasn't supposed to."

"Ew," responded Evie.

"Don't worry. I washed my hands," said Carlos.

"Well, that would explain the smell of lavender scent," said Evie.

"So, if we may continue..." started Ben. "Does the accused have anything else to say?"

"No," said Mal.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" asked Ben. No one responded.

"Actually, I do," said Carlos, raising his hand. He stands up. "I would just like to say... you're right to fear Mal. Between her malevolent personality and her dark magic, she can put Auradon on their knees if she wants to. For as long as I can remember, I feared her. I still do." Evie and Jay were clearly disappointed at what Carlos is saying about their friend. That was until Carlos continued. "But you also have the right to love her. As malicious and malignant as she can be, she is also loving and caring. She has strove to change her ways and herself. But I say she doesn't need to change herself. Good. Bad. She is both those things. And that's what makes her special. She's loves to be bad. She loves to be good. For our king. For our kingdom. I know Mal would never give up to prove herself to everyone. But she has nothing to prove. Everything she has said on King Ben's coronation, what she has done, is enough to show the world that she wants to change her path. She is no villain. She is not her mother. She is just Mal. She is as malicious as her heart is pure, and that's the best person she can be."

Everyone is speechless at Carlos' words. As he sat back down, Evie tells him, "Good speech."

"It all came from here," said Carlos, pointing to his heart.

"Thanks, Carlos," said Mal.

"You're my friend," said Carlos.

"Even after what happened in your hideout, you still stand up for me," said Mal.

"Sofia wouldn't want me to lose faith in you, no one would," said Carlos.

Jay punches Carlos on the shoulder and said, "Well done, bro."

Carlos rubs his shoulder and said, "Thanks."

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked Ben.

The jury murmurs to each other before one member stands up. "We have, your highness. We find the defendant... guilty."

The four villain kids were shocked, as well as Ben (though he tries to keep it hidden).

"Your majesty, what would be her punishment?" asked Beast.

Ben took some time to think. He thought about what the leaders have told him. He wishes he can end this, but this was up to the people. He had to make a choice. He stands up and says, "Mal, for your hand at the death of Princess Sofia, you are to be banished to the Isle of the Lost... and never return."

Evie, Jay, and Carlos were shocked at what Ben just said. Mal refused to look at Ben in the eye. Lonnie can tell that Ben feels regret for what he said.

"You will spend one more day here in Auradon, and you will be sent back to the Isle tomorrow," said Ben.

Mal gets up and leaves, clearly disappointed at her boyfriend. Ben was in despair.

* * *

After the trial, Mal heads to Carlos' hideout. To keep others out, she casts a force field in the entrance.

"Mal!" yelled a familiar voice. "It's Carlos! Can you please open up?"

Knowing he technically owns the cave, she temporarily lifts the force field. Carlos comes in.

"Hey," greeted Carlos.

"Hey," greeted Mal sadly.

"Still upset about the trial?" asked Carlos.

"Obviously," answered Mal with sarcasm.

"I can't believe Ben would do that," said Carlos.

"I saw the leaders take him outside to have a talk while you were in the bathroom. I didn't eavesdrop, but I'm guessing whatever they talked about led to this," said Mal.

"I may not have known Ben for a long time, but I know him well enough to know he can't banish you from his life forever," said Carlos.

"Tell that to the people. He's doing this for them," said Mal.

"Well, a king serves his people," mentioned Carlos.

"And to protect his people, I have to be on the Isle," said Mal.

"Now you're just being a drama queen," said Carlos.

Mal glared at him.

"That's right. I insulted you. But I don't care," said Carlos. "You can't cry about this forever."

"I'm guessing you got over your guilt about Sofia's death," responded Mal.

"I'll never get over the fact that she's gone, but, yes, I don't feel guilty anymore," said Carlos.

"And who says I'm crying?" yelled Mal.

Carlos noticed the tear coming down Mal's face. He wipes it off, shows Mal the tear, and tells her, "This."

Mal wipes her eyes clean. "I'd tell you to go away, but this is your place."

"Ben loves you, Mal. He can't promise the people your eternal banishment for the rest of his life," said Carlos.

"Have you talked to him about this?" asked Mal.

"No, he's busy," answered Carlos.

"Go figure," responded Mal.

"So you're just going to accept your punishment without defending yourself?" asked Carlos.

"You heard me at the trial. I said I will accept whatever punishment is given to me," said Mal.

"Even if it means spending the rest of your life where you grew up miserable?" questioned Carlos.

"I wasn't completely miserable," said Mal.

"Yeah, I know. You loved being rotten to the core," interrupted Carlos. "But you're not even going to do anything?"

"Carlos, the trial's over. Your speech changed nothing," said Mal.

"But I meant every word," said Carlos.

"I know, and I appreciate everything you said about me. Even after everything I've done to you," said Mal honestly.

"Bullied me. Humiliated me. Teased me. Mocked me. Killed Sofia in front of me..." Carlos paused when Mal glared at him. "Sorry."

"You guys will have to stop my mother on your own," said Mal.

"What makes you think Ben won't pull you out when we really need you?" asked Carlos.

"The people," answered Mal.

"Forget about the people!" responded Carlos.

"You can't. The king serves his people. Period," said Mal.

Carlos didn't know what else to say.

"You just got back from embracing the darkness, and now you're just going to let your boyfriend banish you, just like that?" said Carlos, displeased.

"I'm tired of this conversation," said Mal.

Those words reminded Carlos of the day Sofia died, but he chose to ignore it. He just picks up his laptop and started playing games, letting Mal squander her last day in Auradon in self-pity.

* * *

Back in the castle, Ben was in his room looking at a picture on his phone. It was a picture of him and Mal. He took it the day before. He was sad about what he had to do to Mal. He did it for the people, but paid the price. He broke his own heart and Mal probably hates him.

"Ben," said someone, knocking on the door. It was Belle.

"Come in," responded Ben.

Belle opens the door and immediately saw the sad look on her son's face. She sits down on his bed next to him. She saw the picture on his phone.

"You really love her, don't you?" asked Belle.

"With all my heart," confirmed Ben.

"Did you really have to banish her?" asked Belle.

"It was for the people," said Ben. "It's what they wanted."

"So you just gave them what they want, just like that?" questioned Belle.

"It was up to the people if she was guilty or innocent," reminded Ben.

"I have to be honest with you, sweetie. I was surprised of the jury's response to Carlos' speech," said Belle. "It was very heartwarming."

"Indeed it was. Everything he said about her was true," added Ben. "I was surprised that he said all that stuff about her despite their rough history."

"Well, they are friends," said Belle.

"But Carlos has told me that all Mal has done to him is bully him and insult him. Sure, she's nice to him now, but she still likes to treat him the way she treated him on the Isle. Just less mean," said Ben.

"Old habits die hard," said Belle. "Same goes for Audrey and Chad."

"One of the benefits the villain kids have given since coming here is correcting the flaws of some of us hero kids," said Ben. "No one is perfect. Hero or villain."

"Speaking of the villain kids, let's discuss Mal. I know you can't banish her forever," said Belle.

"I know I can't, but I don't know what else to do," said Ben.

"You could've just sentenced her to serve time in prison," said Belle.

"The people fear her, mom. After what happened with Sofia, I don't know what I can do to prove to them that Mal regrets her actions," said Ben. "Besides, I had no power in that trial. All I was going to do is pardon her if she was innocent or punish her if she was guilty."

"So, shouldn't you be with her, making her final day meaningful?" wondered Belle.

"I saw the look on her face when I punished her. She's disappointed in me," said Ben. "Seeing me might just make her feel worse."

"I thought she feels relaxed around you," said Belle.

"True, but I just don't want to take that risk," said Ben.

"You took a risk inviting the villain kids here," reminded Belle.

"Look, mom, this is all too much. I wanted to help Mal. I wanted her to stay here and be happy. But the people have spoken," said Ben.

"Sacrifices," said Belle.

"Not every tale ends happily ever after. I realize that ever since... you know who," said Ben.

"She was a good girl," said Belle, knowing who her son is talking about.

"But there's no use spending every second of your life mourning her death. If her ghost shows up, she would give us a lecture about the value of moving on," said Ben.

"Honestly, I hope it happens," said Belle.

* * *

At the movie theater, Jay and Audrey have just finished watching "The Three Musketeers."

"Wasn't that a great movie?" asked Audrey.

"Yeah, yeah, it was great," said Jay.

"You didn't pay attention, didn't you?" guessed Audrey. "Let me guess. Mal?"

"Yup," answered Jay.

"If you wanted to spend the rest of the day being sad about her banishment, why come to the moves with me?" asked Audrey.

"I thought it would help cheer me up a bit, but it didn't," said Jay.

"I guess this night is wasted," said Audrey.

"Not entirely. It did pay attention at times," said Jay.

"The names of the three musketeers?" asked Audrey.

"Buck, Tom, and Ronald," answered Jay.

"Which one of them fell in love with the princess? And what's the princess' name?" asked Audrey.

"Buck. Princess Sarina," answered Jay.

"Good to know," responded Audrey.

* * *

Later that evening, Mal was at the park, just wallowing in sorrow. She heard someone coming. She didn't want to look. She was gonna guess it was either Evie, Carlos... or the man she loves.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Ben.

"Hi," greeted Mal, refusing to look at him.

"How're you doing?" started Ben.

"I'm being banished, if you haven't noticed?" sassed Mal.

Ben sits down next to her. "Look, Mal, I'm sorry. I really am. I truly am. But..."

"You were doing what's best for your people. I know," interrupted Mal.

"I just want you to understand," said Ben.

"I do understand. You would rather make your people happy than make me happy," retorted Mal disrespectfully.

"That's not true," said Ben.

"Then why did you choose banishment as my punishment?" yelled Mal, finally looking at Ben eye-to-eye.

"I... I..." Ben couldn't find the right answer, much less a truthful one.

"What did the leaders talk to you about?" asked Mal.

Ben was shocked she asked that, but he knew everyone noticed the royal couples take him outside. He tells her, "They told me to do what's best for my people. They told me that I'm only the only with power over you..."

"Well, they're correct. You're the only one who makes me feel like a person," interrupted Mal.

Ben continued. "That's pretty much it. If you were found guilty, I have to do something that will benefit the people."

"Banishing me back to my home? Best idea you ever had," sassed Mal.

"The Isle of the Lost is not your home," said Ben.

"I'm going to be staying there for the rest of my life. It's pretty much home," said Mal. "Besides, it's where I was born."

"Home is not about where you were born. Home is where your heart is," said Ben. "And your heart is here in Auradon."

"I won't lie to you. Here feels a lot more like home than the Isle," said Mal.

Ben continues. "I know you hate me for this, but..."

"I don't hate you," interrupted Mal. "I could never hate you."

"So you were just disappointed?" asked Ben.

"You told me that you love me, but now you're banishing me just because your people want it," said Mal. "So, yes, I am disappointed. I thought you were better than that."

"I thought so, too," responded Ben.

"Look, Ben, I get it. You want to protect your people. You gave them what they want," said Mal.

"But with a price. I lose the woman I love," said Ben.

"You're always selfless, and that's what I like about you," said Mal.

"Can I at least make your final day here in Auradon meaningful?" asked Ben.

"Well, what do you propose?" asked Mal.

One hour later...

Mal was in the master's bedroom. Belle was helping her get ready for her final night with Ben. Mal was wearing a purple dress with silver glitters, a pearl necklace, and her hair was given a new style.

Ben, meanwhile, was in his room getting ready. His father and the tailor helped him. He was wearing the same outfit on his coronation, except everything that was gold was changed to white.

The two are left alone in the dining room to eat. As expected, Ben had a bowl of strawberries for Mal as desert.

"Always the charmer," said Mal as she chowed down a strawberry.

"Hey, save those for desert," said Ben playfully.

The two chuckled. Mal ditches the strawberries and ate her soup. "I'll sure miss Auradon's food. A lot better than the Isle."

"Well, I can send you weekly deliveries of strawberries," suggested Ben.

"Don't trouble yourself, your highness," said Mal.

"You know that I'm sorry about this, right?" asked Ben.

"Of course, I do. You told me that you love me. You do something that hurts me, of course you're sorry," responded Mal.

"You know me well," said Ben.

"We've been dating for half a year," said Mal. "But that'll be over tomorrow."

"You're breaking up with me?" asked Ben.

"You're sending me back to the Isle for life, remember? So, yes," said Mal.

Ben hangs in head in sorrow.

"But that doesn't mean my feelings for you will vanish," said Mal. "You have done a lot to make me feel like home here in your kingdom. And for that, I'm grateful."

"I'm kinda surprised you're not holding this against me," said Ben.

"If I was mad at anyone, it's not you. It's the people. They're the reason that trial happened in the first place," said Mal.

"The people have their rights," said Ben.

"Yeah, I know," said Mal.

"So, how are your friends taking it?" asked Ben.

"The answer's obvious. They're devastated," answered Mal.

"Sorry, it's just... I feel bad for everyone who isn't happy about this," said Ben.

"They'll be fine without me," said Mal. "I'm pretty sure your friends will be 100% okay with my banishment."

"I expected Audrey and Chad to be proud of me for this decision, but Lonnie, Jane, and Doug... I don't even know what to say," said Ben.

"Ben, I killed Sofia. That's more than enough reason for everyone to want me out of Auradon," said Mal. "Even without the ballroom fire and the Agrabah chaos, what happened to Sofia is enough for me to deserve exile."

"You truly regret your hand in her fate, don't you?" asked Ben.

"Now that you've opened my eyes, again, then yes," said Mal.

"You still haven't told me the truth," said Ben.

"Ben, please, forget about it. I'm good again, and that's all that matters," said Mal.

"I guess so," agreed Ben.

After eating, they head to the ballroom. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts bring in an orchestra to play romantic music. Ben offers his hand. Mal takes it. The two begin dancing like they're in a ball. Belle and Beast watched from the doorway.

"It's just too sad she has to go," said Belle.

"I agree, dear. She would've made a beautiful wife for our son, and a wonderful daughter-in-law," said Beast.

"But Ben is doing this because of the people. He has no grudge against Mal for Sofia's death," said Belle.

Mal and Ben are still dancing. Mal was enjoying herself. She was sad that this was her final date with Ben, but she can treasure this moment forever. Behind Ben's smile is a hurt child. He is banishing the woman he loves all because of his people. He decided to ignore these thoughts as he continued dancing. Unbeknownst to them, Mal's friends were watching from the window. They were on their way to see Mal when they saw lights and heard music from the ballroom.

After the dance was complete, Mal lets go of Ben's hands and walked out of the room. Despite the possibility that he would never see her again, he was happy that he made her happy.

* * *

The next morning, it was time. Mal was going to return to the Isle of the Lost and stay there for the rest of her life. A limo takes Mal, Ben, and the rest of the hero kids to the broken bridge. They all exit the limo and stare at the island.

"Mal," called out Lonnie. "Even though, well, after Sofia, I just want to say... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Lonnie," said Mal. The two embrace.

Ben takes out the remote and was about to push the button when they heard beeping. It was a car. The car belonged to Sofia, but was given to Carlos after her death. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all come out of the vehicle.

"Come to say goodbye?" asked Mal.

"No," said Jay.

"We're coming with you," said Evie.

"What?" asked all the hero kids simultaneously.

"You heard me right. We're going home with Mal," said Evie.

"You banish her, you're banishing us, too," said Jay.

"You guys don't have to do this," said Mal.

"We're your friends, Mal," said Carlos.

"I know, but you guys have a great life here in Auradon. You don't have to go back into misery for me," said Mal.

"Yes, we do," said Jay.

"What do you the think the second F in BFF mean? 'Forever.' We're here for you until the end of time," said Evie.

"Guys, please, you don't deserve this. I do," said Mal. "I killed Sofia. Now, I have to pay for it."

"This isn't about Sofia, this about you," said Carlos. "Mal, you don't have to be alone for the rest of your life. You need us, and we need you. You can't live without us, and we can't live without you."

"Best friends forever," said Evie.

"Friends to the end," added Jay.

A smile shows up on Mal's face. "Well, you got your stuff?"

"Yup," answered Carlos.

"Do you guys all have to go?" asked Jane.

Carlos approaches Jane. "We have to. Mal needs us. But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," said Jane.

"Just remember what I taught you. Learn with your heart, not with your mind," said Carlos.

"I'll remember," said Jane.

The son of Cruella de Vil and daughter of Fairy God Mother share one final hug. Carlos suddenly felt something furry on his leg. It was Dude.

He picks him up and gives him a big hug. "I'll miss you, too, Dude." This touching moment managed to break one tear out of Jane's eyes.

"Jane, can you promise me something?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, I'll take care of Dude," said Jane, already knowing his question.

Carlos gives his pet dog to Jane and pets him one more time before walking away.

Evie takes Doug to a safe distance from the others to tell him something important. "Doug, there's something I have to say." She paused for a moment. "I-I-I'll miss you."

"That's it?" questioned Doug, expecting more.

"I... just don't know what to say," said Evie. "I mean this is goodbye. That's all I can say I guess."

"Well that's enough for me. I'll miss you, too," said Doug.

"Can we still be friends?" asked Evie.

"Of course," answered Doug.

The daughter of Evil Queen gives the son of Dopey a hug, which he returns.

Jay was having one last final moment with Audrey.

"Do you really have to leave?" asked Audrey.

"I think you already know the reason," said Jay.

"Well, take care, hero," said Audrey.

"Hey, Jay," called out Chad. "I just want to say... it's been a blast." He extends his hand forth. Jay shakes it.

"It's been a blast," responded Jay.

Jay was about to turn away, until he remembers Audrey. He grabs her face and kisses her. Audrey wasted no time kissing back, cupping his face in her hands. Chad decided to walk away and stand next to Lonnie.

Jay and Audrey broke the kiss.

"First kiss, last kiss," said Audrey.

"I really hope it isn't, but from the looks of it, it is," said Jay.

They let go of each other's hands.

Meanwhile, Ben walks towards Mal. She still seemed disappointed at him. He leans it to kiss her, but she turns her head away. Ben decided not to try again. Mal takes the signet ring off her finger and puts it on Ben's hand. She gives him one more kiss on the cheek. Ben remembered that she was breaking up with him today, but he can still be happy with the fact that she still has feelings for him.

"We're ready," said Mal.

Ben reluctantly pushes the button and deactivates the barrier. The magic bridge shows up. The four villain kids hop on Sofia's car and Carlos drives all the way inside. Once the car made it to the other side of the bridge, Ben pushes the button, activating the barrier.

"Goodbye," he said.

* * *

The four villain kids looked at the other end of the bridge as it disappears. The barrier was reactivated and they turned around, looking at their old home.

"So, we're back," said Evie.

"Obviously," said Mal.

"Well, we came here for you," said Jay to Mal.

"You don't have to be alone," said Evie.

"We've survived sixteen years in this place. I'm sure we can do it for the rest of our lives," said Carlos.

"I really wished you guys didn't have to this, but I'm glad you're here," said Mal.

The quartet walk into the town and are greeted by confused folks, who are surprised to see them back. Carlos returns to Hell Hall, Jay heads for Jafar's Junk Shop, Evie walks towards Castle Far Away, and Mal enters her mother's castle, Bargain Castle. They know they're going to live a miserable life once more, but they don't care as long as they have each other.

 **Some of you maybe sad about the ending of this story, but let me tell you something. The number of chapters in "Welcome To My Wicked World" will be 22. This is just chapter 14. It's not over yet. Stay tuned for the next update.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	15. Blue Moons, Red Stars

**You've waited. Now here it is. To all CarVie fans out there, I'm sure you're gonna love this.**

* * *

 **Blue Moons, Red Stars**

Picking up right where the previous story left off, the four villains kids - Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos - have returned to the Isle of the Lost, the island they grew up in. Mal was supposed to be the only one returning because King Ben banished her for Sofia's death, in the name of the people of Auradon, but her friends selflessly relinquished their improved lives in Auradon to make sure Mal isn't alone for the rest of her life.

Mal has returned to her mother's old home in Bargain Castle. Since Maleficent is still Auradon, Mal practically owns the place now. Just thinking about her mother loose on Auradon with unlimited power scares Mal, but she knew Ben had to make a choice that was good for the people. If a simple apology can't make up for the life of Sofia the First, a lifetime imprisonment on the Isle of the Lost seems perfect. Mal takes a tour of her old house and even she had to admit that she kinda missed it. Even though her mother wasn't quite a role model, she enjoyed the creepy, frightening features of the house because it really tells that the owner of the castle is much worse than the look of her own home. Mal enters her room and it was, in her opinion, "a dusty, spider-infested rat hole". She decided to clean up her room. After she was finished, it looked as scary as it was neat. She unpacks her stuff, but the strawberries she packed only made her think of the person who gave them to her. Ben. She was still disappointed in him, but she has made it clear that she understands his reasons. Even though he gave her a wonderful final night in Auradon, her heart is still broken. It was so broken that she gave up the signet ring, the only thing that would remind her of him. With or without it, she knows she will never forget the one person in the world who has truly opened her eyes and her heart to a new life, a life that she might never return to.

Evie is now living with her mother, Evil Queen, in Castle Far Away once again. Her mother welcomed her with open arms, with no sign of disappointment. As soon as she unpacked her stuff, she was immediately sucked back to beauty lessons. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed it. Even though she had a change of heart, she was still the same person from the Isle. The girl who was obsessed with beauty. The girl who was obsessed with being "the fairest of the them all." Despite succumbing to her old ways, she doesn't forget her reason for returning home. Mal. She was her best friend, well, best friend after ignoring Carlos for years, and she treated her like the sister she never had. She would always be there for her no matter what. Even if she has to live a miserable life on the Isle once more, she wants to stick by Mal to the end.

Jay, once the Isle's number one thief, is once again the island's number one thief. He went back to stealing stuff for his father's junk shop. He couldn't help but enjoy himself. He was surprised and disappointed of himself. He thought he was over it, but now that he's back in the place he grew up in, going back to his old ways are turning him into the man he once was. Jay couldn't fight it even though he tried. He decided to ignore this because he knew he came back to the Isle of the Lost to keep Mal company. He maybe back to his thieving ways, but that doesn't mean he is back to just caring about himself. He still cares about his friends. He will always be there to keep an eye on them. If becoming a thief wasn't what saddened him the most, it was the fact that he will never see Audrey again.

Carlos was one of the most miserable villain kids during his youth, mainly because his mother treated him like her personal slave. He was the only one who wanted to leave the Isle of the Lost right away to go to Auradon Prep because he will finally be free. He has grown accustomed to Auradon's ways of living and he was actually happy. Between the food, the technology, the friends he made, and his pet dog, Dude, he considered Auradon home. During Ben's coronation, Carlos was the only one who hesitated changing his ways. The VKs' parents were only a minor reason to his hesitation. The main reason was he would have to give up his villainous ways and he didn't know if he wanted that. He has been fighting his inner demons and he never knew, until a changed Mal opened his eyes. After suffering from a painful truth and the death of Sofia, Carlos has been in a state of depression even worse than when Evie threw away their friendship. However, he did express his feelings to Evie, not through words, but with a kiss. The two have been getting closer and closer ever since his confession and it seems that they're ready to start a relationship. This thought was pushed out of Carlos' head when Mal was being banished to the Isle of the Lost. He was upset that his speech didn't change a thing, but he was happy that Mal was touched by it. It was actually Carlos who was the first to choose abandoning his life in Auradon to accompany Mal. Evie and Jay didn't hesitate a second to join him. Now here is he is, in Hell Hall, serving his mother once again. But remembering his reason for returning is half of what is going to help Carlos survive a lifetime of servitude.

* * *

During her first sleep since returning to the Isle, Mal was having trouble keeping her eyes closed and her mind calm. She was having a nightmare. She was back in Auradon and terrorizing innocent people. She found Ben and she intended to kill him. She lights up her hand with fire and shoots a fire blast at him...

"No!" screamed Mal as she woke up from her nightmare. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. The next second, she threw a lamp outside the window, breaking it. She is now angry. Angry at herself. She couldn't believe she was having this nightmare. She would never hurt Ben, no matter what he does. She guesses that it's her disappointment in him that fueled her anger. No matter how hard she tried, she can't take her mind off him. She misses him just as much as she wants to punch him in the face right now.

Just like always, whenever she can't sleep, she just stays up all night. However, it's hard for her to stare at the full moon because the barrier is covering the sky.

"Well, Mal, might as well drown your sorrow in strawberries. Besides, Ben promises he'll send more over once in a while," she said to herself. Before looking away from the window, she saw someone wandering through the streets. It was Carlos. He looks like he was making sure no one was watching him. She decided to ignore him and mind her own business.

As she started chowing down strawberries, she started thinking about her mother. She was out there, free to wreck havoc on Auradon, and she was on the Isle, unable to do anything. She knew that Ben would have to trust Maleficent's fate to the villain kids currently in Auradon Prep. She knows she can trust Harley, but she doesn't know about the new villain youth quartet.

* * *

The following day, it was just any other day in the Isle of the Lost. Between the teenagers causing trouble and the little children becoming victims of trouble, there was nothing new on this day. In Castle Far Away, Evie and her mom were having beauty lessons.

"Alright, Evie, show me how you apply your eyeliner," started Evil Queen.

Evie strokes her eyelashes gently, which seems to disappoint Evil Queen.

"Too slow, dear," she said.

"I don't want my eyelashes to look like a forest," responded Evie.

"You have really lost your touch," said Evil Queen.

"I was still concerned about my beauty," defended Evie. "That never changed about me."

"Perhaps, except you ignored my teachings," said Evil Queen.

Their argument was cut short by a doorbell. Evie gets up and answers the door. It was Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos," greeted Evie.

"Hey, beautiful," greeted Carlos.

"Oh, stop," said Evie playfully.

"I can't," said Carlos.

"So, why're you here?" asked Evie.

"I thought that... well... I was wondering if..." Carlos paused, trying to figure out what to say. "... maybe you want to... hang out... tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" asked Evie.

"Well, we can't be in a relationship if we haven't gone on a first date," said Carlos.

"I'd love to," answered Evie. "When do we meet?"

"My secret hideout at 7," said Carlos.

"I'll be there," said Evie.

"And make sure to stay beautiful," added Carlos.

"I thought I already am," said Evie.

"I mean don't use your mother's beauty tips to freshen up for tonight," clarified Carlos.

"Oh, got it," replied Evie.

"Goodbye kiss?" asked Carlos.

The two kissed for a brief moment before Carlos departs, winking. Evie winked back. As soon as Evie closed the door, a big smile shows up and she started hyperventilating with joy.

* * *

Jay, meanwhile, was running through the streets, escaping the angry mob chasing him after he stole a few of their stuff. As usual, he uses the rooftops to make a clean getaway. He returns to his father's junk shop.

"Welcome back, my boy. What do you have?" started Jafar.

Jay takes out a watering can, a lamp, and a vase.

"Not bad. Not bad," said Jafar. "Well done, Jay."

"Happy to be of service," said Jay not too proud.

"Hey, you love to steal," said Jafar.

"Used to. I mean, I still love it, but..." Jay paused.

"You've been living in Auradon for too long," said Jafar.

"It's only been six months," said Jay. "So, is my shift over?"

"If you wish to take a break, be my guest," said Jafar. "Just be sure you come back when I call."

"I always do," said Jay with little sarcasm.

Jay leaves the junk shop and looks for Mal. He rang the doorbell on Bargain Castle a dozen times and no one answered.

"Looking for me?" said someone suddenly, startling Jay. It was Mal.

"Thank you for heart attack," said Jay sarcastically. "Where were you?"

"Carlos' hideout. He didn't know I was there," said Mal.

"You used his hideout in Auradon as the battleground for your fight with Sofia, and now you're just barging in his happy place without permission," criticized Jay.

"Pretty much," responded Mal. "So, what do you need."

"I just thought you needed some company," said Jay.

"Or you wanted to get away from your father," guessed Mal.

"Okay, a little bit of both," admitted Jay.

Mal tossed him a can of spray paint.

"C'mon, tourney star," said Mal and started walking. Jay followed.

Later, they were at a warehouse, spray-painting on the walls.

"You missed this, don't you?" started Jay.

"Of course, I do. You know how much I love art," said Mal.

"I'm surprised you still kept that mark on your locker after you turned good," said Jay.

"I was surprised, too, but it is a masterpiece. I couldn't get rid of it. Evil or not," said Mal. "So, I saw you getting mushy with Audrey before we left."

Jay was a little uncomfortable at the word "mushy." "Well, it's goodbye," he said.

"Out of all the women in the world and you choose someone who is self-centered and arrogant," commented Mal. "Well, considering you have a big ego of your own, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"She made the first move, not me," said Jay. "Remember the coronation party?"

"So, it wasn't you who dragged her to the dance floor. It was the other way around," concluded Mal.

"What about you? Have you and Ben... you know?" asked Jay.

Mal paused for a moment at the mention of the young king. "No," she answered.

"Why not? You guys might never see each other again and you don't even get your first kiss?" criticized Jay. "You're still mad at him, are you?"

"Not mad, just disappointed," said Mal.

"And I see you took of the ring as well," noticed Jay.

"I'm not his anymore," said Mal.

"You don't kiss him and then you break up with him. That's, like, doubling the pain," said Jay.

"Jay, I'm here," reminded Mal.

"So you're going to hold a grudge on your boyfr... sorry... ex-boyfriend for the rest of your life?" questioned Jay.

"It's the people I hold a grudge against. I'm just not proud of Ben's decision," said Mal.

"Let me get this straight. You're disappointed in him, but you understand his reasons. You blame the people and you just take the punishment without question. I seem to recall saying you wish that you would lose the trial," said Jay. "Why?"

"Leave it alone," said Mal. "I may not have magic anymore but I can still threaten you."

"Right, you were still frightening even without magic," mocked Jay humorously.

Mal sprays Jay with her spray paint.

"Hey!" yelled Jay.

"I warned you," said Mal.

"I'm gonna go paint somewhere else," said Jay before walking somewhere else.

Messing with Jay actually made Mal smile. She continues spraying on the wall. She may have hated returning to the Isle of the Lost, but she loved being able to spray paint wherever she wants. She knew she would get into big trouble if she did it in Auradon so she just settled for her locker.

Suddenly, a tin can hits her on the head. She turned around and saw two kids having a tin can war. Mal gave then a threatening glare and they immediately ran away screaming. Mal can't help but enjoy it. Hero or villain, she likes to be feared.

"Maybe coming back here isn't so bad after all," she said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Carlos just returned to Hell Hall, his mother's home. He walks upstairs and enters his room. He sits down on his bed to collect his thoughts. He just asked the woman he loves on a date. He still can't believe he finally had the courage to ask her out. He was beginning to get nervous about the date, but he knows that he just has to act like himself. However, his moment was interrupted by a familiar yell.

"Carlos!" yelled Cruella. "Come down here."

"Coming, mom," said Carlos.

He reluctantly gets up and walks downstairs, where his mother is waiting.

"What do you need this time, mother?" asked Carlos.

"Some rotten kids just sprayed graffiti all over the walls outside," said Cruella. "I need you to clean it up."

"Anything else?" asked Carlos.

"After you're finished, you can go to the bathroom and plunge the toilet. It's clogged again," said Cruella.

"Anything else?" asked Carlos, expecting more work.

"I don't have time to tell you everything," said Cruella. "I do have a list." Cruella takes the scroll on the table and gives it to Carlos.

Carlos unrolls the scroll and saw a long list of chores. There were so many chores that Cruella had to write them all down on a really long scroll. Carlos sighs, annoyed. "I'll get right on it, but only until sundown."

"Why?" asked Cruella. "It's not like you have plans."

"Actually, I do have plans tonight," said Carlos.

"Can't you cancel?" asked Cruella. "Don't you want to stay at home and help you dear mommy?"

Pushed to the brink of exploding, Carlos just said, "I'm going on a date."

"And you think that's more important than helping me?" questioned Cruella, hands on her hips.

"This is love, mother. A concept you know nothing about," said Carlos. "I'll do my chores, but only until sundown."

"What do you mean I don't know what love is?" questioned Cruella, feeling offended. "You know I love you." She pinches Carlos' cheek. The boy just kept a stoic look on his face.

"And I love you, too," said Carlos, wearing a fake smile.

"Now, are you considering canceling?" asked Cruella.

"No," said Carlos. "I'm stopping at sundown and that's final."

"Finally standing up for yourself. I don't why, but I like it," responded Cruella.

Carlos just walked away with a bucket in hand. After filling it with water and grabbing a sponge, he walks outside to wash the graffiti off the walls of his home. It stings him to think that Hell Hall is still his home. He knows that Auradon is his true home, because that's where his heart is, but now that he's stuck on the Isle forever, he's going to have to get used to calling the house he's cleaning right now home again.

"Don't worry, Carlos. You can handle this. Remember, you wanted to come back here because of Mal. And remember, you have a special date tonight. You're going to be fine."

* * *

The story moves on to the evening, where Evie is getting ready for her date with Carlos. She was in her room beautifying herself, as well as making sure she ignore her mother's beauty lessons, as she promised Carlos. She decided to try something new for their date. She is now wearing a red top, a white scarf with black polka dots, white knee-length pants, black knee-high boots, and wearing the blue rose in her hair. She begins applying her makeup when her mother walks in.

"Why are you dressed like that, my dear?" she asked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going on a date," said Evie.

"Let me guess. The king is allowing you to leave the Isle to go out with that dwarf?" asked Evil Queen.

"Doug is a great guy, but he's not really my type. My date's here in the Isle," said Evie.

"Can you be any more disappointing?" complained Evil Queen.

"If you were a proper mother, you'd be proud of who I found," said Evie.

"And I see you're still ignoring my lessons," said Evil Queen.

"I promised him I would ignore your lessons," said Evie. "Besides, he already thinks I'm beautiful."

"In that case, he has no taste," said Evil Queen.

"I'm ignoring you now," said Evie as she focused on her makeup.

The doorbell rings.

"Do you want to get that?" asked Evil Queen. Unfortunately, her daughter was still ignoring her. "Fine, I'll do it." Evil Queen answers the door, but it wasn't Carlos. It was Mal.

"Is Evie here?" asked Mal.

"Yes, but I don't think she wants to be bothered," said Evil Queen.

"Why?" asked Mal.

"She's getting pretty for her date," answered Evil Queen.

Mal raises an eyebrow at her before her mind wandered somewhere. A smirk shows up on her face.

"What are you happy about?" asked a confused Evil Queen.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just happy for her," lied Mal. "I'll come back another time. Just tell her I came by."

"Will do," responded Evil Queen before she closes the door.

Mal walks away but she was still thinking about the fact that Evil Queen said that Evie has a date. She had a feeling she knew who the lucky guy was so she decided to hide beside the castle, wait for Evie to come out, and follow her and her mystery date. Suddenly, she saw something glowing inside a create, via a tiny hole. She opens the crate and found what seems to be a rock. From the looks of the edges, it was a fragment.

"Twenty years and no one has ever used this as a Halloween decoration," wondered Mal.

When she turned it around, she found a note stuck to it. She rips it out, unfolds the paper, and reads it. It says, "There are more. Keep them safe." The writer of the note didn't leave his or her name, but Mal knows she has become part of something big.

She looks at her surroundings before putting it behind her back. She was going to find out what it is later. Right now, she was more interest about Evie's date.

* * *

Some time later, Evie sneaks out of town and makes it to the East Shore. There, she saw Carlos sitting down on a picnic blanket. He was also wearing something new for their date. He was wearing a sea blue T-shirt, a dark blue coat, black shorts, and sneakers with shades of blue.

"Hey, blue boy," greeted Evie.

"Hey, red hot," greeted Carlos.

"Those are my colors," started Evie.

"You're wearing my colors, too," replied Carlos.

"I guess we both had the same thing in mind," said Evie.

"Pretty much," said Carlos.

"So, a picnic at the beach, huh?" questioned Evie.

"I though we could try something new," said Carlos. "We already hung out in my hideouts, at the park, and the entire Isle. Why not the beach?"

Evie sits down next to him and grabs a muffin.

"If only the barrier was down, we can enjoy the view of the ocean," commented Evie.

"I know, but there's a reason this is up," said Carlos.

"Hey, this muffin's pretty good. Did you make this?" asked Evie.

"Yeah, I did," confirmed Carlos. "I've been taking cooking classes."

"And you never told us?" asked Evie.

"I thought you guys would make fun of me," said Carlos.

"And you're right," responded Evie. "You have got to share these with Mal and Jay."

"I will, but another time," said Carlos.

Evie continued biting through the blueberry cupcake non-stop. Carlos was happy to see that she loves it.

"For a second, I thought I would miss Auradon's food," said Evie, chewing.

"Same here," said Carlos. "But could you finish chewing before you speak?"

"Sorry," apologized Evie as she swallowed. "So, how's things with your mom?"

"Same old, same old," answered Carlos. "Washing her clothes, dusting the furniture, and rubbing ointment on her zits."

"Okay. Gross," replied Evie.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Carlos. "What about you and your mom?"

"Same as always. Beauty tips three times a day," said Evie.

"It feels like we never left all," said Carlos.

The two stared into the moon in the sky, despite the barrier, until Carlos decided to ask Evie something.

"Hey, did you tell Doug about, you know... us?" he asked.

"Um, well, no," said Evie. "I mean, I was going to, but I didn't want to break his heart."

"What about the time you broke my heart? That wasn't so hard," quipped Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled Evie.

Carlos only let out a smile, amused with himself.

"That was without my awareness. I don't know what it's like to break a heart on purpose," defended Evie. "What about you? Did you tell Jane?"

"Uh..." Carlos hesitated.

"You didn't. Am I right?" guessed Evie.

"Well, I didn't want to see her crying before we left," said Carlos.

"Well, none of the matters now," said Evie as she scooted closer to Carlos.

"They're our friends," retorted Carlos.

"True, but we don't have to worry about breaking their hearts," said Evie. "Here we are. On the Isle. The two of us."

"I suppose being locked up here forever has its advantages," said Carlos.

The two are now just inches from each other, staring into each other's eyes. Instead of kissing, Carlos picks up another muffin and feeds it to Evie.

"To think that an island filled with villains can have only one gentleman," said Evie.

"What would've happened if I never met you?" wondered Carlos.

"You'd be even more miserable because you won't have friend to comfort you," answered Evie.

"That was a rhetorical question," said Carlos.

"But it's true," said Evie. "Now answer this rhetorical question? What would've happened if I never met you?"

"You and Mal would still be mortal enemies," answered Carlos.

"Right, but also I would never learn compassion," said Evie. "To think of what I would've become if I mixed my beauty with an even nastier personality."

"I would probably be terrified of you," said Carlos.

Evie chuckled a bit. "Do you think it's just luck that you happened to be there when Mal was bullying me? Or is it fate?"

"I like to think it was fate," said Carlos. "Before you forgot about our friendship, you completed me. I was alone, but I gained a friend. I was scared to face anyone, but you changed that."

"You seem fine that I shape your life," pointed out Evie.

"Everyone has been lecturing me about letting you manage my life, but I don't listen," said Carlos. "They say I have to be my own man one day, but I think I already am, thanks to you."

"I wouldn't want you to change," said Evie. "There's a saying that no one is perfect, but you prove that wrong."

"I don't know. I mean, I'm still kind of a coward. That's a flaw," replied Carlos.

"Everyone has flaws," said Evie. "But to me, you have none."

The next few minutes, Evie continues eating Carlos' cupcakes while Carlos thinks about what Mal told him. He already knew Evie has feelings for him and she knew how he felt about her. Still, he's bothered that he's not brave enough to tell her three simple words.

"Hey, I almost forgot. I wanted to show you something," said Carlos. He stood up. "Wait here. And please don't eat all of that."

Two minutes later, Carlos returned with a box filled with fireworks and some disks. He saw that Evie has finished all the cupcakes.

"Sorry," apologized Evie.

"Never mind," said Carlos.

"What's all that?" asked Evie.

"Just watch," said Carlos

He sets up the fireworks and takes out a disk. He immediately lights up the fireworks and tosses the disk like a frisbee towards the barrier. The disk created a hole in the barrier and the fireworks launch outside the barrier's perimeter. The blow up and form red and blue lights in the sky that shape into the crowned heart, resembling to Evie's necklace.

Evie smiled and marveled at this while Carlos was simply glad that he pleased her. After a while, the hole in the barrier patches up itself and the lights are gone. Carlos sits down next to Evie.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"That was amazing," she answered. "You did all this for me?"

"I stayed up an entire night to work on those," explained Carlos.

"And let me guess. Those disks release EMPs," guessed Evie.

"Yup," confirmed Carlos.

"You're the best," complimented Evie.

Carlos blushed and looked away for a moment, until Evie grabbed his face and made him look at her. Carlos was about to say something, but he hesitated.

"Well, are you going to say something?" asked Evie.

"I... don't know what to say," said Carlos.

"I know you're trying to say something," said Evie. "So c'mon. Spit it out."

"Well... I... um..." Carlos continued to hesitate.

"You know what, never mind. Tell me when you want to," said Evie.

"So, now that we're here. What are you gonna do for your future?" asked Carlos.

"Probably open up my own fashion store. Sure, resources here are very limited, but I'm going with it," answered Evie. "What about you?"

"I don't know," said Carlos. "I guess all I have in mind is settling down with someone."

"Someone like me?" guessed Evie.

"Well, you're the only princess for this commoner," said Carlos, confirming her guess.

"What do you see in me?" asked Evie.

"The fairest of them all," answered Carlos.

Evie smiled and blushed.

"What do you see in me?" asked Carlos.

"My prince charming," answered Evie, making Carlos smile. "I should've seen it from the start."

"Don't beat yourself up. You and Mal were kicking it off and I wanted you two to be friends. Doesn't matter what you did to me," said Carlos.

"Well, I blame my mother. She was, after all, the reason I wanted a prince," said Evie. "And to think, he was right there the whole time."

Carlos' heart was beating out of the control. He decided it's now or never.

"Hey, um, Evie, I... uh... want to tell you something," he started. "It's what I wanted to say earlier."

"Well, what?" asked Evie, curious.

Carlos takes hold of both Evie's hands and says, "You know I have feelings for you, right?"

"I think the kiss pretty much says everything," said Evie.

"Well, not exactly 'everything,'" said Carlos.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Evie.

Carlos hesitated for a moment until he finally says it. "I love you."

Evie was frozen with shock.

Carlos continued. "It's all I've been wanting to say for a long time. If I had to be locked up in this island forever, I want to be with you... until the end."

Evie was still frozen.

"Well?" wondered Carlos.

Evie cups his face in her hand and tells him, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words. And I'm sure you wanted to hear these words come from me." She puts her other hand on his face and says, "I love you, too."

Evie pulls Carlos closer and kisses him on the lips. Carlos kisses back. The two kissed with so much force that Evie ended up pushing Carlos down. She was now on top of him. The two pulled apart and laughed a little.

"That was pretty intense," said Evie.

"Do you want to stop?" asked Carlos.

"Of course, not," said Evie.

Carlos and Evie kissed again. They kept it soft and simple. They would've stayed like this for the rest of the evening, only they pulled away after three minutes.

"Does this make us a couple?" asked Evie.

"Well, if you want us to," replied Carlos.

"I did say, 'I love you,' didn't I?" reminded Evie. "Of course, I do. My question is, 'Do you want me to be yours?'"

"More than anything," answered Carlos.

"Then I'm all yours," said Evie.

The two adjusted themselves so they would sit down properly. The two stare at the stars in the sky, despite the barrier. Evie rests her head on Carlos' shoulder and closes her eyes, enjoying his company. Carlos leans over and rests his head on her head, closing his eyes as well.

From the distance, a certain purple-haired sorceress was watching the two lovers enjoying themselves at the beach. She was actually happy to see them finally getting together. She looks back at the fragment she found but she couldn't take her eye off the two lovebirds having a moment. All she wanted was for Carlos to be brave enough to confess his feelings and for Evie to finally open her eyes to her heart's true desire. And from the look of things, it seems that they both finally did.

"I'm proud of you, guys," she said before leaving.

After a while, the two opened their eyes and looked at each other again.

"Can you think of anything make this moment any better?" asked Carlos rhetorically.

"I know that's a rhetorical question, but I think maybe a little swim," suggested Evie.

Carlos knew what she meant. He grabs every disk in the box and throws all of them one at a time at the barrier, opening another hole.

"How long will it last?" asked Evie.

"About five minutes," answered Carlos.

"Then let's hurry," said Evie as she grabs Carlos and drags him towards the water.

The two jumped into the water. They almost drowned for a moment, but used their hands and legs to keep themselves afloat. Soon enough, they were able to remain floating without struggling.

"I guess the key to swimming is not panicking," said Carlos.

"Maybe next time we'll take Mal here," said Evie.

"She'll break your nose for reminding her of that date with Ben," said Carlos. "Besides, I don't have enough resources to create a disk that will open a hole for a long time."

Suddenly, water splashed at Carlos' face. Evie was laughing. Carlos decided to play this game and splashed water at Evie. The two kept on splashing water at each other until Evie started diving. She resurfaces behind Carlos and drags him underwater. Fifteen seconds later, Carlos swims back to the surface, gasping for air. Evie started laughing again.

"That wasn't funny!" he yelled.

"I beg to differ. It was," said Evie, smiling.

"You know what else is funny? Your makeup dripping down your face," pointed out Carlos.

Evie touches her face and realizes that the water is causing her makeup to melt. Carlos laughed a little.

"How long do we have?" asked Evie.

"About thirty seconds," answered Carlos. "We should go now."

The two swam back to shore before the hole in the barrier patches up itself. Carlos grabs some towels from his hideout and gives one of them to Evie. She started wiping her hair and face clean. When she was finished, there was no makeup on her face, except for a little spot on her cheek.

"How do I look?" asked Evie.

"You still look great," said Carlos.

"Are you sure?" questioned Evie.

"Would I ever lie to you?" replied Carlos.

"Then kiss me," said Evie.

Carlos didn't hesitate for a second to do it. As soon as the two were finished kissing, Carlos used his towel to wipe the last bit of makeup on her cheek.

Later that evening, Carlos was walking Evie home.

"I trust you had a pleasant evening," said Carlos.

"The best night of my life. So far," replied Evie.

"Don't you think it's too soon to be thinking about 'that'?" questioned Carlos.

Evie puts both of her arms around Carlos and tells him, "You're the only man for this woman. Whether we're here in the Isle or out there in Auradon, you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'll be there for you until the very end. That's a promise I'm keeping forever."

The two stared at each other's eyes until they kissed again. After pulling apart, Evie opens the door.

"Goodnight, Evie," said Carlos.

"Goodnight, C," said Evie as she closes the door.

Carlos was a little surprised at what she called him, but he knows that sometimes couples come up with nicknames for each other. He was actually thinking about a nickname for her. He chose to think about this tomorrow. He walks back to his home.

* * *

The following morning, Mal was still examining the fragment she found. She heard a knock on the door. She answers it and saw Evie.

"Hey, M," greeted Evie.

"Hey, E," greeted Mal. "What do you want?"

"The boys and I are going to Dragon Hall. I mean, we still have to go to school," said Evie. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, E, I'm not. The Dragon Hall is where they teach you to be bad, remember?" responded Mal.

"We know, but our parents are still making us go," said Evie.

"Well, my mom is not here, so there's no one to tell me to go to school," said Mal. "Besides, I don't think I need to learn being bad anymore."

"Let me guess... the darkness in your blood?" asked Evie.

"Every drop of blood in me is black, Evie. I can become worse than rotten to the core if I wanted to. I did murder someone without hesitation," said Mal. "Besides, I've got something to do."

"Mope around about Ben?" guessed Evie.

"Not exactly," said Mal. "It's private business. I'll tell you and the guys when the time is right."

"Well, if that's what you wish. See ya." Evie leaves.

Mal locks the door and goes back to the fragment. She looks at the note again. It said there are more fragments. The Isle may not be very large, but it's big enough that the fragments can be anywhere and it would take Mal probably forever to find all of them. She doesn't even know how many of them are.

"Whoever you are, you better have left a clue of who your are," she said.

She decided to forget about the fragment and gets ready for school. She wanted to go now because of her friends. She always loves their company. She then thought about Evie and Carlos. She would be expecting them to be making out in a closet or making googly eyes at each other all day, but it will comfort her because they finally decided to hook up.

She hides the fragment under a loose floorboard in her room and leaves the castle.

 **I hope you CarVie fans loved it. Evie and Carlos are finally in a relationship.** **Just wait for the next update. If you want spoilers, all I will be revealing is that, in the next story, you will know how things in Auradon are going.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	16. A Puzzle

**I'm back, and here is the new story. Enjoy. Leave a review.**

* * *

 **A Puzzle**

It has been two weeks since the banishment of Mal and her friends from Auradon. While the four ex-villains keep each other company for the rest of their lives, things at Auradon Prep aren't going well. It is mainly, or entirely, because of the new villain kids quartet - Katherine, Uri, Fernando, and Garth. They have been causing mischief and mayhem, just for their own pleasure.

They are now in Fairy God Mother's office with King Ben, his friends, and his parents.

"36 complaints about bullying, 27 counts of vandalism, 24 reports about pranks, and indescribable disrespect towards their teachers," enumerated Fairy God Mother.

"Don't forget. 3 food fights and giving Nathaniel a wedgie," said Katherine.

"You four have no regard for order," said Fairy God Mother.

"They're even worse than our last VK party," commented Audrey.

"Hey! At least we're not trying to steal a magic wand or anything. We're just enjoying our freedom," defended Garth.

"And you do that by sticking to your rotten juvenile ways?" questioned Lonnie.

"You may have turned Harley into a softy, but that won't happen to us," said Uri.

"The worst of your generation went soft," reminded Chad.

"Uh, she killed someone," retorted Fernando.

"Mal's no softy. She's just in love with a king. That's all," added Katie.

"Ahem! We're talking about your behavior. Not Mal," intervened Fairy God Mother.

"Well, what are gonna do? Give us detention?" responded Katie with disrespect.

"Actually, I was gonna let our beloved king here decide your punishment," said Fairy God Mother.

"Actually, I'm not punishing them," said Ben.

"What?!" responded everyone in the room, including the villain kids, surprised.

"Did I ever punish Mal and her friends when they did something bad?" pointed out Ben.

"You were under a love spell," said Audrey.

"The Family Day fiasco was 'after' my swim in the Enchanted Lake," corrected Ben, emphasizing "after."

"Then what are you gonna do?" asked Doug.

"I'm assigning them some people to watch over each one of them," answered Ben.

"And who do you think are qualified to babysit these brats?" asked Audrey, clearly doubting his plan.

"You guys," answered Ben.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone, again.

"Audrey, you'll watch over Katie. Chad, you'll watch over Garth. Lonnie, you'll watch over Uri. Doug, you'll watch over Fernando," said Ben.

"Whew," reacted Jane, relieved that she didn't get assigned.

"Ben, this is a bad idea," said Audrey.

"You can't jump to conclusions right away, Audrey," said Ben. "Just give it one day." He turns to Jane and said, "And by the way, Jane. If one of them is occupied, you're taking their place."

"Oh, dear," reacted Jane.

* * *

In the Isle of the Lost, a blue-haired narcissist and a white-haired tech prodigy are having a kissing session in an alley, trying not to capture any unwanted attention. Evie and Carlos have been locking their lips for a pretty long time. They stopped when they heard a beep. Carlos looks at his phone and saw that the timer has reached 0.

"Looks like we made it to 10 minutes," said Carlos.

"Wanna try for 20?" suggested Evie.

"Absolutely," replied Carlos.

Carlos sets the timer on his phone for twenty minutes and starts it. He and Evie reunite their lips. However, their twenty-minute session was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Guys."

The two stopped kissing and saw Mal.

"Sorry for interrupting your lovers affair, but I need you guys at my house. Right now," said Mal.

"Well, okay," said Evie. "But before we go, let me get my makeup kit."

Evie kisses Carlos on the cheek before walking back to her house. As soon as Evie was at distance, Mal decided to have a word with Carlos.

"You finally did it," started Mal.

"Yeah, I did," said Carlos.

"Did you tell those 'words?'" asked Mal.

"Yeah," answered Carlos. "And... she said them to me, too."

"I'm proud of you," said Mal.

"Thank you," said Carlos. "For everything."

Carlos started stuttering and hesitating. Mal knew what he wanted. A hug. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Carlos hugged her back.

"If you want a hug, don't hold back. We're friends," said Mal as she retreated.

"I owe you a lot," said Carlos.

"That's not necessary," said Mal. "It's great to see you two happy."

"This won't be happening right now if it wasn't for you," stated Carlos.

"I know. You're so grateful that you want to give me a hug and do me a big favor in the future when I ask for one," interrupted Mal. "But seeing you finally with the woman you love is enough."

"You know. I never got to ask you. Have you ever talked to Evie about this?" asked Carlos.

"No, not really," answered Mal. "I never discussed with her about her feelings for you. I just tease her about them. Basically, the one who motivated her to confess is not me, it's her heart."

"She listened to her own heart while I needed advice from others. I feel silly," said Carlos.

"Don't. She was ignoring her feelings and you were trying to build up the courage to tell the truth," said Mal.

"To think that of all the people I ask for love advice, it's someone who's heart is tainted with black blood," said Carlos.

"Don't go there, Carlos," warned Mal.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos.

"Believe me. I'm as surprised as you about being a love expert," said Mal. "But I guess I'm out of the job. You're finally hooked."

"So, why do you need us to go to your house?" asked Carlos.

"Let's just say there's something about the Isle of the Lost we don't know about," said Mal, staying mysterious.

* * *

Later, all the four ex-villains gathered in Mal's house. She locked the doors and every window, trying to make sure no one will eavesdrop on their meeting. The four sit down on the dining table and Mal immediately puts the fragment on the table.

"What is it?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know, but from what I can tell, it's magical," said Mal.

"Are you sure? The barrier neutralizes magic," replied Jay.

"I'm as sure as my blood is black," responded Mal. "But that's not all. It's a fragment."

"So, there's more of this?" asked Evie.

"Yeah," confirmed Mal. "I've been staying up late every night for the past couple of weeks looking for more, but I got nothing."

"Why is this even important?" asked Jay.

"Read this message," said Mal, giving Jay the note that was attached to the fragment.

Jay read it. "So, what?"

"Someone intentionally left these fragment here. Call me crazy, but I think they were put away on this island before it became the Isle of the Lost," said Mal, emphasizing "before."

"You want us to help you find them," guessed Evie.

"This is big, guys. We need to know what this is and why it's here," said Mal.

"Okay, we're in," said Jay.

"Carlos?" Mal turns to the white-haired boy.

"I think I've seen one of these before," said Carlos, taking a close look at the fragment.

"Let me guess. In your hideout?" asked Mal.

"Not exactly," said Carlos. "In the forest."

"The Isle has a forest?" asked Jay, confused.

The others looked at him, surprised he never knew.

"What?" asked a confused Jay.

"Never mind," said Mal. "Carlos, take us there, now."

Twenty minutes later...

Carlos leads his friends into the forest.

"Sixteen years in the Isle and I never knew this was here," said Jay.

"Shut up, Jay," said Mal.

"How often do you come here?" asked Evie.

"I don't hang out in my hideout all the time. Sometimes, I spend my time here," answered Carlos.

"Aren't you afraid of getting lost?" wondered Mal.

"Don't worry. I've been here dozens of times. I always find my way back," said Carlos.

"Maybe you can build another hideout here," suggested Evie.

"Since we're stuck here forever, I don't see why not," agreed Carlos.

"What is it with you and hideouts?" criticized Jay.

"Everyone's different, Jay," said Carlos.

"What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Jay.

"Here we are," said Carlos, deliberately trying to escape the conversation.

Carlos led them to an open sport in the forest. Mal, Evie, and Jay saw a harmonica and a backpack next to a boulder.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is?" begged Jay, recognizing the instrument that annoys him.

"A harmonica? Yes," confirmed Carlos. He picks it up and started playing. His friends covered their ears in annoyance.

"Carlos!" they yelled.

"Alright, alright," said Carlos, putting down the instrument.

"So, where's the fragment?" asked Mal.

Carlos walks behind the boulder and shows it to Mal. She immediately takes it from him. From the material, the design, and the green glow, she is definite it is the same as the other fragment she found.

"Well done, Carlos," said Mal.

"Did you just... compliment me?" asked Carlos, a little shocked.

"Yup," confirmed Mal.

"Well, two down, who-knows-how-many-more to go," said Evie. "You do know how many are there, right?"

"No, not really," said Mal. "We'll just have to keep looking until we complete the puzzle."

"Well, at least we have a new mission," said Evie.

"You think this'll be entertaining?" asked Jay.

"Hey, it's a lot better than going through our usual routines every day," said Evie.

"Bet you wish you could punch someone in the face," predicted Mal.

"Perhaps, but not every mission is like that," said Evie.

"Evie, every mission we've had in Auradon involves punching someone in the face. My mom. Queen of Hearts' knights. Me," commented Mal.

"So this is our first mission without a fight." Evie corrected herself.

"It doesn't matter if we get to break a nose or not," said Mal. "I don't know what these fragments are, but I know it's big. Whatever magic they possess, we have to keep it out of the wrong hands."

"And you think we're not the wrong hands?" questioned Carlos.

"Don't let your heart turn black, snowflake. Of course, we're not," responded Mal. "But we're not the right hands either. We have to find the one who owns these."

"But if what you said is right, that if these fragments were here before the Isle of the Lost was created, then our mystery person is in Auradon," said Evie.

"I know, E, but we have to put the pieces together. Literally," said Mal. "We can't just leave them here where a dark soul can possess them."

"They've been hidden for twenty years and no one found them, so why bother?" pointed out Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled his friends again.

"I'm just saying," defended Carlos.

"So, dude, found any more of this stuff?" asked Jay.

"I'm afraid not," answered Carlos.

"Then meet at midnight," said Mal.

"You want me to waste my beauty sleep so I can go scavenger hunting?" questioned Evie. "Why are you so stressed about this?"

Mal refused to answer. "Fine, if you guys aren't in the mood for all-nighters, then don't bother helping me." She walks away.

"So, do you guys wanna stay and listen to some tunes?" asked Carlos, picking up his harmonica.

"I think you know the answer to that," said Jay as he walked away, too.

"Perhaps another time," said Evie as she left as well.

"Oh, well," said Carlos. He started playing the harmonica.

* * *

Back in Auradon, Audrey decided to start her day with Katherine shopping.

"Seriously? Shopping? This is your idea of 'hanging out?'" complained Katie.

"Well, I figured we could start by getting used to each other's interests," said Audrey. "Look on the bright side. Once we're finished, we can do something you like."

Some time later, Audrey and Katie started trying out what they chose. Audrey emerged from her changing room in an apple green top with a white skirt. Katherine emerged from the changing room wearing mostly red and black.

"You are a disaster," criticized Audrey.

"At least I don't dress like a clown," retorted Katie.

"How dare you use that language," reacted Audrey.

"Can we go home now?" asked Katie.

"Not until you get the fashion fever," replied Audrey.

"Your king is an idiot," insulted Katie.

"If Ben can change the first four, what makes you think he can't do it again?" retorted Audrey.

"Because we're not like the first four," said Katie. "Or Harley."

"Believe me. If I was queen, I would have just sent you back to the Isle after the whole Mal crisis," started Audrey. "But believe it or not, a part of me is willing to try to make this work."

"I've only known you a short time, and I already know you're a self-centered pretty princess," insulted Katie.

"I may not be perfect, but even I am trying to change," said Audrey.

"And why on Earth would you want to give up being a perfect little princess?" teased Katie.

"Sometimes, old habits never die, but changing myself from self-centered to selfless is what I'm trying to accomplish," said Audrey. "What about you? You're bad, you're rotten, and you love to use a sword. Think about changing one of those qualities?"

"In your dreams," retorted Katie.

"You really don't want to change, don't you?" questioned Audrey.

"Just like Garth said. We're just enjoying our freedom," said Katie. She looks at Audrey in the eye and tells her, "Mal and her friends became softies because of love, but do you see me and my colleagues falling in love with any heroes kids?"

"Well, let me tell you something," said Audrey and really looked Katie in the eye to make her point clear. "You and I are gonna friends. You just have to learn to adjust to your life here. I'm going to help you."

...

Chad decided to introduce Garth to the game of Tourney. Coach Jenkins and the other Auradon Knights were there as well. Ben, however, was absent because he has to attend to his duties as king.

"This is what you call fun?" questioned Garth.

"If it makes you feel any better, you get to hit others," said Chad.

"Actually, it does," said Garth.

"Just don't do it in a brutal fashion," said Chad. "I'm guessing Jay isn't the only one who likes to hit people."

"Every villain kid on the Isle likes it," said Garth.

"Well, you got the attitude. Let's see if you have the skill," said Chad as he puts his helmet on.

The Knights play a scrimmage. Starters vs. Bench. Garth, of course, is on the bench team. Coach Jenkins shouts out motivations, trying to get his team to give it all they got. Chad, as always, was playing the best among all the players. He was running left and right, dodging tackles, making the right pass, and scoring goals. Garth was too busy hitting others that he can't focus. The starters scored the first three goals.

"C'mon! If this bench is gonna help us win another championship, you have to show what you've got!" shouted Jenkins.

The scrimmage continues. Garth looks like he has a clear path to the goal, but Chad tackles him. Chad holds out his hand and Garth takes it.

"Physicality isn't all you need play this game. You need agility. You need skill. You need a sharp mind," said Chad.

"Why am I at this tryout?" complained Garth.

"Two reasons. One, Ben told me to babysit you. Two, we need a new player on the team," said Chad.

"It's been two weeks. Didn't you guys already replace Jay and Carlos' spots on the team?" asked Garth.

"We did, but Paul's mom made him drop out of the team because of he broke leg in a skateboard accident," explained Chad. "Trust me. If you can get this, you're gonna love it. Everyone loves an athlete."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Garth puts his helmet back on.

The scrimmage continues. This time, Garth listened to the bench players, learning cooperation and skill. Seeing Garth passing and scoring efficiently made Coach Jenkins smile. He feels that Garth could make a great player.

After thirty minutes of playing, the score was tied 4-4.

"Break!" said Jenkins.

Chad takes Garth to Coach Jenkins.

"So, what do you say?" Chad asked his coach.

"I'm not saying probably," said Jenkins, which sort of frightens both his plays. "Because I'm saying yes. Congratulations, son. You made the team."

Chad and Garth fist-bump in celebration.

...

Lonnie and Uri are having a sparring match in the school gym. Lonnie was impressed with Uri's fighting skills. She remembers Mal telling her about her fights with Uri back in the Isle. She said Uri was a deadly hand-to-hand combatant and she can see why. The sparring match ends with Lonnie tripping Uri by wrapping her legs with her own.

"You're a natural," complimented Lonnie, despite the contempt in her voice.

"We may not be friends, but I have to admit. I can see why you're Mulan's daughter," said Uri with the same level of contempt.

Lonnie helps Uri up.

"Mr. Yong is gonna love you," said Mulan.

"I don't think I'm going to care," said Uri.

"You should," said Mulan. "You may have taught yourself well, but you can always do better. Mr. Yong will make sure of that. Just show up for self-defense classes."

"And if I don't, what are you gonna do?" questioned Uri. "Call my mommy one me? Ha!"

"You're unbelievable," said Lonnie, full of scorn.

"Still upset about the food fight yesterday?" guessed Uri.

"You threw a bowl of soup at my face," reminded Lonnie.

"So what?" questioned Uri, not seeing the point.

"The bowl hit me in the face, not the soup!" yelled Lonnie, pointing to the bandage on her forehead.

Uri started laughing. Aggravated, Lonnie punches her in the face.

"Something tells me hanging out with Mal has taken its toll," said Uri.

"Perhaps, but I don't care," said Lonnie. "Mal is my friend. She maybe a bad influence, but she's a good person."

"She killed your roommate," reminded Uri. "How can you just forgive her like that?"

"Because if I hold a grudge, I won't be any better than she is," said Lonnie. "She's my friend. Period."

"Then why were you against her at the trial?" retorted Uri with a sadistic smile.

Lonnie resists the urge to punch her in the face. Instead, she said, "Want to go for another round?"

Uri gave out a smile as a response. The two went back to fighting stances.

...

Doug and Fernando are studying physics. Fernando, however, was not interested in reading about chemical formulas. He started snoozing on the book just two minutes after starting. He was woken up by Doug gently tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," said Doug, still tapping. "If you want to pass, you have to read."

"Who says I want to pass?" retorted Fernando.

"What do you do on your spare time? Besides causing trouble?" questioned Doug.

"Practicing shadow magic," answered Fernando.

"Just because you're free doesn't mean you can do whatever you want," said Doug. "Okay, scratch that. You are always free to do what you want, but you also have to focus on school. Otherwise, you can't have a good future."

"I think me and my friends already have a future in mind," said Fernando.

"Becoming criminals?" guessed Doug.

"What benefit do we have of becoming heroes?" questioned Fernando.

"You get to be loved by everyone. You will feel better about yourselves," said Doug.

"I think not being locked up makes me feel better," said Fernando.

Doug was starting to give up.

"Maybe I don't like to study, but you have a problem too. You study too much," said Fernando.

"Not true. I hang out with my friends," defended Doug.

"Prove it. Meet me at the arcade in thirty minutes," said Fernando as he left right away.

* * *

It was almost midnight in the Isle of the Lost. Everyone was asleep, which means Mal can sneak out and look for the fragments uninterrupted. She decided to return to the forest since she found no fragments in the town. Also, because she needed a place to search where she's not worried about waking up anyone. She returned to Carlos' spot in the forest when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turns around and swings an arm. Her victim was Evie, now clutching her face in pain.

"Oh, sorry, E," apologized Mal.

"That's okay. I've had worse," said Evie.

Mal also saw Jay and Carlos with Evie.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to get some beauty sleep," she questioned.

"We did, but then we remembered that... you never leave a friend behind in a time of need," said Evie.

"If finding these fragments are important to you, then we're here to support you," said Jay.

"So, what's our play?" asked Carlos.

"We split up. E, search West of the forest. Jay, Carlos, you guys go back to the town. Try not to wake anyone up," ordered Mal.

"You can count on us," said Carlos.

"I'm serious, Carlos. Don't mess this up," warned Mal, pointing a finger at him.

"Tell that to my face when I get you a fragment," retorted Carlos as he left the forest.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Jay said to Mal before following the dog lover.

"You really think he's gonna mess this up?" Evie asked Mal.

"It's Carlos. He makes a lot of mistakes," said Mal. "One of those mistakes is not bringing backup when confronting me."

"Do you have to remind me of that?" questioned Evie.

"Sorry, E, but that's my point. Carlos is a good friend, but sometimes it's hard to rely on him," said Mal.

"Perhaps, but he always tries his best," defended Evie.

"Of course you're so defensive of him. He's your boyfriend," said Mal with a smirk.

"Not true," said Evie. "I defend him regardless. When he blamed himself for what happened to... her... and backed out on us, I tried to make him see why he's important to us, but he only thought I tried to make him feel better."

"But you weren't?" guessed Mal.

"I was, but I was also trying to knock some sense into him," said Evie.

"You should've punched him," joked Mal.

"That would just make him feel worse," said Evie.

"I understand, Evie. Carlos is special. With his brains and his big heart, he's someone you can really rely on," admitted Mal.

"Then why doesn't it seem like you believe it?" asked Evie.

"I'm looking for a reason to believe it," answered Mal.

"Well, let's get started," said Evie before departing West.

Meanwhile, back in town, Carlos and Jay are looking for fragments in every barrel and every crate they can open, but found nothing. Jay can see Carlos working effortlessly to find something. He was going so fast, Jay couldn't keep up.

"Hey, slow down, man," said Jay.

"I can't. We have to find those fragments," said Carlos.

"We will, but if you keep running around like this, you're gonna wake someone up," said Jay.

"And that's why you're with me? To make sure I won't?" accused Carlos.

"Yeah," answered Jay after a little hesitation.

"I know I'm not the most reliable person anyone can have, but I try my best to do something for my friends," said Carlos.

"Is that what you're trying to prove?" asked Jay.

"Pretty much. Yes," answered Carlos. "But that doesn't mean I'm not doing this for Mal. Helping her is the reason I'm here."

"We can debate about this all night, but I'm still keeping an eye on you," said Jay.

"Go ahead, Mr. Ex-thief," responded Carlos.

"That's some rotten attitude you got there," pointed out Jay.

"Everyone has a dark side. Mine hasn't fully shown itself yet," said Carlos.

"You still think Mal is right?" asked Jay.

"She is, but you don't have to worry. Love keeps me in the light," said Carlos before continuing.

* * *

The four ex-villains have been searching for over an hour, but still found nothing. Mal was beginning to lose her patience. She decided to sit down on Carlos' boulder. She found his harmonica and decided to give it a try. She started playing and, even though she needs lessons, she was actually enjoying it.

"I can see why you love this, snowflake," she said.

She continues playing. The noise attracts someone. It was Evie. She was covering her ears as she walked towards Mal.

"You're actually playing that?!" she yelled.

Mal stopped. "It's actually fun when you try it." She gives it to her. "Go ahead. Try it."

Evie refused.

"C'mon, E. Carlos will be happy to see that you share his interests," said Mal, trying to bait her.

"Very funny," responded Evie with sarcasm. "I thought you were searching for fragments."

"I just thought I need to cool down for a moment," said Mal. "C'mon, try it."

Evie reluctantly takes the harmonica. She started playing. After a few seconds, she actually couldn't stop playing. She played music for seconds. Mal was a little irritated with the horrible notes, but she knows she also couldn't play the harmonica. After a minute, Evie stopped.

"You're right, it is fun," said Evie.

"You found something?" asked Mal.

"I'm afraid not," answered Evie.

"That's okay. There's no point rushing," said Mal.

"Nice to know this thing calmed your mind," said Evie.

"So, how are you and Carlos?" asked Mal.

"Great," answered Evie. "Now that we've stopped hiding our love for each other, we can focus on getting ready for the future."

"A future? Here on the Isle of the Lost, where you lived pretty much your entire life?" questioned Mal.

"We're still talking about it," said Evie.

"Well, at least you have someone special," said Mal sadly.

Evie sits down next to her and gives her friend a hug. "I know you miss him. We all miss him."

"You don't have to feel bad for me, Evie. There's nothing I can do," said Mal, escaping the hug.

"Don't lose hope, Mal. Ben can't keep his promise forever, especially since his promise involves never seeing you again," said Evie.

"You all keep saying that," said Mal. "Anyways, I'm going back out there. I'll go North. You go South."

Before they could leave, Jay and Carlos showed up.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Mal.

"As a matter of fact..." Carlos takes his hand out of his back and shows a fragment. "... we did."

"He did, actually," corrected Jay, pointing at Carlos.

"Where did you find it?" asked Evie.

"You don't want to know," said Carlos.

"In the garbage," said Jay.

"Gross," said Mal and Evie at the same time.

"Had to wash my hands before coming here," said Carlos. "Anyways, here you go." Carlos tosses the fragment to Mal. She can see that it's the real deal.

"Good job again, snowball," said Mal.

"Well, that's three," said Evie. "Let's keep going."

* * *

The four separated again. Mal went to the North side of the forest, Evie went South, Jay checked the beach, and Carlos went back to town.

Carlos was, once again, relentlessly going through every crate and can to find another fragment. When his eye caught the sight of an open window at Dr. Facilier's shop, he saw a fragment. Since Facilier is asleep, Carlos thought getting it was no problem. He quietly enters the shop and walks towards the fragment. However, he tripped on a trip wire, causing a bunch of metal cans to fall on him.

"Fernando," he guessed. He knew Fernando loved to punk customers. He sets traps in the shop.

The sound of the metal, however, woke up Dr. Facilier. Carlos grabs the fragment and runs out of the shop. The sight of the trip wire and the metal cans told Facilier that someone has broken in. The empty spot on the table told him that the certain someone stole something.

"Come back here, whoever you are!" he yelled, looking out the window.

Carlos was running as fast as he can. He looks back to see if Facilier is following, not noticing the pile of crates he's about to run into. By the time he turns back to what's in front of him, he smacks into the crates. He clutches his stomach in pain. Hearing Facilier coming, he hides behind the crates. He saw that a few people have woken up due to Facilier's outburst. Carlos continues running.

Evie found nothing in the South side of the forest. She was soon greeted a giant wall of leaves. She pushes through it, but as she came out of the the other side, she ends up tumbling down a slope. She crashes into the sand. She spits out a few that got in her mouth.

"Need a hand?" asked Jay, offering a hand.

Evie takes his hand and Jay helps her up.

"I bet that was funny to you," said Evie.

"It kinda is," said Jay.

"So, did you find a fragment?" asked Evie.

"Nope," answered Jay. "You?"

"Nothing," answered Evie.

"It's like looking for a needle in haystack," said Jay.

"Or looking for a tack in a needle stack," said Evie.

"I suppose that makes it sound harder," said Jay. "These fragment better be worth it."

"You heard Mal. These fragments form something magical," reminded Evie. "Of course it's worth it. Especially if it means keeping it out of the wrong hands." Evie started yawning. "Let's go see Mal and ask her if we can turn in for the night. I'm tired."

"Same here," said Jay.

Mal was still searching. She went through every tree and every bush of the North side of the forest, but found no rock that is identical to the fragments. She was losing her patience again. She then heard someone in the bushes. It was Carlos. He stopped near her, exhausted from running.

"You found a fragment," said Mal, noticing the rock on his hand. He gives it to her. "Why're you out of breath?"

Before Carlos could answer, Evie and Jay show up.

"Any luck?" Mal asked them. They nodded "no."

Mal turns back to Carlos, still waiting for an answer to her question.

"I found the fragment in Dr. Facilier's shop," said Carlos.

"So, why were you running?" asked Mal. "Let me guess. You woke him up didn't you?"

"Yes," admitted Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled the three.

"I knew that was coming," said Carlos. "But look on the bright side, I found one."

"Yeah, and aroused suspicion," added Mal. "Facilier knows he's been robbed."

"Pretty soon the entire town will know," added Jay.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos.

"Can we go to bed now, Mal? I'm tired," asked Evie.

"Fine," responded Mal. "We found four anyway."

The four walked back to the village, separately, hoping it would lessen suspicion if anyone saw them.

* * *

The next morning, in Auradon Prep, Jane is chatting with Harley on her way to the classroom.

"Garth made the team?" asked Jane.

"Sure did," confirmed Harley. "I guess this means Chad did well."

"I hope the others did," said Jane.

"You just happy you're not babysitting, aren't you?" guessed Harley.

"You know why I wouldn't enjoy it," said Jane.

"Well, I'm gonna ask Ben if you can babysit Fernando next time. Heard Doug had trouble with him," said Harley.

"You're mean," replied Jane.

"Still the same girl from the Isle. Just a little nice," said Harley. "Well, I gotta meet up with the others. Catch ya later."

Jane enters the classroom to see Chad shaking Doug, who was asleep, Lonnie was rubbing a bag of ice on her shoulder, and Audrey had a bandage on her arm. Chad slapped Doug gently and finally woke him up.

"Why're you tired?" asked Chad. "Didn't you get sleep?"

"Fernando was in the arcade all night," explained Doug. "What about you guys?"

"Bought Katie a new outfit," said Audrey.

"Uri and I sparred," said Lonnie.

"Garth made the team," said Chad with a smile.

"Nice to know you had fun with your VK buddy," said Audrey.

"Um, Audrey, what's the bandage for?" asked Jane.

"I played swords with Katie. Take a guess," answered Audrey sarcastically.

Ben comes in.

"I heard about everything that happened," said Ben. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry to me. Things worked out with Garth," said Chad.

"Don't worry. I'll work things out," said Ben. "I just want to say I'm proud of you no matter what."

His friends smiled.

* * *

Back in the Isle of the Lost, in Bargain Castle, Mal was piecing the fragments together. They seem to fit. From what she can tell, they formed something that shaped like an pentagon. She could tell despite the lack of pieces.

"Whoever you are, what have you been hiding?"

Mal held a piece up, trying to examine it closely. Suddenly, the corner of her eye caught something on the mantelpiece. It was a rock with glyphs. She compares it with the fragment and realizes that it's the same.

"Mother," she guessed. "If she knows, then we're in trouble."

She takes the fragment and puts it with the rest. If she has kept a fragment in her own hole, she knows Maleficent knows that it's a magical object. Spending twenty years trying to find a way to escape the Isle was enough to convince Mal that her mother has searched for them as well, hoping it would be an escape tool. She fears taking these fragments to Ben once she found them all. Even though she doesn't know what the artifact does, she knows that if her mother gets her hands on it, it would be catastrophic.

"What am I gonna do?"

 **Done. Hope it was a decent story. Let me know what you think.**

 **Leave a review. Pretty please.**


	17. Outlaws

**Here's the new story. We're getting closer and closer to the end. Just enjoy. Leave a review.**

 **Author's Note: Why did no one leave a review for the previous chapter? Do you people hate that story but don't want to express it?**

 **Outlaws**

The count of the time since Mal's banishment, along with her friends, is six weeks. Ben and his parents continue to hide Maleficent's presence in Auradon, but the young king is trusting that Auradon Prep's new villain kids can stand up to her. Until Maleficent makes her move, Ben and his friends are helping Harley and her fellow VKs adjust to their life in Auradon, much like they did with the previous VK quartet. Some students and citizens have been noticing a silhouette in the shadows, but they shrug it off every time. Little do they know that the one hiding in the dark is the one who determines to bring darkness to Auradon.

Meanwhile, in the Isle of the Lost, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos have been searching day and night for the fragments of the mysterious relic. So far, they've found four fragments. The first one was found my Mal. Carlos found the next three (one in the forest, one in the garbage, and one in Dr. Facilier's shop). The latest piece found was discovered by Mal. They have found no fragments the past few weeks. While Evie, Jay, and Carlos are struggling to live in their old home, Mal has been worrying about the connection between the fragments and her mother. She still hasn't told her friends of her belief. All she wants to do is put the pieces of the puzzle together, find a way out of the Isle, and make the next logical move.

So far, the fragments have formed an unfinished pentagon. There was only four sides formed. Even without the one side of pentagon, Mal can tell that there is not one but two fragments remaining. One is the final side of the pentagon and the other is the big hole in the middle.

"Carlos, tell me your still lucky?" hoped Mal.

* * *

Carlos, meanwhile, was in his hideout, mapping out spots where he and his friends have searched for the fragments. Mal recently told him about the one in her house, so Carlos crosses out Bargain Castle. The only places unsearched are Hell Hall, Jafar's Junk Shop, Castle Far Away, and his hideout. He decided to start searching his personal happy place.

After twenty of fruitless searching, Carlos checked the walls. He kept touching until he felt a loose rock. He pulls it out of the wall and he could tell by the glyphs that it is a fragment.

"Carlos, you are a lucky man," he said to himself.

He was about to run outside when he saw a folded piece of paper in the hollow space in the wall. He decided to examine after he shows Mal the fragment. He immediately runs out of his hideout and heads straight for Bargain Castle. He knocks on the door rapidly.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming," yelled Mal, annoyed.

She opens the door and saw her white-haired friend.

"Mal, I found it!" he told her, showing the fragment.

Mal takes it from him. "You did it. Where did you find it?"

"My hideout," answered Carlos. "So, found anything else?"

"I'm afraid not," said Mal. "But there's only one fragment left, and I know where it is."

"Where? Evie's house? Jay's house?" asked Carlos.

"I wish, but no," responded Mal. "Get them both here, and fast."

Two minutes later...

Mal showed everyone the fragments and what they formed. She pointed at the hole in the middle.

"There's only one fragment," she tells them. "And I know where it is."

"How can you be sure there's only one left?" asked Evie.

"When I was searching for information about Sofia's amulet, I stumbled upon a book about ancient relics. I remember an image of a rock with markings on it," explained Mal. "I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is."

"The fragment," guessed Evie.

"Correct," replied Mal. "It was called Episkevi. It has the power to reverse the damage to an object and return it to its original state."

"So, this is what the artifact does? Fix broken objects?" questioned Jay. "How can this be dangerous?"

"I don't know, Jay," said Mal. "We won't know for sure unless we fix the stone."

Carlos begins unfolding the paper.

"So, where do we find it?" asked Evie.

"In Auradon," answered Mal and Carlos simultaneously. Mal, Evie, and Jay looked at Carlos.

"How do you know?" Mal asked him.

"This." Carlos showed them the paper. It was a map. "It shows up where the stone is located."

"That's just great. It's in Auradon, but we're stuck here on the Isle," pointed out Jay. "How are we gonna get it?"

"Carlos, don't you still have some EMPs in storage?" asked Evie.

"As I matter in fact, I do," said Carlos. "Mal, warm up your fingers, because you're about to taste magic once again."

"But wait!" interrupted Mal. "If anyone sees us, we're going to get into trouble."

"So, any ideas on how we're gonna do this?" asked Jay.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" asked Carlos.

"Disguises, maybe," suggested Jay.

"Actually, Jay, that's a good idea," said Mal. "We leave at midnight. Get yourselves ready and meet me at the bridge."

* * *

It was a quarter to midnight and Mal was at the bridge, waiting for her friends. She just stares off at the opposite side of the broken bridge. She couldn't believe she was finally returning to Auradon. She just wishes she could return on a friendlier basis. Instead, she and her friends are going to hide until they find the Episkevi, or, more accurately, "steal" the Episkevi. A part of her wants to see Ben and hug him, but she predicts he'll probably send her back for the sake of his people.

Her moment was interrupted by a familiar voice screaming out, "Mal!" It was Evie, along with Jay and Carlos.

Evie was wearing new colors in order to be unrecognizable. She is wearing a white top covered by a scarlet jacket, a peach skirt, and white heels. She styled her hair to make it straight, with the exception of a thin braid, and dyed it black.

Jay was wearing a green shirt covered by a crimson sleveless coat. He hid his hair inside a black cap he wore backwards.

Carlos was wearing a blue T-shirt covered by a white jacket, jeans, and yellow sneakers. He didn't want to style his hair, so he just dyed it black. Although unnecessary, he also decided to wear a pair of dark shades. If that wasn't unnecessary enough, he also painted a scar over his left eye.

"You guys look absolutely different," said Mal.

"What about you?" asked Evie.

"I'll use my magic to fix myself," said Mal. "So, Carlos. Ready to repeat our escape from the Isle?"

"You know it," responded Carlos.

He throws an EMP disk at the barrier, creating a hole. The four immediately run through it before it patched itself. Just like before, Mal uses her transportation spell to transport them to the other side of the bridge.

"Now, you three stay here," said Mal as she heads behind a tree.

After fifteen seconds, the three saw magic lighting up from behind the tree. Mal came out looking completely different. She was wearing green short-skirt dress and aqua-colored high heels. She changed her hair color from purple to brown and her eye color from green to brown.

"You look great," complimented Evie. "But your hair style is still the same."

"Oh, right," realized Mal. With a wave of her finger, she changed her hairstyle to look like Queen Elsa.

"You look great, your majesty," said Jay, putting a mocking tone on "your majesty." Suddenly, he is knocked down to the ground by a magic blast.

"I missed this," said Mal, talking about her magic.

"Good to know you're happy," responded Jay with sarcasm, clutching his chest in pain.

"Alright, guys. We sleep out her for the night. We search for the Episkevi in the morning," said Mal.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go right know?" wondered Jay.

"You guys want a good night sleep, don't you?" pointed out Mal.

The three didn't respond. They unpacked their sleeping bags and slept under the stars. Mal, as usual, couldn't sleep. The fact that she's back in Auradon is buzzing around her head. She was so desperate to see Ben, but she fought the urge to. She decided to stay up, just like she always does when she can't sleep. She decided to have fun with her magic.

She opens her spellbook and tests a spell on a tree. She chants, " _Make it clear, make it disappear._ " The spell causes the tree to disappear into thin air. She saw a bunny hop out of a bush. She turns to her spellbook and chants, " _Beware for swear, color the fur of this hare._ " Her spell changes the fur color of the bunny from white to purple. She laughs to herself while the bunny hopped away.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said someone. It was Evie. She was awake.

"Sorry to wake you up," apologized Mal.

"Don't be. I couldn't sleep either," said Evie.

"Still can't believe you're here?" guessed Mal.

"Yup," confirmed Evie. "Still, it's too bad we're here to steal and not to see our friends."

"Well, you seem to be succumbing to your old ways. This probably wouldn't be so bad," said Mal.

"I'm not!" yelled Evie silently.

"So you're still ignoring your mother's beauty tips, but your personality has 'improved' since we returned," said Mal.

"But there's still good in me. There's still good in all of us," said Evie.

"I don't doubt that, but I'm just saying. I've been seeing you behave like the old Evie," said Mal.

"What about you?" retorted Evie.

"I've always been the same Mal, E. The only difference is I learned the meaning of love," said Mal.

"So you admit it. You love Ben," replied Evie.

"I'm not saying that to his face," said Mal with contempt and sorrow.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can drop by for a visit," said Evie.

"You know we can't. If anyone sees us, we'll just be sent back home," said Mal. "That is why we're wearing these disguises, remember?"

"Well, on the bright side, I look fabulous," said Evie, looking at herself in her mirror.

"What did Carlos say about your look?" asked Mal.

"What he always says. 'The fairest of them all,'" answered Evie.

"You're never going to get tired of that, aren't you?" questioned Mal.

"No," answered Evie.

"If for some reason we run into Doug, what are you going to tell him?" asked Mal.

"Which is why I'm not planning on seeing him," said Evie.

"He's head over heels for you," reminded Mal. "Did you just come back to the Isle because of me, or was it really because of Carlos? If I recall correctly, he told me that you guys 'tagged' along with him when he made the choice."

"Don't think that, Mal," reacted Evie. "Of course I came back for you. You're my best friend. I wouldn't want you to be alone."

"But a part of you wanted to come back because of Carlos. Am I right?" said Mal as she looks Evie directly in the eye.

Evie hesitated for a moment. "Yes," she admitted.

"It's okay, Evie. I understand," said Mal, giving her friend a hug. "If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same for the same reason. Love is something you can never escape from."

"True, true," replied Evie.

* * *

Hours later, it was sunrise. Carlos woke up first. He shakes Jay and wakes him up. The boys saw the girls asleep on the grass.

"Must've had an all-nighter party," guessed Carlos.

"And they didn't invite us? Cold," joked Jay. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go wash up." He walks towards the water.

With Jay occupied, Carlos walks towards Evie. He kneels down and kisses her on the cheek. She wakes up.

"Morning, C," greeted Evie.

"Morning, Eve," greeted Carlos.

"Eve?" questioned a surprised Evie. "You already came up with a nickname for me."

"It wasn't simple," said Carlos.

"What else did you have in mind?" asked Evie.

"Well, there was... Evie-Pie..." said Carlos. "... but it sounds silly."

"I kinda like it," said Evie.

"Get a room, you two," said Mal, who was woken up by the lovers' moment.

"Good morning, M," greeted Evie with little sarcasm.

"Okay, Evie-Pie, if you and snowball are finished with the cutsie nicknames, I think we better go," said Mal.

"Don't we need to shower, first?" thought Evie.

"Unless you feel like swimming, I'm afraid not," said Mal.

"Actually, Evie and I have been learning," said Carlos.

"So that's why Evie mentioned your EMPs," realized Mal.

"You wanna join us?" offered Evie.

"No thanks," said Mal. "I'll just wash up somewhere else."

"You're lost," said Carlos as he dragged Evie into the water.

As soon as everyone was finished bathing (Evie, Carlos) or washing up (Mal, Jay), they gathered up at a bus stop nearby, looking at Carlos' map.

"Here's where we find Elipsveki, at Sherwood Forest," said Carlos, pointing at the spot on the map.

"Episkevi," corrected Mal.

"Sorry," apologized Carlos.

"Sherwood Forest? As in Sherwood Forest where Robin Hood, the greatest archer of all time, and his Merry Men live?" questioned Jay.

"Yup, that Sherwood Forest," confirmed Carlos.

"I think we just figured out who put the fragments in the Isle," said Mal.

"Why would Robin Hood shatter a stone that has the power to fix broken things?" wondered Jay.

"If we're lucky, we can ask him," replied Evie. "If his men don't shoot us first, that is."

"We don't have to get into a fight. We just get there and take the stone," said Mal.

"What if Robin Hood reports robbery to Ben?" asked Evie.

"Simple. We return to the Isle of the Lost," said Mal.

"After we fix the stone, then what?" asked Carlos.

"We give it to Ben, and tell him to keep it away from my mom," said Mal. "She knows."

"You knew she knew and you didn't tell us?" questioned Jay.

"Can we just go?" yelled Mal.

A bus shows up. The door opens.

"Ticket, please," said the bus driver.

"Here's my ticket." Mal punches the bus driver in the face, knocking him unconscious. She puts him in the back row and casts a sleeping spell on him.

"How long will he be asleep?" asked Evie.

"Forty-eight hours," said Mal. "If we don't make it back to the Isle by then, I'll just lengthen his slumber."

"So, we're stealing the bus?" questioned Carlos. "Don't we have money for tickets."

"We need transportation," pointed out Mal.

"Wait, why didn't we take Sofia's car?" asked Jay.

"Some punks sabotaged it," said Carlos. "It's still in repair."

Carlos puts on the bus driver's hat and takes his I.D.

"Um, Mal." Carlos pointed at the picture on the I.D.

Mal takes a picture of Carlos on her phone. She uses her magic to copy the picture into the I.D. Carlos takes the wheel and starts driving.

* * *

The four ex-villains stopped at a cafe for breakfast.

"I missed Auradon's food," said Carlos, eating a blueberry cheesecake.

"Slow down, Carlos. You don't want your girlfriend to think you're a pig," said Evie.

"Who? Jane?" asked Jay.

"I though I already said I'm done with her," reminded Carlos.

"So who's your girlfriend?" asked Jay.

"That's a need-to-know basis," said Carlos as he continued eating.

Mal was paying attention to the TV. Snow White was interviewing Ben about the progress with the new villain kids in Auradon Prep.

 _"So, your majesty, can you share to your people the development of the character of our new friends?" requested Snow White._

 _Ben puts a serious look on his face before speaking. "It has been... a struggle. The daughter of Captain Hook, the daughter of Ursula, and the son of Dr. Facilier still remain the same. However, I am happy to report that the son of Gothel is adjusting pretty well in his new life. Playing for the Auradon Knights has helped him learn compassion and cooperation."_

 _"Young highness, some of your people have been wondering if you have plans of bringing back the original quarter back here to Auradon," said Snow White. "Care to comment?"_

 _"Believe me. I would love nothing more than to bring them back, but they have to remain on the Isle... for the sake of my people," replied Ben._

Mal puts on the familiar disappointed look on her face again at the sound of Ben's words.

 _Ben's phone beeps. He receives a message. "I have to go. I have duties to attend to." He leaves._

 _"Well, that wraps up our interview with our beloved king, Ben. I'm Snow White and this is Auradon News."_

Mal would've blasted fire at the TV in anger, but remembering that she and her friends are in hiding keep her from doing so.

"Look on the bright side, Mal. He misses you," said Evie.

Mal didn't respond. She just drank her coffee.

"And I thought you would be crazy about seeing Ben again," said Jay.

"We're here to commit a theft, not to hug our friends," reminded Mal in slight anger.

"Calm down, M. You don't want anyone listening to us," said Evie.

"That's why I brought a fail-safe," said Mal. She takes out a perfume from her bag. "The amnesia spell is mixed with the perfume. One spray and one will forget the last twenty-four hours."

"If you spray someone with too much...?" wondered Carlos.

"In all likelihood, you'll forget who you are," answered Mal.

"But you have a cure, right?" asked Evie.

"I don't know, Evie," responded Mal. "But let's not think about that."

"What's the possibility that you have to use all of it on one person?" pointed out Jay.

"Be careful what you say, Jay," said Mal.

"If you have that perfume, then why do we even bother dressing up?" asked Jay.

"It's called fail-safe, Jay. It is only used when necessary," said Mal.

"Sometimes I wish I was as smart as you guys," said Jay, feeling half-witted.

"You should've paid more attention in school, then," said Evie.

"But you don't need brains to make you valuable to the team. All you need is your optimism and athletic training," said Mal. "We all have a part to play."

Jay starts smiling, feeling better.

* * *

After breakfast, the four hop back on the bus and continue their way to Sherwood Forest. Unfortunately, some citizens were asking for rides. They had to give them a ride to keep their cover. However, they have been carrying people around for six hours straight. Mal was beginning to lose her patience and her temper. She decided to life the sleeping spell on the driver and sprays him with the amnesia perfume. They give him his hat back and Mal removed Carlos' picture from the I.D.

The four hid in the storm cellar of a farm house.

"What now?" complained Jay.

"We just keep going. No matter how long it takes," said Mal. "We just have to stay away from the law."

"So that's what we are now? Outsiders running for the law?" further complained Jay.

"Outsiders. Martyrs. Criminals. Outlaws. We're all those things," said Mal.

"Auradon was like home to us and now we're just running?" questioned Evie.

"You guys wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't banish yourselves," said Mal.

"You know why we did it," said Evie.

"You did it because of Carlos," retorted Mal.

Carlos looks at Evie, but she didn't respond.

"Wait, what is this about Carlos?" asked Jay.

"NTKB," said Carlos.

"What?" questioned a confused Jay.

"'Need-to-know Basis,'" clarified Carlos.

"You know what? Why don't I go to Sherwood alone while you guys say hi to our friends?" suggested Mal with sarcasm.

"Why the attitude?" asked Evie.

"Because our resident thief here sounds like he's tired of hiding," said Mal.

"Ex-thief," corrected Jay.

"You're stealing stuff for your father again," reminded Mal.

"I only do it because that's what I do back at the Isle," defended Jay.

"Can you two calm down?" begged Carlos.

"Stay out of this, ice cap!" yelled Mal.

"Don't insult him!" yelled Evie.

"Don't start with me!" yelled Mal.

"You girls are being ridiculous!" yelled Jay.

"Can we just take a deep breathe?" pleaded Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled Mal, Evie, and Jay.

"I'm out of here!" Carlos was about to walk when he heard someone coming.

"Honey, where did you put my chainsaw?" It was the farmer.

"In the storm cellar," answered the farmer's wife.

The farmer comes in to look for his chainsaw. Evie realizes that she was hiding next to it. Jay tips over a watering can off a barrel, causing the farmer to turn his head. Evie immediately takes the chainsaw and tosses it near the farmer. He was suspicious.

"Is someone in here?" asked the farmer.

Mal comes out of hiding and sprays the farmer with her perfume. Before he can recover from the daze, she punches him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"We better go," said Mal.

The four run out of the farm and hide in a day care center, or, more accurately, they "broke in" a day care center. Carlos immediately ran to the office and disables the security cameras.

"We can't keep doing this," said Evie.

"Do you have a better idea?" retorted Mal.

"Why don't we just give these fragments to Ben and tell him about the situation?" suggested Jay.

Mal kicks a toy ball across a room in anger. The ball bounces off the wall and heads towards Mal. She ducks, but the ball hits Carlos in the face.

"Ow!" reacted Carlos.

"Calm down, you big baby. It's just a ball," said Mal with disrespect.

"Look, Mal, I think Jay has a point. Ben will understand," said Evie.

"So you're taking his side?" accused Mal.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying his plan might do us good," replied Evie.

"Why are you so scared of Ben kicking you out?" asked Jay.

Mal didn't but took her anger on another object. This time, she punched a roof of a playhouse so hard that her fist went through the plastic.

"How're we gonna cover up for that?" asked Jay.

"No one needs to know!" yelled Mal.

"Are you ever going to calm down?" questioned Evie.

"Not if you guys don't stick to the plan," said Mal. "We tell Ben 'after' we get the stone and join it with the other fragments."

"You know what, Mal. You're right. I'm tired of running," admitted Jay.

"Same here," said Evie.

"I guess so be it. You guys get yourselves arrested while I look for the stone," said Mal.

"But that doesn't mean we're leaving you," said Evie.

"I thought you guys wanted to tell Ben right now," retorted Mal.

"If you would just agree with the plan, we can stop fighting," said Jay.

"Well, I don't agree with the plan," said Mal.

"Unbelievable," reacted Jay. "Again, why are you so scared of Ben?"

Mal punches the wall in anger, actually creating a crack.

"So, what's it gonna be?" wondered Evie. "Tell Ben right now, or go to Sherwood?"

"We could debate about this all night, but I'm still planning on going to Sherwood," said Mal.

Evie noticed that Carlos has been silent. She looks at him and says, "Carlos, can you help us?"

"No," answered Carlos, playing with an abacus.

"Why are you staying out of this?" asked Jay.

"Because I'm tired of fighting," said Carlos. He puts down the abacus and looks at everyone. "You guys are being immature." He looks at Mal and says, "I know why don't want to go to Ben right now. You don't want to see his face after what he did." He looks at Evie and Jay and said, "I think you guys are right. Going to Ben seems like the best move, but we can't just turn our back on Mal. You never turn your back on a friend in need."

"Looks like someone is channeling his inner Sofia," mocked Jay.

The sound of the name of his deceased friend made Carlos looks out the window in sorrow. A tear falls down from his eye. Evie immediately walks up to her boyfriend and gives him a hug to comfort him, but he pulls away slowly, not accepting it.

"I'm not Sofia, Jay," he said. "No one can replace her in this world. I'm sure someone like her would be useful in a situation like this, but she's gone. She can't solve our problems for us anymore. If her death has taught us one thing, it's that we can't always rely on one person to find the answer for everything."

"You told me you no longer feel guilty for her death. From the sound of your tone, it seems that you still are," said Mal.

"You killed my friend in cold blood," reminded Carlos. "Sure, it was the darkness in your blood, but you did it on your own free will."

"She sacrificed herself," reminded Evie.

"Like it matters," said Carlos. "You guys keep telling me that I have to learn how to be my own man. Well, I can't. I grew up a slave. Miserable and alone. I need friends to shape my life. Evie made me callous and compassionate. Jay helped me build some guts. You, Mal, you helped me open my heart."

"Is there a point to this?" questioned Jay.

"You guys won't stop fighting, but I'm finished," said Carlos.

"So you're gonna quit on us again?" guessed Evie.

"No," said Carlos. "I'm going to Sherwood."

The other VKs are speechless.

"While you guys continue to settle this, I'm going there right now," said Carlos. He looks at Mal and says, "I'll be waiting."

Carlos walks out the door, leaving his friends to think about their behavior.

* * *

Three hours later, Carlos arrives at Sherwood Forest. He was sneaking past the trees, trying not to draw any attention. He checks the map and it says that the Episkevi is located at the North side of the forest in a tree with a secret hatch. He takes out his compass and follows it. Suddenly, he felt a shoulder touch him. He takes out a smoke bomb and turns around, only to see Mal.

"Hey, snowflake," greeted Mal.

"You're here," said Carlos.

"I'm not the only one who's here," said Mal.

Evie and Jay came up from behind a tree. Carlos gives Evie a hug.

"What? No man hug?" questioned Jay, feeling left out.

Carlos gives Jay a brother-like hug.

"What happened after I left?" asked Carlos.

"We thought about you choosing to stick with Mal's plan," started Evie. "Jay and I realized you were right. You can't leave a friend behind. We did go back to the Isle for her, after all."

"Let's get that stone," said Mal.

Mal, Evie, and Jay followed Carlos as he went North. They started going through tree after tree. Mal found the one with the hatch. Inside, she found it. Episkevi. The final piece of the puzzle, as she would say.

"Guys, I found it," she told them.

They approached her and saw the stone. Mal takes out all the fragments in her bag and attaches them to the Episkevi. They magically attach themselves to the stone, fixing itself until it looked like it was never broken.

"We did it!" exclaimed Carlos quietly with excitement.

"We owe you big time for this," said Mal to Carlos.

"Really, you shouldn't," said Carlos.

"You found the map. You helped us cooperate," reminded Mal. "We owe you. A lot."

"Well... I'll let you know," replied Carlos.

"Okay, let's get out of here," said Mal. "We're going to Ben."

Her friends smiled at the sound of this. They were about to walk out but were halted by black smoke coming in. Mal knew who it was. Her mother.

"Hello, children," greeted Maleficent.

"What do you want?" asked Mal.

"The Elipsi... oh, sorry... Episkevi," said Maleficent.

"You're not getting it," said Mal.

"I don't need to take it from you," said Maleficent. She fires a magical blast at a pile of rocks, making noise. "Someone else will do it for me." She disappears.

Suddenly, a band of archers surrounded the quartet, aiming their arrows at them.

"Fantastic. The Merry Men," complained Carlos.

Coming out is the head of the Merry Men himself. Robin Hood. The one they call "the archer who never misses his target."

"Well, look who we have here boys. Visitors," started Robin. "Here to steal the Episkevi."

"We don't want any trouble," said Carlos.

"Then why didn't you just ask for it?" asked Little John.

"You don't want to mess with us," warned Mal.

"You're threatening them?" questioned Evie.

"My mom tipped them off. They'll never believe we come in peace," said Mal.

"Do you really want things to get ugly?" asked Robin.

"We live for this kind of stuff," responded Mal.

"So be it," said Robin. "Just to let you know. These arrows are like tranquilizer darts. Not lethal."

"Of course. You heroes never mean harm to anymore," replied Mal.

"Merry Men. Fire!" ordered Robin Hood.

The Merry Men all fired their arrows at the same time, but the VKs dodged every single one. They separated. This caused the Merry Men to separate into four different parties.

Mal only ran for a few seconds before turning around and facing her party. She wasn't going to run away like a coward. She always loves a fight. She continues dodging every arrow fired at her. She uses her deadly hand-to-hand combat skills to fight off the archers. The archers didn't stand a chance. She felt like she was fighting her mothers' guards and Queen of Hearts' knights all over again. She takes out one by twisting his arm and throwing him to a rock, giving him a concussion. One tried to hit her but she avoids his fist and trips him by kicking his legs. She gives one a deadly blow to the face. She takes out the last of the party by getting behind him, grabbing one of his arrows, and sticks it on his back. For extra fun, she grabs his head and smashes his face towards a tree.

Evie was having about as the same luck as Mal. She thinks it was too easy. She dodges every arrow shot at her like it's just a leaf flying by. She takes one archer's bow and whacks him the face with it. She did the same to another archer. She grabs one of his arrows and shoots one on his leg. She approaches the last archer and gives him a crucial blow to the nose. He clutches his nose in pain. Evie then finishes him with her infamous knockout punch.

Jay was just showing off his athletic skills in dodging the incoming arrows. He jumps and ducks with style and flips around. He kicks one archer in the stomach and delivers two blows to another's face. He uses one archer's shoulders as a boost and takes out another archer with a flying kick. He grabs the last one's bow, snaps it in half, and kicks him on the side.

Three archers were searching for Carlos, but he was hiding. Suddenly, a metal ball rolls up towards them. It blows up and smokes the place. One archer was punched in the jaw, one was kicked on the leg, and felt like he was kicked on the side of his head. The mist clears and while the three archers were down and out, Carlos was standing up and smirking.

The four regroup, with Mal still holding the artifact in hand.

"Oh, yeah! We kicked Merry butt," celebrated Carlos.

"Wait. Where's Robin Hood?" wondered Mal.

Suddenly, an arrow flies in the air and releases a net, trapping the quartet. Four Merry Men come out of the bushes and hammer the net to the ground. Robin Hood shows himself.

"That was your shot. I presume," guessed Mal.

"I never miss," said Robin Hood.

"We're doomed," said Carlos hopelessly.

"Little John, did you make the call?" asked Robin Hood.

"Yes, I did," answered Little John, hanging up the phone. "King Ben's forces will arrive."

"I didn't want to do this, but that's just how it works. Thieves deserve punishment," apologized Robin Hood.

"I'm the only thief here," said Jay.

"Shut up, Jay," said Mal.

"Look on the bright side. You'll see Ben again," said Evie.

Mal, however, didn't smile in response. She kept a worried look on her face. She was about to see Ben again, but it was right after she committed theft.

 **That concludes the VK quartet's return to Auradon. Maybe not what you're expecting, but just like I said before, it's not over. Wait for the next update.**

 **Leave a review. Pretty please.**


	18. Sparks Fly

**You wanted to know what happens next? Well, here it is. Enjoy. Please leave a review after reading.**

* * *

 **Sparks Fly**

The sun rises as a new day arrives in Auradon. While the sweet citizens enjoy their normal, happy lives, something big is about to occur in Castle Beast. King Ben was asked to wait in the throne room for the sentencing of prisoners that the Merry Men caught stealing an artifact known as the Episkevi. The king's knights arrived at Sherwood very late the evening before so they decided to bring the outlaws to the king the following morning.

Auradon's soldiers and the Merry Men arrive through the door with the four criminals in chains.

"Introduce yourselves." Ben asked them.

"I think you already know who we are, your highness," said Mal.

Ben flinched. The voice of the brunette sounded familiar. He stood up and took a closer look at her. Recognizing the look on her face, Ben comes to a conclusion.

"Mal?" he asked.

Mal responds by kissing Ben on the cheek. "Hey, Benny-Bear," she greeted.

Belle and Beast were shocked. The Merry Men were confused.

"Why does this temptress show affection to you, your majesty?" asked Little John.

"Merry Men, I'd like you to meet Mal, daughter of Maleficent," introduced Ben.

"Ah, yes. I've heard about her. Saved Auradon from her own mother and the girlfriend of the king," replied Robin Hood. "But why does she look different? I've seen her on the news and I thought she had purple hair."

"I guess the jig is up, guys," said Mal. She waves her finger and chants, " _By the light of the morning star, show us who we really are._ " Mal's spell turns herself and her friends back to their original selves. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Hi, everyone," greeted Carlos.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ben.

"I'm sure Mr. Robin Hood here told you what we stole," replied Jay.

"The Episkevi," remembered Ben. "Why do you need it?"

Evie turns to Robin Hood and asks him, "Can you show it to them?"

Robin snaps his fingers, signaling Little John. Little John reaches the back of his belt but there was no stone. "It's gone," he exclaimed.

"It's gone?" questioned Mal. She realized who must've taken it. "Mother."

"What does Maleficent want with the Episkevi?" asked Ben.

"I don't know," answered Mal.

"If I may ask? What do you want with the artifact?" asked Beast, emphasizing "you."

"I can answer that, but first, me and my friends need to get comfortable," said Mal. With a wave of her finger, she removed the cuffs off her wrists and her friends'. "But first things first." She turns to Robin Hood and asks him, "Why did you hide those fragments on the island?"

"Correction. That was before the island became the Isle of the Lost," said Robin Hood.

"I know that, but why did you?" asked Mal again. "What's the true power of the artifact?"

"It has the power to travel through time. Past and future," answered Robin Hood. "I knew power like that could be dangerous in the hands of a cold-hearted villain, so I shattered it into pieces and hid them on the island."

"But why didn't you say anything when I turned it into a prison for villains?" asked Beast.

"I was certain no one would ever find them. I hid them well," said Robin Hood proudly.

"Well, guess what, archer. My mom found one. She knew about the artifact and what it can do," said Mal.

"Why would Maleficent want to time travel?" asked Jay.

Mal decided to reveal something she has been holding back. "Before my battle with Sofia, my mom visited me. She planned to erase all she has done to me in my childhood. The only way that was possible was time travel."

"And we just had to fix it," said Evie. "Now she has it."

"She set the whole thing up," said Mal.

"What do you mean?" asked Belle.

"Back in the trial, I felt her presence there. I could've sworn I felt the dark energy within the people, but I didn't know it until now," said Mal. "She wanted me banished. She knew I would find the missing fragments. She also knew I would find my way out of the Isle. That way, I can reunite them with the Episkevi."

"I don't understand it. You said you gave her unlimited power. Why would she settle for an artifact?" wondered Ben.

"She wants me to rule by her side. If she can go back in time, she can make sure of that," responded Mal.

"Wait, you said the Episkevi can return something broken to its original state," remembered Carlos. He looks at Robin Hood and said, "But that's not exactly what it does. It actually reverses the time on a broken object, so it would look like it was never broken in the first place."

"Since the Episkevi was incomplete, its power was limited," explained Robin.

"Now that we've reassembled it, Maleficent can use its true power," said Evie, feeling guilty.

"Don't beat yourself up, E. We didn't know what it could do," said Mal.

"Do not worry. We have time to think of a plan to stop her," said Robin. "I intentionally drained the power of the stone years ago so it could never be used. She would need to replenish its power."

"My mom has unlimited power. She can restore its magic with a snap of a finger," said Mal.

"But even if she does, she can't just go back in time that easily," said Robin.

"Why?" asked Mal.

"The stone requires something specific in order to be fully functional," said Robin. "A magical blue rose. Its petals can be used for many purposes. Fueling the stone's time-traveling magic is one of them. The only place they can be found is the Isle of the Lost, but since a barrier is surrounding it, the roses' magic is neutralized."

Evie and Carlos were shocked at the sound of this.

"So, your majesty, what's your choice? Return me and my friends to the Isle, or let us stay to help?" asked Mal.

Ben didn't hesitate to say, "You're staying."

Evie, Jay, and Carlos celebrated while Mal puts on a smile on her face.

"Robin Hood, you and your men are excused," said Ben. "I'll pay you for your troubles."

"That's not necessary, your highness," said Robin.

"Yes, it is. You brought my friends back home," said Ben.

The Merry Men bowed before walking out the door. Robin, however, remained behind. He looks at the VKs and tells them, "My sincere apologies. If I knew who you were, I wouldn't have intended to capture you."

"Thief-to-thief truce?" Jay extends his hand.

"Truce," responds Robin, shaking the ex-thief's hand. He bows to King Ben before following his men.

"So, I believe there's some people who would like to see you," said Ben.

* * *

Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug are spending time outside the school just having a civil conversation, until Ben shows up.

"Hey, guys," greeted Ben. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" asked Audrey.

"Follow me," said Ben.

The king leads his friends to the castle. They stopped at the door that leads to the living room. Ben opens the door and his friends were shocked at what they saw. It was Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Lonnie, Jane, and Doug seem happy to see them while Audrey and Chad were looking at Ben.

"Ben, why are they here?" asked Audrey.

"Maleficent is making her move. We need them," answered Ben. "Don't tell me you don't miss Jay?"

Audrey began to fluster. Lonnie, meanwhile, gives Mal and Evie each a welcome back hug.

"I missed you gals," she said.

"We missed you, too, Lonnie," said Mal.

"I see you still kept the hairstyle," said Evie, noticing the Lonnie's hair still resembles Mal's.

"I keep it as a reminder of you guys," said Lonnie.

Jane, along with Dude, approached Carlos. The campus mutt immediately jumped into his owner's arms and licked him in the face.

"I think he missed you," said Jane.

"I miss you, too, boy," said Carlos to Dude. He looks at Jane and said, "And you, too. How's school?"

"I took your advice and I'm actually beginning to do well on my own," answered Jane.

"What is the name of the chemical formula NA2 S2 O5?" asked Carlos, testing her.

"Sodium disulfite," answered Jane.

"Good girl," responded Carlos

Audrey and Chad walk up to Jay.

"Nice to see you, dude," said Chad, giving Jay a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"We're Auradon Knights. We stick together," said Jay. He looks at Audrey. "So, did you miss me?"

"I suppose I did," answered Audrey after a brief hesitation.

"Even the mention of your name made her feel down," mentioned Chad. Audrey glared at him.

Evie and Doug walk towards each other.

"Hey," greeted Evie.

"H-hi," greeted Doug nervously.

"Missed me?" asked Evie.

"Yes," answered Doug.

"Same here with you," said Evie.

"So, why are you guys here?" asked Audrey.

"Long story," said Mal.

"I think we have time," said Ben.

The next thirty minutes was filled with the four VKs telling the heroes about the time-traveling artifact, their breakout from the Isle, the struggle of hiding, tearing each other apart, being captured by the Merry Men, and Maleficent's plan.

"Wait, if Maleficent needs a blue rose that comes from the Isle, then that means..." Jane looked at the rose tucked behind Evie's ear.

"Yeah, she'll be after this," confirmed Evie, gesturing to the rose.

"But does she know that she needs a rose?" asked Chad.

"We don't know," answered Mal. "But we have to be prepared just in case. Until then, E, keep that in your hair."

"Will do," replied Evie.

"And after we finish this, what then?" wondered Audrey, looking at Ben. "Do you send them back, or do they stay?"

"I'll think about it," said Ben. "Right now, let's welcome them home."

Chad turns to Jay. "Say, why don't you show the boys at the field that you still got it?"

"Is that a challenge? I'm in," responded Jay.

"If you boys don't mind, I'll be watching from the bleachers," said Audrey.

"Be sure to keep an eye on me," said Jay.

"I never thought I'd miss that," said Audrey.

The ex-thief, the self-centered princess, and the athletic prince leave the room.

"Hey, Evie, didn't you once suggest that we double-date with Jane and Carlos?" asked Doug.

"Yes," replied Evie.

"Well, why don't we do it now?" suggested Doug.

"Is that necessary? We just got back," said Carlos.

"Aren't you happy to be back?" asked Jane.

"Of course, I am," said Carlos.

"You know what, Doug. Why not," said Evie, agreeing.

"Winstein's at 7 sound good?" asked Doug.

"You'll love their lasagna," said Jane to Carlos.

"Sure, why not," replied Carlos.

"Unbelievable," complained Mal, adding a face palm.

"What's your problem?" asked Lonnie.

"Never mind," said Mal.

"So, Evie, how 'bout we head to the spa for old times?" suggested Lonnie.

"What about Mal?" questioned Evie.

Lonnie gestured to Mal and Ben. Evie knew she wanted to leave them alone. "Sure, let's go," she said. She grabs Lonnie and gestures the rest to leave the room, leaving Mal and Ben alone.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us," said Ben.

"I'm not blind, your majesty," sassed Mal.

"You're still disappointed, aren't you?" guessed Ben.

"My friends may have jumped back to their life here in the blink of an eye, but that doesn't I will," said Mal.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" asked Ben.

"Letting me have some alone time would be lovely," said Mal, walking out the door.

Ben is left feeling down.

* * *

Evie and Lonnie have just finished their trip to the spa. Evie gets a new hairstyle.

"Looking good, Evie," complimented Lonnie.

"Well, I have good taste," replied Evie.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" asked Lonnie.

"It feels great," said Evie. "Going the spa sure beats hiding."

"Can you show me that picture again?" asked Lonnie.

Evie takes out her phone and shows Lonnie the picture of her disguise.

"You looked totally unrecognizable," said Lonnie.

"So, how are things with Chad?" asked Evie.

"I broke up with him last week," said Lonnie.

"But why?" asked Evie. "I thought you like him."

"True, but after not showing up for three dates in a row, I've pretty much had enough," said Lonnie.

"I'm sure he's trying," said Evie.

"He was always hanging out with the Tourney team," said Lonnie.

"Point taken," replied Evie. "So, you're gonna give up on him?"

"I don't know," said Lonnie. "It's complicated."

"I've been there," said Evie.

"Since when have things been complicated with Doug?" asked Lonnie.

"You have no idea," said Evie, still hiding her relationship with Carlos.

"But you're happy to see him, right?" questioned Lonnie.

"I'm happy to see all of you," replied Evie.

"Well, whatever problems you have with your love life, I'll them to you," said Lonnie.

"Lonnie, I know Chad can be despicable, but I think you should give him another chance," said Evie. "If not today, or tomorrow, then someday."

"I'll consider it," replied Lonnie.

"So, what do you want to do next?" asked Evie.

"Well, you can help me with my physics homework," suggested Lonnie.

Evie looked at her in a weird way.

"Just kidding," said Lonnie, letting out a little laugh.

"I'll help you if you don't make me do all the work," said Evie, just in case she was serious.

"I'm not Chad," said Lonnie. "Besides, it's not him anymore. He's actually beginning to take care of studies by himself."

"That should give you one reason to give him a chance," said Evie.

"Let's forget about Chad and let's focus more on hanging out," said Lonnie. "To answer your previous question, let's get some ice cream."

* * *

In the Tourney Field, Jay and the Tourney team are simply having fun. The players were trying to see if Jay is still the same player who won MVP last year. To their delight, he is. Jay was just as fast and smart as he once was.

Jay was running around left and right, passing the ball, and keeping an eye out for tacklers. He scores five goals, stole the ball eight times, tackled the bench players five times, and made four spectacular passes. Watching all this made Coach Jenkins wish Jay was here to stay. He was good as both a Tourney player and a person. Audrey just smiled in amazement at her sort-of boyfriend.

"You still got it!" complimented Chad.

"It's been six weeks, not six years," said Jay.

Chad gives Jay and brotherly hug before taking him to the bleachers, sitting next to Audrey.

"You still got the moves, hero," said Audrey.

"Tourney has given me new thieving methods back at the Isle," said Jay.

"You probably shouldn't have said that," said Chad.

"I know, but I'm just saying that Tourney is in my blood. It always will be," said Jay.

"So you went back to stealing? How did it feel?" asked Audrey.

"You guys aren't gonna like my answer, but I liked it," said Jay with sorrow. "I know you've heard this before, but I'll say it again."

"Old habits die hard," said the three simultaneously.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm still a bit, as Belle would say, 'self-absorbed," said Audrey.

"And I still pick on kids who make fun of me," said Chad.

"We can't all be perfect," stated Jay. "But the best you can do is be the best person you can be."

"Add something positive to your personality to ignore the negatives," added Audrey.

"Of course, you can't just pretend you're perfect," said Chad.

"Like you pretending that you liked Evie," joked Jay. He and Audrey laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny," replied Chad sarcastically. "You guys are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"How can we? It makes us VKs feel better about ourselves," said Jay.

"Besides, it's one of the things we hero kids can reflect on to remind us that we're not all good," added Audrey. "Besides, you're not the only one. I did, after all, say bad things about them behind their backs."

"You still do," said Chad.

* * *

Carlos, meanwhile, was settling in his old apartment. There is no doubt he misses it. The comfy bed and his video games. He missed it all. He sets down Dude and immediately jumps into bed. His moment was cut short by a knock on the door. It was Evie.

"I thought you were with Lonnie," he started. "Nice hair, by the way."

"First of all, thanks," responded Evie. "Second, I was, until I decided to leave her after we got some ice cream."

"Did you get some for me?" asked Carlos.

"As a matter of fact..." Evie takes her hand out of her back and reveals a cup of chocolate ice cream. "I did."

Carlos wasted no time grabbing the spoon and eating. Evie can't judge him because she behaved the same way the second she got her hand on her first ice cream cone since returning. She just let out a smile and a silent giggle.

"So, how was your time with Lonnie?" asked Carlos.

"It was awesome," said Evie. "Although, I spend most of the time talking about her breaking up with Chad."

"Strangely, that's not too surprising," responded Carlos.

"Don't be mean. They're both not taking it well," said Evie.

"I'm just saying," defended Carlos, holding his hands up.

"Still going on that double date?" asked Evie.

"Yeah," answered Carlos.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell them?" wondered Evie.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Carlos. "We just got back. They're happy to see us. We're happy to see them. Do we really want to break their hearts? Trust me, it's not easy to repair it."

"Must you always bring that up?" questioned Evie.

"Some scares never heal," said Carlos. He finishes the ice cream, throws away the bowl, and looks at Evie in the eye. "But that doesn't mean I dwell on that pain for the rest of my life. Look at us. We finally opened our hearts to each other and we finally got what we both wanted. Each other."

"When do we plan to tell them? asked Evie.

"It's up to you when you want to tell Doug. It's up to me when I want to tell Jane," answered Carlos.

"Until then, we're just going to pretend it's them we're still in love with?" questioned Evie.

"If you want to break the dwarf's heart, go ahead. I won't stop you," responded Carlos.

"Returning to the Isle really turned back on the rotten side of you," commented Evie.

"Be glad I'm not as callous as I used to be," responded Carlos. "Otherwise, I'd break Jane's heart and just leave her crying."

Evie puts on a look on her face as she walks to the door. "How 'bout we stop talking about our former lovers..." She locks the door. "... and enjoy some time together?"

"You want to try the twenty minutes again?" asked Carlos.

"You know it," answered Evie.

Carlos sets him timer and places it on the bed. The two lovers kiss and keep their lips connected until they hear the phone beep. Someone was knocking on the door, but the two were too caught up in the moment to pay attention to anything.

"Hello? Carlos?" It was Mal, still knocking.

She peeks into the keyhole and saw that Evie was there, having a kissing session with Carlos. Remembering the moment she interrupted in the Isle, she decided to leave them alone. She walks away but not before casting a spell on the door knob.

Twenty minutes later, the phone finally beeps, but the two lovers' lips are still locked. They finally broke up when Dude started barking. While Carlos attends to his pet's needs, Evie looked at Carlos' phone. A reminder says, "Timer run out five minutes ago."

"Um, Carlos?" started Evie. "I think we treasured this moment for too long. Five minutes too long."

"When you think about, neither of us wanted it to end," said Carlos, putting dog food on Dude's bowl. "I could've sworn I heard a knock on the door."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. On the double date. Except each of us are dating someone else," said Evie awkwardly.

Evie unlocks the door but when she tried to open it, the door knob won't move. She tried twisting it, but it won't move an inch. "Carlos! Something's wrong with the door." Carlos twists the door knob, but it still won't move. Seeing the purple glowing sparkles around it, Carlos made a guess.

"It's either Maleficent, trying to trap us so getting the rose would be easier, or it's Mal, trying to make us spend the entire day together," said Carlos.

"Well, no one's teleporting in here, so I guess it's Mal alright," said Evie.

"So... you want to play some video games?" suggested Carlos.

* * *

After playing another harmless prank on her two best friends, Mal returned to her old room. She remembered how much she hated pink, but she missed it nevertheless. She puts her stuff down but didn't even bother unpacking. Instead, she just lies down on the bed and just thinks about the one person that's always in her head. Ben. She wanted to be mad at him, but deep inside, she was full of joy because she can see him again. But she didn't want to. Despite the fact that she has only been away from Auradon for six weeks, it still angered her that Ben chose to send her back.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Mal. It's me." It was Ben.

Mal opens the door.

Ben coughed awkwardly and said, "I brought you strawberries." He held out a bowl of Mal's favorite treat. Mal responds by slamming the door on his face. A few seconds later, Mal opens the door, takes the bowl, and slams the door again.

"I'm not going away," said Ben.

Knowing Ben, Mal knew he won't. She opens the door. "Who am I to disrespect the king?"

"You slammed the door in my face," reminded Ben.

"Just come in," said an irritated Mal.

The king sat on Evie's bed as he watched Mal eat her strawberries.

"Are you gonna keep staring?" questioned Mal.

"We can talk after you're finished," said Ben.

"Why do we need to talk?" asked Mal.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just don't want any hard feelings between us," said Ben.

"You have done everything to make me see the light, you helped me conquer my inner demons, and then you send me back to the Isle without even giving me a chance," reminded Mal with scorn. "I know you love the people, Ben, but do you really love me?"

"Why would I say it if it wasn't true?" replied Ben, answering her question. "Why do we have to discuss this? You're back."

"I'm back because me and my friends broke out of the Isle to steal the artifact," clarified Mal with anger.

"And this bugs you why?" asked Ben.

"That trip made me and my friends tear each other apart," answered Mal. "Except for Carlos. He wanted to stay out of it."

"What were you guys fighting about?" asked Ben.

"I wanted to go to Sherwood and get the Episkevi before going to you. Evie and Jay wanted to got to you before we go to Sherwood," answered Mal.

"What did Carlos say?" asked Ben.

"Never turn your back on a friend in need," answered Mal.

"Since Robin Hood and the Merry Men captured all of you in Sherwood Forest, I'm guessing what he said worked," guessed Ben.

"That kid is full of surprises. I don't know what we'd do without him," said Mal.

"No tech expert on your missions," said Ben.

"I didn't need you to take a guess," said Mal. "I thought you wanted to talk about us."

"I know, but the fact that you and your friends were breaking apart, I have to make sure you guys are still tight," said Ben.

"Sometimes, you're too good," said Mal.

"I can't help it. It's who I am," said Ben.

"Good for you," said Mal.

"I already told you that you don't need to change," said Ben.

"I know. I know. You want me to take a new path," interrupted Mal. "Again, we're getting off topic."

"Well... then I'll ask again. What can I do to make it up to you?" asked Ben.

"Honesty, Ben. Nothing," responded Mal. "After everything that's happened since my birthday, I really need a lot time for myself."

"Carlos isolated himself over his guilt of Sofia's death. All that's done is strain his relationships with others," said Ben.

"This is different, Ben," said Mal.

"How?" asked Ben.

"I just can't tell you," said Mal. "It's for your own good."

"How can I help you if you keep hiding things from me?" asked Ben.

"Everyone has secrets Ben," said Mal. "Don't you?"

"I can't lie. I do," said Ben. "But none of them have anything to do with my problems in life."

"You're lying," said Mal. "You didn't banish me for your people. You did it for another reason."

"Mal..." Ben was interrupted.

"Don't bother. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Mal.

"But I will tell you someday," said Ben.

Mal remained silent.

"Can I ask you something?" started Ben. "Did you miss me?"

Mal almost choked on a strawberry at the sound of his question. "Of course I did."

"Then why are you pushing me away?" asked Ben. "And don't just say because you're disappointed."

"Because I'm scared," said Mal.

"Scared of what?" asked Ben.

"Scared that... now that I'm back, you want to have a future with me," continued Mal.

"I thought it's what you wanted," said Ben.

"The reason I'm uncertain about it right now is the same reason why I won't tell you what I'm hiding," said Mal.

"I guess I'll just have to wait," said Ben. "But you know that secrets don't stay locked up forever."

"We'll see," said Mal like it's a dare.

After a long silence, Ben asks, "Do you want to have dinner at the castle?"

"How can I refuse?" responded Mal, saying yes. She was willing to give Ben a chance to make it up to her. After all, she missed him.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the evening. It was time for Carlos and Evie to go on their double date. Their is the fact that they're taking different dates. Evie is going out with Doug and Carlos is going out with Jane. Despite the fact that they're in a relationship, the tech prodigy and the narcissist prefer to wait for the right time to confess it to their former lovers.

Ben has a limo waiting outside to take the four to Winstein's. Jane and Doug arrived first. Evie and Carlos are hiding from the open doorway, nervous.

"You ready?" asked Evie.

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Carlos, though it was obvious there was nervousness in his tone.

"I know you can handle this," said Evie. "Here's a little something for motivation." Evie gives Carlos a quick kiss.

"Let's get this party started," said Carlos, motivated.

The two walked out of the door and met up with their respective dates. Before Ben can open the door, Mal teleported into the scene.

"Ben! Don't!" yelled Mal. "Mom, I know you're in there!"

Ben backs away from the door. The door opens all of a sudden. Everyone stands back at the sight of Mal's malevolent mother, Maleficent.

"I see you're improving your magic-sensing powers," complimented Maleficent.

"I know why you're here," said Mal. "If you want that rose, you're going to have to go through me, and I think we both know what happened the last time we faced." She gets into her fighting stance.

"I think you forget that I have more power than before. Thanks to you," reminded Maleficent.

"Like I'm going to let that stop me from stopping you," said Mal.

Mal fires a fire blast but it does nothing to her mother. Maleficent causes the ground to rumble, causing everyone to lose balance, and forms a tall rock column around Mal, lifting her fifty feet in the air. Maleficent transports herself to the top.

"Ready for another round, baby girl?" started Maleficent.

Mal didn't answer and instead unleashes a magic blast, which her deflects with a swing of her scepter. Maleficent makes vines sprout from the ground and tangle up Mal.

"I see you've been practicing," said Mal.

"Impressed?" asked Maleficent, playing her daughter's game.

Mal uses a flaming aura to melt the vines. "No." She charges at her mother but was held back by a magic shield. Mal repeatedly fires magic blasts and fire blasts at it, but the shield remains intact. Maleficent fires a magic blast at her daughter and Mal lies on the ground, hurt.

"Even one simple blast can do a lot damage," said Maleficent. "Imagine how this affects an ordinary person."

Mal knew what she means. "You brought me up here to face me. Don't bring anyone else into this."

"If you wish." Maleficent turns the rock below Mal into quicksand.

The young sorceress started sinking. Struggling didn't help her. Mal charges her dark magic to the max and pounds the rock, shattering it to pieces, causing her and Maleficent to crash to the ground.

"Mal!" cried out Ben. He runs towards Mal, who was beginning to sit up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," assured Mal.

Maleficent immediately picks herself up. Jay, Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie come out of the dormitory.

"What's going on here?" asked Audrey. Seeing Maleficent answered her question. "Never mind."

"Get Evie out of here!" ordered Mal.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Evie.

"Then... keep my mom away from the rose," ordered Mal. "Keep her busy. I think I have a way to stop her." Mal runs back inside the dorm, leaving her friends to face her mother.

"None of you have magic. What makes you think you can face me?" started Maleficent.

"Who says they don't have magic?" said Fairy God Mother, standing right behind Maleficent and holding her at wand point.

Carlos looks at Jane. "You called her, right?"

"Since Maleficent is more powerful than before, we need all the magic we can get," said Jane.

"How 'bout we take care of this another way?" Carlos takes out smoke bombs out of his jacket.

"You were going to bring bombs on our date?" questioned Jane.

"You never know if Mal's mom will pop out of nowhere," said Carlos. He throws down the bombs and smokes the area. All that was heard was Maleficent screaming for a second. She clears the mist only for everyone to see her face covered in sticky paint, via Carlos' paint bombs.

"Magic your way out of that!" taunted Carlos.

"Can magic even be used as a verb?" wondered Evie.

"Actually, it can," answered Doug.

Carlos tosses two more paint bombs at Maleficent, gluing her to the ground in a lying down position. Fairy God Mother points her wand at her.

"Don't move," she said to the villain.

Maleficent didn't heed her words. She snaps her fingers and teleports out of the sticky paint. She picks up her scepter and fires a blast at Carlos, critically injuring him. Jane immediately ran towards him. She shakes him but he doesn't wake up.

Lucky for everyone, Mal returned. She was holding a bottle of perfume.

"Mal, you wouldn't, would you?" Evie knew what the perfume contains and is unsure about Mal's intent to use it.

"This has to end, E," said Mal.

Evie nods. Mal turns back to her mother. She opens the bottle and uses her magic to turn the liquid into magical mist. She places one hand behind her back and fires a magic blast into a tiny crack on the ground. It comes out of another tiny crack and hits Maleficent in the back, staggering her. Mal takes this opportunity to unleash the mist at her. Unfortunately, Maleficent recovers in time to stop the mist. She closes her eyes and senses the magic within the mist.

"An amnesia spell," she said. "What was I thinking about time traveling, when I could've used something like this to get my daughter back?"

Maleficent uses one hand to keep Mal still where she stands and uses her other hand to unleash the mist at her. Just when it looks like all hope is lost, Carlos gets in the way and absorbs the mist, causing him to faint. Maleficent's rage over the boy's sacrifice causes her to lose concentration, unintentionally releasing her daughter. Mal unleashes a full-blast fire beam, but Maleficent teleports away before she can get hit. Mal grunts in frustration.

She looks at her unconscious friend. Evie runs towards Carlos and holds his face, shaking him.

"Wake up! Please, Carlos! Wake up," cried Evie.

Carlos wakes up. "Who's Carlos?" He looks at Evie. "Who are you?"

Evie was shocked that he doesn't remember. Looking at the empty perfume bottle on the ground, Evie knew what happened to him. Carlos' mind has been completely wiped clean because of Mal's amnesia spell.

 **If the ending of this chapter displeases you, don't worry. There's more to come. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Leave a review. Pretty please.**


	19. A New Puzzle

**Chapter 19 is here. The end is near. But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing stories when this is done. When these short stories are finished, I will be working on a new story.**

 **Until then, enjoy.**

 **Please leave a review after reading.**

* * *

Previously on Descendants...

 _Auradon's soldiers and the Merry Men arrive through the door with the four criminals in chains._

 _"Introduce yourselves." Ben asked them._

 _"I think you already know who we are, your highness," said Mal._

 _Ben flinched. The voice of the brunette sounded familiar. He stood up and took a closer look at her. Recognizing the look on her face, Ben comes to a conclusion._

 _"Mal?" he asked._

 _Mal responds by kissing Ben on the cheek. "Hey, Benny-Bear," she greeted._

 _..._

 _"The stone requires something specific in order to be fully functional," said Robin Hood. "A magical blue rose. Its petals can be used for many purposes. Fueling the stone's time-traveling magic is one of them. The only place they can be found is the Isle of the Lost, but since a barrier is surrounding it, the roses' magic is neutralized."_

 _Evie and Carlos were shocked at the sound of this._

 _..._

 _"So, how are things with Chad?" asked Evie._

 _"I broke up with him last week," said Lonnie._

 _"But why?" asked Evie. "I thought you like him."_

 _"True, but after not showing up for three dates in a row, I've pretty much had enough," said Lonnie._

 _"I'm sure he's trying," said Evie._

 _"He was always hanging out with the Tourney team," said Lonnie._

 _"Point taken," replied Evie._

 _..._

 _"What can I do to make it up to you?" asked Ben._

 _"Honesty, Ben. Nothing," responded Mal. "After everything that's happened since my birthday, I really need a lot time for myself."_

 _..._

 _"An amnesia spell," said Maleficent. "What was I thinking about time traveling, when I could've used something like this to get my daughter back?"_

 _Maleficent uses one hand to keep Mal still where she stands and uses her other hand to unleash the mist at her. Just when it looks like all hope is lost, Carlos gets in the way and absorbs the mist, causing him to faint. Maleficent's rage over the boy's sacrifice causes her to lose concentration, unintentionally releasing her daughter. Mal unleashes a full-blast fire beam, but Maleficent teleports away before she can get hit. Mal grunts in frustration._

 _She looks at her unconscious friend. Evie runs towards Carlos and holds his face, shaking him._

 _"Wake up! Please, Carlos! Wake up," cried Evie._

 _Carlos wakes up. "Who's Carlos?" He looks at Evie. "Who are you?"_

* * *

 **A New Puzzle**

Following Maleficent's attack on Auradon Prep, Carlos' mind was erased and he doesn't remember who he is, who is friends are, or where he is.

"Who are you people?" asked Carlos, scared.

"We're friends, Carlos," said Evie. She tried to reach for him but he just crawls away from her, still frightened.

"Why do you keep calling me Carlos?" asked the frightened puppy lover.

"It's your name, snowflake," said Mal. "Why would we call you that if it's not your name."

"I don't like your attitude," said Carlos.

"You don't want to push me, snowball," warned Mal, frightening Carlos even more.

"Not helping," said Evie to Mal.

Carlos gets up and runs away.

Mal sighs in irritation. "After him," she said in a deadpan tone.

Carlos was running towards the castle gardens, until he was tackled by Jay. He pins down Carlos to make sure he doesn't get away.

"Get off of me!" yelled Carlos.

"Not until you calm down and come with us," said Jay.

Carlos started shaking until one of his smoke bombs fell off. It goes off and smokes the area. While struggling to see, Jay feels something slip from his grip. The white-haired tech prodigy escapes Jay and continues running. He didn't get far when the heroes kids surrounded him.

"Carlos, we're trying to help," said Jane.

Carlos still didn't calm down. He makes a run for it. Chad tried to grab him but Carlos' reflexes made him flip in the air. He was surprised at what he did.

"Whoa! How did that happen?" asked a confused Carlos.

"Let's just say you're quite an athlete," said Chad.

Carlos runs away. The heroes kids run after but lost him after he made a turn. Carlos is now in front of Auradon Prep. He looks at the statue of King Beast, in human form. It suddenly changed into beast form, startling Carlos. He heard laughing.

"You're such a scaredy-cat, snowflake," said Mal, coming out of the bushes. "You're coming with me."

"No! Stay away!" Carlos was still scared of Mal.

"We can do this one way, Carlos. The easy way, where you come quietly and lets us help you, or the hard way, where I get wicked on you," said Mal.

"How about you just leave me alone," suggested Carlos, still scared.

"That's enough, Mal!" yelled Evie.

"Let me guess. 'Carlos, please calm down. We're friends,'" mocked Mal. "He's going to keep running no matter how many times we say that."

"Maybe if you stop scaring him, he'll calm down," said Evie.

"I'm just being myself," defended Mal.

"You know Carlos is afraid you. What makes you think amnesia will change that?" retorted Evie.

"I didn't expect him to run," said Mal. "And speaking of running..." Mal points to a running Carlos.

"Stay out of this, Mal. I'll take of this," said Evie.

"Don't you look feisty tonight," replied Mal.

"Carlos doesn't remember who we are, he's afraid, and your best solution is threatening him. How else do you expect me to act?" responded Evie. "You have a cure for this, right? If you want to help, then start working on it."

Before Mal walks away, she grabs Evie by the top and looks at her directly in the eye. "Talk to me like that again and you'll get to feel half of what Sofia felt." Mal releases Evie and goes back to the school. Evie returns to chasing Carlos.

Carlos is now escaping the school grounds. Before he can get far, Evie comes out of a bush and sprays sleeping perfume on him, causing him to drift to sleep.

"Sorry, Carlos, but you left me no choice." Evie picks up Carlos and walks him towards Castle Beast.

* * *

One hour later, Carlos is tied up in a rope and lying down on the couch in the castle living room. Evie, Jay, and the hero kids are keeping an eye on him until Mal comes in with the cure for his amnesia.

"If this doesn't work, what do we do?" started Jane.

"It will work," said Evie.

"But if it doesn't, we'll have to explain his entire life to him," complained Jay.

"Don't worry, Jay. Mal will fix this," said Ben. "I believe in her."

Soon enough, Mal returns with a glass of lemonade, mixed with the cure for the amnesia.

"Alright. Wake up the snowball and let's get this over with," said Mal.

Evie shakes Carlos but the perfume's effects haven't worn off yet.

"Doug, I just want to say I'm sorry you have to see this," said Evie.

"See what?" asked a confused Doug.

Evie leans down and gives Carlos mouth to mouth resuscitation. After ten seconds, Carlos began to wake up.

"Wh... wha... where am I?" he started.

"You're safe," assured Evie.

"Why am I tied up?" asked Carlos.

"In case you run away when you wake up," answered Jay.

Carlos tasted something on his lips. "And why do my lips taste like cherry?"

Evie hesitated to giggle.

"Just drink up, snowflake," said Mal. She forces him to drink the lemonade.

"So, do you feel any different?" asked Jane.

After a few seconds, Carlos said, "Well, my head feels a little fuzzy."

"You don't remember anything?" asked Evie.

"All I remember is you spraying with... perfume?" answered Carlos.

"It's sleeping perfume," explained Evie. "So, you still don't know who we are?"

"You're kidnappers, that's what you are," said Carlos.

"If we were kidnappers, would I do this...?" Evie unties Carlos. He can't help but stare at Evie. He felt himself blush and looks away. Evie asks him, "Something wrong?"

"Is it wrong for me to say that you're pretty?" said Carlos all of a sudden.

Evie blushed and smiled. "No, not really. You don't remember this but you compliment me all the time."

"My name is Carlos, right?" asked the white-haired boy.

"It sure is," confirmed Evie.

"Seriously? That's it? Just seeing a pretty face calms him down?" complained Jay.

"Mal, what happened? The cure didn't work," wondered Ben.

"His brain absorbed too much of the perfume," said Mal.

"So how many cups will it take?" asked Doug.

"The cure won't work, smart guy. No matter how much we give him," said Mal.

"Then what do we do?" asked Lonnie.

"We help him. That's what we'll do," answered Mal.

"Explain his entire life to him?" complained Jay.

"Not exactly," said Mal. "We just take it slow." Mal looks at Evie and said, "E, we need to talk."

"Don't leave me," begged Carlos, holding Evie's hand.

"I'll only be gone for a minute," said Evie. She kisses Carlos on the cheek before leaving with Mal. Carlos felt his heart race and his cheeks heat up.

Mal and Evie walk out the door and close it for privacy.

"So, what's this about? The way I talked to you?" started Evie.

"No, it's about Carlos," answered Mal. "You're babysitting him."

"Sure," replied Evie instantly.

"No debate?" questioned Mal.

"He's my boyfriend," said Evie.

"Technically, he's not," said Mal. "He doesn't remember you, so how does that mean you're still in a relationship?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'd be glad to look after him," said Evie.

"Good, because it's like he's been reborn. He grew up without the guts to manage his own life. He needed you to shape his life. He needs you to do it again," said Mal.

"Well, do you want a good Carlos or a rotten-to-the-core Carlos?" asked Evie.

"It doesn't matter," said Mal. "Just take care of him. He needs you."

"And I need him," added Evie.

"And I just want to tell you. No hard feelings," said Mal. "I know how much he means to you. You had every right to yell at me for threatening him."

Meanwhile, back inside, while Jane is trying to comfort Carlos, Audrey took Ben to the far corner of the room, trying to make sure no one else hears their conversation.

"Is this about Mal?" guessed Ben.

"Yes," confirmed Audrey. "I know we need her against Maleficent, but let me ask you this: Are you going to pardon her for all her crimes when she succeeds?"

"You know the answer to that," said Ben.

"She killed Sofia. She tried to set us on fire. She tried to murder her own friends," enumerated Audrey. "Did I mention she killed Sofia?"

"Mal was blinded by her own personal desires. She never meant it," said Ben.

"So you just forgive her after everything? All because you love her?" questioned Audrey.

"Audrey, I know Mal isn't your favorite person, but I need to tell you something," said Ben. "I didn't banish Mal because of the people. I banished her for a reason that can benefit her and the people."

"But you're not going to tell me, aren't you?" asked Audrey.

"One day," said Ben. "When it's all over, you're gonna look back this day and laugh about it."

"My friend is dead. I don't know if I can," said Audrey.

"I meant the reason why I sent Mal back to the Isle," corrected Ben.

"Did you tell her of your reason?" asked Audrey.

Ben nods "no."

* * *

The next day, Carlos woke up as soon as the sunlight reached his eyes. Since he was still a little uneasy around people, Ben let him sleep on the living room couch. He sits down and thinks for a moment until the servants served him breakfast, courtesy of Auradon's beloved king. However, he can't eat. He can't take his mind off the blue-haired beauty who kissed him on the cheek last night. The pressure of her lips on his cheek felt familiar but he doesn't remember.

His moment of thinking was cut short by the arrival of King Ben.

"Good morning, Carlos," greeted Ben.

"Good morning, your highne... I mean, Ben," greeted Carlos.

"I just want to tell you that Evie is waiting outside," said Ben.

Carlos wasted no time getting off the couch and running out the door. Suddenly, he went back to the living room. "Which way to the front door?"

"I'll show you," said Ben, accompanying him.

Ben escorts Carlos outside the front door, where Evie was waiting. Carlos was a little shy about looking at her but he did it anyone.

"Morning, C," greeted Evie.

"C?" questioned Carlos, confused.

"It's my nickname for you," said Evie.

"Well, it's nicer than snowball or snowflake," said Carlos. "Why does that girl call me that?"

"Your hair," answered Ben.

"Makes sense," replied Carlos. "Was I born like this?"

"Yes," answered Evie. "Now, come on. I want you to see your room."

A few minutes later, Evie takes Carlos to his dorm. She knocks on the door. Jay answers it.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "C'mon in."

As soon as Carlos walked through the door, Dude pounced on him and licks him, happy to see him.

"Who is this little guy?" asked Carlos.

"His name is Dude. He's your pet and your friend," answered Evie.

"You don't remember this, but you were afraid of dogs your whole life," mentioned Jay.

"Let me guess. I got over it thanks to Dude?" guessed Carlos.

"Yup," confirmed Evie.

"So, this is my room?" asked Carlos, eying his surroundings.

"Our room, to be precise," said Jay.

Carlos heard something. It was Evie turning on a video game. "Hey, take these." Evie tosses him the controls.

"What are these?" asked Carlos.

"They're control for a video game," answered Evie. She decided to demonstrate. She takes back the controls and shows him how to play his favorite action video game. Whatever Evie does, the avatar in the game does it too.

"Wow," said Carlos.

"Now give it a try," said Evie, giving him the controls.

Carlos was rusty but he was beginning to get the hang of it. Evie hears her phone beep and sees that she has a message. It was Doug.

"I gotta go, though. Doug wants to meet," she said. "Jay, can you keep an eye on him."

"I won't let him out of my sight," replied Jay.

"Carlos, can I trust you to behave?" asked Evie.

"For you, I will," said Carlos.

Evie walks out the door until she saw Jane standing by, about to knock.

"Oh, hey, Jane," greeted Evie.

"I, uh, came to see Carlos," said Jane.

"He's inside. Go ahead," said Evie. "Maybe you can help Jay babysit."

"We're just helping him remember, right?" asked Jane.

"Just make sure he doesn't run away," said Evie before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lonnie was in the school gym exercising. She was doing sit-ups, but was interrupted by someone coming in. It was her ex, Chad.

"You came here to talk?" asked Lonnie.

"Yeah," responded Chad.

"This is about the break-up," guessed Lonnie.

"Look, I'm sorry about missing our dates," apologized Chad.

"I need more than a sorry. I need an explanation," said Lonnie. "Why do you keep ditching me for your friends?"

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I lied," said Chad. "I didn't miss our dates because of the Tourney team."

"Then why are you always skipping out on me?" asked Lonnie.

Chad hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth. "Look, ever since Jay banished himself, the Tourney team was worse than before. I was getting mad. But it wasn't because of the team, it was mostly because I lost a friend. I... let it put me down. The reason I skip out on you is because I needed to get my head straight."

Lonnie remained silent, surprised of his explanation. Deep inside, she understands because she knows what it's like to miss a friend. She grieved Sofia and missed Mal and Evie. "You didn't have to hide that from me. I know what it's like to wish that someone you care about is still here."

"I'm sorry," responded Chad, remembering Sofia. "Can you give me another chance?"

"Well, Jay's back, and Evie told me I should give you another chance," mentioned Lonnie. "Meet me at the bowling alley tonight at 8. I trust you'll show up this time."

"I won't let you down. I promise," said Chad.

"We'll see," said Lonnie.

Before leaving the gym, Chad kisses Lonnie on the cheek, leaving the martial artist a little stunned. She decides to continue her sit-ups.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal was having breakfast with the royal family. However, she hasn't looked at or talked to Ben. Belle was feeling awkward and Beast was just focusing on his meal, not wanting to get in the middle.

"Um, dear, how 'bout we leave these two alone?" started Belle.

"But I haven't finished my meal," said Beast.

"Now, dear." Belle grabs Beast and drags him out of the room, leaving Mal and Ben alone.

Mal still wasn't speaking. Ben decided to speak.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" asked Ben.

"It feels great," said Mal. "I just wish we weren't dealing with two crises."

"We're just trying to jog his memory. Is that a big problem?" replied Ben.

"Yes, it is. My mom is more dangerous than ever and we all need to be at the top of our game. Carlos can't bring his A-game if he can't remember who he is," said Mal.

"You sound stressed," mentioned Ben.

"Succumbing to the dark side. The guilt over Sofia's death. My mother's new power. Your decision to banish me. The artifact. Carlos' memories," enumerated Mal. "It's all too much, Ben. You have no idea how much pressure all of this is putting on me."

"It would be a lot easier if you just tell me the truth... but I know you're still waiting for the right time," said Ben.

"The point is, Ben, I just can't keep a cool head after everything that's been happening," said Mal.

"Sounds like you need counseling," said Ben. "Maybe we can go to the Enchantress."

"No, we can't," said Mal quickly. She coughs and says, "Let's just say things between us have been ugly after my birthday."

"Why didn't she tell us anything about you?" asked Ben.

"Because I made her not to," said Mal.

"She's one of the most powerful beings in the world," said Ben.

"She has a weakness. Everyone does. It used her weakness against her," said Mal.

"What would that be?" asked Ben.

"I think some things are better off not knowing," said Mal.

"Is she alright?" asked Ben.

"She's either still recovering or she's already 100%," said Mal.

It dreads Ben to think about what Mal did to the Enchantress, but he chooses to leave it alone. He's guessing that the reason she won't tell him what she did to her is the same reason for hiding her secret. He decided to change the topic.

"Have you and your friends considered returning to school?" he asked.

"Really? I thought we were under watch," said Mal.

"You're not my prisoners. You're my friends," said Ben. "Whether you choose to continue your education is your choice."

"So you're saying that regardless what happens, you're letting me and my friends stay?" questioned Mal. "What about the people?"

"You know that I have a secret behind why I banished you. That's the answer to your question," replied Ben.

"We're both keeping secrets from each other. Good thing we're not together at the moment," said Mal.

"You were the one who broke up with me," reminded Ben.

"I thought I would never see you again," said Mal. "Plus, I wasn't proud of you."

"You look at me like a mother who is upset at her son for not sharing the jar of cookies," said Ben. "I invited you to dinner last night so we can repair some wounds."

"We never had dinner thanks to my mother," reminded Mal.

"That's why I invited you to breakfast," said Ben.

"You want to patch up some wounds, try one of the many in my heart," sassed Mal.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you," said Ben.

"There are some things you don't know about me," said Mal.

"Because you won't tell me," said Ben. "Oh, wait, we're getting right back to that topic."

"Maybe that's all I want to talk about," said Mal.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" asked Ben.

"Maybe. I don't know," responded Mal. "There's really not much to talk about.

After a brief silence, Ben asks Mal, "What are you gonna do?"

"Wait for my mother to come and end this... for good," said Mal.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying," said Ben, scared of what she's planning.

"My mom will never stop, Ben," said Mal. "There is no hope for her. This has to end."

"You think you won't feel regret for what you do? Taking a life?," question Ben. "What about Sofia?"

"She was a good soul. The purest among us. Of course, I regret what I did to her," said Mal. "But my mom... she's no pure soul. She's the worst villain in existence. The most fitting fate for her is to be wiped out of existence."

"There's no way I'm talking you out of this, am I?" guessed Ben.

"No," confirmed Mal. "Besides, I'm doing you a favor. Without my mom, the only villains we'll have to worry about are the four misfits you promised freedom."

"You have no problem with that?" asked Ben.

"I'm hoping they can change like Harley did, but they're not friends like me and my friends," said Mal. "They don't know compassion. That makes them even more difficult than us."

"And they say you and your friends were the worst of the new generation," said Ben.

"We are, or we were, but our bond sealed our fates," said Mal. "Our friendship sparked the goodness in our hearts. We just needed a push, motivation, to let it out. You gave us the motivation."

"You're happy to be good, but you still want to take your mother's life," said Ben in a disappointed tone.

"I'm leaving." Mal puts down a half-eaten strawberry and walks out the door.

Ben is left to think about his ex-girlfriend's decision.

* * *

Evie and Doug are having a stroll around the school just talking about the ex-villain's return to Auradon Prep.

"How was it?" asked Doug. "Being back in the Isle?"

"It made me actually want to go back to my old ways," answered Evie. "Old habits die hard, Doug. Don't pretest."

"So, you just go back to your good self now that you're here?" asked Doug.

"I never wanted to succumb to evil again, Doug," replied Evie. "It's just hard to let go of the old ways sometimes. If someone infuriates me, I want to either punch him in the face or use my perfume. If I see an opportunity to mess with someone, I take it. If I see someone suffer an accident, I laugh."

"We all have our flaws. Me, I study too much," said Doug.

"Who told you that?" asked Evie, knowing Doug would never admit something like that.

"Fernando," answered the dwarf. "Even though things between us didn't turn out so well, I kinda agree with him. How can I truly enjoy life if I spend almost twenty-four hours a day with my nose on a book?"

"I would've told you that, but I knew studying was your comfort zone," said Evie.

"Well, I kinda wish it was you," said Doug. "I had to spend my entire night in an arcade."

"But did you have fun?" asked Evie.

"Besides the fact that we stayed there until midnight... yes," answered Doug.

"Well, good to know at least," responded Evie.

The two continued walking until Evie caught sight of Carlos and Jane by the pond.

"Um, can you wait here?" Evie asked Doug.

"Sure," said Doug.

Evie approaches the two former love birds.

"Hey, Carlos. Hey, Jane," she greeted them.

"Hey, Evie," greeted Jane.

"Didn't expect to see you two out here," said Evie. She looks at Carlos and said, "I thought you and Jay were playing video games."

"We were, but Jane wanted to take me out here to remind me of 'old times,' as she said," said Carlos.

"You mean... going on dates?" questioned Evie.

"We went out on dates?" questioned a surprised Carlos, looking at Jane.

"Uh..." Jane paused, feeling awkward. "Kind of." She looked away from the dog lover for a moment. "We started out always texting each other until we started hanging out."

"But we did go on dates?" asked Carlos.

"You did," answered Evie. Carlos looked at her. She said, "I wanted you to be happy. You already had everything here in Auradon... except love."

Carlos looks back at Jane. "So you were my girlfriend?"

"Not really," answered Jane. "We never mentioned the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend.'"

"But we were close to relationship, weren't we?" asked Carlos.

Evie and Jane both didn't answer, until the blue-haired narcissist said, "You were pretty close to it."

Carlos looks at Jane again, who was trying to avoid eye contact due to blushing.

Evie then says, "But you don't have to rush back into the dating game. We are trying to take things slow with your memories."

"But... do you really have to hold me back on love?" questioned Carlos. "You said you wanted me to be happy. Then... can you help me?"

Evie didn't answer. She knew she would have to wait for the right time to tell Carlos about their secret relationship, but it seems that was out of the window. Hanging out with Jane and learning of their dating history, Carlos seems to have developed feelings for the daughter of Fairy God Mother again. She can't help but feel something new. Jealousy. Evie thought she can help Carlos realize his feelings by staying with him 24/7, but it seems that hiding their relationship has made her pay the price.

"You know what. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? You two have fun. Doug and I have catching up to do," said Evie with a smile, although deep inside, she was the opposite of happy.

While Evie lets her two friends enjoy each other's company, she reluctantly returns to Doug.

"Is something wrong, Evie?" asked Doug, noticing that she looked down.

"Everything's just fine," lied Evie. "So, care to tell me how Fernando's like to you?"

* * *

Later that day, Evie was sitting down outside the school, alone, reading about chemicals on her textbook. She has already told Ben that she wants to continue her education in Auradon Prep. She wanted to start catching up on the six weeks she missed. However, deep down inside, she knows she just needs a distraction to ignore her jealousy.

"Someone looks more stressed than I am?" Mal showed up.

"Leave me alone," said Evie. "I need to focus."

"Don't lie to me, E. Besides, you've wasted your best lying strategy pretending to forget about my birthday," said Mal.

"My problems are my problems. I think you know how that feels," said Evie.

Mal kneels down. "Do you really want me to go Maleficent on you?"

"You would interrogate me in a brutal way just for a simple secret?" questioned Evie. "How low can you go?"

Suddenly, Mal grabs Evie by the top and makes her look at her face-to-face. "You got 'til the count of three before things get dark."

"You're insane, M," said Evie. "Why do you need to get my secret out of me like this?"

"Because acting mysterious is my game, and no one I know is playing it with me," said Mal. "One... two..." Mal lights up her hand with dark magic.

"I'm jealous," said Evie all of a sudden.

Mal makes the dark magic disappear and asks, "Jealous of what?"

"Carlos and Jane," answered Evie. "He found out that they used to date. Now, he wants to start over with her."

"Now you see what happens when you keep secrets," said Mal. "You two should've just told your ex-lovers that you were dating, and everything will be just fine."

"I don't want to break Doug's heart," said Evie.

Mal puts Evie down. "Well, normally, I'd help you, but I think I should let you deal with your jealousy problem yourself. You helped yourself confess your love for snowflake, so I'm pretty sure you can figure this out on your own."

"'Never leave a friend in a time of need.' That sound familiar?" said Evie.

"Do you even need help?" replied Mal.

"Maybe," said Evie.

"All I can say to you is... you have to tell him how you feel. Again," said Mal. "But first, you have to tell your dwarf friend and the apple of Carlos' eyes the truth."

Mal walks away. Evie just sits down and thinks about what her friend said.

* * *

It was 8:01 PM in Auradon. Lonnie was at the bowling alley, waiting for Chad to show up. Another minute has passed and she feels that the athlete is not going to show up. She was about to go inside herself when someone suddenly opens the door for her. It was the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Hey, Lonnie," greeted Chad.

"About time, Prince Charming," said Lonnie. "I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Well, no one can ever really be on time," said Chad.

"I guess I was right to heed Evie's words," said Lonnie.

"The girl dates a dwarf. You ask her for dating advice?" questioned Chad.

Lonnie glares at him.

"I'm just kidding," said Chad.

"For your information, I didn't ask her for advice. She just talked to me," said Lonnie. "She's doing it for the same reason she sets up Carlos and Jane. She wants me to be happy. She wants all of her friends to be happy."

"You're making her sound less tolerable," said Chad.

"I though Sofia helped you two tie up loose ends," said Lonnie.

"Our friendship is still rough, but she did help," said Chad, though sorrow briefly shows up on his face at the mention of Sofia.

"Let's go," said Lonnie. She kisses Chad on the cheek before entering the building.

* * *

Jane and Carlos have returned from the park, where Jane was introducing Carlos to his own hideout behind the waterfall. So far, she has told him about the hideout he had on the Isle of the Lost, his thing for technology, and even tried to show him the paint bombs, which ended up with both of them getting painted on. However, they thought of it as a moment they can laugh about. Luckily, they were able to clean themselves with the waterfall.

"Hey, Jane," started Carlos. The girl looks at him. He says, "Thank you."

"Well, we're all trying to help you remember," said Jane.

"Not that," said Carlos. "I wanted to thank you for this evening. I can see why you and I were close."

"Well, thank Evie. She chose me for you, after all," said Jane.

"I almost forgot. Can you tell me a little bit more about her?" asked Carlos.

"I think it's best she tells you herself. You two are quite close," said Jane. "Well, goodnight."

Suddenly, Carlos puts her arms around Jane and embraces her. Jane was surprised but gives in to the hug and returns it. After breaking apart, they return to their respective dorms. Unbeknownst to them, Evie was watching from her dorm window. She was happy that Jane and Carlos are catching up, but it seems that she was about to lose the love of her life to someone else. She can't help but feel the pain in her heart that feels like it's been twisted. She closes the curtains and turns in for the night.

 **I'm sorry for how this ended CarVie fans, but there is a lesson to be learned from this. "Secrets come with a cost." Don't worry, that doesn't mean the CarlosxEvie romance is doomed. Just stay tuned for the next update.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**


	20. The Time Has Come

**I'm back. Here's the new chapter. We're nearing the end. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

* * *

 **The Time Has Come**

It has been almost a week since the Descendants have returned to Auradon. Robin Hood and his Merry Men pressed no charges against the four ex-villains because they are needed by the king to take back the Episkevi from Maleficent and stop her plans of time-traveling. The next few days have been filled with the Descendants, once again, adjusting to their life in Auradon. The mission of restoring Carlos' memories seems to have a good start. Jane has been spending a lot of time with him and the dog lover enjoys her company, much to the dismay of Evie.

Maleficent hasn't made a move for the blue rose Evie possesses, but Mal and her friends are remaining alert, no matter if they're attending a party or enjoying time with their friends. Evie still kept her promise and wore the rose on her hair every day, but she has been more focused on the problem of her love life. She knows the only way to solve everything is confess to tell Carlos how she feels and tell the truth of their relationship to their respective ex-lovers, but, for some reason, she doesn't want to do it.

On this new day, Mal, as always, is avoiding Ben, still upset at him and herself. She has, however, agreed to continue her education in Auradon Prep. So far, while she continues to impress in art class and self-defense class, she still has a lot of catching up to do. She was reading about computer programming during lunch, alone. Suddenly, she was approached by a friend.

"Why alone, Mal?" It was Lonnie.

"Go away, Lonnie," said Mal.

"Or what? You'll give me a bad hair day?" replied Lonnie. "I just want to give you company."

"I don't need any company," said Mal.

"Why are you like this, Mal?" asked Lonnie. "You never let anyone in, not even your own friends."

"If you've been talking to Ben, you know why," responded Mal.

"Just answer me this, please?" started Lonnie. "When we stop Maleficent's plans, are you going to give Ben a chance?"

"No, not until I find out his reason for banishing me," answered Mal.

"And will that make you feel better?" Jane joined in.

"Ben is happy to see you, and you're only making him feel worse for what he did to you." Doug joined in.

"Don't tell me Princess Selfish and Prince Jock will be joining us?" complained Mal.

"You're not my best friend, Mal, but I don't like how you're treating my friend." Audrey joined in.

"Why even stay here?" Chad joined in.

"My mother," answered Mal.

"When you're finished with her, then what?" asked Audrey.

"Continue my education," answered Mal. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Nothing more? What about Ben?" questioned Lonnie.

Mal shuts her book in anger. She gets up and walks away. Before she can get far, she looks back and tells them, "A storm is coming. I don't have time for romance."

* * *

Meanwhile, the new VK quartet are currently on the roof of the school. When they cause trouble, they always hide on the top. The only person who knows their secret hiding spot is Harley.

"You guys can't keep doing this," she said.

"That's easy for you to say. You've gone soft," said Katie.

Harley grabs Katie's ponytail and pulls it, hurting her. "How's this for soft?" She releases Katie. "I'm still the same Harley. I just found out there's a better path than following my mother's footsteps."

"Same person, but new path. Is that what you expect from us?" questioned Garth.

"If you guys would at least give it a try, you would like it," said Harley.

"Tough toenails, Harley. Not a chance," said Uri.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We should be creating chaos, making our parents proud," said Fernando. "We're the new generation. We should be living up to our name."

"Then why are we still here?" complained Katie, punching the roof.

"Then stick by me!"

"Who said that?" asked Fernando.

"I did!" Black smoke shows up on the roof and Maleficent shows herself.

"The worst of the worst. Nice to see you again," greeted Katie with slight scorn.

"Likewise," greeted Maleficent in a formal manner.

"What do you want?" asked Harley.

"I want to give you kids the opportunity to do what you want," started Maleficent. "Help me, I'll help you. Simple."

"What do you need?" asked Uri.

"A blue rose. The one that Evie owns," answered Maleficent.

"There's plenty of blue roses around here," said Garth.

Maleficent said, "Time for a lesson, children. The blue roses on the Isle of the Lost are magical. They can do many things. Unfortunately, the Isle is surrounded by a barrier so you know why the roses are just ordinary. One day, they all died. But one still remains. The rose that the snow-haired dog lover gave to his lovely little girlfriend."

"You have more power than ever, why not get it yourself?" said Katie.

"If I so much as get close, Mal will know I'm here. I may have power, but my little girl always has a way," explained Maleficent. "I need someone to do it without her knowing."

"And you need us?" guessed Katie.

"Get me that rose, and I promise you a chance to put Auradon beneath your feet," offered Maleficent.

The villain kids look at each other with certainty. Harley, however, didn't like it.

"No way!" she yelled.

"Well, can't have you telling your friends." Maleficent unleashes a cloud containing the amnesia spell on Harley, then casts a sleeping spell on her. "So, kids, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," said Katie.

* * *

Evie, meanwhile, is at chemistry class with Doug, as always. However, she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Evie," whispered Doug.

"What?" asked Evie.

"I think you want to pay attention. You don't want to fail do you?" whispered Doug.

"Sorry, just got a lot in mind right now," said Evie as she started jotting down notes. "Doug, can you meet me after school?"

"Where?" asked Doug.

"Anywhere," said Evie.

"Why?" asked Doug.

"We need to talk," said Evie.

The bell rings. Chemistry class is over. Evie packs up her stuff and walks out of the classroom. Doug was held back by Chad.

"You're in trouble, dude," said Chad.

"What do you mean?" asked Doug.

"'We need to talk?' When a girl says that, it's never a good thing," said Chad. "That's what Lonnie said before she broke up with me."

"We're not even in a relationship," defended Doug.

"No, but maybe she's not interested anymore," said Chad.

"We'll see," said Doug.

After school, Evie stays in her room, expecting Doug to meet her later. She didn't tell him where she would be because she needs time to get ready to tell him something. She looks at the mirror and touches the rose she is still wearing on her hair. At first, looking at it reminds her of the promise she made for Mal to keep it away from Maleficent, but now it just makes her think of Carlos. She promised Mal she would take care of Carlos, but now he's always spending time with Jane and she is pushing herself back to Doug. It made her learn a lesson about keeping secrets, but she intends to end her pain, even if it means she has to break a heart. She knows Doug is good soul so she knows, or hopes, he will understand and they can remain friends.

Doug, meanwhile, was looking for Evie. He tried the park but she wasn't there. He was headed to her dorm, until he was knocked out by a blow to a head. It was Garth. He hides the body in the janitor's closet and locks it, via the key he stole from the janitor.

* * *

Mal was being invited to dinner again by Ben. The only reason she agrees despite not wanting to see him is because she wants to spend time with him. As soon as she entered the front door, she found a few castle staff members unconscious. She saw a note attached to one's clothing. All that was on the note is a king crown symbol with a marked slash. She knew what this means.

Mal immediately runs for Ben's bedroom, but it was empty. She heads for the master's bedroom but there was no sign of Ben or his parents. There was, however, a playing card on the bed. It was an ace of hearts.

"Harley," she growled, crushing the card in her hand.

She quickly heads for Harley's dorm. She ignites her hand with fire and rips out the door knob. She kicks down the door, startling Harley and Abigail.

"Hey, Mal," greeted Harley. "Why did you..." She was interrupted when Mal grabbed her and holds her against a wall.

"Ben! What have you done to him?" yelled Mal.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harley.

"Don't play innocent, Harley. Where is he?!" yelled Mal.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with this?" asked Harley.

Mal takes out the crumpled card and shows it to her. "We've known each other or a long time, Harley. I know you like to leave a card everywhere you've been. So I'll ask for a final time. Where is Ben?!"

"I don't know," answered Harley.

"Mal, stop!" screamed Abigail.

"Stay out of this, Abigail!" yelled Mal. She fires a magic blast at her, knocking her out. She turns back to Harley. "Still not talking?"

"I swear. I have no idea," said Harley.

Mal places her other hand on her throat, choking her.

"Mal!" someone called out. It was Felicia. "What are you doing?"

"Someone kidnapped Ben," said Mal. "I'm trying to get the walking card here to talk."

...

In Evie's dorm, the blue-haired narcissist is still waiting for Doug. She has been rehearsing for hours how to tell Doug the truth. She stopped fifteen minutes ago and lies down on her bed to wait. He still hasn't shown up. Suddenly, she heard knocking. She stands in front of the door, takes a deep breath, and opens it. To her surprise, it was Katherine, Uri, and Fernando.

"What do you guys want?" asked Evie.

In a blink of an eye, Katie pushes Evie back to bed.

"We want the rose," said Katie.

"Why would you be interested?" wondered Evie. Suddenly, she realized something. "Maleficent. She came to you."

"Smart girl," replied Uri.

"And why would I give this up?" said Evie.

Katherine snaps her fingers. It signals Garth to come in with a still unconscious Doug hostage, his dagger against the dwarf's throat.

"I think you can tell," said Katie. "Hand it over."

Evie takes the rose out of her hair and looks back and forth between it and Doug. She was about to give it to Katie, until the pirate was hit from behind by a fire blast. It was Mal, along with Harley and Felicia.

"I thought Maleficent wiped her memory!" yelled Uri.

"Let me guess. Harley was there when my mother showed up," said Mal. "Well, that doesn't mean she doesn't know you guys well."

"I'm still expecting an apology," said Harley.

"You'll get it when we're through with this," said Mal. "Promise."

Felicia uses her long ponytail to whack Garth in the face, making him drop the dagger. She takes Doug out of the room. Harley grabs the dagger and stands on the doorway, trying to make sure no one escapes. Mal approaches Katie and grabs her.

"Where's Ben?!" she demanded.

Katie takes out her phone and contacts Ben's number. Actually, Maleficent is the one in possession of the king's phone. "Maleficent, Plan A is a failure. You may initiate Plan B."

"Plan B? What's Plan B?" asked Mal.

Katherine explains. "Plan A was getting you out of the way so we can use the dwarf to make Evie hand over the rose, but since Harley just spoiled the party, we can move on to Plan B. You want to know where your future husband is, well, try threatening your mother."

Mal knocks out Katie with a fiery punch before pushing Harley aside from the doorway.

"I think we need to join her." Harley said to Evie and Felicia.

Suddenly, Fernando uses shadows to subdue the shadows of Evie, Harley, and Felicia. As soon as his friends walked out the door, he releases them.

"Not going to make sure we stay?" questioned Evie, mocking him.

"The big one is coming. Everyone has to join the party," said Garth.

"What's Plan B?" asked Evie.

"Let's just say the skeletons in your closet will be walking on two feet, and I'm not speaking metaphorically," said Katie before she and her group leave.

"You guys get Jay. Get Carlos. Get everyone else." Evie told Harley and Felicia. "We are at war."

* * *

Mal showed up outside the school.

"Mother!" she yelled.

A magical orb shows itself. Mal grabs it. There was a message. Maleficent's face shows up and says, "Hello, Mal. How's my precious little daughter? Your old Dragon Hall buddies reported their failure, so I'm moving to Plan B to get that rose." She shows Mal the King Auradon and his parents, unconscious and tied up. "As you can see, your 'true love' and his family are having a little nap. I can make it permanent if you don't give me that rose. Meet me at the fountain of the nearest village. With my rose, of course. You know the villain game, Mal. You don't want to disappoint me."

As soon Maleficent was finished speaking, Mal crushed the orb between her hands in rage.

"Mal!" someone called. It was Evie, along with Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, and Harley.

"Where's Felicia?" asked Mal.

"She's going back to her kingdom to be with her family. If we fail, she wants to spend her last moments with them," answered Evie.

"Well, we're here," said Jay. "Now what?"

"E, you got anything? What's Plan B?" asked Mal. "I know there's more to it than using Ben."

"All Katie said was 'the skeletons in your closet will be walking on two feet,'" said Evie.

"She's gone insane," said Mal, referring to her mother, knowing what she's planning.

"What is she up to?" asked Chad.

Mal didn't say anything. She just lights up her hand with magic and transports herself and her friends away.

* * *

Mal and her friends show up where Maleficent asked Mal to meet her. At the fountain in the nearest village. All they saw was Maleficent herself.

"Where's Ben?" demanded Mal.

"U-uh-uh. First, the rose," demanded Maleficent.

"Regardless of what happens, you'll unleash your army," said Mal.

"Wait, what?" questioned a confused Doug.

"You really know our game, Mal," complimented Maleficent.

"'Your' game," yelled Mal. "I play a different game."

"Choking the life out of someone isn't in the villain's playbook?" questioned Harley. Mal just glared at her.

"If it's war you want, it's war you get," said Mal to her mother.

"You would risk the lives of these innocent people just to get back your precious Ben? Not very heroic," replied Maleficent.

"Even with all that power, mom, I'm not afraid of you," said Mal. "I will stand against you until you can't stand anymore."

"So now you're going to take my life? That might benefit the kingdom, but what will these people think?" said Maleficent. "They were scared of you for what you did to Princess Sofia, but taking my life in front of them will only result the same way. Face it, Mal. You're not destined to be good."

The darkness and the rage inside Mal are beginning to ignite. However, the purple-haired sorceress kept the darkness under control and spoke calmly, with a pinch of anger.

"I do intend to end you, mother, but I'm not doing it so the people can see me as a hero. I'm doing to rid the person who has given me nothing but pain," she said. "You're not getting rose, but you're not going to tell me where Ben is. If we have to tear this village apart to find him, then so be it."

"If you wish," said Maleficent playfully. " _Souls of the forgotten and dead, I command you get out of bed._ " Maleficent's spell caused skeletons of the village's cemetery to rise up from the ground. They started walking towards the village, scaring everyone.

"You want war, you got it," said Maleficent. "Get them!"

Every skeleton advances and comes for the children.

"Take a partner. Spread out," ordered Mal.

Mal takes Harley. Evie takes Audrey. Jay takes Chad. Lonnie takes Jane. Carlos takes Doug. They all split up, splitting up the undead army as well.

* * *

Be, meanwhile, has regained consciousness in a bakery. The baker was under a sleeping spell. He saw his parents.

"Mom, dad, wake up," he called.

Belle and Beast wake up.

"Son, where are we?" asked Beast.

"In a bakery. What do you think the bread is for," joked Ben.

"I always admire that sense of humor, Ben, but I don't think now is a good time," said Belle.

"I know. Maleficent," said Ben. "Wait, do you hear that?"

They can hear commotion outside. Lucky for Ben, his feet aren't tied up. He manages to get up and look outside the window. He can see Lonnie and Jane running away from an army of skeletons.

"Dad, remember that story you used to scare me on Halloween night when I was five?" asked Ben.

"The undead story? Yes," responded Beast. "Why?"

"Because that's what Maleficent is doing. Right now," explained Ben.

"Here? In the village?" questioned Beast, worried for the people.

"Don't worry. Mal and the others are taking care of it," said Ben. "We just need to get out of here."

"Why? We're practically safe here, even if we are hostages," said Belle, nervous about seeing a living skeleton.

"Maleficent needs that rose. We have to be out there," said Ben.

"How are we going to get out of these ropes?" asked Belle.

Ben looked around until he saw a kitchen knife. He uses the blade to cut the ropes. Now that he's free, he unties his parents.

"So, what's the plan, son?" asked Beast.

"You two protect the villagers. I'll find Mal," said Ben.

"Well, you're the king. We will do as you say," said Belle.

"You're my parents," replied Ben.

"We know," said Belle.

After a family hug, Ben rushes outside. Belle and Beast give each other a look to tell each other, "He's going to be fine."

* * *

Doug tries to help citizens get back to their homes while Carlos distracts the skeletons. Doug has just taken a little girl back to his mother, until Carlos came crashing, literally. A skeleton just grabbed him and threw him.

"Remind me why I'm the distraction," complained Carlos.

"Because you're the one who can fight. I'm just a bookworm," said Doug.

"Even if I do fight, that was when I could remember," said Carlos as he threw a barrel cover towards a skeleton. "But I don't." He uses a garden shovel to whack a couple more skeletons until one took it away from him. "What would the old me do?" He ducks from the shovel strikes.

"From what Evie told me, he would use his video game experience," answered Doug. He runs away to find more citizens.

Carlos remembers all the time he spent playing his action video games. Trying to remember all the moves, he begins striking the skeletons left and right. He uses punches, kicks, and combos. He saw two skeletons cornering a family. He slides underneath one's legs and kicks it in the face. He strikes the other one with a flip kick. He takes on one and uses a combo to take it down. First, he punches, then does a cartwheel kick. He finishes the other one by charging at it, grabbing it, and tossing it towards an open window of a lumber mill, where a saw cuts it skull into half.

"Wow! This is fun," he said.

"Carlos! Help!" cried Doug.

Carlos found Doug, taken hostage by a skeleton. It was about to burn him in a fire. Carlos remembered the paint bombs Jane told him about.

"Doug. Duck!" he told the dwarf.

Carlos threw two paint bombs and Doug ducked. The bombs hit the skeleton on the skull. The resulting explosion scattered the skeleton's bones and painted Doug with red and blue.

"Thank you," said Doug, even though he was bothered by the paint.

...

Lonnie and Jane continue running from the army of skeletons. They have jumped over obstacles, dragged kids back to their parents, and fixed someone's birdhouse along the way, but they're still running. Unfortunately, Jane was starting to get tired.

"Lonnie... stop," begged Jane, collapsing to her knees.

"Get up, Jane. We have to lead them away from the village," said Lonnie.

"I... can't... go on," said Jane, panting. "I'm not fit like you."

The skeletons were getting closer.

"Alright, pretty bow, you stay and rest," said Lonnie. "I'm itching for some action."

"Now you've reduced yourself to name-calling," said Jane. "I know Mal is good, but you may need to stay away from her sometimes."

"What's the matter, Jane?" Lonnie started kicking a skeleton over and over. "Afraid I'll be threatening others if they so much as anger me?" Lonnie spins in mid-air and kicks a skeleton in the skull. "Don't worry, Jane. So what if Mal is getting to me?" Lonnie strikes a skeleton, kicks it in the ribs, then trips it. "I'm still Lonnie." She grabs a skeleton's skull, twists it, then kicks it away. "C'mon, Jane." Lonnie stands on her hands, grabs a skeleton's skull between her legs, and throws him away. "I know you can't fight, but is there anything you can use?" Lonnie punches a skeleton on the skull repeatedly before kicking it. "I can't do this on my own."

Jane looks around for anything she can use as a weapon. A kid was calling out from an open window. He was offering her his slingshot.

"Jane!" yelled Lonnie. She was currently trying to keep a skeleton from hitting her with a baseball bat. Suddenly, the skull of the skeleton was knocked clean off with a pebble. It was Jane, using the slingshot. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Kid, hit me," asked Jane. The kid gave her another pebble. She shoots another skeleton's skull off its body. The kid placed six more pebbles for her to use. Jane uses each one to take out one skeleton the same way, knocking their skulls off clean. "What's you name?"

"Aaron," answered the kid.

"Thank you, Aaron," said Jane, giving him back his slingshot.

"Actually, Aaron, do you mind if she kept this just for tonight?" asked Lonnie.

"Sure," answered Aaron. He gives his slingshot back to Jane.

...

Jay and Chad are hiding from the skeleton army using the rooftops.

"Why are we hiding?" questioned Chad. "We can take them."

"It's called a sneak attack, Chad," said Jay. "It's a lot easier to take them down if they don't see us coming."

"Good point," replied Chad.

As soon as the skeletons entered a dark alley, Jay and Chad hopped off the roof. Jay grabs one skeleton and Chad knocks its skull off with his Tourney stick. Jay kicks one skeleton back to the street and uses a garbage can lid like a frisbee to take out another. Chad hits multiple skeletons with his Tourney stick, all while doing it in style.

"Show off," said Jay. He uses a roundhouse kick to take out another skeleton.

"Look who's talking," said Chad.

One skeleton grabs Chad, but he uses his Tourney stick to slap its arms off its body. He kicks it on the leg and takes it out with a slap of his stick.

"Now that's what I call 'slapstick' comedy," quipped Jay.

"Okay I have to admit..." Chad pretends not to look as he smacks one skeleton with his stick. "... that was pretty good."

Jay uses a spin kick to trip two skeletons surrounding him. "Comedy is hard business."

Chad turns his Tourney stick into a spinning propeller and smacks a few more skeletons. Jay keeps using his kicks and athletic moves to take down the others. Soon enough, the alley ran out of skeletons.

"I can see why you guys think this is fun," said Chad.

"Well, the party's just starting," said Jay as he and the Tourney player took off.

...

Evie was battling an army of skeletons all by herself, because Audrey was hiding behind a barrel, scared.

"Are you gonna help me?" asked Evie with a little anger.

"Oh, no way. I'm not getting my hands on those disgusting freaks," responded Audrey. "Besides, I'm not a fighter."

"That explains why you never volunteered for the sparring part of the self-defense classes," said Evie. "So you're just going to let me handle this myself?"

"If you can handle a bunch of poker cards, I think you got this," said Audrey.

"I hate you," said Evie.

"I'm not a big fan of you either," said Audrey.

A skeleton charges towards Evie, but she kicks him away. Strangely, while the body is knocked down, the kick separated the skull from the body. Evie grabs it and wears a sadistic smile on her face. "Hey, Audrey. Heads up." She tosses the skull.

The skull lands behind the barrel and in front of Audrey. Audrey screams in fright and comes out from the barrel. When she turned around, a skeleton shows up. Audrey started running while it chased her.

"Oh, stop running. Don't you ever learn anything in class?" said Evie.

"Not exactly!" screamed Audrey as she continued running.

Evie just calmly walks as Audrey zoomed past her. She sticks her leg out and trips the running skeleton.

"Um, Evie, behind you," said Audrey, pointing to a skeleton coming behind Evie.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Evie pretended not to know.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" questioned Audrey.

"It's either you put a dent on his skull or I'm dead," said Evie, not at all worried.

With no choice, Audrey grabs a nearby ball and throws it at the skeleton, causing it to stumble backwards until it fell into a barrel of water.

"Thanks for saving my life," said Evie playfully. Audrey was clearly annoyed with her.

...

Mal and Harley were giving it everything they have against the undead army. Harley was using a golf club while Mal relied on her fists and brains.

"Hey, Mal. Batter up," said Harley. She bats a skeleton towards Mal and the sorceress punches through its skull like it was cotton candy. Harley says, "This makes me feel ashamed about my mother's knights."

"They were just a distraction," reminded Mal. She uses an ironing board as boost and kicks a skeleton towards another. "You didn't care if they could take care of me and my friends or not."

"Oh, right," remembered Harley. She whacks a skeleton then kicks it towards a wall. "Why are minions so useless?"

"Beats me," responded Mal. She rips a skull off one skeleton. "Batter up." She throws it towards Harley. She bats it and it falls inside a chimney.

"Home run," celebrated Harley. The family inside the house, however, received a little fright.

"But my guess is that because they only know one strategy. Hit people," said Mal. She punches one skeleton and gives another a kick to the vertebrae. The skeleton cries out in pain until Mal rips off its arm and whacks it with it. The other skeleton tried to scratch her but she immediately destroyed it with a magic blast.

"Why don't you do that to the others?" wondered Harley.

"Now that would be too easy. I love a little challenge," responded Mal. Even without looking, she back-kicks an incoming skeleton behind her.

"And I thought you're very stressed about this," mentioned Harley. She whacks a skeleton in the gut before elbowing it in the skull.

"If my mom gets her hand on that rose, I will get mad," said Mal, putting emphasis on "will." To further emphasize her point, she grabs a skeleton by the skull, ignites her hands with flames and rips its vertebrae in half.

"I'm glad I'm not him," quipped Harley.

"Stay focused," said Mal.

Harley was trying to escort civilians back home. She heard crying from around a corner. She approaches the person. "Don't be afraid, I'm..." All of a sudden, Katherine comes out and gives Harley a serious cut to the side with her sword. She covers it to stop the bleeding.

Mal was finished tearing a skeleton's skull in half when she saw a young boy cornered by a skeleton. She was about to save him but then she saw Katherine about to strike down a wounded Harley. Mal is facing a tough choice. Save her friend or an innocent little boy? Despite the consequences, Mal ultimately chooses to go after the little boy. She uses her fiery hands to crush the skeleton's skull like a piece of paper. She carries the boy and takes him to her mother. A few dozen people saw the whole thing. They started applauding for Mal. The purple-haired sorceress seems to be enjoying the love, but she immediately remembers Harley.

"Consider this as punishment for betraying your kin," said Katie. She punches Harley in the face and sticks her sword through her.

"Harley!" cried out Mal.

Katie withdraws her sword and leaves Harley to die. She saw Mal.

"Your turn, Mal," said Katie.

"You know. What you did to her reminds me of what I did to an old friend," said Mal.

"Except for the part where she stepped in the way of the sword. Your target was the snow-haired child," mentioned Katie.

"Regardless, I would've taken her life without mercy," said Mal. "But I'm not going to let Harley suffer the same fate."

"Tell that to her. She looks dead already," said Katie.

The two charge at each other. Mal dodges Katie's sword strikes until she grabs her hand and twists her wrist, making her drop the sword. The two get caught in a fist fight that Mal seems to be winning. She was striking relentlessly while Katie can't get a clear shot due to Mal's reflexes. Katie tries to trip Mal but she saw it coming and leaped over the kick. She delivers a hard blow to Katie's face and casts a sleeping spell on her. She immediately runs towards Harley.

Mal places her hand over the wound and chants, " _A scar, a wound, needing a seal, I wish for my friend to heal._ " Mal's spell manages to partly heal Harley's wound.

"Thank you," said Harley.

"Don't thank me. Not yet," said Mal. "But I can say... I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," said Harley, sitting up.

"Find a doctor," advised Mal.

* * *

Evie and Garth were in another round on a cliff over the ocean. Evie manages to swipe Garth's dagger but he had a spare. The two get into a sword-like dagger fight, until Garth got hit on the head with a ball. It was Audrey.

"You're a good throw," complimented Evie.

"I'm starting to see why you and your friends rely heavily on instincts," said Audrey.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred. Fernando was using fireworks. The second blast knocked Evie away and left Audrey hanging on the cliff.

"Help!" cried out Audrey.

Evie was about to help but another firework was detonated near her. Audrey loses her grip on the cliff, but a hand stopped her fall. It was Mal. She pulls up the princess, while Evie takes out Fernando with her sleeping perfume.

"This doesn't change anything between us, but... thanks," said Audrey.

"No problem," said Mal. "C'mon."

Meanwhile, Uri, in octopus form, was throwing a lot of objects at Jay and Chad. They manage to dodge every one, but the raining projectiles keep them from getting close to her. Luckily for them, Carlos and Doug took something out of Jay's playbook. They're using the rooftops for a surprise attack. Carlos throws a paint bomb at Uri, covering her in paint. Lonnie and Jane show up out of nowhere and cover Uri with a burlap sack. Carlos tosses more paint bombs at Uri's tentacles, gluing them to the ground. He and Doug come down from the roof.

"Nice job, dude," complimented Jay, giving Carlos a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Mal arrives.

"Where's Harley?" asked Lonnie.

"At the hospital," answered Mal. "Don't worry. She's fine."

"Well, the entire skeleton army is down and the villain kids are down as well," mentioned Evie. "Now what?"

"Mother," said Mal.

On cue, Maleficent shows up. "Bravo, children. You actually defeated my undead army."

"You seem to keep forgetting that you have this new power, mom. Why ask for underlings to do you dirty work?" questioned Mal.

"It was I either get the rose without capturing your attention or hope that having your boyfriend as my hostage will force you to give it up," said Maleficent. "I guess I do have to deal with this matter myself."

Maleficent strikes the ground with her scepter, causing a magical wave that knocks everyone off her feet.

"Mal!" cried out Ben.

"Ben, get out of here!" yelled Mal.

Seeing her mother's eyes on the young king, Mal immediately gets in front of Ben.

"How did you get out?" asked Maleficent.

"Ingenuity," answered Ben.

"Stop using Ben, mom. You want me, here I am," said Mal.

"I'd love to teach you a lesson, deary, but I have my eyes fixed on something," said Maleficent, looking at the rose on Evie's hair.

Maleficent fires a magic blast but Evie dives out of the way. She continues firing but Evie is too quick. Suddenly, Maleficent shows up in front of Evie.

"Wha... how did you..." Evie was interrupted when she was hit from behind by a magic blast from Maleficent. The other Maleficent disappeared.

"Illusion spell," explained Maleficent. "This new power sure is gratifying."

Everyone stands in front of Evie, willing to defend her, but Maleficent easily gets past them with a phasing spell, passing through them like a ghost. She turns around and unleashes a magic blast that critically injures everyone. The only left standing is Mal. Mal fires a fire blast but Maleficent absorbs it with her scepter and fires it at Mal. Mal and Ben dive out of the way.

Maleficent takes the rose out of the Evie's hair just as she opens her eyes.

"Don't worry, dear. I only need one petal." Maleficent plucks off one petal and drops the rose near Evie before disappearing.

"How are we going to find her?" wondered Carlos.

Mal answers his question by heading back to Katherine. She lifts the spell on her, waking her up. She immediately grabs her by the coat and asks, "Where is my mom conjuring the time travel spell?"

"You can't make me talk," responded Katie.

"I think this will make you talk." Mal sets her hand on fire and prepares to punch her.

"Fine," gave in Katie. "A hidden passage behind a wall of rocks in the North forest of Sherwood."

Mal extinguishes her hand but punches Katie in the face anyway.

"So, what now?" asked Jane.

"We stop her," answered Mal. "E, Jay, Carlos, it's go time."

"Wait, wait. Do I really have to come?" asked Carlos.

"We need you," said Evie.

"But I can't even remember," said Carlos.

"Not true. I saw you out there. You can do this," said Doug.

"I believe in you," said Jane.

"In case I don't come back from this..." Carlos hugs Jane, who returns it.

Evie, meanwhile, takes Doug to a safe distance from the others. "Doug, about what I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it?" asked the dwarf.

Evie hesitated for a while. She finally decided to let it out. "Doug, you know I think you're a sweet, caring person, but you're not the man for me. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Who?" asked Doug.

"Carlos," answered Evie. "I love him. I've loved him for as long as a I can remember. We were actually dating back in the Isle."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Doug.

"I didn't want to break your heart," said Evie. "I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but keeping our relationship a secret came with a price. Jane still likes him and he is falling in love with her."

Doug didn't speak.

"Again, I'm sorry, Doug," apologized Evie. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can," said Doug. "If Carlos is really who you want, I have no right to get in the way."

"Thank you for understanding." Evie hugs Doug.

"Do you want me to tell Jane?" asked Doug.

"No, it was my price to pay so it's up to me," said Evie.

"Evie! It's time to go!" called out Mal.

"Goodbye," said Evie.

"Bye," said Doug.

The four VKs stood together, but before Mal could teleport them away, Ben spoke.

"Wait," he said. "Just promise we one thing, Mal. Be yourself."

"If this is about me taking my mother's life, I'm afraid you can't stop that," said Mal.

"Just think about it," said Ben.

Mal remembers his words as the ones Sofia said when she realized that Mal's love for Ben is what helped her ignore the darkness in her blood.

"Goodbye, Ben," said Mal. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Be careful," said Ben.

Mal casts the teleportation spell. She and her friend disappear.

* * *

In the North side of Sherwood Forest, Maleficent is conjuring the time travel spell. She uses the petal from the blue rose to activate the Episkevi's function. She activates the spell and a portal shows up.

"Get ready, Mal. Mommy is about to become the best mother in the world," she said as she disappeared into the portal.

Mal and her friends arrive on time. The portal, however, was beginning to close.

"This is it, guys," declared Mal. "A journey through time. Are you ready?"

"Ready," replied Evie.

"You know I am," replied Jay.

Carlos didn't answer. "Well..."

"Carlos!" yelled his friends.

"W-why does that sound familiar?" asked Carlos.

"Are you ready?" asked Mal again.

"I'm ready," responded Carlos.

The four take each other's hands and jump into the time portal before it disappears.

 **I hope this was an entertaining chapter. Leave a review. Please.**

 **Up next: The Finale (A two-chapter story)**


	21. All The Time, Part 1

**Here it is, ladies and gentleman. The first part of the finale. Well, the finale of "Welcome To My Wicked World," not my stories.** **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

* * *

 **All The Time, Part 1**

Darkness. That was all Mal can see. But when she saw a glimpse of light, she begins to open her eyes. Instead of darkness, she sees a room that looks very familiar. It was her room in Bargain Castle. Suddenly, she heard crying. She saw a baby crib. She looks inside and saw a baby girl. The purple locks and the green eyes told her exactly who it was. It was her. Specifically, it was her as a baby.

"It worked," said Mal. She was actually back in time. Possibly seventeen years ago when she was just an infant.

However, Baby Mal was still crying. It was odd to see herself like this, but then again, all babies cry, even the descendant of the worst villain ever. Mal carries the baby in her arms and looks at her in the eye. "Shhhhh." The baby ceases the crying and looks at the woman before her. "There, there, little one. Everything's alright." The baby begins laughing and touches Mal's nose. The purple-haired sorceress can't help but smile.

Suddenly, she felt something. She can feel her mother coming. She puts the baby down and jumps out the window, just as Maleficent came in through the door.

"Good morning, my sweet little demon," greeted Maleficent. "Today is our lucky day. We're taking a trip to Auradon."

Mal was surprised at the sound of this. It was then she realized this isn't her mother from the past. It was her mother from the present. Maleficent picks up the baby and heads outside.

Mal decided to find her friends. First, she heads to Castle Far Away to look for Evie. She climbs up to her bedroom window and found her sleeping on the floor. Mal walks up to her and shakes her.

"Hey, E, wake up," she said, but the blue-haired narcissist remained asleep. Mal slaps her in the face. She finally wakes up.

"Ow!" yelled Evie.

"Shh!" said Mal. "You don't want your mother to know we're here."

"My mother? What are you talking about?" asked Evie.

"Look around you," said Mal.

Evie did as she said and recognized her old room in the Isle.

"So, we did. We're in the past," said Evie.

"Yes, and we need to go now," said Mal. "Let's find the boys."

The two girls went to Jafar's Junk Shop. After Jafar left the place, the two sneaked inside. They looked everywhere but Jay was nowhere. They did find a note under his pillow. It said:

"At Carlos'

\- Jay"

The two girls arrived at Hell Hall. They heard someone say "pst." They saw Carlos hiding in an alley. The girls walked there to see him with Jay.

"Nice to see you, ladies," greeted Jay.

"Same here," said Evie.

"So, how far back in the future are we?" asked Carlos.

"Seventeen years," answered Mal. "To be more precise, probably a week or two after I was born. I saw myself."

"Lucky you," said Evie. "Wish I saw myself."

"I didn't see myself either," said Jay.

"So, among all of us, Mal was born first?" asked Carlos.

"Yup," confirmed Evie. "Jay was born three weeks after her. I was born three days after him. And you were born a year later."

"So, that makes me the baby of the group?" asked Carlos.

"Pretty much," answered Mal.

"But that doesn't mean we don't respect you," said Evie. "Trust me when I say that you've done so much for us."

"I hope coming here isn't a mistake," said Carlos.

Evie puts both her hands on his shoulders and tells him, "I know you don't remember much, but we need you to understand that we need you."

Carlos smiled. "So, what now?"

"We need to get out of here," said Mal. "Again."

"Carlos, tell me you remember how to make EMP thingamajigs?" asked Jay.

"EMP what?" questioned a confused Carlos.

"Electromagnetic pulse disks," explained Evie.

"Well, no," said Carlos.

"Don't worry. He's been teaching me. I think I can do," said Evie.

"I have?" asked Carlos.

"Jane told you that you're a tech wiz, right?" questioned Evie.

"Yes, she did," answered Carlos.

"How long does it take to make one?" asked Mal.

"Fifteen minutes, but since I'm still learning, it may take a little longer," answered Evie.

Mal sighs in irritation and face palms herself.

"Is she always like this?" asked Carlos.

"You have no idea," said Evie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maleficent has arrived at the broken bridge with her daughter in hands.

"Get ready, baby girl," she said.

She raises her scepter in the air and successfully teleports herself and her daughter out of the Isle and into Auradon. Being all-powerful thanks to Mal's spell, Maleficent's magic can no longer be neutralized by the barrier.

"Here we are, Mal. Auradon," she said. "We're going to have so much fun together."

The baby had no reaction. Maleficent just keep the grin on her face.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Evie was still working on the EMP disks. Mal was growing impatient. Jay is passing the time playing chess with Carlos. Jay moves his knight near his king's position, but Carlos eliminates the knight with his rook.

"Checkmate," said Carlos. "That's two in a row for me."

"Amnesia or no amnesia, you're still good at this," said Jay.

"So, how many times have I beaten you?" asked Carlos.

"I lost track after thirty. I don't know," answered Jay.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Evie. "I finished it." She shows them the EMP disk.

"But will it work?" asked Mal.

"I can't be certain. That's why I made two," said Evie. She reveals she was holding two, not one.

"That would explain the time," sassed Mal.

"Let's see if you can complain when this works," said Evie, confident.

The two walked to the broken bridge. Evie tosses the first disk. The EMP manages to open the hole in the barrier but only for a split second. The hole is sealed.

"How are we all going to get through if the hole is open for only a second?" questioned Jay.

"Mal, can you teleport all of us to the Isle in a second?" asked Evie.

"We need to hold hands before the disk hits the barrier," said Mal.

The four step back a little further. Evie tosses the disk and all the four VKs hold hands. The disk creates a hole in the barrier and Mal immediately casts the transportation spell, transporting herself and her friends to Auradon before the hole closes.

"Okay, what next?" asked Evie.

"Isn't it obvious, E. Find my mom, and protect me," said Mal. "Well, the past me. Baby Mal."

"How are we going to find her?" asked Carlos.

"I've been working on sensing the presence of dark magic. Let me see if I can try it from long distance." Mal closes her eyes and concentrates. After ten seconds, she opens her eyes. "She's at the castle."

At Castle Beast, Maleficent is creating panic. She is destroying property, frightening the castle staff, and taking down guards without breaking a sweat, all while holding Mal on one arm.

"Look at all this destruction, Mal. One day, you can have fun doing this," she said to the baby.

She heads for the throne room and breaks down the doors.

"Maleficent!" exclaimed Beast.

"How did you get here?" asked Belle, frightened.

"It doesn't matter," said Maleficent. "I'm back, and that's what matters."

"Is that a baby?" asked Belle, noticing the infant in the villainess' arms.

"Where are my matters? I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Mal," introduced Maleficent. "One day, she will rule by my side."

"Guards!" screamed Beast.

"There aren't any left. They're all busy 'sleeping' on the job," said Maleficent.

"Why us? You're grudge is against Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip," wondered Belle.

"True, but revenge against them is only the tip of the iceberg. My goal is the throne of Auradon," said Maleficent. "And with the power I possess, nothing can stop me."

"Your majesty!" Lumiere comes into the room. "Fairy God Mother is here." He immediately leaves, scared of Maleficent.

Fairy God Mother shows up, with her magic wand in hand. "I'm gonna give you one chance, Maleficent. Surrender. If you're not, then put the baby down. I don't want to hurt her. Or him. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl," answered Maleficent.

"Let me start over," said Fairy God Mother. "If we have to fight, put her down first."

"On second thought, I think I'll keep holding her," said Maleficent, realizing the advantage of a baby in her arms. "Now, shall we discuss my demands? Because if you keep resisting, things are going to get much worse." Maleficent notices the pregnant Belle. "How 'bout we start by ensuring your future heir never sees the daylight." She points her scepter at Belle.

Beast shields Belle. "Take me, but leave my wife and my child alone."

"Just surrender and I'll let your wife live long enough to give birth," said Maleficent.

Suddenly, Mal was ripped from Maleficent's grasp. She floats in the air and leaves the room. With Maleficent distracted, Fairy God Mother chants, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" She encases Maleficent in a cage made of glass.

"A glass cage? Seriously?" criticized Maleficent.

"Go ahead. Try to break it," dared Fairy God Mother with a smile on her face.

Maleficent fires her scepter at the bars, but her magic blast didn't even cause a crack. The blast just bounces off the glass and hits Maleficent.

"Now what is this power you possess?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"Like you need to know." Maleficent refused to answer. "Where's my daughter?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it," said Fairy God Mother.

"Then who did?" asked Maleficent.

"I did," said someone. Everyone looked at the doorway and saw four teenagers. The girl with the purple hair has Maleficent's daughter in her arms.

"Well, thank you, I guess," said Fairy God Mother.

"You couldn't hurt her without hurting the baby. I knew what to do," said Mal.

"So you're magical?" asked Belle.

"Yes, I am," said Mal.

"This isn't over!" yelled Maleficent before she teleported away.

"H-how?" uttered Fairy God Mother in surprise. "That cage was supposed to be escape-proof."

"She did mention she had new power," reminded Mal. "No barrier or cage can lock her up."

"We thank you for your assistance," said Beast. "What are your names?"

"I'm Evie."

"I'm Jay."

"The name's Carlos."

"Call me Mallory."

Belle takes a closer look at Mal. "You look just like her. Like Maleficent. Are you sure you're not her first child?"

"I'm 17. Maleficent was only locked up for four years," said Mal. "Besides, if I was a descendant of Maleficent, would I save you?"

"Fair point," replied Belle.

"How can we thank you?" asked Beast.

"By letting us stay for the meantime," answered Mal. "We're here for Maleficent."

"You sure you can do this? Aren't you too young to being this?" wondered Beast.

"Trust me, your majesty. There's more to me and my friends than meets the eye," said Mal.

Baby Mal once again smiles and made happy noises at the sound of Mal. Mal smiles at her. "Hi, little one." Mal gives baby Mal a belly tickle and she begins laughing. The sight of this brought smiles on everyone's faces. Mal turns to Belle. "Um, your highness. If it's not too much trouble, can you watch over the baby? Think of it as training when your child is born."

"I'd love to, Mallory, but it seems she's taken with you," said Belle. "You watch over her."

"I don't even know how to care for a baby," said Mal.

"Well, then I'll give you the tutorial," said Belle. "Lumiere."

Lumiere returns to the room. "Yes, your highness?"

"Have the guest room prepared for our heroes," ordered Belle.

"Right away," said Lumiere, rushing out the room.

* * *

Hours have past and the evening has come. Evie, Jay, and Carlos has spent the entire day settling down in the castle. Mal has been taking babysitting lessons from Belle. After lessons, Cogsworth leads Mal to the guest room where her friends are.

"Mal," greeted Evie. "Did you learn anything?"

"I learned only part of it," said Mal. "Feeding her and lullabying her."

"Doesn't it seem weird? You're babysitting yourself," pointed out Jay.

"I'm aware of how strange this feels, Jay, but she needs someone to take care of her, and that isn't mother," said Mal.

"You always say you can 'take care of yourself,'" quipped Evie, laughing a bit.

"Very funny," said Mal sarcastically.

She sets down Baby Mal in the baby crib, which was intended for Belle's child, but she decided to let Mal use it until her baby comes.

"So, now what?" asked Jay.

"We saved you from your mother. What next?" asked Evie.

"It's not over yet," said Mal. "My mother's still out there. She going to try to get me back, and she won't rest until Auradon is hers."

"You said you're going to kill your mother. Do you mean it?" asked Carlos.

"If you remembered how well you knew me, Carlos, you'd know I always mean what I say," said Mal.

"But that's murder," said Carlos. "That's not good."

"Obviously, you don't know me well, yet, Carlos," said Mal. "But I'm serious. When I find mother, I'm going to end this for good."

"Are you sure you're not letting this darkness get to you again?" asked Evie.

"If it was, I wouldn't be fighting for Ben," said Mal.

"Okay, you got us there, but you're actually willing to kill someone this time," pointed out Jay. "The real Mal would make herself look and sound like a cold-blooded murderer but the worst she can do is set you on fire."

"You think I don't have what it takes to pull this off?" accused Mal.

"We're trying to talk you out of doing something you'll regret," said Evie.

"You remember what happened to Sofia?" reminded Mal. "Darkness or no darkness, I have the guts to do it,"

"Wait, who's Sofia?" asked Carlos.

"Jane didn't tell you?" questioned Jay.

"She never told me," said Carlos. "Guess we were too busy playing around."

"We'll tell you another time," said Evie. She turns back to Mal and tells her, "Before we left, Ben said to be yourself."

"He and I have talked about this and I'm still going to do it," said Mal. "This conversation is over."

"No, it's not," said Jay.

"You once tried to take your mother's life for taking my life, but you stopped when you saw I was alive," reminded Evie.

"You think I need to grieve over someone's death to motivate me to kill my mother? I don't," replied Mal.

"How can you live with yourself if you do this?" asked Evie.

"She maybe my mother, but I don't love her," said Mal.

"But she loves you," said Evie.

"No she doesn't, not unless I'm on her side," said Mal.

"You know this is crazy, right?" said Jay.

"Taking my mother's life is crazy? I fail to see why," responded Mal.

"Because she's your mother," said Jay.

"Maybe, but she has done nothing but raise me to be her tool for world domination," said Mal.

"She wants you to rule by her side," reminded Jay. "Why else would she go back to the time when you were just a baby?"

"To raise me all over again and make sure she does it right this time," guessed Mal. "And by 'right,' I mean to make sure I'm fully committed to support her."

"But that's what we're trying to say. Deep inside that black heart of hers, she really loves you," said Evie.

"Even if so, that still won't stop me," said Mal.

"Do you guys always fight?" asked Carlos.

"Carlos!" yelled the three.

"I'm guessing you guys yell at me like that often, right?" guessed Carlos.

Mal sighs. "Play with little Mal and leave us be, please." Carlos did as she said.

"We'll stop you," said Evie to Mal.

"I'd like to see you try," said Mal, looking at Evie in the eye.

"We will try and we will succeed," said Jay.

"If this was your mission, what would you do?" asked Mal.

"I would protect my baby self," said Evie.

"I would stop Maleficent, but I would keep her alive," said Jay.

"Of course you would. The worst you guys have been is just being mischievous," said Mal. "You guys maybe rotten to the core, but you don't have what it takes to show a true dark side."

"Why would we even do that? We're not you," said Evie.

"You're right. You're not," said Mal. "But what I'm saying is while you don't have it in you to take a life, I do."

"Will taking her life make you feel better?" asked Evie.

"Absolutely," answered Mal. "As long as my mom lives, no one is safe."

"We could just find a way to take away her new power and send her to the Isle of the Lost after all this," suggested Evie.

"I'll find a way to take away her new power alright, but I'm not sparing her life," said Mal. "That's final."

"There's really no talking you out of this, is there?" questioned Jay.

"We can keep talking about this all night, but we need to get some rest soon enough," said Mal. "I don't know when mom will show up again, but we need to focus on the mission at hand."

"Our mission is to save the future. Your mission is to kill your mother," said Evie with disrespect. "Good luck with that." She joins Carlos.

"You've really changed from the Mal we love," said Jay. "I don't like it. We don't like it." He sits down on the couch.

Mal fails to ignore everything Evie and Jay have said to her, but she really wants to forget their recent conversation completely so she can finish Maleficent once and for all. She decided to leave the room to get some space between her and her friends.

* * *

Later that evening, Mal once again can't sleep. With too much in mind, she just can't find peace. She decided to spend another night with her eyes open, even if it's going to hurt her in the morning. She approaches the crib of little Mal. She was sound asleep. Seeing herself was strange but she actually thought of herself as cute.

Gently, she picks up the baby, trying not to wake her up, and takes her outside the balcony, where she stares at the moon in the evening sky. She looks back down at the slumbering baby.

"To think that someone as cute and fragile as you will grow up to be wicked, unforgiving, and malevolent," she said quietly. "But that doesn't mean you have to be who you're raised to be. 'I' don't have to be who I'm raised to be. Growing up on the Isle of the Lost has turned me into the worst nightmare among the new generation. Trying to adapt to a hero's life in Auradon started off fine until the first life I took. I can never erase that from the history books, but I just can't move on. Mentioning my friend hurts, but I keep using her demise as an example of what I'm capable of. Does that make me a monster? Probably. Do I enjoy being one?" She paused for a moment. "I'd hate to say this in front of you... but I do. Being feared is what I live for. It's what I've dreamed of being since I was born. But my heart keeps telling me to change myself. I know Ben just wants me to take a better path without the need to change my personality, but can it really work out for me? My friends may have some trouble along the way in their new path, but it seems that changing is easier for them than me. Being the descendant of the worst of the worst has its pros and cons. I am certainly no helpless little girl and I can show everyone why, but how can I keep that kind of attitude when I'm trying to change? Just looking at you is already making me think about killing Maleficent, but if I don't do it, how can anyone be safe?"

Mal stopped talking for a while and just stared at the sleeping baby for a long time.

"If you were older and more mature, you'd tell me I shouldn't do this. I know, because you are me, after all," she continued. "But will I even listen to myself? I want to end my mother. For good. Not because she's a danger to Auradon, but because she has caused me too much pain. I know what I plan to do is wrong, but I just can't fight the dark side. The darkness isn't trying to take control of me, but it's the rotten core in my heart that is. Should I spare mom? Will that tell everyone that there's hope for me? I guess I'll never know until I look at my mom in the eye."

She takes her eyes off the baby and looks at the shining stars in the sky.

"I wish you can see how beautiful the night sky is," she said. "It might help you see the beauty of the world and help with your future."

After two hours of talking to herself and staring at the beautiful evening sky, Mal finally decided to return the baby to her crib and call it a night. "Good night, little Mal." She kisses the baby and puts her down.

* * *

The next morning, the four VKs are invited to have breakfast with the royal family. They declined to join them for diner the previous night, but the royal couple really wanted to have a word with their mysterious heroes.

The four have made it to the door leading to the dining room.

"Remember, guys, keep it professional," said Mal.

"We already told them our names," reminded Jay. "I think that's more than enough."

"Well, I didn't," reminded Mal. "Just..." she sighs. "... keep it professional."

They entered the room and took their seats. While they wait for breakfast to be served, Beast starts the conversation.

"So, where do you children come from?" he asked.

"To be honest, your majesty, we came from the Isle of the Lost," confessed Mal.

"But you're trying to stop Maleficent. How can you be?" wondered Belle.

"Well, for starters, the look," started Jay. "Do you see anyone wearing these kinds of clothes?"

"The Isle of the Lost was set up just four years ago, but you children are teenagers. Who are you?" asked Belle.

"Just four rotten-to-the-core misfits who are trying to find their place in the world," said Mal.

"We're bad. We're good. It's our thing," said Evie.

"But you seem more good than bad from what we've seen," said Belle.

"That was us saving you from Maleficent. You haven't gotten to know us on a social basis," said Jay.

"Well, then this is the best opportunity," said Beast. "How did you get here? Your friend, Mallory, all-powerful as well?"

"No," answered Mal. "There's a weak spot in the barrier the we exploited. Don't worry, no one else knows."

"Intelligence. I can appreciate that," said Beast.

"Well, actually, not all of us are known for intelligence," said Evie. "Jay relies more on his skills and athletic abilities than his brains. Our friend, Carlos, is suffering a condition that limits the level of intelligence that bests all of ours combined. Until he heals, I am the brains of the team. Mal is better known to be cunning and clever. I wouldn't call it intelligence, but she has a sharp mind."

"Wait, did you just call her 'Mal?'" asked Belle.

Evie covers her mouth.

Mal says, "She likes to call me Mal for short."

"Sorry," apologized Evie. "I forgot that was the name of Maleficent's daughter. Then again, she was born before the baby."

"How 'bout you just call me 'M' for the duration of our stay here?" suggested Mal.

"You got it, M," agreed Evie, giving a thumbs-up, trying to "keep it professional." She looks back at the royal couple.

"Why do you act strange right now?" asked Belle.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make a good first impression," said Evie.

"Saving us from Maleficent is already a good first impression," said Belle.

"She will return, correct?" questioned Beast.

"We have her baby. Of course, she will," said Mal.

"Don't worry. You have us," said Jay with arrogance.

"Is he always cocky?" asked Belle.

"Yes, yes he is," answered Evie.

"You said your friend Carlos has a condition? What is it?" asked Beast.

"He's messed up in the head. Literally," said Evie, keeping the amnesia part out. "A fight with Maleficent ended with his mind altered. Now, he's not as smart as he once was."

"Can he be healed?" asked Belle.

"No," answered Mal. "We just have to make sure his recovery is slow and painless."

The castle staff arrives with the food.

"You're going to love our food," said Belle.

"I'm sure we will," said Mal, acting like it's only her first time eating Auradon food.

* * *

Later that day, Mal decided to take baby Mal for a stroll in the park. In truth, she's trying to keep the baby away from castle so Maleficent will come after her, and Belle and Beast will be safe. Belle lends Mal the stroller intended for her coming child. Evie, Jay, and Carlos join her to watch her back... and make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret.

"Feels good doesn't it?" started Evie. "Wandering around Auradon like ordinary citizens. No one worshiping you or scared of you."

"Actually, I prefer to be adored," said Jay.

"Well, E, I agree with you," said Mal. "This makes me feel normal. Just a stroll in the park with my friends."

"And giving your own daughter a ride," teased Evie, laughing.

"She's not my daughter. She's two-week-old Mal," said Mal.

"We know. We know. But even you can admit that this makes you feel like a mother," said Evie. "It's like exercising your mothering skills for the real deal."

"That's what I said to Belle when I asked her to babysit," reminded Mal. "But, yeah, I do feel like a mother. And, actually, I like it."

"Good to know," said Carlos.

"So, the plan is to chill until we wait for Maleficent to ambush us?" asked Jay.

"Pretty much," answered Mal.

"Fine with me," said Jay, sitting down on a bench, just "kicking back."

"Hey, Carlos, how 'bout we get some cotton candy?" suggested Evie.

"Do I love it?" asked Carlos.

"Everyone does," said Evie. She grabs Carlos' hand and drags him to a nearby cotton candy vendor.

Mal crosses her arms and puts a bland look on her face as she looked at the two.

"Something wrong?" asked Jay.

"Mind your own business, Jay," responded Mal.

"If you say so," said Jay, playfully putting his hands in the air.

Suddenly, water comes out of nowhere and hits baby Mal. She begins to cry. Trying to find the source of the water, Mal saw four kids playing with water guns. Mal ignores them and picks up her past self.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Calm down, baby Mal. It's all right. It's just water," she said rapidly, but the baby was still crying.

"We're sorry," apologized one of the kids.

"Just play with those guns somewhere else," said Mal. The kids ran away. Mal turned back to the baby. She picks up the baby towel and wipes the water off her, but baby Mal is still crying. Mal picks up the baby bottle and puts it in her mouth. The baby stopped crying and started drinking. Mal sighs in relief. She saw the big grin on Jay's face. Mal sneaks some magic on one of the legs of the bench and rips it out, causing the bench, and Jay, to collapse. Now, she's the one wearing a big grin. The baby saw it as well, and takes the bottle off her mouth so she can laugh.

"For a cold-hearted sorceress, you're such a comedian," said Jay, clearly annoyed with her.

"The baby thinks it's funny," said Mal, putting the bottle back in the baby's mouth.

"Of course she does. She's you," pointed out Jay.

Evie and Carlos return eating cotton candy.

"So, how's the cotton candy?" asked Mal.

"It's great," said Carlos.

"Oh, and by the way, Mal, what you just did, it was pretty funny," said Evie.

"Any wisecracks?" Mal turned to Jay.

"No," responded Jay.

"Good," said Mal.

"Not good at all."

"Who said that?" asked Carlos.

"Mother," said Mal.

Maleficent shows up, which causes everyone to run away in terror.

"Waiting for me?" started the villainess.

"As a matter of fact. Yes," said Mal. She puts baby Mal back in her crib.

"I'm here for my daughter," said Maleficent. Realizing how that sounds in a situation like this, she says, "Well, you know which."

"Carlos, get the baby out of here," said Mal.

"On it," said Carlos, immediately pushing the stroller away, afraid to face Maleficent.

Maleficent points her scepter at Carlos and levitates him and the baby in the air. She takes back her baby.

"We're not letting you leave with that baby," said Mal.

"You wouldn't hurt me with a baby in my arms, wouldn't you?" Maleficent was sure they won't attack.

"If you want to be a good mother, then give her a tummy tickle. She likes it," said Mal.

Maleficent did so, but with a belly full of milk, baby Mal throws up on Maleficent's face. While Maleficent wipes the mess off her face, Mal uses the time to use her magic to take back the baby. Maleficent cleans her face but her baby is back in her older daughter's hands.

"Very funny," said Maleficent sarcastically.

Mal gives baby Mal back to Carlos. "Let's do this."

"Let me show just how much power you gave me, Mal." Maleficent strikes her scepter on the ground, creating tremors. The ground begins to break apart. The four are separated from each other as Maleficent divides the ground they stand. Suddenly, Carlos and the baby fall underground.

"Carlos!" screamed Evie.

Maleficent opens a hole in the ground next to her and brings back Carlos and baby Mal.

"Hand over the baby, snowball, or I'll mess your head even worse than before," threatened Maleficent.

"Hey!" yelled Mal. Maleficent looks at her daughter. Mal says, "Only I call him snowball." Mal unleashes a magic blast that hits Maleficent straight in the face. Carlos starts to run away with the baby again.

Maleficent gets up but saw that Jay is gone. The ex-thief was planning a sneak attack, but as he made a charge for the scepter, Maleficent turns around and casts a freezing spell, freezing him half-way.

"Okay, that's cold," quipped Jay.

Maleficent is hit from behind by a fire blast but she was barely staggered. She turns around and fires a magic blast at Evie. Mal uses a magic blast to intercept it, but the impact causes an explosion that blows both girls down on their backs.

"I'm done playing this game. Time to crank things up a bit. And by a bit, I mean a lot," said Maleficent. " _The earth below twists and turn, I command for this world to burn._ "

Maleficent's spell causes the ground to fall apart, creating volcanic holes on the ground. They frequently erupt, striking fear on anyone standing near them. Soon enough, every citizen in Auradon begins to panic. No one was caught in a hole, but the volcanic holes continue to pop out of nowhere.

Back in the park, Mal and her friends are standing on rocks surrounded by volcanic moats.

"I'm giving you until sundown, Mal," started Maleficent. "Surrender my baby or watch this kingdom burn." She disappears.

Mal stares at everything around her. Her mother is creating a volcanic apocalypse. She can't help but fear her mother's new power. She was faced with yet another tough choice. Give up baby Mal or fight to her last breath?

 **Things do not look good. Are you eager for the conclusion of the story? Well, you'll have to wait.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**

 **Up next: All The Time, Part 2**

 **Brace yourselves for the final chapter, because I will be adding something "shocking."**


	22. All The Time, Part 2

**This is it, folks! The finale of "Welcome To My Wicked World." Don't worry, I'll be working on a new story after this. Just enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

* * *

 **All The Time, Part 2**

Mal and her friends have never been scared in their entire lives. The apocalypse they're experiencing is too much for them to bear. Maleficent has caused so much terror and panic in Auradon just to get her baby girl back. Right now, Mal decided to make the choice after she gets herself and her friends out of their current predicament.

"Mal, a little help here!" called out Jay. He is still half-frozen.

"I got you." Mal send a fire blast at him and, while he was slightly burnt, the ice was melted.

"Can't you just rhyme me out of it?" complained Jay.

"I don't have ice magic," said Mal. "Only Queen Elsa does. And, apparently, my mother. She has all the power."

"Um, Mal, can you please get us out of here?" begged Carlos, holding on to the baby tight.

Mal teleports herself to Carlos. She takes his hand and teleports them to where Evie is. Evie takes hold of Mal's hand and the sorceress teleports all of them to Jay. With everyone holding hands, Mal teleports them back to Castle Beast.

Once they went back inside, they were greeted by the king and queen.

"What on earth is going on out there?" started Belle.

"We're sorry," apologized Mal.

"Don't blame yourselves. We know. It's Maleficent," said Beast.

"What are you going to do?" asked Belle.

"We need time to think," said Mal. "Until then, alert everyone in Auradon. Everyone is to remain in their homes until we can clean up this mess."

"Speaking like a true leader," complimented Beast.

"You have no idea," said Mal, acting mysterious again. She walks away.

Belle and Beast look at Mal then looked at the rest of the kids. Their look is clearly asking what Mal is talking about.

"She's full of surprises," said Evie.

The rest of the VKs join their friend, leaving the king and queen confused.

* * *

Back in the guest room, Carlos puts baby Mal back in her crib and keeps her company while the rest of his friends have another conversation. After the outbursts from last night, he wanted to stay out of it. Unbeknownst to him, this is exactly how the real Carlos behaves at times like last night.

Mal was looking at the volcanic craters outside, fearing how the innocent citizens of Auradon are handling the situation.

Jay started talking. "Okay, let's recap. Maleficent has brought an apocalypse on Auradon, and she won't stop it unless we give her the baby. Anything else I'm missing?"

"Maybe the fact that my mom is practically unstoppable," said Mal.

"Since when do you admit that?" asked Evie.

"I said 'practically,'" said Mal. "My mom has a weakness. Everyone does. Her weakness is ambition."

"And how are we supposed to use that against her?" asked Jay.

"By doing something unexpected," answered Mal.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Evie.

"The Episkevi," said Mal. "It still exists here, just in pieces."

"You want to time travel? Aren't we already doing that?" questioned Jay.

"Let me finish," said Mal. "The Episkevi is how mom got here. My plan is to assemble it once again, and destroy it."

"How will that work?" asked Jay.

"Think about Jay. We're in the past. If the Episkevi never fell into my mother's hands, none of this would be happening," said Mal.

"If we destroy the Episkevi now, maybe everything that's happened might be erased from history," realized Evie.

"I think 'might' is not good enough," criticized Jay.

"This is our best option," said Mal.

"I thought you wanted to end your mother?" questioned Jay.

Mal didn't respond. She just went back to staring outside the window. After a few minutes, she said, "Call the king and queen."

Later, Belle and Beast arrived at the guest room.

"What is it, Mallory?" asked Belle.

"I need a favor. If you don't mind," said Mal.

"Not at all," said Beast.

"I need you to contact Robin Hood and the Merry Men. They're hiding a magical artifact called the Episkevi. I need it," said Mal.

"The Episveki?" questioned Belle.

"Episkevi," corrected Mal. "It's an artifact that can reverse time on something broken in order to repair it."

"That sounds interesting," said Beast. "But are you sure it exists?"

Ten minutes later, Mal returns from the Auradon Prep library with the book about ancient magical artifacts. She turns to the page of the Episkevi and shows it to the royal couple.

"Now I'm convinced," said Beast. "We'll see if we can reach the Merry Men."

"There's another thing we need. Transport to the Isle of the lost," requested Mal. "The Episkevi is actually a shattered artifact. Its true purpose is nullified because it's broken. The missing pieces are in the Isle of the Lost."

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Beast.

"That's why I'm also requesting a few knights to join us," said Mal.

"Done," responded Beast.

"So we're going on a scavenger hunt. Again," complained Jay.

"Trust me, Jay. Once this is over, you'll be glad that you went through this," said Mal.

"Well, bring on the danger," said Jay, now eager.

"Until then, keep an eye on Mal," asked Mal, meaning the baby.

"With pleasure," replied Belle.

* * *

Later that day, a limo takes the four VKs back to the Isle of the Lost. The barrier is deactivated and half a dozen nights guard the bridge in case anyone plans to escape. The four teenage misfits begin searching for the fragments of the Episkevi. Since they already know where they are, it made things easier for them. Mal returns to her home, Jay looks in the garbage, and Evie takes Carlos to his secret hideout.

"So, this was my first?" asked Carlos, eying his surroundings.

"Certainly was," confirmed Evie. "And I was your first guest."

"So, where's the fragment?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know. You were the one who found it here," answered Evie. "I guess we just keep touching the walls until we feel it."

The two starting feeling the walls until they find the fragment. Suddenly, Evie trips on a rock. She falls down, and the rose in her hair falls off. Carlos helps her up and notices the blue rose. The close look at it is making his head feel funny.

"Are you alright?" asked Evie.

"I'm fine," said Carlos. "It's just... this seems familiar."

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you." Evie grabs the rose. "Think of this as the symbol of our friendship. You gave this to me on my 11th birthday."

"Were we close?" asked Carlos.

"Very," answered Evie. "In fact, we were best friends."

"So that's why you were helping with my love life," said Carlos.

"Like I said, I want you to be happy," said Evie.

"Can you tell me?" asked Carlos.

"Tell you what?" asked Evie.

"Our history," answered Carlos.

"We don't have the time. Mal will be furious if we take too long," said Evie.

"We have all the time in the world. Why not now?" said Carlos.

Evie laughed a bit at his quip. "We first met six years ago when you saw Mal beating me up. You came to comfort me, and that's when our friendship sparked. We did a lot together. We played, we shared life experience, and we were always there for one another. Until..." She paused.

"Until what?" asked Carlos.

Evie continued. "Until you tried to fix things between me and Mal. She and I hated each other before. You set up an elaborate plan to make us play nice. You tricked us into working together to commit a heist. Afterwards, Mal wanted to test me if we can be 'partners.' She didn't like the term 'friends' back then. I had to do something rotten to the person I care about the most. You."

Carlos was a little shocked. "What did you do?"

"I played a prank on you. Your face and your hair got painted on, literally," confessed Evie. "After that day, Mal and I spent so much time together. It was nice to have her as a friend. She was like a sister to me. Unfortunately, I forgot all about you. I ignored you and never gave you the time of day." The sorrow in Evie's voice was evident. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but you wanted me to tell you our history."

"That's okay. I don't remember after all," said Carlos. "Anything else?"

Evie continued. "I completely forgot about all the times we had together, but that all changed one night. We had a private talk in the castle gardens. You reminded me of the day we met, and it all just... came back. I realized how you felt when I ignored you all that time. I wanted to make it up to you. I returned here to the Isle to get this rose. I wanted to show you that I never wanted to forget you again."

"You forgot about the rose?" asked Carlos.

"Don't worry about that. I am holding it after all," said Evie. She puts it back in her hair.

"Sounds like we have a complicated history," said Carlos.

"That's not everything," said Evie.

"Well, what else is there?" asked Carlos.

"I'm afraid this really isn't the right time," said Evie. She continues feeling the walls until she finally found the fragment. "We have to go. Mal's gonna blow a fuse if we take too long."

"But I want to know," said Carlos, desperate.

"And you will, just not now," said Evie as she walked out of the hideout.

Carlos follows her.

* * *

The four VKs regroup with all six fragments. Mal found two, Evie and Carlos found three, and Jay found one.

"Alright, let's go," said Mal.

They all returned to the limo and exited the Isle. During their ride back to the castle, Mal receives a call. It was Belle.

 _"Mallory, the Merry Men are on the way," she reported._

"Good. Make sure they get here today. We don't have a lot of time," said Mal. She hangs up.

"So, once we assemble this Eclipse artifact, how do we destroy it?" asked Jay.

"Episkevi," corrected Mal. "Is that so hard to pronounce?"

"Uh, yeah," said Jay.

"Shouldn't be hard. If Robin Hood was able to shatter it, we can destroy it easily," said an optimistic Evie.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," said Mal.

"Nothing ever is," murmured Jay.

"This artifact is made of jade, but no ordinary jade. Whatever type of jade this is, it's impervious to pretty much anything," said Mal.

"So, how do we destroy it?" asked Evie.

"We'll ask Robin Hood how he shattered it in the first place," said Mal. "That way, we'll know how to do this."

"What about Maleficent's power? You have a way to take it away?" asked Evie.

"I'm still working on that," said Mal.

"Well, you better find a way soon. This kingdom is turning into a giant toaster," said Jay.

"I'm aware of the catastrophe, Jay," snarled Mal.

"You don't have to look at me like that all the time. I'm just saying," responded Jay.

"I'm sorry," apologized Mal. "I'm just losing my mind over all this."

"M, when we're finished with this, I advise you to spend some alone time with Ben. It might to do you good," said Evie.

"You worry too much about me," said Mal.

"You're my BFF. Of course, I am," said Evie.

"You don't always have to worry about me," said Mal.

"Yes, I do. After your little birthday fiasco, you've been different," said Evie.

"Or I just took my maliciousness to a new level. Nothing's different," retorted Mal.

"If you say so," gave in Evie.

* * *

Back in the castle, while Evie, Jay, and Carlos relax in the guest room, Mal went to see the king and queen.

"When will Robin Hood be here?" asked Mal.

"Tomorrow, I'm afraid," answered Belle. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just worried of what will happen if we deny Maleficent her child after sundown," said Mal.

"I'm as worried as you are, but nothing is easy when it comes to facing a villain," said Beast.

"I know," said Mal. She walks away.

"I worry about her," said Belle to her husband.

"Me too. She seems really determined to finish this," said Beast.

"She comes from the Isle of the Lost. Why would she be want to take down Maleficent?" wondered Belle.

"She and her friends want turn over a new leaf. They must believe defeating Maleficent is a way of doing so," said Beast.

"There's just something suspicious about her," said Belle.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I think we should focus more on assisting them any way we can," said Beast. "We can question them after this chaos."

"You're right, dear. Maleficent first. Questioning later," said Belle.

* * *

Back in the guest room, Carlos is playing with baby Mal. He was playing "peek-a-boo."

"I really wish you would stop. If we can't erase history, she'll grow up to like you," started Mal.

"And you don't like me at all?" asked Carlos.

"You're my friend, Carlos. You know the answer," said Mal.

"You know, from everything that's happened between you and me, I'm guessing we're not exactly close friends," said Carlos.

"You're wrong, Carlos. We are close friends," said Mal. "It's just difficult for me to fully respect you."

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"I'd prefer you guess," said Mal.

Carlos looks at Evie. She says, "She likes to be mysterious."

Carlos continues playing peek-a-boo with baby Mal, until the baby's tummy rumbled. "She's hungry," he said. "Someone hand me a bottle."

Mal tosses Carlos the baby bottle. Carlos immediately feeds her. She just sucks on the bottle.

"This is all really too much for me," said Carlos. "All this danger. Did I use to enjoy this?"

"You like action, but you can get pretty scared sometimes," answered Evie.

"And by sometimes, you mean all the time," corrected Jay.

"Why am I always doing this if I was always scared?" asked Carlos.

"You don't remember this, but you told us, 'Never leave a friend in a time of need,'" said Evie. "You don't care if you're scared. You join us because we're your friends."

"You guys said you needed me. What good am I for?" said Carlos.

"Your big heart," answered Evie.

"You said I was an intelligent person. Jane told me I'm a technological expert. Are you sure those aren't the qualities that make me valuable?" questioned Carlos.

"I'm sure," said Evie. "I know you better than anyone, Carlos. You don't need to be a genius to be needed."

"You really believe in me," said Carlos.

"Like I said. I know you well," said Evie. "No one understands you like I do."

"But I don't remember anything. I'm not the same Carlos you know," said Carlos.

"It doesn't matter. You are you no matter what," said Evie.

Carlos couldn't resist staring at Evie eye-to-eye. The two exchanged smiles.

"Well, there it is. The type of affection that makes people around you want to throw up," said Jay, ruining the moment.

"Like you?" asked Carlos.

"Pretty much. Yeah," answered Jay.

"Ignore him, said Evie. "He doesn't understand closure like we do."

"All of this is telling me that I was a lonely child," said Carlos.

"That's because you were," confirmed Mal.

"But you're not alone anymore," said Evie. "Okay, I may have left you alone during those years I forgot about you, but since you don't remember, there's no use depressing over that. The point is you have friends to be there for you. You have me to be there for you. I'll always be there for you until the end."

The last words Evie said made Carlos feels funny in the head. Evie's voice echoed in his head.

 _"Just remember this, Carlos. I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for you until the end."_

"Carlos! Carlos! Are you okay?" asked Evie.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," said Carlos, still clutching his head.

"What's the matter?" asked Evie.

"I remember... the day you said those words," said Carlos. "The first time I took you to my hideout. I remember."

"The connection between you two is unbelievable," said Jay. "How come nothing hit him on the head hanging out with me?"

"You and Carlos maybe buddies, but the friendship between these two is so pure," said Mal. "Respect. Affection. Love."

"Love? You know they keep saying they're not into each other," said Jay.

"I'm not talking about 'that' kind of love," said Mal. "Love isn't just about romance. Love is about affection that comes from your heart. Family or friends."

"Well, then I guess we have the key to restoring his memory. Evie," said Jay.

"Since we only have six hours until sundown, I think you two need more time with each other," said Mal. "You did make a promise, right, Evie?"

"The rose?" asked Evie.

"No, the one about Carlos," said Mal.

"Oh, right," remembered Evie.

"What promise?" asked Carlos.

"I promised Mal I would watch over you every day to help you fix your mind," confessed Evie. "But when you remembered that you were dating Jane, I had to get out of the way."

Mal sighs, annoyed, and rolls her eyes at the sound of this.

"If what Mal said was true about our friendship, something tells me my feelings for Jane are not that strong," said Carlos. "Spending time with her didn't jog anything in my memory.

"Well, love takes time to blossom," said Evie.

"Evie!" yelled Mal. "We need to talk."

Evie was confused. "I though you wanted us to..."

"I did, but now I need a word with you alone," said Mal.

The two head out and close the door.

"What are you doing?" started Mal.

"What are you talking about?" asked Evie.

"You're setting him up with Jane, again," said Mal. "I thought we talked about this..."

"And I'm working on it," interrupted Evie.

"No you're not. You just don't want to hurt his feelings because he thinks he loves Jane," said Mal.

"If it makes you feel any better, I told Doug the truth," said Evie.

"Good," said Mal. "But what about Carlos? You want him back, right? Then why are you still playing this game?"

"I... I..." Evie couldn't find the right answer.

"How about I answer the question for you," said Mal. "You're playing this game because you're scared, scared that he wouldn't believe you, all because his heart is turned. I think you should know by now you two brought this on yourselves. Secrets come with a cost, Evie. You didn't tell Jane and Doug about your relationship when we got back, and now look what's happening. Your boyfriend is in love with Jane and only sees you as a friend. You have to pretend to be in love with Doug just to keep this professional."

"Don't you think I know that!" yelled Evie.

"So you do know," said Mal. "Well, consider this my resignation as your love adviser. You're handling this yourself. You can keep playing this game as long as you want or you can stop being scared and just kiss him. Your choice."

Mal returns inside. Evie is left feeling both angry and sad. She was angry because of Mal's tone, and she was sad because Mal's words felt like an arrow to her heart. It hurts in a bad way.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. It was time for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to meet up with Maleficent. Without Robin Hood and his Merry Men showing up with the artifact in time, they have to face the all-powerful villain head-on. The only problem is they don't know where she is since she never told them where they should meet. The four ex-villains, along with baby Mal, arrived at the park, the last place they saw her. They found an orb sitting on the grass. Mal knew what it was. A message. She gives baby Mal to Evie and picks up the orb. Maleficent's face shows up on it.

"Hello, my children. If you're receiving this message, that means the sun has almost set. If you want to find me, meet me at the top of the hill. I took the liberty of turning it into a volcano. An active volcano. Things are about to get really hot. If you want this volcano to stay inactive, meet me there right now, with my precious little Mal, of course."

Just like before, Mal cruses the orb after the message.

"So, this is it," said Jay. "The final battle."

"Looks that way," said Mal.

Suddenly, her phone rings. It was Belle.

"Hello?"

 _"Mal, good news. Robin Hood is here," reported Belle._

"But I thought he couldn't make it here until tomorrow," said Mal.

 _"That was before I told him how dire this situation is," said Belle. "He went to Agrabah and asked Genie for transportation."_

"Just wait. We'll be right back," said Mal before hanging up.

"What about meeting Maleficent before the sun sets?" questioned Evie.

"We'll meet up with her later, but first, we have an artifact to assemble," said Mal.

The four teleport back to Castle Beast. They entered the dining room, where the royal couple, Fairy God Mother, and Robin Hood are.

"I believe 'this' is what you want?" Robin Hood holds up the Episkevi.

"Yes," answered Mal. "Jay, get the pieces."

Jay soon returns with the other fragments. Fairy God Mother uses her magic wand to repair the Episkevi.

"So, what do you intend to do with it?" asked Robin.

"First, I need to ask you a question. How did you break this in the first place?" asked Mal.

"It was not easy at first. The jade its made of is indestructible. That was when I tried to use lava, and it worked," explained Robin.

"So that can destroy it? Lava," replied Mal.

"If you aim to destroy it, then toss it into one of those volcanic craters," said Robin.

"That's easy. There's plenty of them outside," said Jay.

Everyone rushes outside to watch Mal drop the Episkevi in the volcanic crater.

"If I may ask, how is destroying this artifact going to defeat Maleficent?" asked Beast.

"Just watch," said Evie.

Mal was about to drop the artifact, until the crater disappears. Every crater around them disappears. Lumiere calls everyone to watch the TV. Every crater in Auradon has disappeared all of a sudden. Everyone cheers for this, but this was disaster for Mal and her friends. Suddenly, the news on TV was replaced by a message from Maleficent.

"Enjoying the show, children? I knew you were trying to destroy the Episkevi, and I can't let that happen. If you want to melt that thing, come to the volcano that you were supposed to meet me right now. There maybe no more craters, but with my new power, I can ensure that the lava that erupts from this volcano will burn all of Auradon. So what's it going to be? You can bring me my child or will you allow this kingdom to pay the price?"

Maleficent's message disappears from the screen.

"So, to the volcano?" guessed Jay.

"To the volcano," confirmed Mal.

"Are you going to surrender the baby?" asked Belle.

"You don't need to know," said Mal. "C'mon, guys, we have to end this."

The VKs hold hands and Mal teleports them away.

* * *

The four ex-villains pop up at the bottom of the volcano.

"Why didn't you take us up there?" Jay asked Mal.

"In case one of us or all of us don't come back from this, this maybe the right time for some final words," said Mal.

"I'm not saying anything," said Jay.

"We will win this, and we will all make it out alive," said Evie optimistically.

"I'm here for you, for all you, until the end," said Carlos.

Mal then teleports herself and her friends to the top of the volcano. There was a bridge, where Maleficent stands.

"Well, hello, baby girl," greeted Maleficent.

"You're not getting her," said Mal.

"I was talking to you," said Maleficent, meaning Mal. "So, you won't give me my baby daughter?"

"No," answered Mal.

"Then I guess it's time to heat things up a bit," said Maleficent.

Maleficent uses her new power to command the lava. She raises a lava ball and fires it at the four. They all jump out of the way, splitting up, but the lava ball made impact where no one was standing on. Mal knew she intended to separate them.

"Evie, give Carlos the baby!" ordered Mal.

Hearing what Mal said, Carlos avoided lava blasts coming at him until he reached Evie. She gives him baby Mal. They split up. Maleficent keeps the lava balls raining on all sides, except for the one who has possession of the baby. After two more minutes of nothing but blasting, Maleficent has grown tired. She teleports to Carlos.

"Hello, whitey," greeted Maleficent. "Give her to me."

"You won't hurt me as long as I have your daughter," said Carlos, holding the baby tight.

"You're right," said Maleficent. She raises her scepter and tries to use her magic to levitate the baby back to her, but Carlos' grip on the baby was too tight. He even turns his back on Maleficent so the baby won't be touched by her magic. "I must admit. You have a lot of heart in you for someone who doesn't remember who he is."

"I know who I am. I'm Carlos, descendant or Cruella de Vil. My friends are Mal, Evie, Jay, and all of Auradon," he said. "I may be a shell of my old self, whoever he is, but I will be there for my friends until the end."

"Like I said. A lot heart," said Maleficent.

Suddenly, Maleficent was knocked off her feet by a fire blast. It was, of course, Mal.

"Sneaky one. Aren't you, baby girl?" grunted Maleficent.

"A good friend of mine said I'm full of surprises," said Mal, smiling at Evie.

"Striking when my back is turned is a smart move, but you know that no matter what you do, you can't finish me," said Maleficent.

"Once I get rid of that new power of yours, I will be able to," said Mal.

While everyone as busy on the mother-daughter conversation, Jay, holding the Episkevi, jumped down to a lower rock edge, closer to the lava pool, trying to stay out of Maleficent's sight so he can dump the artifact without interruption.

"Well, good riddance," said Jay. He drops the Episkevi to the lava, but suddenly, a force field blocks the artifact from falling into the fiery liquid.

"Don't think I forgot you, thief!" Maleficent said. "That force field will keep anything from falling into the lava unless I say so."

"This is pointless," said Carlos. "Look at us. I have the baby. The lava below is protected. Maleficent is all-powerful. Neither of us are getting what we want."

Mal ignores Carlos and fires a giant fire ball at her mother. She is hit, but the fireball did no damage. Maleficent is still standing. Maleficent fires a magic blast at Mal, but she dodges it. However, Maleficent manipulates the blast to turn around and hit Mal in the back. Mal is lying on the ground, hurt bad. Maleficent raises two lava balls and targets Evie and Jay. The two manage to avoid the hit. Jay jumps to a lower edge as the lava blast destroyed the one he was standing on. He was now closer to the lava pool.

"Hey, Carlos, a little help here," asked Jay.

"What am I supposed to do? I have a baby to take care of," reminded Carlos.

"Never mind," said Jay. He started climbing up. Maleficent sends multiple lava blasts at him, but he keeps jumping, until he made it to the top.

"Okay, everybody just stop!" yelled Carlos.

Evie, meanwhile, approaches Mal. She was beginning to sit up. "I'm fine," she said.

"This fight is going nowhere," said Carlos. "We can just keep blasting, running, and jumping all day, but it's going to lead nowhere."

"This fight will go somewhere if you just hand over my daughter," said Maleficent.

"Not happening," said Carlos.

"Well, then, in that case, let's spice things up a bit," said Maleficent.

She casts a force field around the opening of the volcano, encasing the hot air. The four VKs are beginning to collapse from extreme heat. Maleficent, due to her new power, remains unfazed.

"You'll kill the baby!" yelled Carlos.

"You'll surrender her to me before that happens," predicted Maleficent.

The four cannot bear the heat anymore. Their bodies are releasing too much sweat and it would be in a matter of minutes until they boil to death. Carlos decided to do what he thought he would never do. He puts down the baby. Maleficent levitates the baby to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get rid of this force field," said Carlos.

Maleficent looks at her scepter before blasting a magic blast at Carlos. He manages to roll out of the way, but the resulting explosive of the blast's impact blew him off the edge. He manges to land on another rock edge. He stares down at the lava pool beneath. He stays leaning towards the wall, trying to stay out of the edge. Maleficent fires another magic blast, which destroys the rock Carlos was standing on, causing him to fall to a lower rock edge.

"Calm down, Carlos. There's a force field over the lava," said Evie.

Hearing what Evie said, Maleficent levitates the Episkevi to her and removes the force field. Carlos was now more terrified.

"Never mind," said Evie, realizing her slip-up.

Carlos was breathing out of control, scared. Mal charges towards her mother, but Maleficent knocks her down with another magic blast and keeps her lying down with magical restraints. Evie tries to sneak up behind her with the sleeping perfume, but she accidentally kicked a rock. Maleficent turns around and whacks her in the face with her scepter. Evie drops the perfume and the bottle shatters to pieces. Maleficent was gonna whack her again, but Evie rolls out of the way. She gets up and runs towards Mal. Jay was about to reach for the Episkevi, but Maleficent fires a magic blast at him.

"Evie, forget me. Get Carlos!" yelled Mal.

Evie looks down and saw Carlos still trying to stay alive. Maleficent fires another magic blast at him. Carlos had to jump to an even lower rock edge. By time he did so, he was shot straight in the chest with a magic blast. Carlos falls down, but he manages to grab hold of a rock.

"Carlos!" yelled Evie, worried.

Mal manages to break out of the restraints and successfully tackles her mother, making her drop the scepter and the baby. Evie picks up baby Mal. Mal picks up the scepter and points it at her mother.

"You can only be destroyed by power as great as yours. And from the looks of it, I seem to have it," said Mal.

"Well, go ahead, get on with it," dared Maleficent.

"Why is it that every time I try to take your life, you want me to do it?" asked Mal.

"Because I want you to feel it. The joy of spilling someone's blood," said Maleficent. "Maybe this will allow you to embrace the darkness once more."

"I already took the life of Sofia. The first kill already makes me a murderer," said Mal. "I don't need to embrace the darkness."

Carlos, meanwhile, was listening to the whole thing. When he heard Mal say what she did to Sofia, Carlos felt his head buzz. He starts seeing images in his head of Sofia the First, including the day she died at Mal's hand. He remembers the pain and guilt it brought upon him.

"We'll never know unless you do it," said Maleficent. "What are you waiting for, baby girl? Get it over with."

"Mal!" called out Carlos.

"I'm busy!" yelled Mal.

"I just want to let you know... I remember," said Carlos.

"Remember what?" asked Mal.

"The day you killed my friend," answered Carlos.

Mal tensed at the sound of this.

"By remembering that day, I remember her. I may not have known her for that long, but I know her well enough to know what she'll say if she was here," said Carlos. "All families may have their problems, but we must remember. 'Blood is thicker than water.' We cannot hold a grudge against someone if that certain someone is a member of your family. The best we can do is make up for what we did wrong to them or forgive that someone for whatever he or she did. We can all agree that Maleficent is a heartless villain and a terrible mother, but she is your mother. If you take her life, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. As malevolent as she may be, you two are not so different. The only difference between you two is the path you choose. She chose to rule the world while you chose to have a future with Ben. Maybe you can't forgive your mother for your childhood, but, please, have a heart. Spare her. Give yourself a chance to love her."

Carlos' words buzzed around Mal's head. She was about to fire, but she stopped. She collapses to her knees and drops the scepter, overwhelmed by all the emotion caused by Carlos' speech. Maleficent takes back her scepter and looks down on the edge. Carlos was still hanging for his life. Maleficent fires another magic blast and destroys the rock Carlos was holding onto. Carlos screams as he was about to fall into the lava pool. He closes his eyes as he plummets to his doom, until he felt himself floating. He was caught in a bubble.

"What!" yelled Maleficent. She looks to her right and saw Mal, looking down and holding her hand out.

Maleficent fires another magic blast at Mal. She dodged it, but lost control of the bubble. Carlos falls again until he lands on one of the floating rocks on the lava pool.

"Mal! Do something!" begged Evie.

"Don't you think I'm trying?!" yelled Mal.

"Do you really want to fight at a time like this?" asked Evie.

"Maybe I do!" responded Mal.

"Guys, please! Life and death situation here," reminded Jay.

"Carlos is down there about to die!" reminded Evie.

"Do you have to yell at me to save him?!" yelled Mal.

"I think she does," said Jay.

"Oh, so you want to get in on this?" retorted Mal.

"Hey, all we've been doing since this Eclipso mission started was fighting!" exclaimed Jay.

"Episkevi!" corrected Mal.

"Oh, who cares how it's pronounced!" retorted Jay.

"You need to read more books, Jay!" yelled Mal.

"And you need to fix your attitude!" Evie yelled at Mal.

"I don't need to fix it!" retorted Mal.

"Really? Because from my perspective, I think you do," said Jay.

"Do you want a black eye, Jay?" threatened Mal.

"Go ahead. I won't even care," said Jay.

"You're lucky Ben isn't here or he will be really disappointed," said Evie.

"Don't you dare bring Ben's name into this conversation!" yelled Mal.

"This isn't a conversation. It's an argument," said Jay.

While Maleficent was getting irritated by the fighting, she didn't notice that Mal was secretly sneaking the Episkevi into lava pool with her magic. Carlos was still whimpering in fear, afraid to die. He then heard something. The Episkevi landed on a nearby floating rock. Carlos saw that Mal was too busy fighting with the rest so he decided to handle this himself. He stands up and jumps on the other rock. He picks up the Episkevi.

"Well, I hope this works," said Carlos. He looked back up and saw that his friends are still fighting. "I wish you were here, Sofia. Not just to end this fight, but because I miss you." He drops the Episkevi in the lava pool. It started to sink and melt. Due to the extreme heat being too close to the lava, Carlos faints and lies down on the rock. It started to sink, but before he could get burned, a flash of light appears and captures everyone and everything into absolute brightness.

* * *

Darkness once again covers the sight of Mal, until she opened her eyes and saw the daylight. She looked around her and saw her friends, lying down with their eyes closed. She saw that they were on top of the hill, except it wasn't an active volcano.

"We're back," said Mal. They're back in the present.

She looked for her mother, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, guys, wake up. Wake up," she called. "Fine, let's do it the old-fashioned way."

She slapped each and every sleeping body in the face. They all said "ow," and woke up.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Evie, clutching her cheek.

"How else was I going to wake you up?" replied Mal with a grin.

"Where's Maleficent?" asked Carlos.

"Two guesses," started Mal. "One, she's off who-knows-where plotting her revenge, or two..." She pointed at the village nearest to Castle Beast.

Meanwhile, Maleficent lies unconscious at the center of the village. Everyone kept their distance. Ben, his parents, and a few soldiers arrived on the scene.

"Ben!" someone called. Ben knows who it is.

Everyone saw Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos approaching the king.

"That was quick," said Ben.

"What do you mean?" asked Mal.

"You have only been gone overnight," said Ben.

"But we were in the past for two days," said Evie.

"Okay, how can that be?" asked Jay.

"There are some things better off not knowing," said Carlos.

"So, what do we do about Maleficent?" asked Beast.

"I think I got it covered," said Mal.

Maleficent begins to wake but as she comes to, Mal takes out a crystal and chants, " _From the darkness within your core, I command your power to be no more._ " The crystal begins sucking magic from Maleficent. When it was finished, Maleficent lies weak.

"What did you do to me?" asked Maleficent.

"I took away your new power," said Mal. "Don't believe. Try to make a volcanic crater."

Maleficent uses her scepter and tried what Mal dared her to do, but she couldn't. She can no longer command elements. She can only perform sorcery.

"Alright, mother, we can work this in two ways," said Mal. "One, we can endanger innocents in another bout, or two, let us take you back to the Isle."

"Or three, I get out of here." Maleficent immediately teleports away.

"This isn't over, isn't it?" wondered Ben.

"No, it isn't," confirmed Mal. "But remember, you have us."

The townspeople begin applauding at the VKs.

"I've been hearing about you rescuing that little boy. A few saw it and spread the word," said Ben. "It looks you finally made them forget about, well... I think you know."

"Nice to be loved," said Mal.

"I'm proud of you," said Ben.

"And I forgive you," said Mal.

The two exchanged smiles.

"I think I figured out your reason for banishing me," said Mal.

"And what do you think it is?" asked Ben.

"You wanted the people to know how much they needed me to protect them," said Mal.

"Then you're correct," answered Ben.

"That was bold of you, but it was clever," complimented Mal.

Mal felt Ben grab her hand. He slips the signet ring on her finger. She did nothing but smile.

Beast coughs. He says to Mal, "So, shouldn't you destroy that crystal?"

Mal looks at the crystal. "There's something I need to do, first." She approaches Evie and plucks one petal off the blue rose.

"What are you up to?" asked Evie.

"Let's just say mom's taught me something," said Mal.

* * *

A few hours later, Carlos was sitting down on the grass outside the dormitory. He was still shaken up from the near-death experience in the past. From the distance, he saw Evie talking to Jane. Something Evie said made Jane hang her head in sadness, but she soon puts on a smile. The two embrace before Evie walks towards him.

"Hi," greeted Evie, sitting down next to him.

"Hi," greeted Carlos. "What were you talking about?"

"I had to tell her the truth about you and me," answered Evie.

"Me and you? What are you talking about?" asked Carlos.

"Carlos, there's something I've been wanting to say since you lost your memories," said Evie. "Do you know why I was losing my mind when you were about to die?"

"Because I'm your friend," replied Carlos.

"No, Carlos. You're not my friend. You're more than that," said Evie. "I didn't want to lose you, because... I love you."

From the sound of these words, Carlos feels his head feeling funny again. A lot of things are beginning to come back to him. A bunch of voices begin echoing in his head as he begins to remember.

First, he remembered the night in the garden: _"You're all I keep thinking of," he said to Evie._

Next, he remembers the blue rose: _"I_ _never want to forget you again," Evie said to him._

He begins to remember that night at the beach: _"I_ _love you," he said to her. "I love you, too," she said to him._

He starts seeing every kiss he and Evie shared, as well as everything that's happened in the fifteen years of his life. After seeing all these images, Carlos finally opens his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"Well...?" asked Evie.

Carlos looks at her sparkling blue eyes and tells her, "I love you, too."

Evie grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss. Carlos puts his hand on her cheek and pulls her closer. From the distance, Jane watched, and she smiled. Evie confessed to her about her secret relationship with Carlos. Jane was sad at first to hear about this, but chose to let Evie tell Carlos how she feels.

Evie and Carlos retreat from the kiss and look at each other in the eye. Evie then notices the envelope on Carlos' hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"I'm going away," answered Carlos.

"What?" asked a shocked Evie.

"Evie, everything that's happened recently is too much for me. Sofia's death. Losing my memories. Almost facing death in the past," said Carlos. "I need to find peace."

"Where are you going?" asked Evie.

"Ben granted me a one-week stay at Enchancia. He believes Queen Miranda is the best person to act as my therapist," answered Carlos.

"So I guess this means we're not getting back together," said Evie.

"What makes you say that?" asked Carlos.

"You didn't remember me and the love we shared. Technically, that means we're not in a relationship," said Evie. "We can't get back together now unless you say the word."

"Don't worry. Once I come back, we'll be together again," said Carlos.

"You promise?" asked Evie.

"I promise," replied Carlos.

The two share another kiss. Suddenly, Jay shows up.

"Guys!" he called. "To the castle, right now. We're all going to Enchancia."

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"I think it's best if you see for yourselves," said Jay and ran away.

Evie and Carlos looked at each other before following him.

* * *

Ben, his parents, his friends, Fairy God Mother, and the VKs, minus Mal, have arrived at Enchancia. They enter the royal castle and are greeted by Baileywick.

"Good afternoon," greeted Baileywick, bowing. "The king and queen would like you to come to the living room."

Baileywick escorted them to the castle living room. Once the servants opened the doors, they found an unconscious Mal lying on the couch. Ben immediately runs for her.

"Is she alright?" asked Ben.

"She's alive," answered King Roland.

"What happened to her?" asked Evie.

"C'mon out, dear," called out Queen Miranda.

Coming out from behind the curtains is the youngest daughter of the king and queen of Enchancia, Sofia the First. The Auradonians and the VKs were all shocked, mouth agape.

"Hi," greeted Sofia.

The teenagers, hero and villain, immediately ran for Sofia for a group hug, exceptionally happy to see her alive.

"We missed you," said Carlos.

"I know," said Sofia.

Everyone retreated from the group hug.

"I don't understand this. I saw you die. We attended your funeral," said Carlos, still shocked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how are you alive?"

"Mal," answered Sofia.

"She brought you back to life," guessed Ben.

"But how?" wondered Audrey.

"I know how," said Carlos. "Look at the crystal. It's not glowing. She must've transfered all that power into herself, in order for her to have the power to bring back the dead."

"So that's what Mal meant about her mother 'teaching her something,'" realized Evie. "But last time I remember, that spell turned the dead into rampaging skeletons."

"That's why she needed the petal from the rose. It altered the spell. Instead of a undead corpse, she brought Sofia back healthy," explained Carlos.

"Okay, but how does this explain why she's unconscious?" wondered Lonnie.

"My guess is she used up too much energy casting the spell," said Carlos. "She just needs a recharge."

"Um, your majesty," said Prince James to Ben. "Amber and I want to say we're sorry."

"We were mean to yell at you for Sofia's death," said Princess Amber.

"So now you take back yelling at him since Sofia's alive," said Audrey, arms crossed.

"Actually, we've been thinking about our behavior since your last visit," said James.

"Mother and father have been lecturing us to apologize to you the next time we see you," said Amber.

"It's true," said Miranda.

"Well, apology accepted," said Ben to the twins.

The royal twins smiled and bowed. Suddenly, everyone heard moaning. It was Mal. She was waking up. The first person she saw was Sofia.

"Hi," greeted Mal.

"Hello," greeted Sofia. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Mal.

"But you didn't really have to do that," said Sofia.

"I know, but I had to," said Mal. "We all missed you."

"I guess you can take Sofia's death out of your anxiety list," said Evie to Carlos.

"You felt guilty for it, didn't you?" guessed Sofia.

"I was devastated. I couldn't live with myself. It haunts me every day," said Carlos.

"Well, there's no need to be haunted by it anymore. I'm here," said Sofia. She hugs Carlos, who returns it. "Just answer one question. Did you tell Evie the truth?"

"I did," answered Carlos.

"What truth?" asked Jay, Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie simultaneously.

"Never mind," said Carlos.

"So, Carlos, I received a word that you'll be staying here for the week," said Roland.

"Yes, I am," confirmed Carlos.

"Well, since you're here, make yourself at home," said Miranda. "Baileywick, have the guest bedroom ready."

"Sure thing, your majesty," said Baileywick. He walks out the door.

"Sofia, would you like to be my assistant for my therapy sessions with Carlos?" asked Miranda.

"Of course, I would," answered Sofia. She looks at Carlos. "What's the problem?"

"I may not be sobbing over your death anymore, but I still have a lot of problems I need to sort out," said Carlos.

Beast looks at Mal. "You have stopped Maleficent and brought back a pure soul. Mal, I can officially say that... I'm proud of you. I'm proud to consider you a member of the family."

"Thank you, sir," responded Mal.

"Please, call me Adam," said Beast.

"If you say so... Adam," replied Mal.

Belle smiled.

"Well, we'd love to stay, but we have to get going," said Ben.

"Really? But I want to stay and celebrate Sofia's return," said Evie.

"Don't worry. Sofia's birthday is in three weeks. We'll be sure to send you the invitations," said Miranda.

"Well, okay then," said Evie.

"I almost forgot one more thing," realized Mal.

She picks up the crystal, and transfers the infinite power inside her to it. She looks at Sofia. "I believe this power belongs to you." She transfers most of the power in the crystal back to the Amulet of Avalor. "I trust you'll use this power wisely."

"You know I will," responded Sofia. She gives Mal a hug.

Later, everyone who belongs in Auradon are preparing to leave. They stopped to say their goodbyes. While everyone was occupied, Evie and Carlos hid behind a stagecoach to have one last kissing session before they say goodbye to each other. The only person watching was Mal. She was happy to see them finally getting back together.

Soon enough, every Auradonian has left. Carlos and the royal family of Enchancia waved goodbye.

* * *

Returning to Auradon, Ben takes Mal, Evie, and Jay to Castle Beast's new prisoners, the four new VKs - Katherine, Uri, Fernando, and Garth. They take them to the throne room for sentencing. Their crime was betraying Auradon to Maleficent.

Ben looks at Mal and her friends. "So, what do you think we should do with them?"

"You're leaving their fate to us?" questioned Mal.

"If I recall correctly, Evie and Jay were the ones who planned to recruit them. And I remember that I officially made you my adviser on the matter of villain kids," said Ben. "So, Mal, what would it be?"

Mal looks at the four villain kids. A part of her wanted to just send them back to the Isle, let them live the rest of their lives in shame and misery, but a part of her is telling her to give them another chance. Mal takes a deep breath and says, "The most fitting punishment I can give them is... rehabilitation."

"You mean the same punishment I went through?" questioned Harley.

"Yes. It worked well for you, so I believe it can work for them," said Mal.

"When do you plan to release them?" asked Ben.

"It depends," said Mal. "Whether they choose to turn over a new leaf or remain rotten to the core."

"Well, in that case. Guards, take them to the rehabilitation center," ordered Ben.

"Yes, your majesty," obeyed a guard.

"I hope you're happy," snarled Katherine at Mal.

"I'm not," said Mal. "Believe me, I would love nothing more than to punish you four dearly, but that wouldn't make me any better than you."

"You've gone soft," insulted Uri.

Mal resists the urge to punch her and, instead, says, "You're right. I am soft, but there's nothing wrong with that."

Harley says, "I hope you guys have fun. Trust me, you'll love the rehabilitation program."

The guards take the four villain kids out of the throne room.

Ben smiles at Mal, clearly proud of her.

* * *

As the sun sets on a beautiful day in Auradon, Mal returns to the top of the hill. She looks down at the kingdom of Auradon and thinks about how her life has improved since she lived here.

Mal begins to narrate the conclusion of this wild chapter of her story.

"When my life began here in Auradon, I thought it was going to be smooth-sailing. Ever since Evie's little adventure to the Isle of the Lost for a blue rose, things started to become difficult. Learning about the darkness in my blood was too much that I let it consume me, but Sofia helped me learn that love was all I needed to push away my dark side. My hand at her death really messed me up, but now that she's alive, thanks to me, of course, and I've proven myself to the people, I think my life here is about to become a roller coaster ride. My mother is still out there seeking revenge on Auradon, but she won't succeed as long as I'm here. To put all of this in a nutshell, what I'm trying to say is the story's not over."

Mal takes out the crystal. It still contains a fraction of the infinite power her mother once possessed. To ensure no one ever gets their hands on this much power, she destroys the crystal.

"Auradon, welcome to my wicked world."

 **THE END**

 **The story of Mal is not over yet, but "Welcome To My Wicked World" is. I hope you all enjoyed the finale. In case some of you haven't figured it out yet, Sofia's resurrection was the "shocking" moment I promised.** **I will be working on a new story. I hope you are patient, because it may take a while.**

 **Leave a review. Please.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **:)**


End file.
